Ligações Perigosas
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jared cometeu muitos erros no passado e vem tentando consertá-los, assim como reconstruir a sua vida. Um contrato com Jeffrey Dean Morgan pode ser a solução, ou lhe trazer novos problemas?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Ligações Perigosas

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi (minha fiel companheira de surtos)

**Casais:** Jared Padalecki / Jeffrey Dean Morgan – Jensen Ackles / Matt Bomer – Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Lauren Cohan e outros possíveis relacionamentos.

**Sinopse:** Jared cometeu muitos erros no passado e vem tentando consertá-los, assim como reconstruir a sua vida. Um contrato com Jeffrey Dean Morgan pode ser a solução, ou lhe trazer novos problemas?

**Avisos e nota da autora:** Esta história é sobre Jared Padalecki. Sei que todos os meus leitores são PadAckles, por isso resolvi explicar. Sou Padackles de carteirinha e na vida real, só shippo Jensen com Jared e Jared com Jensen. Acredito que eles são almas gêmeas e isso não tem como contestar. Mas no meu mundo ficcional, quem me conhece, sabe que eu shippo Jared até com a maçaneta da porta (desde que seja uma maçaneta bonita, é claro... rsrs).

Esta fanfic é AU (alternative universe), e isso já diz tudo: os personagens nada tem a ver com os atores ou com suas personalidades reais, eles só emprestaram seus lindos corpitchos para que eu use e abuse com minhas ideias (sem seu conhecimento ou consentimento, óbvio... kkk).

A história surge em minha mente e eu escolho os atores a desempenhar cada papel (se sentindo a diretora de cinema), e para este papel em especial, como par com o Jared, não consegui imaginar outro, senão Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Quem der uma chance para a história, eu aposto que irá acabar amando o personagem.

Jensen é grande parte da história, talvez não como protagonista, mas como um grande amigo de Jared. Ambos tem um passado juntos, que será mostrado no decorrer da história. Portanto, JensenGirls, não sintam-se lesadas.

Ah, outra coisa: Tudo o que diz respeito às leis, como pena, liberdade condicional e guarda de filhos, é puramente ficcional, baseado em cenas de livros ou filmes. Não entendo de leis, muito menos dos Estados Unidos, que é onde se passa a fanfic.

Bom, acho que é isso. Se você é daqueles leitores que não consegue, nem mesmo na ficção, imaginar Jared e Jensen com outras pessoas, eu aconselho que pare por aqui. Agora, se quiser dar uma chance para a história, por favor, sem mimimi. Abra sua mente e divirta-se. Boa leitura e um abraço a todos.

* * *

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Era uma sexta-feira comum e Jared não saberia dizer porque tinha acordado tão melancólico. Se fosse uma mulher, poderia julgar que estava de TPM, mas não era o caso. Achava que às vezes sua consciência simplesmente adorava lhe pregar peças.

Os últimos anos da sua vida tinham sido um verdadeiro festival de horrores. Todos os seus planos e sonhos tinham sido enterrados, entre tantos erros e arrependimentos, e ainda havia tanto para consertar... Daria um jeito, não podia perder as esperanças. Mesmo tendo seu orgulho ferido, não importava, poderia sobreviver àquilo, não poderia?

Para piorar ainda mais, seu chefe também não estava em um dos seus melhores dias. Jared se deu conta de que o humor de Jeffrey Dean Morgan o afetava diretamente, já que passava mais tempo com ele, sendo seu motorista, do que se fosse sua esposa. Enquanto não o estava levando de um lugar para outro, Jared ficava com ele na empresa como uma espécie de assessor pessoal. Não saberia dizer quando aquilo tinha começado, dava uma opinião aqui, outra ali, o ajudava com alguns contratos, lhe fazia massagem nos ombros e agora... Estaria sendo escravizado? – Jared riu do próprio pensamento. Pelo menos o tempo passava rápido e conseguia manter a sua mente ocupada. Passava com ele também a maioria das noites, mas isso era outra história.

\- Jared, eu quero que você vá buscar a Lauren no apartamento dela, depois você está dispensado – Jeffrey falou quando encontrou o moreno pelos corredores da sua mansão.

\- Eu pensei que você já tivesse me dispensado há uma hora – Jared reclamou. Era sexta-feira e apesar de não ter nada melhor para fazer, detestava ter que ir buscar a namorada de Jeffrey.

\- Apenas vá – Jeffrey falou com autoridade.

\- Sim senhor! – Jared rolou os olhos, pegou seu quepe e as chaves do carro.

\- Você por acaso faz ideia de quanta gente por aí gostaria de ter o seu emprego? – Morgan quis soar ameaçador.

\- Não. Mas eu faço uma boa ideia do que você precisa pra relaxar. E definitivamente, não é aquilo que eu estou indo buscar, senhor Morgan – Jared virou as costas e saiu, deixando Jeffrey furioso.

\- Leve a limusine – O mais velho ainda gritou.

\- x -

Lauren Cohan era mesmo a mulher ideal para Jeffrey... linda, elegante, gostosa. Provavelmente se tornaria sua noiva em breve e um dia sua esposa. Mas Jared não conseguia imaginar Jeffrey casado com uma mulher. Sabia muito bem do que ele gostava e sabia também que aquele relacionamento com Lauren era somente por causa da pressão que ele sofria. Pressão da sua família e dos seus sócios, que por acaso eram também seus irmãos.

Talvez Jeffrey apenas não fosse homem o suficiente para impor sua vontade, ou talvez não tivesse mesmo escolha, afinal era grande parte da sua fortuna que estava em jogo.

Jared também sabia que nada daquilo era da sua conta. Provavelmente só estava com ciúmes – Pensou enquanto dirigia de volta para a casa de Jeffrey, com Lauren confortavelmente sentada dentro da limusine.

– Ciúmes? Sério? – riu de si mesmo. Devia estar ficando louco. O que tinha com Jeffrey não era um relacionamento, eram apenas negócios, não podia se esquecer disso. Jamais se esqueceria. Talvez só estivesse carente demais, afinal, não tinha um relacionamento com alguém há meses.

Esse era um daqueles dias em que precisaria de uma bebida. Se pudesse. Deixou Lauren na mansão de Jeffrey, estacionou a limusine na garagem e saiu com o outro carro. Sabia que Jeffrey não precisaria dele pelo resto na noite, já que Lauren passaria a noite por lá, então foi para um bar, onde esperava encontrar alguns amigos. Talvez Jensen. Não, Jensen não frequentava mais aquele tipo de lugar. Não depois que ele começara a namorar Matt Bomer que, por coincidência, era o seu agente de condicional. Pura ironia do destino.

Ainda era cedo e não havia quase ninguém no bar. Chad Murray e Ian Somerhalder jogavam sinuca em uma das mesas e Jared foi até eles. Não eram exatamente seus amigos – Jared na verdade já não tinha amigos, a não ser Jensen - mas eram boa companhia. Conhecia-os há pouco tempo, mas já tinha reparado que Chad, apesar de esquentadinho, era um cara divertido de se estar por perto. Gostava dele.

A noite tinha sido divertida e Jared estava prestes a ir embora quando Brock Kelly e mais dois amigos entraram no bar. Brock cursara a faculdade de direito com Jared e nunca se deram bem, havia sempre algum tipo de rivalidade, algo que Jared aprendera a superar, mas o outro não.

Os três se encostaram no balcão, próximo a mesa de sinuca em que Jared jogava e, apesar do moreno tentar ignorá-los, não demorou muito para que começasse a provocação.

\- Hey Jared. Quanto tempo hã? – Brock tinha um ar de deboche que Jared não suportava. - Eu fiquei curioso... qual foi mesmo o ramo do direito que você escolheu seguir após a faculdade? Oh, quase que eu me esqueço... Nenhum. Me disseram que você escolheu fazer um cursinho intensivo de direito penal... na prisão. Isso é verdade?

Jared tinha o pavio curto e já ia partir pra cima de Brock, mas Chad e Ian o seguraram.

\- Por que você não bate? Brock provocou. Oh, é mesmo... você está em liberdade condicional, não é? - Gargalhou. – E por falar nisso, não é hora de você estar na cama, já? Acho que o seu oficial de condicional não ficaria feliz em te encontrar por aqui.

\- Cala essa boca, Brock! – Chad partiu pra cima do outro, mas dessa vez foi Jared quem o segurou.

\- Deixa pra lá, Chad. Ele não vale à pena – Jared fez com que o loiro de sentasse.

\- Esse lugar está uma droga – Brock se dirigiu aos seus amigos. - Vamos cair fora daqui. Até mais, Jared.

Jared ficou olhando os três se distanciarem. - Esse filho da puta! – Deu um soco sobre a mesa, tentando controlar sua raiva.

\- Ele é um maldito, Jared. Mas você não pode perder o controle. Não está vendo que é tudo o que ele quer? Te provocar? – Chad tentava colocar juízo na cabeça de Jared, mas ele mesmo sentira vontade de socar a cara de Brock.

\- Eu sei – Jared se sentou em uma cadeira e passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando. – E por fim... ele não está errado, não é? – Riu da própria desgraça. – Eu não passo de um fracassado. Olha a porra que eu fiz da minha vida...

\- O que eu acabei de presenciar aqui foi uma quase briga de bar, senhor Padalecki? – Para a desgraça de Jared, Matt Bomer, seu agente de condicional, se materializou do nada e se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

\- Quase. Mas você deve estar achando isso uma pena, não é? E sinto muito desapontá-lo, é só água mesmo – Jared sorriu de um jeito cínico, quando o outro pegou o seu copo de bebida, cheirando-o para saber o que ele estava bebendo.

\- Está quase na hora do seu toque de recolher, melhor ir pra casa, garoto – Matt olhou para o relógio e depois encarou Jared.

\- Sim, eu já estava mesmo de saída. – Jared sabia a hora de encerrar uma discussão. E brigar com Matt Bomer definitivamente não seria uma boa ideia. Não apenas por causa da sua condicional, mas Jensen também iria querer o seu couro.

Se despediu de Chad e Ian e voltou para a casa de Jeffrey. Estava praticamente morando por lá há cerca de seis meses. Como estava sem sono, resolveu ir até a beira da piscina, e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Jeffrey sentado por lá.

\- Não pensei que fosse encontrar você aqui sozinho – Comentou ao se aproximar.

\- E eu pensei que você fosse aproveitar a sua noite de folga. Você não tem muitos amigos, tem? – Jeffrey bebeu um gole da sua cerveja.

\- Vai precisar de mim pra alguma coisa? Estou indo dormir – Jared jamais falava da sua vida pessoal.

Jeffrey riu – Venha aqui.

\- Você deve estar cheirando àquele perfume doce que a Lauren usa. Eu tenho alergia a ele. Boa noite - Jared se virou para sair.

\- Eu pedi pra você vir até aqui – Jeffrey falou com a voz firme, mas gentil.

Jared bufou, mas fez o que o outro pediu.

\- Você tem que sempre ser tão teimoso? – O homem mais velho se levantou e segurou Jared pela cintura.

\- E você tem que ser sempre tão mandão?

\- Eu sou o seu patrão.

\- É a minha noite de folga – Jared retrucou.

\- É mesmo? – Jeffrey provocou antes de puxá-lo, colando seus corpos e tomar seus lábios em um beijo lascivo.

Jared não conseguia entender como um simples beijo podia exercer todo aquele poder sobre o seu corpo. Sequer conseguia raciocinar direito, só queria perder-se naqueles braços; Jeffrey o fazia esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora e, na maioria das vezes, isso era muito bom.

O corpo de Jared reagiu de imediato, era impossível resistir àquele homem. Seu cheiro, seu gosto... As mãos hábeis de Jeffrey abriram o botão e zíper da calça do moreno, enquanto a boca dele deixava marcas na pele do seu pescoço, de um jeito possessivo.

Jared gemeu alto quando o mais velho segurou seu pênis e, voltando a se sentar na espreguiçadeira, o tomou em sua boca, chupando com vontade. Instintivamente, o moreno segurou a cabeça de Jeffrey, enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos curtos, imprimindo seu ritmo, até gozar com força na boca no outro. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e teve que fazer um esforço para conseguir manter-se de pé... Jeffrey era perfeito naquilo.

\- Pronto. Agora você já pode ir dormir – Jeffrey deu seu melhor sorriso safado, voltando a fechar o botão e zíper da calça do outro.

\- Aham – Jared ainda se sentia desnorteado pelo orgasmo. – Até amanhã – Ia saindo quando Jeffrey o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para mais um beijo. O maldito nunca parecia satisfeito, mas Jared não podia reclamar.

\- x -

\- Hey – Matt Bomer entrou na cozinha da casa em que morava com Jensen e o encontrou em frente ao fogão. O abraçou pela cintura e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. – Estou sentindo cheiro de...

\- Queimado? – Jensen se virou e riu, dando um selinho no namorado.

\- É o nosso jantar? – Matt ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não. Aquilo é o nosso jantar – Jensen apontou para a mesa, onde havia uma caixa de pizza sobre ela. – Isso aqui já era – fez uma careta ao levantar a tampa da panela.

\- Ok. Pizza é o meu jantar favorito – Matt deu risadas e pegou os pratos e talheres.

\- Mentiroso! – Jensen abriu uma garrafa de vinho e serviu aos dois. – Eu estava indo bem, até o telefone tocar, e...

\- Quem conseguiu distrair você desse jeito? – Matt perguntou, curioso. – Pelo menos não fui eu, desta vez.

\- Jared – Jensen colocou sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa e se sentou.

\- Oh – o sorriso de Matt se desfez.

\- E o que você conta de bom? Como foi o seu dia? – Jensen tentou mudar de assunto, o nome de Jared sempre causava tensão entre os dois.

\- Eu o encontrei agora há pouco.

\- Quem? – Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- O Padalecki. Ele estava quase entrando em uma briga de bar com o Brock Kelly. Lembra dele?

\- Brock sempre foi um idiota. Com certeza o provocou – Jensen conhecia a história dos dois, aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa.

\- Certo. Você já percebeu que tem uma séria tendência a defender o Jared, não importa a situação? – Matt deu um meio sorriso, encarando o namorado.

\- Olha, eu sei que você não vai com a cara dele e eu não quero mais discutir sobre isso. Jared já fez muita besteira, vive se metendo em confusão, mas ele é uma boa pessoa. Já o Brock é o tipo de cara que quer ser melhor que todo mundo, ele odiava o Jared por ser o melhor da classe, quando estudaram juntos, e...

\- Se eu não tivesse lido toda a ficha dele, jamais acreditaria que um dia o Padalecki foi o melhor aluno em uma faculdade de direito. Chega a ser irônico, não? – Matt balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- Jared se envolveu com as pessoas erradas, se entregou aos vícios e fez um monte de burradas. Mas isso não muda o que ele é. E ele está pagando pelos seus erros, você não acha que é o suficiente?

\- Como eu disse, não importa o que ele faça, você sempre irá defendê-lo, não é? - Bomer balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e bebeu mais um gole de vinho.

\- Ele é meu amigo, Matt. Eu não vou virar as costas pra ele. Nunca - Jensen já tinha deixado isso claro.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Se você está duvidando do meu amor, então eu não deveria estar aqui, pra começar – Jensen fez menção de se levantar da mesa, mas seu namorado o segurou seu braço.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen. Eu nunca duvidei do seu amor, eu só... só preciso aprender a controlar o meu ciúme. Por favor, me desculpe - Matt estava sendo sincero.

\- Eu não entendo essa sua implicância com o Jared. Eu nunca dei motivos pra você sentir ciúmes.

\- Vocês já foram namorados, Jen. E vocês são tão íntimos, sabem tanto um do outro... Eu sei que estou errado, mas às vezes é difícil não sentir ciúmes.

\- Eu penso que...

\- O quê?

\- Se talvez não fosse melhor que você deixasse de ser o agente de condicional dele.

\- Jensen, eu... você acha que eu seria capaz de prejudicá-lo por isso? – Matt franziu o cenho.

\- Eu não acho isso, eu só... só acho que você implica demais com ele, enquanto o seu dever seria ajudá-lo.

\- É o que eu estou tentando fazer, meu amor. Tentando ajudá-lo, tentando fazer com que ele ande na linha. Você acredite ou não, eu sou o último cara que quer vê-lo voltando para a prisão.

\- Você está certo, eu... eu não vou mais me meter nisso, ok? Me desculpe - Jensen percebeu que tinha ido longe demais.

\- Ele reclamou de mim pra você? - Matt ficou curioso.

\- Não, ele nunca fala de você. Ele só queria saber sobre o Thomas. Faz tempo que ele não o vê, então... A pizza está esfriando – Jensen sorriu, querendo mudar de assunto.

\- Eu te amo – Matt se inclinou sobre a mesa para beijá-lo.

\- Eu também – Jensen retribuiu o beijo, sorrindo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Se vocês soubessem o que eu já surtei com essa fic... PUTAQUEPARIU! DKGFK°C KFLS GDANSK CMKG ID D!

Vocês me verão por aqui a cada capítulo, então já podem se acostumar com os meus surtos e minha tolerância zero MUAHAHAHA. Sou uma puta fangirl do JDM, assim como a Mary pelo Jared (apesar dela ficar arrastando essas asinhas para o Jeffrey... Hunf! Vou cortar essas peninhas logo, logo. Kkkkkkkkkk), então pensem bem antes de falar mal dele, para eu não entrar no módulo assassino "cereal". Enfim, depois de todo esse terrorismo, divirtam-se porque ainda tem MUITO por vir!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh Jeffreyxxx!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Jared passara o sábado com o filho, e Jensen sabia o quanto ele ficava arrasado ao voltar de lá. Por mais que o seu amigo fosse forte e estivesse lutando para consertar os erros do seu passado, sabia que em momentos como aquele, tudo o que ele mais precisava era de um ombro amigo.

Encontraram-se em um parque próximo à casa de Jensen, no final da tarde e sentaram-se em uma mesa com dois bancos compridos, um de frente pro outro.

\- Engraçado como você sempre fica deprimido depois de vê-lo. Deveria ficar feliz – Jensen comentou, tentando fazer com que Jared falasse. O moreno era sempre falante e quando estava quieto, é porque havia algo errado.

Jared sorriu de um jeito triste. – Às vezes eu penso que se eu não fosse mais vê-lo, ele nem sentiria minha falta.

\- Não fique se torturando, Jay.

\- Não estou me torturando, é só uma constatação. Ele está tão esperto, Jensen. Tão sorridente e... ele fala o tempo todo, naquela linguagem que quase só ele mesmo entende - Os olhos de Jared brilhavam ao falar do menino.

\- Puxou mesmo o pai, não foi? – Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Eu senti vontade de raptá-lo e de fugir para algum lugar. Um dia eu ainda vou acabar fazendo isso.

\- Não fale bobagens, Jared. Você só conseguiria é voltar pra prisão e se ferrar ainda mais. Você já aguentou tanto, pode aguentar mais um pouco.

\- Eu sei – Jared constatou, com tristeza.

\- E ele está sendo muito bem cuidado lá. São pessoas maravilhosas, você pode ficar tranquilo. Se eu não tivesse certeza disso, você sabe que eu teria dado um jeito de tirá-lo de lá.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eles tem mais uma garotinha lá, ela deve ter uns 4 anos. Ela é muito tímida e só fez amizade com o Thomas. Os dois andam por lá de mãozinhas dadas, você precisava ver. Feito dois irmãozinhos, sabe? – De repente a voz de Jared embargou e ele respirou fundo, se segurando para não chorar.

Jensen não disse mais nada, apenas se sentou ao lado do seu amigo e o abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Eu gostaria tanto de poder ajudar.

\- Você já tem feito muito, Jensen.

\- Jared... Você já pensou em conversar com o Jeffrey sobre isso?

\- O quê? Claro que não.

\- Ele tem muito dinheiro, Jared. Talvez ele consiga apressar as coisas. O seu caso é complicado.

\- Eu não posso arriscar. Eu preciso de um emprego fixo e preciso do dinheiro. O meu envolvimento com Jeffrey é profissional, só isso. Ele não me paga pra saber dos meus problemas. Eu tenho mais alguns meses de contrato com ele, é quase o mesmo tempo da minha condicional. Eu já consegui pagar quase todas as minhas dívidas, e quem sabe com o restante dê pra dar entrada em um apartamento, ou sei lá... tentar recomeçar de alguma maneira. Depois disso eu posso conseguir um emprego decente, e... não tem porque eles manterem o meu filho longe de mim, não é? Eu só preciso aguentar mais alguns meses, só isso.

\- Você vai conseguir, eu tenho certeza. É só você ficar longe de confusão - Jensen sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo, de um jeito carinhoso.

\- Eu estou longe de confusão – Jared o olhou de cara feia.

\- Sim, você está. Eu só não sei por quanto tempo – O loiro brincou, tentando animá-lo um pouco.

\- Jensen... Nós podíamos ter dado certo, não podíamos? - Jared olhava para o horizonte, pensativo.

\- O quê?

\- Nós dois.

\- Talvez. Se você tivesse conseguido manter o seu pau dentro das calças. – Jensen deu um tapinha na perna do amigo.

\- É. Na verdade eu nunca soube dar valor para o que eu tinha. Foi assim com você, foi assim com o Thomas...

\- Não adianta ficar se lamentando, Jay. Isso tudo passou e o que importa é que você está se reerguendo. Você só precisava amadurecer. Você não estava pronto para um relacionamento sério e também não estava pronto pra ser pai.

\- Eu tive que ser preso e ver o meu filho ser tirado de mim pra perceber que as merdas que eu fazia não afetavam só a mim mesmo – Jared suspirou, frustrado, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Você sempre foi do tipo que só aprende quebrando a cara. Fazer o quê? – Jensen deu de ombros.

\- Por que você ainda se importa, Jensen?

\- Porque a mágoa daquele relacionamento ficou pra trás e nós decidimos continuar amigos, lembra?

\- Sim. Você decidiu. Todos os meus amigos desapareceram quando eu fui preso.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? – Jensen olhou em seus olhos, vendo-os carregados de arrependimento.

\- Está. E você tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra me odiar.

\- Se eu continuo aqui, é porque você vale à pena. Nós tivemos bons momentos, Jay. Se não deu certo, é porque… sei lá. Talvez não havia amor o suficiente.

\- Eu ainda amo você.

\- Eu também. E vou te amar pra sempre, mas não é desse tipo de amor que eu estou falando.

\- É do tipo que você sente pelo Bomer?

\- É.

\- E eu jurava que não ia durar – Jared riu.

\- Que bom que você se enganou – Jensen deu um soco no braço do amigo, brincando. - No próximo sábado fará seis meses que eu e o Matt estamos morando juntos. Vamos fazer um jantar para uns amigos, eu quero muito que você vá. Ou você vai ter que "trabalhar"? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de um jeito cínico.

\- O Jeffrey irá viajar com a Lauren, no sábado. Eu estarei de folga.

\- Viajar? Por quanto tempo?

\- Uma semana, eu acho – Jared falou como se não fosse nada.

\- E como você está?

\- Eu estou bem. Por que a pergunta?

\- Ora, Jared, não finja que você não se importa. Não pra mim.

\- Qual é o problema, Jensen? Eles já estão planejando o casamento, eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer.

\- Você pelo menos já conversou com ele? Tentou fazê-lo mudar de ideia?

\- Você está ficando louco, ou o quê? Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir que o que eu tenho com o Jeffrey é profissional? Eu não sou pago pra me meter na vida dele. Eu sou pago para ele meter, é diferente - Jared falou a última frase para si mesmo, baixinho.

\- Profissional? – Jensen forçou uma risada. – Ok, para ele até pode ser. Agora eu quero ver você olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que não sente nada pelo Jeffrey.

\- De onde foi que você tirou isso, Jensen? É ridículo.

\- Ridículo? Seus olhos brilham quando você fala do cara, Jared. Você fica todo... sentimental, todo... sei lá. Eu já vi você apaixonado antes, lembra?

\- Você não sabe do que está falando – Jared riu.

\- Então olhe nos meus olhos e diga.

\- Eu não sinto nada pelo Jeffrey – Jared falou pausadamente, olhando nos olhos do outro. – Está feliz agora?

\- Não. Porque eu também conheço o olhar de quando você está mentindo.

\- Sério Jensen... qual é o seu problema? O Bomer não está comendo você direito?

\- Está vendo? Agora você está desviando o assunto pra não ter que admitir. E depois você...

\- Vai se foder, Jensen!

\- Eu ia dizer que depois você ia mandar eu ir me foder. Acertei mais uma vez.

\- Você se acha mesmo engraçado – Jared estava puto, mas teve que rir. Jensen o conhecia bem demais.

Jensen gargalhou e Jared apenas ficou observando-o por um instante – O que foi?

\- Você está feliz, não está?

\- Por que você está dizendo isso? - Jensen estranhou.

\- Eu também conheço o olhar. Ainda acho o Bomer um babaca, mas enquanto ele fizer você feliz, ele merece viver – brincou.

O celular de Jared tocou e o moreno sorriu ao ver que era Jeffrey.

\- Ele não vive sem mim – Falou para Jensen antes de atender. – Alô.

\- Pra que horário eu marquei o jantar com o senhor Thompson? - Jeffrey perguntou.

\- Eu virei sua secretária, por acaso?

\- Sorte sua que não. Do jeito que reclama de tudo, se fosse minha secretária já teria sido demitida.

\- Ele me ama – Jared tapou o celular com a mão e falou para que só Jensen ouvisse.

\- O que você disse? – Jeffrey perguntou.

\- As oito. Você marcou para as oito – O moreno segurou a vontade de rir.

\- Certo. Eu vou precisar de você.

\- Sem roupa? – Jared provocou.

\- Jared... – Jeffrey bufou. – Coloque um terno, hoje eu irei precisar do seu cérebro e não do seu corpo.

\- Certo, chefe – Jared deu risadas e desligou.

\- Você é muito cara de pau – Jensen o olhava, indignado.

\- Você também me ama – Jared gargalhou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto de Jensen, antes de ir embora.

\- x -

Morgan já estava irritado com a demora de Jared e quando o moreno se aproximou da mesa do restaurante onde ele e o seu cliente estavam, primeiramente Jeffrey o fuzilou com o olhar pelo seu atraso, depois o olhou de cima a baixo, passando a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente.

Jared segurou o sorriso e levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando que Jeffrey os apresentasse, e só então o outro se deu conta que estava ali parado feito um idiota por tempo demais.

Morgan limpou a garganta, um pouco sem graça – Senhor Thompson, esse é o meu... advogado, Jared Padalecki.

Jared olhou para Jeffrey por um instante, e então apertou a mão do outro homem, um senhor já de idade. Os três se sentaram e foram servidos de vinho, enquanto faziam os pedidos.

A comida era deliciosa, mas Jared foi o único que comeu, sob o olhar atento de Jeffrey.

Jared podia sentir a tensão entre os outros dois homens, enquanto conversavam. Jeffrey era um homem encantador, mas sabia ser frio e calculista quando se tratava de negócios. E o senhor Thompson seria mais uma de suas vítimas. Jared já tinha visto aquilo acontecer inúmeras vezes, não saberia dizer por que desta vez aquilo estava lhe incomodando tanto.

A empresa na qual Jeffrey trabalhava e que herdaria junto com seus dois irmãos e uma irmã, que não queria saber dos negócios, era praticamente uma fábrica de dinheiro. Eles basicamente compravam empresas que estavam à beira da falência por uma pechincha e a revendiam em partes, obtendo um lucro exorbitante.

O senhor Thompson foi embora cedo, visivelmente chateado ao saber o que Morgan faria com sua empresa. Jeffrey e Jared também deixaram o restaurante em seguida.

O mais velho observava enquanto Jared dirigia, calado demais. Ele estava deslumbrante naquele terno, Jeffrey sentiu vontade de mandá-lo parar o carro e fodê-lo ali mesmo, mas se controlou. Poderia fazer isso em casa sem correr o risco de serem flagrados. Tinha um nome e uma imagem a zelar, jamais poderia se esquecer disso.

\- E então? O que você me diz? – Jeffrey por fim perguntou.

\- O quê? – Jared estava com o pensamento longe dali.

\- O quê? Eu trouxe você pra esse jantar para ouvir sua opinião sobre o negócio, não pra ver você se empanturrar de comida.

Jared gargalhou. – A comida estava ótima. Azar o seu se não quis comer.

\- Eu quero comer é outra coisa – Jeffrey passou os olhos pelo seu corpo. – Mais tarde. Agora eu quero saber a sua maldita opinião.

\- Você quer saber se eu aprovo, ou se é um bom negócio?

\- Desembucha – Jeffrey estava impaciente.

\- Eu não aprovo. Mas sim, é um ótimo negócio.

\- E por que não aprova? – Morgan franziu o cenho, não gostava de ser contrariado.

\- Você está falando sério? O homem estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco ao saber o que você vai fazer com a empresa dele.

\- Agora eu é que pergunto: Você está falando sério? Isso não é problema meu. Ele está vendendo, eu estou comprando, o que interessa o que eu vou fazer com a maldita empresa? – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- A maldita empresa que está na família há cinco gerações. É o nome da família dele que está lá... é onde ele trabalhou por uma vida inteira e agora tem que ver ela ser prostituída desse jeito só porque os filhos não deram o devido valor e se afundaram em dívidas.

\- Mais uma vez eu pergunto: Isso é problema meu?

\- Por que você quer a minha opinião, então? Por que me trouxe e não um dos advogados do departamento jurídico da sua empresa? Eles com certeza diriam: "Sim, senhor" ou "É um excelente negócio, senhor Morgan".

\- Porque eles trabalham pros meus irmãos, não só para mim. E eu confio no seu feeling pros negócios, você nunca me decepcionou. Antes – Jeffrey ressaltou.

\- Certo – Jared continuou olhando para a estrada, sem dizer mais nada.

\- Se ele quisesse reerguer a empresa, ele iria a um banco pedir um empréstimo, não entraria em contato comigo – Morgan tentou justificar.

\- Claro, porque todos os bancos estão dispostos a fornecer um empréstimo para uma empresa falida. Mas eu já entendi. Não é problema seu – Jared deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Você tem que ser sempre tão teimoso? Bastava dizer: "Sim Jeffrey, é um ótimo negócio" – Morgan imitou a voz de Jared. – Mas não, você tem que fazer um discurso, me dar uma lição de moral e blá, blá, blá...

\- Eu ainda tenho um coração. Ao contrário de você.

\- Sim, eu sei que você tem – Jeffrey deu risadas. – Mas eu estou mais interessado no seu traseiro apertado.

Jared rolou os olhos e riu. – Tão profissional. Pensei que você fosse um cara sério, um homem de negócios.

\- Você é o meu melhor negócio – Jeffrey deslizou a mão pela coxa do moreno. – Meu melhor investimento. E eu vou colocar você de quatro, pra você saber quem é que manda.

\- É pra eu ficar com medo? – Jared sorriu.

Ao chegarem à mansão, Jeffrey sentiu o baque das suas costas contra a porta do seu quarto, assim que a mesma se fechou. Não saberia dizer quem dos dois estava com mais pressa, ou mais duro, ou mais louco de desejo, só sabia que ambos estavam vestidos demais e que a demora para que finalmente se livrassem daquelas roupas era quase uma tortura.

Olhou por um instante para o homem nu à sua frente, apreciando a bela visão, antes de ter seus lábios tomados em mais um daqueles beijos que lhe tiravam o chão. Era sempre assim, cada beijo, cada toque entre eles... era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seus corpos.

Jeffrey não saberia dizer se foi no momento em que o viu pela primeira vez naquele bar de quinta categoria, ou quando teve um beijo roubado naquele banheiro, ou quem sabe quando fizeram sexo às pressas dentro da cabine apertada; mas certamente em um daqueles momentos, quando a química entre eles tinha sido inegável, sentiu que Jared seria a sua perdição. E não era só pela carne firme e macia do seu corpo, ou pelo buraco apertado entre suas nádegas, mas sim pelo conjunto completo.

Se o sujeito não tivesse aquele gênio do cão, poderia dizer que era o homem perfeito.

Se bem que, gênio ruim ou não, não importava quando Jared estava ajoelhado à sua frente, chupando o seu pau como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Jeffrey encostou a cabeça contra a porta e gemeu em frustração quando o outro parou. O sorriso sacana naqueles lábios tentadores o fizeram puxá-lo para mais um beijo, antes de ser arrastado para a cama grande e macia.

Já deitado, seu corpo avançou por sobre o de Jared numa fricção deliciosa, entre beijos e carícias, mãos, línguas e gemidos, mas que nem de longe seriam suficientes.

\- Eu quero você de quatro agora – Jeffrey sussurrou no ouvido do outro, de um jeito sedutor e autoritário ao mesmo tempo, o que fez o corpo de Jared se arrepiar.

O mais novo bufou, mas o atendeu de prontidão. Morgan riu, pois Jared sempre se fazia de difícil, mas gostava tanto quanto ele, ou até mais, de ser comandado daquela maneira.

Seus dedos lambuzados de lubrificante abriram caminho e depois de vestir o preservativo, Jeffrey se posicionou e penetrou o mais novo quase de uma só vez.

\- Seu filho da puta! – Jared xingou, mas em poucos segundos estava movendo seu corpo de encontro ao outro, e apenas gemidos, sacanagens e o barulho de seus corpos se chocando podiam ser ouvidos naquele quarto.

Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo e Jeffrey deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o mais novo, com um gemido de satisfação.

\- Aonde você vai? – Morgan perguntou quando Jared o empurrou para o lado e se levantou.

\- Pro meu quarto. Você precisa levantar cedo amanhã. Sua namorada vem passar o dia com você, esqueceu?

\- Você precisa mesmo ser sempre tão profissional? – Jeffrey resmungou, frustrado, enquanto observava o outro se vestir.

\- Boa noite – Jared se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo demorado, antes de sair do quarto.

\- x -

Quando Jared chegou à casa de Jensen, no sábado seguinte, foi recebido pelo seu amigo com um caloroso abraço. Não queria ter ido, afinal, sabia que ninguém além de Jensen se sentiria bem com sua presença ali, mas como o loiro insistira muito, não conseguiu negar.

Educadamente, cumprimentou os pais de Jensen e Matt assim que entrou, assim como Mackenzi, a irmã mais nova do loiro, que parecia ser a única da família que não guardava nenhuma mágoa. Mack o abraçou e o levou para a sala, onde alguns amigos de Jensen conversavam animadamente.

Jared se sentia um peixe fora d'água. Chris, Steve, Danneel... todos literalmente pararam de conversar quando o viram se aproximar. Os cumprimentou rapidamente, usando sua melhor cara de paisagem e foi falar com Mike Rosebaum. O cara provavelmente o odiava também, mas pelo menos não fazia questão alguma de demonstrar.

\- Jared. Há quanto tempo, cara? – Mike sorriu e o puxou para um abraço.

\- Menos tempo do que a maioria daqui gostaria – Jared brincou, retribuindo o abraço.

\- Eu não entendo o porquê de tanta hostilidade. O problema era entre você e Jensen, ninguém mais tinha nada a ver com o assunto, além disso, você já pagou pelos seus erros. O que mais eles querem?

\- Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso. Na verdade eu nem queria ter vindo, mas o Jensen insistiu...

\- Hey Padalecki! – Josh, o irmão mais velho de Jensen os interrompeu. – Como vai você? – O tom de falsa cordialidade e o sorriso cínico estavam presentes.

\- Eu vou bem, e você? – Jared apertou a mão que o outro estendeu, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. De todas as pessoas presentes naquela casa, Josh era o que mais o odiava e, ao contrário dos outros, não fazia esforço algum para tentar disfarçar.

\- Eu ouvi Jensen falando sobre o quanto você mudou depois da prisão. Só estou esperando pra ver até quando isso vai durar.

\- Você pode se surpreender – Jared forçou um sorriso.

\- Algumas pessoas sempre conseguem me surpreender. Mas geralmente não de um jeito bom. Mas me diga... como foi o seu tempo na prisão? Uma experiência e tanto, eu presumo – Josh provocou.

\- Eu não fui estuprado. Se é o que você quer saber. O meu tamanho costuma intimidar as pessoas – Jared usou seu melhor sorriso irônico.

\- Caras... Acho que o Jensen não vai ficar muito feliz se vocês dois se atracarem aqui. Vamos maneirar, por favor – Mike interveio, vendo que não iria sair boa coisa daquela conversa.

\- Claro – Josh sorriu. – Afinal ninguém vai querer ver o meu irmão infeliz outra vez, não é? – O irmão mais velho levantou sua garrafa de cerveja, como se fizesse um brinde e se afastou.

\- Tente ignorá-lo – Mike tocou no braço de Jared. – Não vale à pena.

\- Ele tem toda a razão em me odiar. Assim como vocês.

\- Não. O único que tinha algum motivo pra te odiar seria o Jensen, e ele te perdoou. O que aconteceu foi entre você e ele. Quem somos nós para julgar?

Jensen e Matt se juntaram aos dois e a conversa tomou outro rumo, até a hora do jantar. Jared decidiu ir embora logo depois. Mesmo tentando mostrar que não estava nem aí, porque não queria que Jensen se sentisse mal por ele. Era doloroso ver as pessoas que um dia o chamaram de amigo, visivelmente incomodadas com a sua presença. Tinha feito por merecer e estava pagando o preço, mas o fato de saber disso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

\- Tem certeza que você já vai? Você pode ficar e dormir por aqui, se quiser – Jensen falou enquanto acompanhava Jared até o carro.

\- Claro. E o seu namorado vai querer me matar – Jared deu risadas. – Eu já cumpri a minha parte, Jensen. Agora deixe eu ir embora, vai? – Jared usou seu melhor olhar, implorando.

\- Me desculpe por isso.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por ter insistido que você viesse. Eu vi como eles te trataram e... Confesso que estou decepcionado. Pensei que eles já tivessem superado isso tudo.

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen.

\- Não. Não está. Eu sei que você jamais irá admitir, mas você está sofrendo e não era essa a minha intenção. Eu só queria que todas as pessoas que são importantes para mim estivessem presentes nesse jantar... Você sabe que está no topo da lista, não sabe?

\- Sim, eu sei. Nunca vou entender por que, mas eu sei.

\- Você sabe sim – Jensen sorriu. – Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? O Jeffrey está viajando, você vai ficar na casa dele?

\- Sim, ele deixou alguns trabalhos pra eu fazer por lá. Agora volte pra sua festa antes que o seu namorado pense que você fugiu comigo – Jared abraçou o amigo e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Jensen estava feliz e isso era tudo o que importava naquele momento.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

****** Não foi mencionado ainda a idade dos personagens na fanfic, mas para esclarecer, Jeffrey tem 42 anos, Jared e Jensen tem 26 e Matt Bomer tem 32 anos.

**Nota da beta: **Sabem por que essa fic demorou mais do que devia para sair? Porque eu estou devendo. Eu estou sempre devendo… Então esperem que o próximo capítulo só vai sair em 2015, por minha causa.

Antes de criarem esperanças, aviso que não vai rolar Padackles! Não vai rolar, porque eu não vou deixar! Afinal, eu mando ou não mando aqui?! Não mando bºxta nenhuma, mas eu digo que não vai ter mesmo assim. E se a Mary insistir, eu apago tudo! Esse é o poder de uma beta! Ter acesso a todos os arquivos e controle psicoterrológico sobre o ficwriter. Vai ter JDM até cair o anelzinho do bumbum! Isso vai ter! (A Mary já chamou a minha atenção e disse que eu não mando nada, mas vamos ver! Kkkkkk)

TaXXTi, assassinando expectativas desde 2010...

**Segunda nota da beta: **Eu sou a beta mais feliz do mundo! =D

**Resposta da autora:** Adorei a parte de ter JDM até cair o anelzinho do bumbum! Huahuahua. Você sabe que se não fosse pela sua companhia nos surtos, esta fanfic não estaria rendendo tanto, né? Mas não fique confiada, porque você não manda p*rra nenhuma! Ok, talvez um pouquinho só. Err... se eu disser que manda, a betagem sai mais rápido? kkkkkkkkk. Beijos linda!

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Nadine:** Jayzinho sempre estará no meio... rsrs. Obrigada pela força! Beijos!

**Sara:** Estou tentando escrever o final de Entre Nós, mas a inspiração não está ajudando... rsrs. Sádica? Eu? Kkkkkk. Jared é durão e Jeffrey um figurão. Esses personagens estão me fazendo surtar horrores. No bom sentido. Abraços! Obrigada por comentar!

**Estrela 08:** Não posso prometer atualizações rápidas, sorry! Rsrs. Obrigada pela força! Beijos!

**TaXXTi**: AHNNNNNN... HUMMMMMMM... *suspira*


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

Depois de passar quase uma semana com Lauren em Nova York, tudo o que Jeffrey queria era chegar logo em casa e ter um pouco de paz. Já era noite quando chegaram ao aeroporto e Morgan preferiu chamar um motorista da empresa, ao invés de Jared. Quando Lauren estranhou, Jeffrey mentiu, dizendo que era noite de folga do seu motorista. Preferia enfrentar a fera mais tarde, e não diante dos olhos de sua namorada.

Pensar em Jared fez com que sorrisse, mesmo se sentindo cansado e estressado pela viagem. Como sentira falta daquele moreno teimoso e cheio de energia. Por mais que tivesse vontade de socá-lo algumas vezes, por causa de suas atitudes, Jeffrey tinha que admitir que Jared era uma espécie de luz do sol em sua vida, já não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ele.

Depois de deixar Lauren em seu apartamento, Jeffrey seguiu até a sua mansão e estranhou ao não encontrar Jared pela casa.

\- Hey Judith! – Jeffrey cumprimentou a única empregada que ainda estava por ali.

\- Boa noite senhor Morgan. Como foi de viagem?

\- Foi tranquilo. Você sabe se o Jared está em casa? Preciso que ele leve minhas malas até o quarto – Jeffrey arranjou uma desculpa, mas seus empregados sabiam que Jared não era apenas um simples motorista, e também sabiam que aquilo era confidencial.

\- Ele foi dormir cedo, senhor. Mas eu posso levar as malas, se o senhor quiser.

\- Não. Pode deixar. Você pode ir dormir agora, Judith. Tenha uma boa noite – Jeffrey sorriu, simpático, e esperou até que a empregada se retirasse.

Foi diretamente até o quarto de Jared, o único empregado que tinha o quarto dentro da mansão – por motivos óbvios – e entrou, sem nem mesmo bater. Sorriu ao ver o moreno coberto até o pescoço e virado de costas para a porta. Jared não era de dormir cedo, devia estar fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo.

Jeffrey tirou apenas os sapatos e o terno e se deitou na cama, se enfiando embaixo do cobertor e abraçando o moreno pela cintura.

\- Por que não me esperou acordado? – Beijou o pescoço de Jared e cheirou seus cabelos. Sentira falta daquilo.

Como não obteve resposta, Jeffrey enfiou sua mão por dentro da cueca do moreno, que tentou se desvencilhar do toque, em vão.

Morgan fez com que ele se virasse e se deitou por cima do seu corpo, segurando os braços do outro acima da sua cabeça. Jared urrou de raiva e o encarava com um olhar ferino.

\- Shhh... – Jeffrey sorriu e beijou primeiro o seu rosto, seu queixo, e então sua boca.

Jared ainda tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo. Jeffrey sempre conseguia o que queria e isso o deixava muito puto.

\- Mais calmo agora? – O empresário pressionou seu quadril, sentindo que Jared já estava ficando duro, assim como ele.

\- Por que não me chamou pra buscar vocês no aeroporto? – Jared não conseguiu esconder a mágoa em sua voz.

Jeffrey gargalhou – Porque você pode ser uma cadela ciumenta quando se sente ameaçado. E colocar você diante da Lauren numa hora dessas? Não mesmo.

\- Você é muito pretensioso – Jared falou com raiva. – Achou mesmo que eu iria me importar por você passar uma semana com ela? – Deu risadas. – Eu finalmente tive uma semana inteira de folga. Foi maravilhoso.

\- Foi? – Jeffrey esfregava seu quadril, provocando. – Então por que essa raiva toda? Hã? Por que só não relaxa e me deixa matar as saudades desse seu corpo delicioso? – Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

\- Você está pagando, faça o que quiser – Jared falou com indiferença, soltando suas mãos e afrouxando o nó da gravata do outro.

\- Certo. Eu vou fazer de conta que você não está doidinho pra me sentir dentro de você... pra sentir a minha boca no seu corpo... – Jeffrey sussurrava enquanto beijava e lambia o seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

Seus corpos eram puro fogo... Jared empurrou o cobertor para o chão e as roupas de Jeffrey foram arrancadas às pressas assim como a cueca do mais novo.

Jared apanhou camisinha e lubrificante na gaveta do criado mudo e ajudou Jeffrey a colocar o preservativo. Tinham pressa, as preliminares podiam ficar para depois.

Morgan espalhou lubrificante em seu membro e dobrou os joelhos do mais novo, facilitando o acesso. Penetrou-o devagar e ainda assim Jared sentiu dor, devido à falta de preparo, mas nada daquilo importava; precisava senti-lo dentro de si e tinha que ser agora. Mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando seu corpo se acostumar com a invasão. Jeffrey beijou sua boca daquele jeito que o fazia esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora e Jared agarrou suas nádegas, o puxando bem fundo para dentro de si.

As estocadas eram firmes e profundas, os gemidos de prazer eram abafados entre os beijos e não demorou para que ambos gozassem, gemendo o nome um do outro.

\- Eu senti sua falta – Jeffrey falou enquanto ainda estava sobre o corpo do outro.

\- Eu percebi – Jared sorriu e beijou o mais velho, então se limparam e ficaram lado a lado na cama, conversando.

\- O que você fez enquanto eu estive fora? – Jeffrey apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo, para poder olhá-lo.

\- O de sempre. Levei os carros pra revisão, revisei os contratos que você me pediu, e...

\- E...?

\- Só fiquei por aí... basicamente isso.

\- Desembucha, Jared. O que está te incomodando? – Jeffrey sabia que tinha algo de errado. Jared era transparente demais.

\- Seu irmão, Steve, me chamou lá na empresa.

\- Te chamou... por quê? - Jeffrey franziu o cenho, estranhando.

\- Pra saber sobre você, se tem feito negócios fora da empresa, com quem você tem saído, essas coisas.

\- E o que ele te ofereceu em troca dessas informações?

\- Disse que está para surgir uma vaga no departamento jurídico da empresa e que pensou em mim.

\- Que cretino! Se eu quisesse você no departamento jurídico da empresa eu mesmo teria colocado você lá – Jeffrey bufou.

\- Eu sei.

\- E o que você disse a ele?

\- Nada. Eu neguei tudo, inventei algumas coisas, só isso.

\- Obrigado. Obrigado pela sua lealdade – Jeffrey beijou os lábios do moreno, com carinho.

\- Não vai demorar pra eles juntarem dois mais dois, Jeff. Eu estou o tempo todo com você, eu praticamente moro na sua casa, não sei como ele ainda não desconfiou. Ou fez de conta que não.

\- E daí? – Jeffrey deu risadas. - Jared, entenda de uma vez por todas que os meus irmãos não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço da minha vida.

Jared consentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda estava preocupado.

\- Pra receber a herança do meu pai eu preciso ter uma esposa. Eu terei uma esposa. Mais do que isso eles não podem exigir de mim.

\- Eu sei disso, eu só...

\- Vem cá – Jeffrey o puxou para perto e o beijou. – Eu não imaginei que eles pudessem te pressionar. Me desculpe por isso.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Agora vamos lá pro meu quarto. Sua cama é pequena demais e eu sequer comecei a matar as saudades – Jeffrey sorriu de um jeito safado e começou a se vestir. A noite seria longa…

Vestiram-se apenas para evitar maiores constrangimentos ao atravessar a casa para chegar ao quarto de Jeffrey, mas não como se a camisa aberta do mais velho e a calça de moletom de Jared já não fossem constrangedoras o suficiente se fossem flagrados, no entanto, nada daquilo importava.

Bastou fechar a porta para que iniciassem uma nova sessão de beijos intensos, com seus corpos apoiados na parede, alternando-se de tempos em tempos.

Jeffrey ajudou Jared a se livrar da camiseta branca e da calça de moletom que não escondia em nada sua ereção, uma vez que não tinha se dado ao trabalho de colocar uma cueca. No instante seguinte, o moreno de cabelos longos ajudou seu chefe a fazer o mesmo.

Depois de uma semana, Jared queria realmente descontar todo o atraso, por mais que não fosse admitir quando aquilo saísse da boca do outro. Assumiu o controle da situação ao movimentar-se pela última vez e encostar Jeffrey contra a parede, envolvendo o pescoço do outro com sua mão grande e mantendo-o ali enquanto beijava toda a extensão do ombro, clavícula, mordia a lateral do pescoço e retornava para a boca.

O mais velho arfava e gemia com as mordiscadas, abria a boca em busca de mais ar e esfregava seu quadril ao de Jared, demonstrando o que realmente queria.

Jared notou logo o pedido implícito naqueles movimentos, ainda que nada do que Jeffrey fazia soava como um pedido e sim como uma ordem. Ajoelhou-se sem constrangimento, espalhou beijos por toda a linha do quadril enquanto manipulava o membro de Jeffrey com intensidade.

\- Jared – Jeffrey chamou com a voz rouca e uma expiração pesada logo a seguir, demonstrando sua insatisfação com a demora.

Então, atendendo a necessidade de seu chefe, Jared abocanhou o membro dele, colocando-o quase todo na boca.

Não demorou muito para que Jeffrey retomasse o controle da situação. Enfiou a mão entre os cabelos da nuca do mais novo e passou a controlar a intensidade dos movimentos.

Jared ainda tentou retirar a mão de Jeffrey, que o impediu com a outra, segurando-o pelo pulso. O motorista só podia sentir o membro de Jeffrey entrando forte e fundo em sua garganta. Não era do tipo de se submeter, mas o outro tinha aquele poder de enlouquecê-lo, tirar-lhe a razão.

Jeffrey só parou quando sentiu que estava em seu limite, mas não queria terminar assim. A noite estava só começando e pretendia esgotar suas energias até o amanhecer.

Só então Jared pode respirar como se deve, mas não por muito tempo, pois Jeffrey o puxou para outro beijo, lambendo toda a lateral de sua boca e quase fazendo-o sentir uma vertigem, tanto que mal percebeu quando avançaram até a cama.

\- Já está perdendo o rumo, Jared? - Morgan brincou ao ver o moreno balançar a cabeça e respirar profundamente. - Eu mal comecei.

\- E você está alucinando de saudade.

Jeffrey sorriu pela pirraça do outro, no entanto, não era hora de jogo de palavras ou desse tipo de provocação. A única coisa que desejava provocar agora eram as reações do corpo daquele moreno ainda ofegante a sua frente. Não ficaria impune, com certeza não.

Como se nada daquilo fosse uma disputa, ainda que braços se alternassem acima e abaixo, esbarrando-se frequentemente, pernas entrelaçando-se e posicionando-se em busca do melhor lugar, eles beijavam-se como que em um cessar fogo. Nem paz e nem guerra, apenas dois homens querendo desfrutar do prazer do momento.

Mesmo assim, não podia se negar que havia ali uma necessidade de se sobrepor ao outro. Testosterona demais em espaço de menos. Acrescente uma semana de desejo reprimido e obtenha uma receita um tanto explosiva.

Jared segurava o patrão pela nuca, apertado, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelos músculos das costas, apertava os lugares certos e o trazia mais para perto quando necessário. Ondulava o quadril devagar e ritmado. Não podia deixar de notar como Jeffrey estava beijando-o intensamente e marcando seu corpo em locais estrategicamente escolhidos, onde apenas ele poderia ver e se lembrar. Demarcando o território, pensava ele. Resmungou ao sentir uma chupada mais forte perto de sua clavícula.

\- Jeffrey... – Jared resmungou.

O mais velho deu de ombros e virou-se, deixando que o corpo caísse para a lateral da cama e dirigindo-se à gaveta próxima para pegar um tubo de lubrificante e camisinha. Puxou Jared para perto, fazendo-o deitar-se de lado e abraçando-o por trás. Distribuiu diversos beijos nas costas do seu motorista para então colocar o preservativo, aplicar o lubrificante sobre ele e deixar uma generosa quantia em seus dedos.

Por sobre o ombro, Jared assistiu pelo canto do olho aquela preparação, apreciando o carinho que o outro fazia em sua nuca, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos entre um movimento e outro.

Abraçando-o por trás, Jeffrey colou seus corpos. Mordia devagar a linha que ia do pescoço até o ombro e esfregava provocativamente o seu membro já preparado na entrada do mais novo.

Jared gemia devagar ao sentir aquilo e sabia exatamente o que seu chefe queria. Queria vê-lo pedir, suplicar um pouco, para só então ter o que queria. Dessa vez não iria entrar naquele jogo, pois sabia que o outro estava tão necessitado daquilo quanto ele.

Jeffrey começou a prepara-lo com a mesma lentidão, colocando um dedo de cada vez. Impaciente com a demora de resposta do motorista, ele não se conteve:

\- Você não quer? – Perguntou já impaciente.

\- E você, não quer?

\- Estou esperando você pedir.

Como resposta, Jared apenas empurrou o quadril mais para trás, sem dizer nada.

\- Não é assim que eu quero que você peça – Jeffrey rosnou roucamente na orelha do motorista.

\- Eu sei exatamente o jeito que você quer que eu peça, mas eu não vou.

\- Tudo bem, nós temos a noite inteira.

Com os mesmos movimentos, Jeffrey insistiu naquela provação. Estava testando os próprios limites, inclusive, pois naquele momento, sua vontade era de empurrar Jared contra aquela cama, puxar seu quadril para cima e meter fundo até que o outro perdesse aquela petulância.

Não era muito diferente com Jared, mas não ia ceder daquela forma. Então, virou-se abruptamente, levantou-se sobre os próprios joelhos e empurrou Jeffrey sobre cama. Num movimento rápido, passou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro. Não houve tempo para resmungos, porque Jared segurou o membro de Jeffrey, forçando-o sobre sua própria entrada e deixou o peso do corpo cair. Rápido, forte, intenso.

Jeffrey não esperava por aquilo, tanto que soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma vez, em um gemido longo quando sentiu aquele movimento bruto, mas nem por isso ruim.

E não parou por aí. Jared manteve o mesmo ritmo, observando as feições do outro de cima, com o corpo ereto. Apoiava uma das mãos na coxa do mais velho, para ter mais estabilidade, subindo e descendo o máximo que podia.

Jeffrey riu ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o lábio inferior. Jared era simplesmente incrível, fosse gemendo e pedindo por ele, ou tomando a as rédeas da situação, como naquele momento. Ajudou-o segurando o mais novo pela cintura e masturbando-o com a mesma intensidade. Quando sentiu que estavam próximos do fim, deu um impulso para frente com o corpo, sentando-se e abraçando Jared. Gemeram em um aperto mútuo, enquanto ambos gozavam.

Ficaram ainda naquela posição por alguns segundos, acalmando as respirações, com os corpos colados, o rosto de Jeffrey no peito do moreno, apreciando o sobe e desce da sua respiração reduzindo aos poucos.

Jared puxou o rosto de Jeffrey para cima, segurando-o com firmeza e colou suas testas. Encararam-se daquela forma por um tempo, até que por fim beijaram-se calmamente. Os corpos protestaram pela posição e pelo cansaço. Deitaram lado a lado, olhando para o teto. Era inexplicável o que acontecia com eles, e por isso mesmo nasciam muitas perguntas em suas mentes.

\- Espero que você não esteja dormindo – Jared foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

\- Eu mal comecei, garoto.

\- x -

Na sexta-feira seguinte, Jared chegou na casa de Jeffrey no final da tarde e estranhou ao ver Judith carregando uma das malas do seu patrão até o carro.

\- O que é isso? O Jeff... o senhor Morgan vai viajar?

\- O senhor Morgan teve um princípio de infarto, eu preciso que você leve esta mala até o hospital.

\- O quê? – Jared sentiu seu coração falhar. – Você está brincando, não está?

\- E você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa séria como essa? A senhorita Lauren ligou pedindo que alguém levasse algumas roupas, já que ele terá que ficar internado. Eu separei o que eu acho que ele pode precisar, se você não puder levar, irei eu mesma – Judith falava sem parar e Jared ainda não tinha conseguido sequer processar a primeira parte.

\- O Jeffrey... teve... um infarto?

\- É o que eu estava falando até agora, menino! Onde você está com a cabeça?

\- Mas... não pode ser. Ele estava bem hoje de manhã. O que aconteceu? Como ele está? Ele...

\- Ele está fora de perigo, só vai ter que fazer alguns exames e ficar em observação por um ou dois dias – Judith falava como se aquilo não fosse nada.

\- Há que horas isso aconteceu?

\- Hoje pela manhã, pelas dez horas. Ele estava na empresa.

\- E por que não me chamaram?

\- Porque nessas horas, uma ambulância é o mais apropriado, você não acha? – Judith parecia impaciente.

\- Eu... – Jared percebeu que suas mãos tremiam, estava se segurando para controlar seu nervosismo. – Eu irei até o hospital.

\- Não esqueça de entregar a mala.

\- O quê? – Jared não conseguia se concentrar.

\- A mala que eu acabei de colocar no carro – Judith bufou.

\- Ah, ok – Jared entrou no carro e dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até o hospital. Precisava ver Jeffrey para ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Morgan estava bem quando o deixara na empresa pela manhã. Como aquilo tinha acontecido e por que ninguém tinha lhe avisado antes? Estava com raiva e com medo, mas não podia se esquecer que era apenas o motorista de Jeffrey. Por que alguém se preocuparia em lhe avisar?

Ao chegar ao hospital, tirou a mala do carro e pediu informações na recepção. A recepcionista ligou para o quarto, falou com alguém que Jared deduziu ser a Lauren e Jared foi autorizado a subir.

Ao sair do elevador e avistar a porta no fim do corredor, o moreno pensou que não conseguiria dar nem mais um passo. Parou por um momento e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor antes de entrar.

Jeffrey dormia, ou pelo menos mantinha os olhos fechados quando Jared entrou no quarto.

\- Obrigada – Lauren pegou a mala e colocou os pertences de Jeffrey no armário.

\- Como ele está? – Jared perguntou, tentando disfarçar a sua preocupação excessiva.

\- Ele é forte como um touro. Parece que foi só um susto – Lauren olhou para Morgan com carinho. – Eu vou passar a noite aqui, amanhã ele terá que refazer alguns exames, e se tudo estiver bem ele terá alta.

\- Se você quiser ir pra casa descansar um pouco, ou fazer qualquer coisa, eu posso ficar até você voltar – Jared se ofereceu, não só por querer ficar sozinho com Jeffrey, mas porque podia perceber o quanto Lauren parecia cansada, devia estar ali o dia inteiro.

\- Tem certeza? – Ela pareceu ficar na dúvida.

\- Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer – Jared deu de ombros. – Se ele precisar de alguma coisa, basta eu apertar a campainha, certo?

\- É – Lauren ainda parecia indecisa. – Então eu vou pra casa pegar algumas coisas e voltarei em breve, ok?

Jared esperou que a mulher saísse e só então se aproximou da cama. Jeffrey tinha apenas um monitor cardíaco ligado a ele, mas ainda assim parecia tão frágil. Jared nunca pensou que sentiria tanto medo de perdê-lo.

\- Hey – O homem mais velho acordou. – Espero que você não tenha jogado a Lauren pela janela, nós estamos no oitavo andar.

\- Eu não fui tão criativo – Jared sorriu e passou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos de Jeffrey, num leve carinho. – Como está se sentindo?

\- Pronto pra outra – Morgan brincou e segurou a mão se Jared, que estava sobre o seu peito.

\- Desculpe por eu não ter vindo antes, acho que ninguém se lembrou de avisar o motorista – Jared sentiu seus olhos marejarem e pigarreou, tentando disfarçar.

\- Eu estou bem, Jared. Foi só um susto – Jeffrey percebeu o quanto a mão do outro tremia.

\- Não, você não está bem - Jared estava a ponto de surtar. - Você vive estressado e trabalha quase 24 horas por dia. Não tira férias, não descansa, não dorme direito e não cuida da própria saúde.

\- Eu estive viajando por uma semana. Não é o suficiente? – Jeffrey tentou argumentar. Jared podia ser pior do que uma esposa, quando queria.

\- Você foi pra Nova York à trabalho, Jeff. Você pode até conseguir enganar a Lauren, mas a mim não.

\- Eu estou bem, Jared. Pare de se preocupar.

\- Se estivesse bem, não estaria em um hospital – Jared estava realmente bravo. Tinha sido um dia difícil.

\- Você está sendo dramático.

\- Vá se foder, Jeffrey!

\- Se você quiser trancar aquela porta e subir aqui, eu topo – Morgan brincou, mas ficou sério ao ver o olhar assassino de Jared.

\- Eu vou embora – Jared caminhou até a porta, então voltou, puto. – Agora eu ainda tenho que esperar a Lauren! – Bufou.

Jeffrey riu. - Você não veio até aqui pra brigar comigo, veio?

\- Não. Eu vim trazer a sua mala – Jared respondeu, emburrado.

\- Está bem. Então pelo menos me dê um beijo. A noite será longa, eu quero ter com o que sonhar. Já que não posso ter outra coisa.

\- A Lauren pode voltar a qualquer momento – Jared não queria dar o braço a torcer.

\- E desde quando você se importa com isso? – Jeffrey sorriu. – Vem cá.

O moreno se aproximou e Jeffrey o abraçou apertado. O segurou por algum tempo, apenas sentindo a respiração do mais novo contra a curva do seu pescoço, para só então beijá-lo.

\- Vá pra casa e tente dormir um pouco. Você está péssimo – Jeffrey falou quando se separaram.

\- Você está pior – Jared riu.

\- x -

Morgan teve alta no dia seguinte, realmente tinha sido somente um susto. Recebeu algumas recomendações médicas, como mais exercício físico e menos trabalho. Jared só esperava que o empresário realmente levasse aquilo a sério.

Pelo menos nos primeiros dias, ele não foi para a empresa e permaneceu em casa, descansando. A parte ruim era que Jared mal pôde se aproximar do seu patrão, já que Lauren passava praticamente o dia inteiro tomando conta dele e dormiu na casa nas três primeiras noites. Tudo bem, podia lidar com isso. Só não tinha certeza se poderia lidar com o moreno lindo que Jeffrey apresentara na manhã seguinte.

\- Hey Jared, este é Tom Welling, meu personal trainer. Ele irá frequentar a casa três vezes por semana. Tom, este é o Jared, meu motorista particular.

\- Muito prazer – Tom apertou a mão de Jared, que não gostou nada do que estava vendo. Ou melhor, gostou demais e por isso é que sentia-se incomodado.

Jeffrey levou Tom até a mini academia que tinha em sua casa e Jared os seguiu, observando de longe. O jeito que Welling olhava para Morgan e vice versa, não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Sem contar que o personal trainer tinha mãos demais pro gosto de Jared, pois tocava em Jeffrey o tempo todo enquanto o ajudava com os exercícios. Tinha mesmo necessidade daquilo? – Jared bufou e saiu dali, antes que fizesse alguma bobagem.

A semana se passou e Jeffrey voltou à sua antiga rotina. Como não tinha mais tempo livre para se exercitar durante o dia e não gostava de acordar muito cedo, Tom Welling vinha à noite. Jared não admitiria, mas sentia-se ameaçado pela presença dele. Ainda mais que, depois que Jeffrey voltara do hospital, não havia solicitado mais a sua presença no quarto dele, e isso o deixava ainda mais intrigado.

Na quarta-feira, depois de deixar Morgan em casa no final da tarde, Jared saiu para jogar sinuca com Chad e alguns amigos dele. Sabia que Jeffrey estaria se exercitando com Welling e por isso só voltou para a mansão um pouco mais tarde.

Seu patrão, infelizmente, não parecia ter ficado feliz com aquilo.

\- Onde você esteve? Não me lembro de ter te dado a noite de folga – Jeffrey parecia mal humorado.

\- Pensei que você não fosse precisar de mim, já que estaria ocupado com o seu personal trainer – Jared ironizou.

\- Você não é pago para pensar e sim para estar por perto quando eu precisar – Seu tom de voz era seco.

\- E o senhor precisava de mim para quê, senhor Morgan? – Jared detestava quando Jeffrey usava aquele tom.

\- Precisava que levasse o senhor Welling para casa, já que ele teve que vir de táxi. Mas pra que serve um motorista se ele não está por perto quando se precisa?

\- E ele não podia voltar pra casa do mesmo jeito que veio? De táxi? Ou você está tão preocupado assim em impressioná-lo? – Jared estava puto e enciumado, e quando ficava assim, não media suas palavras.

\- Impressioná-lo? – Jeffrey riu. – E você acha que eu preciso mesmo de um motorista para impressioná-lo? Eu só espero que você não se esqueça que eu estou pagando um bom dinheiro pra você me servir e não pra cuidar da minha vida – Jeffrey se aproximou e falou a última frase baixinho, bem próximo ao ouvido de Jared.

\- E como eu esqueceria? – Jared virou o rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos, mas não diminuiu a distância. – Afinal, é só pelo seu dinheiro que eu estou aqui. E como você está pagando, pode ter o que quiser, a hora que quiser – Jared tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.

\- É, você tem razão – Jeffrey se afastou um pouco. – Mas pensando bem, pagar pra ter sempre a mesma coisa, às vezes pode perder a graça. É sempre bom conquistar algo novo, de vez em quando. Faz eu me lembrar que nem sempre eu preciso pagar pra ter o que eu quero. Obrigado por me lembrar disso – Jeffrey retribuiu o sorriso cínico e deu um beijo breve nos lábios de Jared, antes de sair. – Ah, você pode pegar o resto da noite de folga, se quiser. Não irei precisar dos seus serviços.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Meu agradecimento especial à minha beta linda, TaXXTi, que escreveu o lemon detalhado do capítulo. Ela é fera, né gente! Sou muito fã! *aperta*

Eu sei que tem bastante gente lendo a fanfic, apesar do ship não agradar a muitos. Só não se esqueçam que os reviews ajudam muito na inspiração. Será que só eu me divirto com esse Jeffrey FDP? Hahaha. O próximo capítulo promete...

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Lalky:** Padackles, desta vez, ficará só na amizade mesmo. Uma linda amizade e alguns flashbacks do passado. O que Jared fez? Ai, ai, ai... rsrs. Tudo será revelado aos poucos. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Nadine:** Está amando? Oba! É tão bom ouvir/ler isso. Eu sou suspeita pra falar, mas essa fanfic promete... rsrs. Amo demais esse Jeffrey safado e Jared é um personagem forte, que estou amando escrever. Obrigada pela força, significa muito pra mim. Um abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Jeffrey tinha rolado na cama por horas naquela noite, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Sentia a falta de Jared... das noites em que passavam juntos, fazendo sexo até madrugada, da sua companhia e das conversas que tinham, e até mesmo das brigas. O desejava como nunca desejara alguém antes, mas o sujeito tinha mesmo um gênio difícil, podia se tornar insuportável quando queria, e Jeffrey não podia deixá-lo se sentir a última bolacha do pacote.

E afinal, levar Tom Welling para a cama não devia ser uma tarefa tão árdua assim. Depois do que Jared tinha dito, era quase uma questão de honra.

Quando Tom voltou à sua casa, na sexta-feira, Jeffrey constatou que não seria nada difícil mesmo. Não tinha reparado antes, talvez porque o único homem que realmente desejava era o seu motorista, mas seu personal trainer estava totalmente na dele. Não apenas os olhares para o seu corpo, mas era cheio de toques desnecessários.

Jared não sabia e nem precisava saber, mas ele era o único responsável pelo que viria a acontecer. Se o maldito não fosse tão teimoso e difícil... Não. Não era hora de pensar em Jared. Ele era um assunto para mais tarde. Morgan já tinha percebido que, mesmo sem ser necessária sua presença por ali, o moreno estava sempre rondando, sempre atento a cada passo de Tom Welling e, de certa maneira, gostava daquilo.

Jeffrey corria na esteira quando parou, fingindo ter distendido um músculo da perna. Welling se ofereceu prontamente para ajudá-lo, fazendo uma massagem, e Morgan pensou por um momento que Jared fosse interferir, mas ele ficou apenas lá, parado no corredor que dava acesso à sala de ginástica, os observando de longe.

As mãos de Welling subiram da perna para a coxa de Jeffrey, e logo os dois estavam atracados, se beijando. Jeffrey estava sentado em um aparelho de ginástica, com as pernas esticadas e Tom estava agachado ao seu lado, de costas para onde Jared estava.

O moreno percebeu os movimentos da cabeça de Welling, subindo e descendo, e não era nenhum idiota pra não saber o que o filho da puta estava fazendo. Jared sentia seu corpo tremer de raiva e resolveu sair dali, antes que acabasse voltando para a cadeia, desta vez por assassinato.

Jeffrey sorriu satisfeito ao ver seu motorista se afastar e levou Tom até a sua suíte. Welling era lindo e atraente, seria um desperdício não aproveitar.

Jared subiu para pegar as chaves do carro, que tinham ficado no escritório de Jeffrey, no andar de cima, e ficou ainda mais puto ao ouvir os gemidos no quarto ao lado. Pensou que o maldito do Welling podia pelo menos tentar ser um pouco mais discreto, mas parecia que ele não estava se importando nem um pouco que alguém os ouvisse.

Se bem que, Jared sabia muito bem como Jeffrey era na cama e podia entender perfeitamente. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de se conter ao estar com aquele homem.

Ao ouvir mais gemidos, Jared pegou as chaves rapidamente e decidiu que precisava sair daquela casa, antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Já na rua, acabou ligando para Jensen e, como o amigo estava em casa sozinho, combinaram de se encontrar em um bar próximo da casa dele.

\- Faz tempo que não saímos, só nós dois. O que você anda aprontando? – Jensen falou enquanto colocava ketchup sobre as batatas fritas. Realmente sentia falta desses momentos.

\- Nada de mais. Eu sou um homem santo agora – Jared brincou.

Jensen gargalhou. – Você não devia pronunciar isso em voz alta. É pecado.

\- Como se a minha lista de pecados já não fosse grande o suficiente – Jared sorriu. – Você está bem, não está? Parece até mais leve... mais feliz.

\- É, não tive mais nenhum problema no trabalho, e eu e o Matt estamos em uma fase boa, então… Posso dizer que estou mesmo feliz.

\- Isso é ótimo - Jared continuou comendo suas batatas, pensativo.

\- Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você, não é? - Podia perceber que Jared estava incomodado com alguma coisa. - É algo com o Jeffrey?

\- Eu quero que o Jeff se foda. A minha vida não gira em torno dele – Jared respondeu com amargura, sem olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

\- Ohh... Na semana passada você me ligou quase chorando, porque ele tinha tido um enfarto, e agora isso? O que foi que aconteceu? – Jensen estranhou.

\- Eu não estava quase chorando, Jensen. De onde foi que você tirou isso?

\- Ok, você não estava – Jensen rolou os olhos. – Mas o que ele fez pra te deixar tão bravo?

\- Eu não estou bravo. Só não quero saber da vida dele – Jared falou com a boca cheia de batatas.

\- Uhum.

\- Ele está fodendo o seu maldito personal trainer – Jared por fim desabafou.

Jensen sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir, mas se segurou. Não pela situação em si, mas pelo jeito que Jared havia falado.

\- Quem é o personal trainer dele? O cara é bonito? – O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Tom Welling. Ele não é só bonito, ele é... gostoso pra caralho, e... Ele faz totalmente o tipo do Jeff e está de quatro por ele desde que botou os pés naquela casa.

\- E como você sabe que eles estão...?

\- Desde quando o Jeff faz questão de esconder alguma coisa? Aquele filho da puta... pelos sons que eu ouvi, a vizinhança inteira já deve saber - bufou.

\- Você falou com ele sobre isso? – Jensen não sabia o que dizer, jamais conseguiria entender Jared, quando se tratava de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

\- Jensen – Jared colocou a mão na testa, impaciente. – Foda-se. Eu não tenho nada com a vida dele. Ele pode foder quem ele quiser.

\- Então por que você está tão bravo? - O loiro insistiu.

\- Eu já disse que não estou bravo. O Jeffrey me tira do sério, é só isso - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Você está morrendo de ciúmes, Jared. Admita – Jensen provocou.

\- Não fale bobagens.

\- Você quer fazer de conta que não se importa, mas você nem sequer teve outro relacionamento depois do Jeffrey. Você está totalmente na dele e está morrendo de ciúmes – Jensen insistiu, mas sabia que era em vão. Jared não admitiria.

\- Agora você falou uma coisa que presta, pelo menos – Jared abriu um grande sorriso.

\- O quê?

\- Foda-se! Eu não tenho nenhum contrato de exclusividade com o Jeffrey. Se é assim que ele quer, é assim que será.

\- Jay... Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok? Você pode se arrepender depois – Jensen sabia como o seu amigo podia ser impulsivo e isso não era uma coisa boa.

\- A minha lista de arrependimentos também é bem grande, não vai fazer diferença – Jared brincou. – Fique tranquilo.

\- Eu vou tentar – O loiro sorriu, seu amigo não tinha jeito, mesmo. Percebeu com o tempo que Jared endurecera muito depois da prisão. Mas ainda assim, algumas coisas pareciam não mudar nunca, como a sua propensão a se apaixonar pelos caras errados e a se meter em encrencas. Isso o preocupava demais, apesar de brincar com o amigo sobre o assunto. Não queria vê-lo sofrer novamente, Jared já tinha sofrido demais.

Conversaram ainda sobre outras coisas corriqueiras, Jensen falou sobre o seu trabalho e logo Matt Bomer ligou, então o loiro se despediu do amigo e voltou para casa.

Jared pensou em voltar para a casa de Morgan, mas as lembranças de seu chefe com Tom Welling o fizeram mudar de ideia. Acabou parando na primeira boate que encontrou pelo caminho.

A música eletrônica bombava em seus ouvidos e o cheiro... Chegava a ser perigoso, porque aquilo tudo lhe remetia ao seu passado, algo que vinha evitando desde que saíra do presídio.

Sentou-se em uma banqueta junto ao bar e observou as pessoas ao seu redor. A sedução nunca fora o seu ponto forte e já fazia tanto tempo que não tentava levar alguém para a cama, que nem sabia mais por onde começar. Por sorte o seu corpo ajudava e não se lembrava de algum dia ter precisado tentar seduzir alguém. As pessoas sempre acabavam se aproximando, de alguma maneira.

Tinha sido assim com Morgan e Jared não saberia dizer se ele fora a melhor ou a pior escolha de sua vida. Era melhor não pensar nele, ou acabaria estragando o resto de sua noite.

\- Padalecki! Cara, você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar por aqui – Jared não reconheceu a voz, talvez devido ao barulho, e se virou para ver quem era.

\- Como vai, Stephen? – Jared sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. Stephen Amell era um velho amigo de Jensen e já tinham conversado algumas vezes, antes de Jared ser preso.

\- Melhor agora – Sorriu e se sentou em uma banqueta ao lado de Jared. – O que você está bebendo? – Apontou para o copo em cima do balcão.

\- Água.

\- Você está falando sério? – Stephen gargalhou. – Quem é você e o que fez com o Jared que eu conheci? – Brincou e pediu uma cerveja ao garçom.

\- Dizem que a prisão muda as pessoas – Jared fez uma careta, brincando. – Eu estou em liberdade condicional, então, melhor eu me manter na linha.

\- Então você nem deveria estar aqui a essa hora, deveria? - Olhou para o relógio e voltou a encarar o moreno.

\- Você não vai me dedurar, vai? – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu não faria isso. Está cada vez mais difícil encontrar alguém interessante por aqui. Mas me diz uma coisa... Você está conseguindo se manter limpo mesmo? Nada de drogas, cigarro, bebida... nada?

\- Exatamente.

\- Mas você ainda fode, pelo menos? – Stephen deu risadas.

\- Depende. Se você estiver interessado – Jared o olhou, sério.

\- Por que não? – Amell sorriu e olhou Jared de cima a baixo. Não seria má ideia. – Tem um motel há duas quadras daqui – Largou a garrafa sobre o balcão e seguiu Jared até o estacionamento.

Jared olhou ao redor, o local era escuro e não havia ninguém por perto. Foda-se, não precisariam ir até um motel.

Agarrou Stephen pela cintura, o imprensando com seu corpo na lateral do carro, beijando-o com urgência. Seus corpos se esfregavam enquanto a boca de Jared explorava o pescoço do outro, lambendo e dando chupões, marcando sua pele.

O outro pareceu entender o recado, pois depois de tirar sua própria camisa e camiseta, foi logo tratando de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça de Jared.

\- Espera – Jared abriu a porta do carro e pegou camisinha e lubrificante do porta-luvas. – Acho que vamos precisar disso. – Colocou-os sobre o capô do carro e voltou a beijar Stephen, sentindo a mão do outro segurar o seu pau e massageá-lo com perícia.

Jared também abriu a calça do outro e segurou seu membro, sentindo-o completamente duro. Não se fez de rogado e se ajoelhou em frente ao loiro, primeiramente lambendo a extensão do seu membro e chupando a glande de leve, para então colocá-lo na boca e chupá-lo com vontade.

Stephen fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no teto do carro. Segurou os cabelos de Jared e gemeu alto, quase se esquecendo que estavam em um lugar público e poderiam ser flagrados a qualquer momento, mas aquilo só tornava tudo ainda mais excitante.

Jared logo largou seu pênis e se levantou, fazendo Stephen se virar e inclinar-se sobre o capô do carro. Fazia algum tempo desde que não era o ativo da relação. Era muito difícil Jeffrey ceder, isso só acontecia quando ele estava muito carente, ou então muito bêbado, a ponto de Jared conseguir convencê-lo. Mas não deveria estar pensando em Jeffrey, deveria?

Jared espalhou lubrificante em seus dedos e, enquanto mordia e beijava o ombro e a nuca de Stephen, enfiou um dedo e depois outro em sua entrada, preparando-o. Colocou o preservativo e penetrou-o quase de uma só vez, rindo ao ouvir o outro xingar e socar de leve o capô do carro.

\- Não seja tão menininha – Jared falou em seu ouvido e mordeu o ombro de Stephen, que empurrou seu traseiro para trás, de encontro ao membro de Jared, fazendo o moreno gemer alto com o movimento.

\- Cala essa boca e me fode feito um homem – Stephen retrucou e Jared respondeu, intensificando os movimentos... Entrava e saía do seu corpo com força, sentindo o outro completamente entregue, gemendo e pedindo por mais... até os dois chegarem ao limite, gozando quase ao mesmo tempo.

\- Foi uma trepada digna – Stephen falou enquanto se limpava com a toalha que Jared tinha no carro e terminava de se vestir.

\- Só não vá se apaixonar, eu não quero ter dores de cabeça – Jared brincou e deu um beijo breve na boca do outro. – Eu já vou indo, quer uma carona?

\- Não, eu ainda vou ficar por aqui. A noite é uma criança – Stephen sorriu e se virou para voltar à boate. – A gente se vê por aí.

Jared dirigiu de volta para a casa de Morgan, torcendo para que Tom já tivesse ido embora e para que seu chefe já estivesse dormindo. Estacionou o carro na garagem e foi diretamente para o seu quarto, encontrando Jeffrey lá, de braços cruzados, encostado na janela, o esperando.

\- Onde você esteve? – Jeffrey deu uma boa olhada na camisa amarrotada de Jared e não deixou de observar que os joelhos da sua calça social preta estavam empoeirados.

\- Por aí. Imaginei que você não fosse sentir a minha falta – Jared sorriu cinicamente, enquanto desabotoava a própria camisa, querendo ir tomar um banho.

\- Não é a sua noite de folga. Você não tinha permissão pra deixar o seu posto de trabalho – Jeffrey falou em tom autoritário.

\- Me processe – Jared provocou.

\- Eu espero que isso não se repita, para o seu próprio bem.

\- É mesmo? – sorriu. - Sabe, você tem toda razão quanto ao sexo ser mais interessante quando você não está sendo pago, ou pagando, no seu caso – Jared não perderia a chance de provocá-lo. - Foi uma noite e tanto, pra nós dois, eu posso presumir.

\- Com quem você esteve? – Jeffrey se aproximou, apertando os dentes, e colou seu corpo ao de Jared, cheirando o pescoço do outro e sentindo um perfume diferente.

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

\- Ele era bonito? Era bom? Deixou que ele fodesse você? – Jeffrey falou bem próximo do seu ouvido, em um tom um pouco mais forte que um sussurro.

\- E seu eu tiver deixado? – Jared se virou para olhar em seus olhos. – Minha bunda não tem nenhum contrato de exclusividade com você – sorriu.

\- E eu devo presumir o quê? Que isso foi uma crise de ciúmes? – Morgan tentava esconder a raiva que estava sentindo, usando o cinismo.

\- Ciúmes? – Jared riu. – Você acredita mesmo nisso?

\- Eu vi o jeito que você me olhava quando eu estava com o Welling na academia. Isso deve ter ferido o seu orgulho, não foi?

\- Você está enganado. Eu assistiria vocês, sem problema algum – Jared deu de ombros, sem imaginar o quanto se arrependeria por dizer aquilo.

\- É mesmo? – olhou bem dentro de seus olhos. - Você acabou de me dar uma ideia – Jeffrey o soltou e saiu do quarto, sorrindo.

\- x -

Lauren poderia dizer que Jeffrey era o namorado ideal. Além de ser um homem lindo, maduro e com um corpo maravilhoso, ainda era rico - uma das qualidades que mais apreciava -, inteligente, carinhoso e gentil. O que mais uma mulher podia desejar?

Não saberia dizer, mas por mais que amasse estar na companhia dele, sempre tinha aquela sensação de que lhe faltava algo. Morgan andava sempre ocupado; quando não estava na empresa, estava resolvendo problemas por telefone ou e-mail. Era difícil ele se desligar do trabalho e mesmo quando estavam a sós, Lauren às vezes tinha a impressão de que a cabeça do seu homem estava longe dali.

Não poderia reclamar, porque ainda assim, quando estavam juntos ele era sempre atencioso, mas a sensação que tinha era de que ele fazia um esforço enorme para ser assim, não lhe parecia natural. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo ficando paranóica e procurando problemas onde não existiam. Provavelmente jamais iria saber.

Quando Jeffrey foi buscá-la para irem a um jantar beneficente, no sábado, Lauren não pôde deixar de contemplá-lo por um momento. Estava ainda mais lindo vestindo um smoking e com seu sorriso capaz de derreter geleiras estampado no rosto. Sim, seu namorado era perfeito.

\- Você está deslumbrante – Morgan a olhou de cima a baixo, admirando sua beleza. Lauren usava um vestido dourado longo e justo, que valorizava ainda mais o seu corpo.

\- Obrigada – Sorriu, recebendo um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Desceram conversando amenidades até chegarem à limusine que os esperava na porta do prédio. Jared a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e Lauren percebeu que ao contrário do seu habitual sorriso e de seus comentários bem humorados, o motorista de Jeffrey estava calado e com uma carranca. Pensou em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas não disse nada, não querendo parecer invasiva.

A viagem demoraria um pouco e a conversa entre Lauren e Jeffrey se tornou mais íntima. Lauren não podia deixar de apreciar o quanto seu namorado estava ainda mais sedutor, vestido daquela maneira, de barba feita e cabelo arrumadinho, cheiroso como sempre. Se aproximou mais e o beijou, levando sua mão até o tecido da calça social que ele usava, e o acariciando até deixá-lo completamente duro.

Jared os observava disfarçadamente pelo espelho retrovisor e, ao perceber isso, Jeffrey gemeu mais alto, de propósito, e apertou o botão para levantar o vidro que dava acesso ao motorista, deixando o moreno ainda mais puto.

Depois de satisfeito, Morgan ajeitou sua roupa e voltou a abaixar o vidro, pois já estavam chegando ao hotel, onde aconteceria o evento.

\- O hotel fica na próxima esquina, Jared – Jeffrey falou naturalmente, como se não tivesse acabado de receber um boquete.

\- Sim senhor - Jared continuou dirigindo tranquilamente, mas não deixou de olhá-los pelo retrovisor do carro. Lauren estava com um espelhinho na mão, retocando seu batom, quando Jared meteu o pé no freio, de repente.

\- Droga! – Lauren xingou baixinho, ficando com um risco de batom até o meio da sua bochecha.

\- Que porra foi essa, Jared? – Jeffrey perguntou, furioso, então a ajudou a limpar a maquiagem do rosto.

\- Desculpe, senhor. Um cachorro cruzou a frente do carro de repente e eu não quis atropelá-lo – Jared mentiu, com a maior cara de pau.

\- Um cachorro? – Jeffrey encarou seu motorista pelo espelho, lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

\- Tudo bem, amor – Lauren interveio. – Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, sem problemas. – A mulher retocou a maquiagem rapidamente e Jared estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao desembarcar da limusine, Jeffrey parou diante de Jared, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

\- Um cachorro? – Morgan repetiu baixinho, num tom ameaçador.

\- Você é um cara de sorte. Já pensou se o cãozinho tivesse cruzado a frente do carro alguns minutos antes? Ai! – Jared fez uma careta de dor e sorriu cinicamente.

\- Você vai pagar caro por isso – Jeffrey falou entredentes e se afastou, acompanhando Lauren até o hotel, onde seria o jantar.

Jared voltou a entrar na limusine, dando risadas. Sabia que Jeffrey não deixaria por menos, mas já estava ferrado mesmo, então por que não se divertir um pouquinho às custas do seu patrão?

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Guest: **Demorei só um pouquinho, né? rsrs. Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando! Abraços!

**Sara:** Esses dois tem muito fogo, né? Mas espera, Jeffrey tem 42 anos na fic, ainda está no auge da sua virilidade! Se você já estava odiando o Tom, acho que vai odiar ainda mais... rsrs. Mas não se preocupe, Jared não quebra tão facilmente, ele está sempre pronto pra outra... kkk. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Helena Candido:** Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando, significa muito pra mim. E sim, o relacionamento dos dois vai dar muito o que falar, você nem imagina o quanto... hahaha. Abraços!

**Gabi:** Pois é, eu sou Padackles de carteirinha, mas estou gostando de escrevê-los separados desta vez. Acho que você está enganada quanto aos sentimentos do Jared, mas ainda é cedo pra julgar. Tem muito sobre os personagens pra ser mostrado ainda. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Morgan passou o restante do final de semana com Lauren e na segunda-feira à noite, depois de sua sessão de exercícios, levou seu personal trainer até o seu quarto e só então chamou Jared.

\- Você não está mesmo falando sério, está? – Jared perguntou enquanto estava a sós com Morgan, e Tom Welling estava no banheiro.

\- Foi você quem disse que poderia nos assistir, sem problemas, agora quer dar pra trás? Ou será que você está com medo de não aguentar me ver com outro homem? – Jeffrey provocou.

\- Eu não disse que é um problema, é só que... É um pouco estranho, não é? – Jared franziu o cenho. Estava sim morrendo de ciúmes, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

\- Ora, como se você nunca tivesse feito nada estranho antes – Jeffrey sorriu, com malícia e Jared rolou os olhos.

\- Certo. É o que você quer, eu vou assistir. Mas tenho certeza que vou ficar entediado.

\- Sente-se ali – Jeffrey apontou para uma poltrona, não muito próxima da cama, mas de onde poderia ter uma boa visão de tudo. – Você vai ficar ali, sentado, quietinho, só assistindo. Não vai dizer nada, nem reclamar e também não vai participar de nada, e nem mesmo pense em se masturbar, você entendeu? – Jeffrey segurou seu queixo, olhando em seus olhos.

\- Entendi, chefe – Os olhos de Jared faiscavam de raiva.

\- Ótimo.

Tom saiu do banheiro completamente nu e Jared não conseguiu deixar de admirá-lo. Era lindo, musculoso e tinha os ombros largos. Sim, Jeffrey era previsível às vezes.

\- Ele vai participar? – Welling perguntou para Jeffrey, enquanto percorria o corpo de Jared com o olhar. O moreno já estava sentado na poltrona, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava puto.

\- Não. Jared tem uns fetiches esquisitos. Ele só gosta de assistir – Morgan respondeu como se o moreno não estivesse presente e Jared apenas sorriu de um jeito cínico. Quantos anos de cadeia será que pegaria por duplo homicídio?

\- É uma pena. Isso seria interessante – Tom falou e então Jeffrey o conduziu para a cama.

Jared queria poder desligar o seu cérebro naquele momento, mas era impossível. Apesar do ciúme que sentia, a cena que acontecia diante de seus olhos era no mínimo interessante. Era impossível ficar alheio àquilo... A língua de Jeffrey percorrendo o corpo perfeito do outro, seus corpos roçando e se esfregando, os gemidos... era como se estivesse hipnotizado pela cena.

Observou enquanto Tom chupava o pau de Jeffrey e brincava com suas bolas, e também quando inverteram as posições e era seu patrão quem engolia o membro do outro, daquele jeito que Jared bem conhecia. Padalecki se remexeu na poltrona, sentindo sua ereção enorme apertada e desconfortável dentro da calça social preta. Quando Jeffrey finalmente tirou o pau de Welling de dentro da boca, Jared olhou com curiosidade e ficou na dúvida... Seria maior que o seu?

Por um momento se esqueceu do que Jeffrey lhe dissera, e fez menção de se levantar e juntar-se a eles, mas seu chefe rapidamente fez sinal que não e apontou para a poltrona. Jared bufou e voltou a se sentar, apertando o próprio membro por cima da calça e recebendo outro olhar de reprovação do mais velho. Tudo bem, tinha suportado até ali, então poderia ir até o final.

Observou o jeito com que Welling se agarrou aos lençóis, e sua expressão de dor se transformando em prazer, quando Jeffrey o colocou de quatro e o penetrou. Sabia que aquilo tudo não era nada mais que provocação, e o fato do seu chefe olhar diretamente em seus olhos enquanto fodia o outro, era só mais uma prova disso.

Ouviu Welling gemer alto e chamar um palavrão. Teve vontade de rir ao se lembrar que Tom era sempre tão gentil e educado – ao contrário de Jared, que chamava palavrões o tempo todo - mas nessas horas qualquer um perdia a compostura, não podia julgá-lo.

Jared sustentou o olhar de Morgan, ouvindo os gemidos se tornarem mais intensos, o suor brilhando na testa de Jeffrey e sua boca entreaberta... Continuou olhando quando seu corpo estremeceu e com um gemido longo, ele desabou seu corpo por sobre o outro. Fim da festa.

Quando Jeffrey foi para o banheiro para se livrar do preservativo e Welling o seguiu, Jared aproveitou para sumir dali o mais rapidamente possível.

Arrancou sua própria calça e cueca assim que entrou em seu quarto, finalmente podendo tocar em sua ereção dolorosa. Se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, masturbando-se loucamente, e bastaram poucos movimentos para que gozasse, sentindo o líquido pegajoso escorrer entre seus dedos.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem e deu um soco na parede do box. A dor não era nada perto da raiva e da humilhação que sentia... Jeffrey podia ser mesmo um filho da puta quando queria. Mas Jared sentia mais raiva era de si mesmo, por estar se sujeitando aos seus caprichos.

Sua vontade era de sair daquela casa e não voltar nunca mais, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo. Não seria egoísta ao ponto de esquecer os motivos que o levaram até ali. Já tinha aguentado tanto, podia aguentar um pouco mais.

\- x -

Era sexta à noite e, depois que Matt ligara dizendo que teria que trabalhar até mais tarde, já que um dos ex-detentos sob sua supervisão tinha causado problemas, Jensen se esparramou no sofá e ficou zapeando os canais da TV, desanimado.

Pensou em ligar para Jared, mas eu amigo andava com um humor péssimo nesta última semana, e só acabaria lhe deixando ainda mais para baixo.

Parou em um dos canais que exibia um filme romântico e de repente se deu conta de que nunca tivera muita sorte no amor. Tinha mesmo uma mão ruim, como diria sua amiga Danneel.

Pensar naquilo, fez Jensen se sentir culpado. Não podia reclamar, pois apesar do trabalho de Matt ser um tanto perigoso e resolver tomar o seu tempo sempre nas piores horas, seu namorado era um homem gentil e atencioso, entre outras qualidades.

Tinham combinado de saírem de carro no sábado cedo, sem rumo, dormiriam em um hotel que estivesse disponível e retornariam no domingo. Mas Jensen tinha certeza que, depois desta noite, Matt chegaria em casa cansado e pediria para adiarem o passeio. Era frustrante.

O trabalho de Jensen também era desgastante, e justamente por isso gostava de sair, conhecer lugares novos, fazer algo diferente. Lembrou-se que fazia muito isso quando namorava com Jared.

Esta era a grande diferença, bastava dizer "vamos" que Jared estava com uma mochila pronta, sentado dentro do carro, com toda a sua disposição. Costumavam passear por todos os cantos, bebiam em bares com gente mal encarada – Jared sempre tivera facilidade em fazer amizades com todo o tipo de pessoas - dormiam em motéis de beira de estrada, mas nada daquilo importava, era tudo pela farra, como Jared costumava dizer. Talvez aquilo não tivesse nenhum glamour, mas eram as melhores lembranças que guardava, antes de Jared ferrar com tudo. Ninguém era perfeito, afinal. Nem mesmo Matt.

Matt deveria ser. Além de lindo, era inteligente, educado, e tinha sempre os pés no chão; o extremo oposto de Jared, neste último quesito. Do que estava reclamando afinal? Se estava desanimado e infeliz, não podia culpar seu namorado por isso. Ninguém mais era responsável pela sua felicidade, senão ele mesmo.

Jensen se levantou do sofá em um pulo e foi se vestir. Tinha acabado de recusar um convite de Steve e Danneel, para ir com eles e outros amigos a um bar. Qualquer coisa podia ser melhor do que ficar em casa sozinho, se lamentando.

E realmente não se arrependeu da decisão. Foi uma noite memorável. Jensen bebeu, deu muitas risadas e até mesmo se aventurou em um karaokê, depois dos seus amigos duvidarem da sua coragem. Sempre tivera uma voz boa para cantar, mas a timidez atrapalhava um pouco. Como tinha bebido um pouco além da conta, aquilo não tinha sido problema, desta vez.

Jensen voltou para casa depois da meia noite. Como Matt já estava dormindo, foi direto para a cama e logo pegou no sono.

Acordou pela manhã com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas nada que uma aspirina não resolvesse. Tomou um banho e só então acordou o namorado, que ainda estava em um sono profundo.

\- Matt! Hey! – Jensen chamou, recebendo um resmungo em resposta. – Vamos lá, amor. É hora de acordar. – O loiro insistiu.

\- Que horas são? – Bomer perguntou com a voz sonolenta, esfregando os olhos.

\- Já passa das sete.

\- Onde você esteve ontem à noite? Eu cheguei e não te encontrei em casa – Matt perguntou, se sentando na cama.

\- Fui em um bar com o Steve e a Dan. Eu te falei, lembra?

\- Pensei que você tivesse recusado o convite.

\- Sim, mas eu mudei de ideia depois. Não quis ficar em casa sozinho. Agora levante, ou você vai nos atrasar.

\- Atrasar pra quê?

\- Nosso passeio...? – Jensen fez uma careta. – Não acredito que você se esqueceu!

\- Não, eu não esqueci, mas é que... Jen, a minha noite foi péssima. Eu realmente preciso de mais algumas horas de sono.

\- Okay – Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar sua decepção. – Nos vemos amanhã, então – O loiro fechou o zíper da sua mala que estava no chão e se inclinou para dar um beijo no namorado.

\- Amanhã? – Matt estranhou.

\- Se eu ficar mais um final de semana em casa, eu enlouqueço, Matt. Eu entendo que você esteja cansado, não será a mesma coisa, mas se você não quiser ir, eu irei sozinho.

\- Você vai... sozinho? – Bomer franziu o cenho.

\- Qual o problema? – Jensen sorriu, não deixaria nada estragar seu bom humor.

\- Nada, é só que... Você pode esperar dez minutos? Só o tempo de eu tomar um banho, eu irei com você – Matt mudou de ideia rapidamente.

\- Claro, mas... Tem certeza? Você quer mesmo ir?

\- Quero sim. Eu posso tirar um cochilo enquanto você dirige, não é? – Matt pulou da cama e foi rapidamente para o chuveiro. Realmente preferia ficar em casa dormindo, mas Jensen tinha razão, o passeio faria bem a ambos. E a ideia de o loiro viajar por aí sozinho, também não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Era melhor acompanha-lo.

\- x -

Na noite de sexta, Jared voltou para a casa de Jeffrey, já que o mesmo o tinha dispensado, dizendo que trabalharia até mais tarde.

\- Olá Jared – Tom Welling o cumprimentou, assim que o moreno entrou na sala. – O Jeff veio com você?

\- O senhor Morgan vai trabalhar até mais tarde – Jared respondeu, desconfiado. Jeff? Desde quando eles tinham tanta intimidade? – Mas você pode esperá-lo na academia, se quiser – Tudo o que menos queria era ficar cruzando com aquele sujeito pela casa.

\- Eu o esperarei no quarto – Welling pegou sua mochila e se levantou do sofá.

\- Eu não... – Jared mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. O sujeito era abusado demais. - Eu não acho que o senhor Morgan vá gostar disso.

\- Oh, pode ter certeza que ele vai – Tom sorriu e piscou, antes de subir as escadas.

Jared rolou os olhos e se sentou no sofá, puto. Nem mesmo ele que estava ali há mais de sete meses, frequentava o quarto de Jeffrey sem ser chamado. E do jeito que o sujeito era folgado, podia deduzir que em breve estaria andando só de cueca pela casa. Até quando teria que suportar aquilo?

\- x -

Depois de uma semana tumultuada, Morgan pensou que acabaria tendo um infarto de verdade se continuasse naquele ritmo. Talvez precisasse mesmo tirar umas férias. Se pelo menos pudesse chegar em casa e receber uma massagem relaxante do seu motorista, seguida de uma boa noite de sexo... mas do jeito que Jared andava arredio, não podia esperar muita coisa.

Talvez tivesse pegado pesado demais com ele, mas às vezes era preciso, o sujeito podia ser teimoso como o cão. A relação entre ambos tinha sido estritamente profissional depois da noite de segunda. Jared mal lhe dirigia a palavra, a não ser quando lhe perguntava algo e não tiveram nenhum tipo de contato físico. Sentia falta dele. Não só do sexo, mas da companhia, das conversas, do seu jeito leve e bem humorado.

Há dias que não via sequer um sorriso naquele rosto bonito e isso não era um bom sinal. Talvez precisassem conversar, mas Jared podia ser tão temperamental que qualquer conversa estava sujeita a acabar em briga. Por isso Jeffrey estivera evitando o confronto.

Assim que chegou em casa, Morgan o encontrou sentado no sofá da sala e ao vê-lo, Jared rapidamente se levantou. Parecia frustrado por algum motivo, mas Jeffrey sabia que de nada adiantava perguntar, Jared nunca falava de seus problemas ou de sua vida pessoal.

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu tenho um motorista particular, se eu preciso voltar pra casa dirigindo sozinho – Jeffrey comentou, deixando sua pasta sobre a mesinha da sala.

\- Foi o senhor mesmo quem me dispensou, dizendo que não sabia até que horas iria trabalhar – Jared respondeu simplesmente.

\- Eu fiz isso? – Jeffrey sorriu. Quando Jared o chamava de senhor, era sinal de que ainda não devia se aproximar.

\- Vai precisar de mim pra mais alguma coisa, senhor?

Jeffrey o olhou por um momento. Sim, queria muito sentir novamente o gosto daquela boca e tê-lo gemendo embaixo de si. Podia até exigir que Jared cumprisse a sua parte do contrato, mas tinha que admitir que era muito mais divertido e interessante quando ele participava por livre e espontânea vontade.

\- Não. Não irei precisar – Jeffrey percebeu que não era somente a teimosia habitual, tinha algo mais no olhar do seu motorista. Ele parecia realmente chateado desta vez.

\- Sim, senhor – Jared já ia saindo quando Jeffrey o chamou de volta.

\- Jared?

\- Sim? – Jared parou e se virou para olhá-lo.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Tinha preocupação na voz.

\- Não senhor.

\- Certo – Morgan suspirou e subiu as escadas até o seu quarto.

Estava louco pra tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco quando encontrou seu personal treiner deitado em sua cama. Definitivamente, não era uma visão ruim. Mas quem é que tinha lhe dado tamanha liberdade?

Esse era um dos principais motivos pelo qual Jeffrey preferia pagar alguém como Jared para ter o que precisava, do que se envolver com outras pessoas. Geralmente eles tem certa dificuldade em entender o que significa um relacionamento de uma noite só. Ou duas, no caso.

Talvez devesse ter deixado as coisas mais claras, logo da primeira vez, mas estava preocupado demais em provocar o seu motorista, e acabou se esquecendo desses pequenos detalhes.

\- O que significa isso? – Morgan se aproximou da cama, com o olhar impassível.

\- Quis te fazer uma surpresa – Tom se aproximou e segurou a cintura do mais velho.

\- Eu não gosto de surpresas. E muito menos que invadam o meu quarto desta maneira – sua voz era fria.

\- Me desculpe, eu... eu pensei que... – Tom ficou sem saber o que dizer. Não esperava aquele tipo de reação.

\- Eu espero que você entenda que foi contratado como meu personal trainer, e apenas isso. O que aconteceu uma vez...

\- Duas.

\- Certo. O que aconteceu duas vezes não irá se repetir. A não ser que eu queira.

\- Uau – Tom se afastou, um tanto perturbado. – Eu pensei que estivesse rolando algo entre nós. Então você está me dispensando, é isso?

\- Você pode continuar sendo meu personal trainer, conforme combinamos.

\- Não, eu... eu acho que não vai dar – Tom pegou sua mochila e foi saindo, decepcionado. – Sabe, eu... eu devia ter logo desconfiado. Você era perfeito demais, tinha que ter algum defeito, não é? - Welling riu de si mesmo, e foi embora, inconformado.

Morgan desistiu de seu banho e se sentou na cama, pensando no que o outro dissera. Tudo bem que não tinha sido nenhum cavalheiro, agindo daquela maneira, mas era sincero, não considerava aquilo um defeito, e sim uma característica da sua personalidade.

Desceu para jantar uma hora depois e encontrou Jared sentado na área da piscina, lendo um livro. Ficou observando-o por algum tempo, pensativo, para só então se aproximar.

\- Então era esse o motivo de você estar tão chateado? – Jeffrey arriscou perguntar.

\- Que motivo? – Jared levantou os olhos do livro e o encarou.

\- Welling.

\- Eu não estou chateado. Só não gosto de gente folgada - Deu de ombros.

\- Eu também não – Jeffrey cruzou os braços e continuou parado na frente do moreno. – Tem algo mais que você queira me dizer?

\- Não.

\- Então dá pra você parar de agir feito uma esposa traída e voltar a ser você mesmo? – Jeffrey já estava sem paciência.

\- Esposa traída? – Jared deu risadas. - Eu não estou nem aí se você quiser foder o seu personal trainer ou quem você quiser. Mas que fique bem claro que eu não vou mais participar dos seus joguinhos.

\- Joguinhos? Você está querendo rescindir nosso contrato, é isso?

\- Não. Eu preciso do emprego e preciso do dinheiro, mas... você não pode me obrigar a ficar assistindo você com outra pessoa. Isso não está no nosso contrato.

\- Eu não obriguei você.

\- Eu entendo que você possa ter enjoado de mim, ou... que você queira algo diferente, ou sei lá... Foda-se! Só me deixe de fora, porque eu não vou mais participar disso – A mágoa era evidente em sua voz. Jared sempre acabava falando demais quando estava puto ou magoado.

\- E o que eu devo fazer com você? Alguma sugestão? – Morgan continuava impassível.

\- O dinheiro que você me paga não faz diferença alguma pra você. Me mantenha apenas como seu motorista – Jared deu de ombros.

\- Motorista? – Jeffrey deu risadas. – Nós ainda temos mais alguns meses de contrato, Jared. Eu estou cumprindo com minha parte e o mínimo que eu espero é que você também cumpra com a sua.

\- Não desse jeito.

\- De que jeito, então?

\- Eu estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Mas é só eu e você. Quando você quiser se divertir com o Welling, ou com qualquer outra pessoa, me deixe fora disso.

\- Eu verei o que posso fazer a esse respeito. Era só isso?

\- Era - Jared sentia-se magoado e humilhado, mal podia olhar nos olhos do seu patrão.

\- Até amanhã, então. Você pode ir dormir se quiser – Jeffrey falou e foi saindo.

\- Jeff? – Jared o chamou de volta, ainda não estava satisfeito.

\- O quê?

\- O que o Welling tem de especial? Quero dizer, eu não vi nada diferente, nada que a gente não tenha feito antes, então isso não justifica. A não ser que você... Você está apaixonado por ele?

\- Essa é a ideia mais absurda que eu já ouvi e olha que eu já ouvi muita merda durante o dia de hoje – Jeffrey passou a mão pelo rosto, alisando a própria barba. - Eu não sei o que se passa na sua cabeça, Jared. Eu realmente gostaria de entender. Mas quer saber de uma coisa? Isso tudo que está acontecendo não é nada, senão você boicotando a si mesmo o tempo todo.

\- O quê?

\- Tom Welling era apenas o meu personal trainer, não era nenhuma ameaça pra você. Não até você mesmo transformá-lo em uma. Então você quis provar pra mim que não se importava, até disse que seria capaz de nos assistir. Você pediu por isso, agora não reclame.

\- Eu não...

\- Você acha que está sempre com a razão, sempre quer ter a última palavra. Você se deixa levar pela raiva, pelas emoções, e não consegue sequer raciocinar antes de falar. Está sempre agindo com impulsividade e metendo os pés pelas mãos. O que é uma pena, Jared, porque você é inteligente demais pra agir dessa maneira, e você tem muito mais potencial do que imagina. Mas ainda precisa aprender muito, principalmente a controlar suas emoções. Se eu levei o Tom pra minha cama, é porque você provocou. Se eu fiz você nos assistir, é porque você provocou. Eu sugiro que você pense bem antes de falar ou de fazer qualquer outra merda, porque você só está prejudicando a si mesmo.

Jared não conseguiu dizer nada. Sabia que Jeffrey tinha razão sobre ser impulsivo e não ter controle sobre suas emoções, mas como podia se controlar quando estava quase enlouquecendo de ciúmes?

\- Tenha uma boa noite – Jeffrey lhe deu as costas e voltou para o seu quarto, frustrado.

Jared ainda ficou por ali, pensando sobre o que o outro havia lhe falado. Estaria mesmo agindo feito uma esposa traída? Bufou, com raiva de si mesmo. Por que não conseguia manter aquilo como algo estritamente profissional? Se Jeffrey saía com outros caras ou não, não era problema seu, não deveria sentir ciúmes e muito menos se sentir traído. Estava tudo muito, muito ferrado.

Sabendo que não ia conseguir dormir, foi até o quarto de Jeffrey e bateu na porta, mas como não obteve resposta, tentou abri-la e percebeu que estava destrancada. Entrou no quarto e viu que a porta do banheiro estava aberta. Pensou em sair e voltar para o seu quarto, seria o mais sensato a fazer, mas ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e imaginar o corpo do seu patrão, a água escorrendo pela sua pele, e... Oh, deus, já estava de pau duro novamente.

Jared não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar suas roupas e entrar no box. Jeffrey estava de costas, então envolveu a cintura dele com seus braços, pressionando sua ereção contra a bunda macia e beijou seu pescoço.

Morgan se virou de frente e segurou o rosto de Jared com as duas mãos, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos.

\- Isso é mais um dos seus atos impulsivos? – Questionou.

\- Foda-se – Jared tomou sua boca em um beijo lascivo. Sentira tanta falta daqueles beijos que nada mais importava no momento.

Jeffrey retribuiu o beijo e empurrou o mais novo contra a parede do box. Desceu sua mão, acompanhando a água que escorria pelo peito do outro e lambeu as gotas que escorriam pelo seu pescoço...

Algumas coisas nunca iriam mudar. Mas talvez fosse melhor assim.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei que a fanfic ainda tem bastante leitores, pois o site mostra os números, mas percebi que alguns pararam de comentar. É por que não estão mais gostando, ou por algum outro motivo? Me deixem saber, por favor. Prometo que não mordo... rsrs.

Será mostrado mais sobre Jensen e Matt à partir do próximo capítulo, assim como o passado de Jared com Jensen, através de flashbacks.

Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Resposta à review sem login:**

**Guest:** Esse Jeffrey é mesmo muito sacana... kkkk. Sobre o que aconteceu com Jared, tudo será revelado aos poucos, a partir do capítulo 6. Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Matt Bomer geralmente era um cara tranquilo e poucas coisas o afetavam realmente. Provavelmente devido ao seu trabalho, como agente de condicional, onde lidava com todos os tipos de pessoas; desde os piores tipos de marginais, até aqueles que realmente estavam tentando mudar de vida, após passarem algum tempo na prisão.

Infelizmente, não conseguia agir com frieza quando se tratava de Jensen Ackles. Aquele loiro maravilhoso que tinha roubado o seu coração e mudado completamente a sua vida. Estavam completando um ano de namoro e Matt podia se lembrar, como se fosse ontem, do dia em que o vira pela primeira vez. E por mais que Jared Padalecki às vezes fosse uma pedra no seu sapato, seria grato a ele pelo resto de sua vida, afinal, foi por causa dele que Jensen o procurara em seu escritório, em busca de informações sobre a liberdade condicional.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao se lembrar da pequena viagem que fizeram na semana anterior. Apesar de ter se mostrado relutante no início, tinha sido um final de semana incrível. Gostou muito de descobrir esse lado aventureiro de Jensen que não tinha conhecido até então. Seu namorado sempre o surpreendia. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais amava e admirava aquele homem.

Pegou a caixinha que carregava consigo, se sentindo um tanto inseguro. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava ansioso para fazer o pedido, também estava com medo. E se Jensen o rejeitasse? Casamento era um grande passo, e nunca tinham conversado à respeito, mas era tudo o que mais queria, e esperava que Jensen o quisesse também. O loiro era a única pessoa com quem imaginava passar o resto de sua vida.

Combinaram de se encontrar no restaurante, já que Jensen teve que atender um caso de última hora. O trabalho de assistente social às vezes era difícil, mas o loiro era a pessoa certa para o trabalho, Matt não tinha a menor dúvida. Jensen amava o que fazia.

Quando o loiro chegou, com aquele sorriso capaz de derreter uma geleira, Matt sentiu suas pernas tremerem de ansiedade. Foram servidos de vinho e fizeram seus pedidos, enquanto conversavam sobre o trabalho e coisas cotidianas, até que o assunto mudou e Matt sentiu que era a sua oportunidade.

\- Não dá para acreditar que já se passou um ano, não é? – Jensen sorria, estava realmente feliz.

\- Bendito o dia em que eu criei coragem de te chamar para sair – Matt segurou a mão do loiro, em cima da mesa.

\- Parece que foi ontem. Eu fui ao seu escritório pedir informações muito mais vezes do que precisava, e ficava ensaiando um jeito de te convidar, mas sempre acabava perdendo a coragem. Apesar de você ter sido muito gentil desde a primeira vez que nos falamos, o seu cargo me intimidava um pouco. Quando você me chamou pra sair, eu quase não acreditei – Jensen falou, um tanto emocionado.

\- Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida, e eu... eu só quero dizer que... – Matt pegou a caixinha com duas alianças do seu bolso e a colocou aberta sobre a mesa. – Jensen, você quer se casar comigo?

O loiro ficou paralisado por um momento, então abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, e tornou a fechá-la, sem conseguir dizer nada. Tinha sido pego completamente de surpresa e não sabia como reagir diante daquilo. Casamento? Estava sendo pedido em casamento?

\- Jensen... – O sorriso do rosto de Matt desapareceu, diante da expressão do seu amado. Esperava que ele ficasse feliz, mas parecia que Jensen iria surtar a qualquer momento.

\- Matt, eu... eu não... eu não posso... – Jensen estava tão apavorado que simplesmente se levantou da cadeira e foi embora, deixando Matt sozinho, sem saber o que pensar.

Bomer voltou para a casa que dividiam, se sentindo completamente desolado. E só se sentiu ainda pior quando Jensen não voltou para casa naquela noite. Tinha estragado tudo. O que era para ser uma noite romântica e perfeita, tinha se transformado em uma verdadeira catástrofe.

Ao acordar pela manhã e ver que Jensen ainda não tinha voltado para casa, só conseguiu pensar em procurar uma única pessoa: Jared Padalecki.

\- Oh deus, o que foi que eu fiz desta vez? – Jared falou ao encontrar Matt Bomer parado ao lado do carro de Morgan, depois de ter deixado seu chefe na empresa.

\- Eu preciso conversar com você, Padalecki. Será que você tem tempo pra tomarmos um café? – Matt apontou para a cafeteria logo em frente.

\- Claro – Jared o olhou desconfiado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jensen? – Perguntou quando se sentaram em uma das mesas e foram servidos.

\- Vocês não se falaram desde a noite passada? - Matt o olhou, desconfiado.

\- Não. Por quê? – Jared estranhou a pergunta.

\- Jensen não dormiu em casa. Se ele não estava com você, então deve ter ido para a casa dos pais – Matt suspirou com tristeza.

\- Não dormiu em casa? - O motorista ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Vocês brigaram?

\- Na verdade, eu... – Matt desviou o olhar, um pouco sem graça. – Eu o pedi em casamento.

\- Você o quê? – Jared arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

\- Foi uma idiotice, não foi? Eu entendo a sua reação – Bomer parecia chateado.

\- Eu não disse isso, eu só... só fiquei surpreso. Você está falando de casamento, tipo... casamento mesmo?

\- Sim. Era o que eu tinha em mente. Casamento civil, uma cerimônia com a família e os amigos... Mas a reação do Jensen foi mais ou menos como a sua, então... – Bomer mexia seu café com a colherinha, quase que compulsivamente.

\- Ele não aceitou? Dá pra você parar de mexer esse café? Está me deixando tonto - Jared reclamou.

Matt largou a colherinha e bebeu um gole do líquido quente - Ele não chegou a dizer nada coerente, simplesmente se levantou e saiu do restaurante quase correndo.

\- Isso não é um bom sinal - Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- Eu não sei. Isso me faz pensar se... se ele me ama de verdade, ou se ele ainda tem dúvidas quanto a isso - Matt tinha o olhar triste.

\- E por isso você veio falar comigo? – Jared estranhou.

\- Eu nunca entendi direito o que há entre vocês - Matt o olhou, um pouco constrangido com o que acabara de dizer.

\- Oh, não. Você não está achando que ele não quis se casar com você por minha causa, não é? – Jared teve que rir.

\- É por isso que eu quero entender. Eu preciso entender. Às vezes eu simplesmente não sei o que se passa na cabeça do Jensen, eu...

\- Não por nada, mas você deveria estar falando com ele, e não comigo. E depois, vocês já moram juntos, você acha mesmo que o casamento vai mudar alguma coisa?

\- É importante pra mim.

Jared riu. - Você quer saber o que eu acho do casamento?

\- Acho que eu não devia perguntar.

\- Eu acho uma merda - Jared bebeu um gole do seu café. - Algumas pessoas se casam e se forçam a ficar juntos, mesmo quando tem vontade de matar um ao outro, só porque são casados. Foi assim com os meus pais. Eu assisti os dois brigando e sendo infelizes por anos e mesmo depois de eu ter saído de casa, eles continuam casados. Isso faz sentido pra você?

\- Você não pode generalizar.

\- Esse é o ponto. Os pais do Jensen são casados há mais de 30 anos, e... Você já olhou pra eles? Eles são felizes, e você nem precisa ser muito próximo pra perceber isso. São companheiros, construíram uma vida juntos e se amam de verdade. É isso o que o Jensen entende por casamento.

\- Então ele deve achar que eu não sou o cara certo? Que eu não sou a pessoa com quem ele quer construir uma vida? É isso? - Matt já estava entrando em desespero.

\- Não. Eu acho que você só está sendo precipitado. Que talvez o Jensen precise de tempo pra se acostumar com a ideia, e que talvez ele ainda não esteja pronto pra tomar uma decisão que seja pra vida toda.

\- Você está certo, eu... eu devia ter conversado com ele antes, não chegado com a proposta logo de cara, eu... Droga! - Matt colocou a mão na testa, se sentindo um idiota.

\- É, você realmente pisou na bola.

\- Obrigado pela força – Matt sorriu com ironia. - Quando eu acordei hoje pela manhã e ele ainda não tinha voltado pra casa, eu me senti como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo.

\- Se eu bem conheço o Jensen, ele deve estar surtando – Jared riu.

\- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que você o conhece melhor do que eu.

\- Isso te incomoda?

\- Pra ser sincero? Sim. - Matt admitiu. - Vocês já foram namorados, afinal.

\- Sim, nós fomos. Mas isso foi um erro. Você sabe que não tem motivos pra sentir ciúmes, não sabe?

\- Você acha mesmo que não? Vocês são ex-namorados, o Jensen se preocupa mais com você do que com a própria família dele, ele liga pra você ou você liga pra ele pelo menos uma vez por dia, e eu não devo sentir ciúmes? - Bomer ironizou.

\- Nós somos amigos antes de tudo.

\- Ele nunca me falou muito sobre o passado de vocês, como se conheceram, essas coisas...

\- Por que será, né? – Jared ironizou.

\- Ele só me contou algumas coisas sobre o tempo em que namoraram e como você ferrou com tudo.

\- Eu ferrei? – Sorriu, cínico.

\- Parece que sim - Matt devolveu o mesmo sorriso. - Mas então me diga... Desde quando vocês são amigos?

\- Desde o último ano do colegial.

\- É bastante tempo. Você deve mesmo saber muito sobre ele.

\- O que você quer saber, Matt? – Jared perguntou diretamente. Não gostava de rodeios.

\- Nada, é que... eu só fiquei curioso. Como o Jensen era naquela época?

\- Você não o reconheceria – Jared sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro desta vez. – Ele era estranho. Parecia um bichinho do mato, de tão tímido.

\- Bichinho do mato? – Bomer riu. – Em que sentido?

\- Quando o conheci, apesar de ser o cara mais lindo da escola, Jensen era tão nerd e tão tímido que ninguém se aproximava dele. Ou melhor, ele era tão retraído que acabava afastando as pessoas, mesmo as que tentavam se aproximar.

\- Mas você conseguiu?

\- Eu tinha acabado de chegar à cidade, depois dos meus pais se mudarem mais uma vez por minha causa. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Então, eu e o Jensen descobrimos ter algumas coisas em comum e, além de eu ser persistente, é um pouco difícil alguém resistir aos meus encantos – Jared sorriu, convencido. – Claro que existem exceções – falou quando Matt o olhou de cara feia – De qualquer maneira, nós ficamos amigos muito rapidamente e quando o Jensen saiu do colegial, ele era um dos garotos mais populares da escola.

\- Graças a você?

\- Eu tive minha parcela de culpa, mas não totalmente. Jensen sempre foi adorável, ele só precisava se soltar um pouquinho. O fato de ele ser gay também não ajudava muito, ele meio que se escondia por causa disso. Eu estava junto quando ele contou aos pais que era homossexual. Eles me odeiam até hoje, porque acharam que fui eu que levei o filhinho deles pro mau caminho, mas tudo bem. Eles acabaram aceitando o que o Jensen é, e isso é o que importa. Claro que a lista de motivos pra eles me odiarem cresceu muito com o passar dos anos.

\- Então vocês começaram a namorar no colegial?

\- Não, nós só éramos amigos. Depois cada um foi pra uma universidade diferente, e nos falávamos só por telefone, por um bom tempo. Nos reencontramos depois da formatura e aí é que começamos a namorar. Eu tinha me formado em direito, tinha um emprego razoável e o namorado mais lindo e incrível do mundo – Jared falou com nostalgia.

\- Claro. E ainda assim, você conseguiu se perder nas drogas, acabar sem emprego, sem namorado e em um presídio. Será que eu esqueci de alguma coisa? – Matt abriu os braços, tentando entender.

\- Ninguém é perfeito, não é? – Jared forçou um sorriso. Pensar naquilo doía como o inferno. – Antes de reencontrar o Jensen, eu já havia me metido com as pessoas erradas, usava drogas por diversão e, sem perceber, já estava viciado. Quando o Jensen descobriu, já era tarde demais. Eu estava me afundando e o estava levando junto comigo.

\- Já vi acontecer muito - Matt não fez piada desta vez.

\- Eu me tornei o seu pior pesadelo, mas ainda assim, o Jensen não me deixava. E ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria tê-lo por perto, eu também queria que ele fosse embora, porque sabia que só estava fazendo mal a ele, que ele estava sofrendo por minha causa, e... Então eu finalmente o magoei de um jeito que ele não merecia, mas foi necessário.

_**Flashback on…**_

Jensen voltava da festa de aniversário de sua irmã, no sábado à noite. Como de costume, Jared não quis acompanhá-lo, então o loiro acabou indo de carona com Josh, seu irmão mais velho.

Vinham conversando e fazendo brincadeiras um com o outro, dentro do carro, até que Jensen teve a ideia de passar para ver como Jared estava, já que estavam próximos do bairro onde seu namorado morava.

\- Sério que é aqui que ele está morando? – Joshua perguntou quando desceram do carro, olhando para um prédio de dois andares, mal acabado, contendo várias quitinetes.

\- Jared está desempregado, e por mais que eu tenha insistido, ele não quis ir morar comigo.

\- Claro. Afinal, lá ele não poderia se drogar à vontade, né? – O irmão mais velho comentou, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Jensen. - E depois, se ele morasse com você, provavelmente já teria vendido tudo o que você tem dentro do apartamento, pra poder sustentar o vício.

\- Jared jamais pegou um centavo meu pra qualquer coisa - Jensen defendeu.

\- Até agora, né?

\- Ele está parando, Josh. É só uma questão de tempo – Jensen falou, querendo ele próprio acreditar. – Talvez seja melhor você esperar no carro.

\- Não. Eu vou entrar com você. – Joshua o seguiu, subindo o lance de escadas, logo atrás de Jensen.

Jensen bateu na porta várias vezes e não obteve resposta. Tentou a maçaneta e percebeu que não estava trancada, então foi entrando. O local estava uma bagunça e seu coração quis pular do peito quando viu Jared deitado no chão, sobre o tapete. Correu até ele e com alívio percebeu que estava apenas dormindo.

\- Que bom que ele está parando, né? - Joshua comentou com ironia, olhando para a mesinha ao lado de onde Jared estava deitado, onde havia o que restara de uma carreira de pó e uma garrafa de uma bebida barata qualquer.

\- Jared! Jared! – Jensen só queria que seu namorado acordasse, para saber se estava realmente bem. Segurava sua cabeça e dava tapinhas em seu rosto, tentando despertá-lo.

\- O que você está fazendo, Jensen? Me deixa dormir, porra! – Jared respondeu ao acordar, afastando a mão do outro do seu rosto, de um jeito ríspido.

\- Você precisa ir pra cama, Jay. Vai acordar todo dolorido se dormir desse jeito – O loiro falou, segurando as lágrimas. Já não aguentava mais ver seu namorado daquele jeito, se afundando cada vez mais, sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo.

\- Me deixa em paz, Jensen! Sai daqui! – Jared resmungou e voltou a se deitar no chão, da mesma maneira que estivera antes.

\- Vem. Vamos embora daqui – Joshua falou com a voz firme. Tinha vontade de socar aquele polonês filho de uma puta até que ele sumisse da vida do seu irmão. Mas não podia fazer nada, a não ser tirar Jensen dali. Já não aguentava mais ver seu irmão sofrer e definhar por causa daquele vagabundo que nunca acrescentara nada em sua vida.

Jared voltou a dormir e depois de algum esforço, Josh finalmente conseguiu convencer Jensen a deixá-lo e a voltar para sua casa.

No dia seguinte, logo após o meio-dia, Joshua voltou à quitinete de Jared, mas desta vez sozinho.

Bateu na porta e desta vez o moreno veio lhe atender, tinha recém saído do banho e parecia estar sóbrio.

\- O que você quer? – Jared perguntou, ainda parado na porta.

\- Precisamos conversar – Joshua o empurrou para o lado e entrou, sem esperar por permissão. Olhou ao redor e viu que o local estava menos bagunçado, mas Jared estava magro e com profundas olheiras, completamente acabado.

\- O que você quer, afinal? – Jared esperava por uma resposta. Estava incomodado com o jeito que o outro lhe analisava com o olhar.

\- Você está um lixo.

\- Veio aqui pra me dizer isso? – Jared sorriu de um jeito cínico.

\- Não. Eu vim aqui na esperança de que você ainda tenha um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça, e que deixe de ser egoísta pelo menos uma vez na sua vida.

\- Não estou entendendo.

\- Mas já vai entender. Se é que o seu cérebro ainda não foi corroído pela cocaína.

\- Fala de uma vez o que você quer - Jared já estava perdendo a paciência.

\- Você deve saber sobre o desejo de Jensen de fazer uma pós graduação na Europa, não é?

\- Acho que ele comentou isso uma vez. Por quê? – Jared não estava entendendo nada.

\- Está tudo acertado, se ele quiser ir. Meu pai se ofereceu pra pagar o curso em Londres e a hospedagem, ele só precisa comprar as passagens e ir.

\- Isso é...

\- Você sabe por que ele não vai? – Josh o interrompeu. - Hã? Você faz alguma ideia? Porque ele não tem coragem de abandonar o namoradinho drogado que ele arrumou. Porque ele tem medo que se te deixar, de repente você venha a fazer uma merda maior do que todas que já fez. Por isso, Jared. Ele está deixando um grande sonho dele pra trás, por sua causa.

\- Eu nunca pedi que ele...

\- Não. E nem precisa pedir. Você sabe bem como o Jensen é. Você sabe o quanto ele se doa e cuida das pessoas que ele ama. Mas sabe o que me dói? É que você não está nem aí. Você usa e abusa e não faz por merecer tudo o que Jensen faz por você. Você está indo rumo ao fundo do poço e está arrastando o meu irmão com você.

\- Eu já tentei. Eu já fiz de tudo pra que o Jensen se afastasse de mim, mas ele não quer. O que mais eu posso fazer? – Jared tinha desespero na voz. Sabia que Josh estava certo e, por mais que doesse, precisava afastar o loiro de si.

\- Será que já fez de tudo mesmo? Será que você realmente quis? Ou foi só um truque pra livrar a sua própria consciência? Eu vou embora agora. Vou esperar que você seja homem pelo menos uma vez em sua vida e tome uma atitude condizente. Se você quiser se drogar até morrer, eu não estou nem aí. A vida é sua. Mas eu não vou permitir que você acabe com a do meu irmão. Não vou mesmo – Joshua saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Jared estivera bêbado e drogado na noite anterior, mas se lembrava de Jensen ter aparecido ali, e da maneira grosseira com que tratara o loiro. Não era a primeira vez e não seria a última. Sabia disso. Não estava apenas machucando o coração do seu namorado e melhor amigo, podia ver o cansaço naqueles olhos verdes, sempre tão expressivos.

Sabia que Jensen já não dormia direito e que tinha emagrecido, tudo por sua causa. Deveria ser capaz de parar com as drogas e voltar a ser o que era, mas não tinha forças para tanto. Ou talvez realmente não quisesse, não saberia dizer. Mas sabia o que teria que fazer. Mesmo que aquilo fosse machucar Jensen ainda mais, os fins justificam os meios. Jensen iria embora da sua vida. Para sempre.

Já era noite quando o moreno ligou para Jensen, dizendo para ele voltar para casa assim que pudesse, pois tinha uma surpresa. Doeu quando ouviu a voz animada do namorado do outro lado da linha, mas não iria se deixar afetar por aquilo, seguiria seu plano até o fim. Ligou para uma garota conhecida e a apanhou no caminho do apartamento do seu namorado. Tinha as chaves, pois Jensen lhe tinha entregue uma cópia há algum tempo, lhe dando total acesso ao local.

Jensen chegou em casa um pouco mais tarde que o habitual. Seu trabalho como assistente social às vezes exigia isso, mas não se importava. Gostava de manter sua cabeça e seu corpo ocupados, assim conseguia não pensar, pelo menos por alguns momentos, no que seu namorado andava aprontando. Vivia aflito o tempo todo por conta disso e não estava lhe fazendo bem. Se sentia cansado a maior parte do tempo, pois quando deitava à noite, não conseguia pegar no sono, sempre preocupado com Jared.

Abriu a porta do apartamento e ficou espantado com a música alta que tocava. Jared já havia chegado, não tinha dúvidas.

Logo que entrou na sala, viu uma garrafa de vodka largada no chão, algumas garrafas de cerveja e um... sutiã? O coração de Jensen bateu acelerado, mas não era de paixão, era medo. Ouviu risadas e seguiu o barulho até o seu quarto, onde Jared dançava agarrado - ou se esfregava - a uma garota loira, desnuda da cintura para cima.

Assim que avistou o namorado, Jared deu outra risada e largou a cintura da garota por um momento, indo na direção de Jensen.

\- Oi amor – Tentou beijá-lo, mas o loiro se esquivou, ainda atordoado demais com o que estava vendo.

\- O que significa isso, Jared? – Jensen desligou a música e encarou o namorado, um misto de raiva e decepção em seu olhar.

\- Eu não falei que tinha uma surpresa? – Jared tentou agarrá-lo, estava completamente bêbado. – Vem... junte-se a nós.

\- Eu quero essa garota fora daqui agora mesmo – Jensen falava baixo, como se isso fosse tornar as coisas menos reais.

\- Não Jensen. Eu quero me divertir. Se você não estiver a fim de se juntar a nós, feche a porta e ligue o som novamente, por favor – Jared se aproximou da garota novamente, a agarrando e a beijou.

\- Eu não sou mais o suficiente pra você? – A voz era carregada de mágoa. Como não obteve resposta, o loiro continuou. – Eu quero vocês dois fora daqui, Jared. Agora! – Gritou a última frase.

\- O quê? – Jared largou a garota e o olhou, fingindo surpresa.

\- Eu quero você fora da minha casa. Fora da minha vida. Pra sempre. Pegue tudo o que é seu, porque você não irá pisar aqui nunca mais. Quando eu voltar, não quero ver mais nenhum vestígio seu por aqui. Suma da minha vida, Jared! – O loiro saiu, não queria chorar na frente deles. Já não reconhecia mais o homem que Jared se tornara. Já não via mais o seu melhor amigo, nem nada parecido. Podia tolerar seus vícios, acreditava que era uma fase e que algum dia aquilo iria passar. Mas Jared já não o amava mais, se é que algum dia amou de verdade. Nem mesmo o respeitava mais, e isso não podia tolerar.

Assim que Jared ouviu a porta bater, largou a garota e a mandou embora. Recolheu seus pertences que estavam pelo apartamento e saiu. Tinha conseguido o que queria, agora teria que viver com as consequências.

_**Flashback off.**_

\- Então o Jensen finalmente me deixou e viajou para Londres na semana seguinte. Mas na verdade, aquilo ali foi só a gota d'água. As coisas já estavam bem ruins, Jensen estava no seu limite. Ninguém merece um namorado que prefere sair pra farra e se drogar a ficar na sua companhia, não é? Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça naquela época.

\- E quando Jensen voltou para o país, você estava preso por tráfico de drogas e com um filho, que foi levado para um lar provisório. Ele deve ter ficado orgulhoso – Matt alfinetou.

Jared não disse nada, apenas ficou pensativo, encarando sua xícara de café por um momento. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao se lembrar do olhar de Jensen quando o loiro fora visitá-lo na prisão. Tinha um misto de culpa, medo, decepção...

\- De onde surgiu esse filho, afinal? E por que ele não ficou com a mãe? – Matt perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Depois que o Jensen foi embora, eu continuei com aquela vida, e… saía com homens e mulheres, não importava. Um dia ela apareceu na minha porta, grávida de cinco meses. Era tarde demais pra fazer um aborto e ela não queria ficar com a criança. Eu não tive escolha.

\- E mesmo estando responsável por uma criança, você continuou com aquela vida?

\- Não. Eu parei de me drogar. Não foi fácil, mas quando eu realmente quero alguma coisa, eu geralmente consigo. Fiquei internado por dois meses em uma clínica e quando o bebê nasceu eu estava limpo. Mas então eu não conseguia um maldito emprego e tinha um filho pra sustentar, além do dinheiro que eu devia pra um monte de gente. Foi aí que eu comecei a trabalhar pra um traficante, até que alguém me dedurou.

\- Você podia ter se livrado da prisão, se tivesse fornecido alguns nomes, mas você preferiu ficar de boca fechada. Por quê?

\- Você acha mesmo que eu estaria vivo pra contar essa história se tivesse entregado alguém? Eu não sou idiota, Matt.

\- Tem outra coisa que eu não entendo...

\- O que é?

\- Você tem pai e mãe vivos no Texas. Por que o seu filho está em um lar provisório?

\- Porque... eles me garantiram que ele ficaria em boas mãos. Eu tive uma briga feia com meus pais antes de sair de casa, eles já não me aceitavam antes, e depois de tudo o que eu aprontei... Quando eu fui algemado e levado para a prisão, naquela hora em que cai a ficha e você se dá conta do quão ferrado está... A primeira pessoa pra quem eu pensei em ligar foi o Jensen. Mas eu não consegui. Eu não podia ser tão filho da puta e egoísta a ponto de estragar a vida dele mais uma vez. Ele estava bem onde estava e era melhor que ele não soubesse de nada. Eu não tinha mais nenhum amigo, já que tinha afastado a todos, então... eu liguei pra minha mãe, afinal, dizem que amor de mãe é incondicional, não é? – Jared riu. – Ela... quando eu disse que era o filho dela falando ela disse: "Eu não tenho mais nenhum filho" e desligou o telefone.

\- Eu... – Bomer pigarreou. – Eu sinto muito.

\- Bom, eu estou pagando pelos meus erros e não adianta de nada ficar me lamentando. Mas voltando ao assunto principal, você não devia se sentir ameaçado por mim, ou pela minha amizade com o Jensen.

\- Não?

\- Acha mesmo que o Jensen faria a mesma burrada uma segunda vez? E o que existe entre nós não tem nada a vez com romance. Eu amo o Jensen e sei que ele também me ama, mas não é do jeito que você está pensando, é mais como... Não dá pra explicar, é como se nós sempre cuidássemos um do outro.

\- Eu entendo. Talvez. Mas vocês tem uma ligação muito forte, é quase impossível não ter ciúmes – Matt confessou.

\- Você pode ter ciúmes, só não deixe isso prejudicar o seu relacionamento com ele. Seria burrice da sua parte.

\- Eu não pretendo deixar. Apesar dessa preocupação um tanto exagerada do Jensen com você, eu sei que ele me ama. E mesmo que ele não queira se casar comigo, eu jamais irei desistir desse amor.

\- Preocupação exagerada? – Jared riu.

\- Você não acha?

\- Talvez, algumas vezes – Jared ficou pensativo. - Na verdade eu não sei por que, mesmo depois de tudo, o Jensen nunca desistiu de mim. Ele teria todos os motivos possíveis pra me odiar. Ele deve achar que eu ainda posso ser o mesmo cara que ele conheceu no colegial.

\- E não pode?

\- Não. Eu não acredito em milagres, mas eu estou tentando consertar as coisas e ser uma pessoa melhor. Pelo meu filho, e talvez porque o Jensen ainda acredita em mim.

\- Boa sorte com isso – Matt sorriu com cinismo desta vez.

Jared deu risadas - Você é o meu agente de condicional. Deveria me apoiar - brincou.

\- E o que eu tenho feito até hoje? – Bomer fez cara de indignação. – Eu já fechei os olhos pras suas encrencas tantas vezes que já perdi a conta, Padalecki.

\- Você só fez isso porque o Jensen pediu, admita. – Jared brincou. – Eu preciso ir agora, o café é por sua conta. Ah, e pegue leve com o Jensen – falou antes de sair pela porta.

Jared não gostava de falar sobre a sua vida, mas com tantas perguntas que Matt fizera, tinha sido inevitável. Falar sobre o passado tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso, era melhor tentar esquecer e seguir em frente.

Voltou para a empresa e foi diretamente ao escritório de Jeffrey. Sabia que seu patrão estaria mal humorado, devido à sua demora, mas tinha sido por um bom motivo.

\- Por que tanta demora? Você foi ao salão de beleza, por acaso? – Jeffrey reclamou assim que Jared pôs os pés na sua sala.

\- Por quê? Estou bonito? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas e passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo o outro rolar os olhos.

\- Eu quero que você tire cópias desses contratos e vá para casa analisá-los. Tenho uma reunião com o Steve amanhã e preciso do seu parecer.

\- Para casa? Eu não posso fazer isso aqui? – Jared estranhou.

\- Eu não quero que meus irmãos o vejam com isso. É confidencial.

\- Certo, chefe – Jared pegou os papéis das mãos de Morgan e ia saindo.

\- Espere – Morgan se levantou e foi até Jared, fechou a porta novamente e o beijou demoradamente. – Eu vou terminar o trabalho cedo hoje. Me espere em casa, sim? – Jeffrey apertou a bunda de Jared e deu uma piscadinha.

Jared riu. – Você tem um jantar com a Lauren hoje. E é seu aniversário de namoro, então não esqueça de levar flores.

\- Oh, merda – Jeffrey resmungou, colocando a mão na testa. Tinha se esquecido completamente.

\- Ah, e pare de fumar charutos escondido, Jeff. Você não tem mais 15 anos – Jared piscou e saiu, dando risadas.

\- x -

Ter ido para a casa dos seus pais não tinha sido uma boa ideia. Jensen acabou tendo que responder a uma infinidade de perguntas sobre o por que de ter fugido de Matt daquela maneira, algo que ele mesmo não sabia explicar.

Fora pego de surpresa e não estava preparado para aquilo. Casamento? De onde Matt tinha tirado aquela ideia?

Amava muito o seu namorado. Depois da turbulência que tinha sido seu namoro com Jared e depois de passar quase dois anos em Londres, se frustrando ainda mais com suas tentativas vãs de deixar o passado para trás e reconstruir sua vida, Matt era o seu porto seguro.

Se parasse para pensar, não tinha dúvidas que era com ele que queria passar o resto da sua vida. Mas casamento? Por que a ideia o assustava tanto?

Conversar com sua família não tinha ajudado em nada. Ao invés de tentarem compreendê-lo, seus pais ficavam exaltando o quanto Matt era perfeito e isso deixava Jensen ainda mais frustrado. E o fato de a cada oportunidade eles jogarem na sua cara o quanto tinha sido pior com Jared, o deixava muito puto. Jensen já havia perdoado há muito tempo e seguido em frente. Por que sua família não podia fazer o mesmo?

E o mais engraçado era que de todos, Jared seria a única pessoa que realmente o entenderia. Pensou em procurá-lo na noite anterior, mas como ele estava na mansão de Jeffrey, não achou adequado aparecer por lá à noite.

Jared provavelmente tiraria um sarro da sua cara primeiro, mas saberia lhe aconselhar. De todos os seus amigos, ele era o único com quem Jensen conseguia se abrir de verdade. O único com quem podia ser ele mesmo, com quem não tinha segredos.

Ao longo da vida, desde que o conhecera no colegial, tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, tinham sido tão cúmplices, que mesmo depois de Jared ter ferrado com tudo, a amizade de ambos só tinha se fortalecido. Não saberia expressar em palavras o que o moreno significava em sua vida. Era uma relação um tanto co-dependente a dos dois e, na maioria das vezes, Jensen sequer tinha argumentos para frear os ciúmes de Matt. Amava Jared e amava Matt, mas eram dois tipos de amor diferentes e isso era algo que infelizmente Matt não compreendia.

\- x -

Ao chegar à casa de Jeffrey, Jared se deparou com Jensen o esperando. Não ficou espantado, pois já esperava que o amigo o procurasse depois do que acontecera. No fundo, não sabia por que Jensen o procurava quando precisava de conselhos, já que a vida de Jared era uma completa bagunça. Quem era ele para aconselhar alguém, afinal?

\- Hey – Jensen sorriu, um pouco sem graça. – Me desculpe por te procurar no seu trabalho, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você.

\- Tudo bem Jensen. Eu praticamente moro aqui mesmo – Jared sorriu e o abraçou. – Venha, vamos até o meu quarto.

Jensen se sentou na cama de Jared e o moreno se sentou ao seu lado, esperando pelo que o outro tinha para lhe dizer.

\- Está tudo bem? - Jared estranhou o silêncio.

\- Está. Quero dizer, mais ou menos. Eu não sei por onde começar, eu...

\- Você está me assustando, Jensen. Com essa cara de quem acabou de ser pedido em casamento...

\- Como você sabe? – Jensen o encarou, surpreso.

\- Foi só um palpite. Eu acertei?

\- Sério? Mas como você...? Vá se foder, Jared! Você falou com o Matt – Jensen concluiu, furioso.

Jared não se aguentou e começou a rir, mas logo se recompôs, pois sabia que o assunto era sério. – Desculpe. Eu estive com o seu namorado há menos de uma hora.

\- Com o Matt? Por que ele foi falar com você, afinal?

\- Ele achou que você não aceitou se casar com ele por minha causa. E por falar nisso... – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen pelo queixo e o beijou. O loiro estranhou e logo encerrou o beijo, apesar de ter correspondido prontamente.

\- Que merda é essa?

\- O que você sentiu?

\- Jared... – Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- O que você sentiu? - Jared insistiu.

\- Eu... sei lá. Parece que eu acabei de beijar um cinzeiro. Você está fumando?

Jared caiu na gargalhada, não conseguiu sequer responder.

\- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Jensen já estava ficando bravo.

\- Desculpe, eu beijei o Jeffrey antes de vir pra cá e ele anda fumando escondido. Pior que criança pequena. Mas o Matt está a salvo, Jen. Você não é apaixonado por mim.

\- O quê? Deus, eu espero que você tenha realmente só o beijado - Jensen passou a mão pela boca, limpando.

\- Se você fosse apaixonado por mim, não ia se importar com o gosto de cigarro, ou de qualquer outra coisa - Jared riu.

\- Assim como você não se importa quando beija o Jeffrey?

\- Jensen – Jared ignorou a pergunta. – Qual é o problema com você, afinal? Você finalmente encontrou alguém que é o seu número… O Matt é um cara legal, que te ama pra caralho e você também o ama, não ama?

\- Amo. É claro que eu o amo, mas... Casamento, Jared? Casamento é... – Jensen suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

\- É, eu sei – Jared colocou a mão em seu ombro, com carinho.

\- Eu não me sinto pronto pra isso. Talvez algum dia, mas não agora. Quero dizer… casamento?

\- Eu entendo. Mas você precisa conversar com ele, Jensen. Desde quando você é de fugir desse jeito?

\- Eu não fugi, eu só... eu fiquei sem ação, sem saber o que dizer, eu não queria magoá-lo, então acabei indo pra casa dos meus pais. O que você disse a ele?

\- Nós conversamos, ele queria saber o que havia entre eu e você, então eu acabei contando algumas coisas sobre o passado, e… parece que ele entendeu o seu ponto.

\- Entre eu e você? Mas… É, talvez eu já devesse ter contado a nossa história, mas ele faz cara feia sempre que eu toco em seu nome, então eu meio que evito falar sobre nós.

\- Só converse com ele, Jensen. Diga como você está se sentindo, eu tenho certeza que ele vai compreender.

\- É, eu sei. De qualquer jeito, obrigado. E obrigado por falar com ele também. Vocês não brigaram, brigaram?

\- Não deu tempo. Eu saí rapidinho - Jared brincou.

\- Quer dizer que o agora o Matt é um cara legal? – Jensen provocou.

\- Ele é bom pra você. Isso basta pra mim. Agora pare de distorcer o que eu disse.

Jensen gargalhou. – Você gosta dele, admita!

\- Nem sob tortura – Jared brincou e deu um beijo no rosto de Jensen, que já estava de saída. – Me liga amanhã? Só pra eu saber que está tudo bem?

\- Ligo sim.

\- E cuidado na hora de fazer as pazes. Não acorde os vizinhos e não se esqueça que você vai precisar se sentar amanhã.

\- Vá se ferrar! – Jensen deu um empurrão em Jared, brincando.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Guest:** Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que está gostando. O capítulo 9 será inteirinho sobre como Jared e Jeffrey se conheceram e sobre o tal contrato que eles tem. Loguinho eu chego lá... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Helena Candido:** Ah, fico super feliz em saber disso. O passado de Jared e Jensen será mostrado aos poucos. Tem coisas tristes, como o que foi mostrado no capítulo atual, mas terá coisas boas também. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Abraços!


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Jensen voltou para casa na hora do almoço e encontrou Matt sentado no sofá da sala, o esperando.

\- Hey – se aproximou com cuidado, se sentindo envergonhado pela sua atitude na noite anterior.

\- Oi – Matt sorriu, apesar de apreensivo, estava realmente feliz em vê-lo.

\- Matt, eu... Eu acho que... – Jensen não sabia por onde começar. Não queria magoar seu namorado, mas precisava fazer com que ele compreendesse suas razões.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen – Matt o interrompeu, caminhando em sua direção. - Eu me precipitei com essa história de casamento, me desculpe. Não quis assustar você.

\- Não tem por que se desculpar, meu amor – Jensen tocou o rosto do namorado, com carinho. – Eu sei que a minha atitude ontem à noite foi um tanto infantil, me desculpe por isso. Eu só acho que... que ainda não estou pronto pra dar esse passo. Mas não quer dizer que isso não possa acontecer algum dia.

\- Eu entendo. É um assunto sério demais e eu devia ter conversado com você antes. Só não fuja nunca mais de mim, Jensen. Eu não suportaria te perder, eu... eu já não sei mais viver sem você – Matt o abraçou apertado.

\- Eu não tive a intenção de fugir, eu só precisava colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu te amo, Matt. Eu preciso tanto de você... - Jensen segurou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos e o beijou.

O beijo começou calmo; Matt enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos curtos do loiro, intensificando o beijo conforme a sua necessidade, e ao mesmo tempo aproveitando cada sensação que aquele contato lhe causava.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo por um instante e olhou dentro de seus olhos; podia se perder naquela imensidão azul que eram os olhos do seu namorado. Tudo o que via neles era amor, desejo, paixão...

Sem dizer nada, segurou a mão do namorado e o conduziu para o quarto do casal, parando diante da cama.

Olharam-se mais uma vez e retomaram o beijo, que se tornou urgente, íntimo... Jensen gemeu, sentindo a língua de Matt explorar sua boca, enquanto as mãos dele apertavam a carne da sua cintura, o puxando para si.

Começaram a despir-se lentamente, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro, querendo tocar, sentir, marcar...

Quando já estavam nus, Matt derrubou o namorado sobre a cama macia, se deitando por cima dele. Enquanto mordia e beijava o pescoço do outro, suas ereções se pressionavam, arrancando gemidos de ambos, seus corpos implorando por mais contato.

A boca de Matt beijava e mordia de leve a pele do mais novo, desde o pescoço até o abdômen, se demorando um pouco mais nos mamilos, deixando-os eriçados. Não tinha pressa. Queria apreciar cada reação que causava, cada gemido ou palavra desconexa que saía da boca do seu namorado.

Jensen era sempre tão certinho, tão controlado... Matt amava tê-lo totalmente entregue e livre de pudores em seus braços.

O gosto do loiro era viciante. Amava tudo naquele homem; não só fisicamente, amava o que Jensen era e o que representava em sua vida.

Enquanto continuava a exploração pelo corpo, uma de suas mãos envolveu o membro do loiro, massageando-o com perícia e lhe arrancando mais gemidos.

Jensen gemeu ainda mais alto quando teve seu membro envolvido pela boca deliciosa do namorado. O mais velho o engolia quase por inteiro, sua boca subia e descia, deslizando pelo seu membro, num ritmo delicioso.

Só a visão de Matt engolindo o seu pau daquela maneira, fazendo sons com a boca, sem nenhum pudor, o faziam ter que se segurar para não gozar rápido demais.

Uma das mãos do mais velho segurava seu membro pela base e a outra acariciava suas bolas, sua língua brincando com a glande, ora chupando, ora lambendo, levando Jensen ao delírio.

Matt parou apenas para apanhar o tubo de lubrificante na gaveta, então dobrou uma das pernas de Jensen, facilitando seu acesso.

Voltou a chupar seu membro, enquanto um dedo acariciava a entrada do loiro. Já tinham intimidade o suficiente e nem sempre precisavam daquilo, mas Matt sabia o quanto Jensen gostava das preliminares e adorava dar prazer e deixar seu namorado louco de desejo antes de penetrá-lo.

Os gemidos do loiro se tornaram mais intensos quando Matt introduziu seus dedos, preparando-o, e logo pode sentir Jensen se empurrar contra seus dedos, querendo mais.

Matt parou o que fazia e voltou a beijar a boca carnuda do mais novo, então se posicionou entre suas pernas e o penetrou quase de uma só vez.

Jensen mordia o lábio inferior e ofegava... Matt apoiou as pernas do loiro sobre seus ombros e passou a investir com mais rapidez, saindo quase por completo e estocando com força, se enterrando naquele corpo apertado e quente.

O jeito que o loiro movia o seu corpo, completamente entregue, seu olhar fixo em Matt, acompanhando cada um dos seus movimentos, o rosto corado e a boca entreaberta em busca de mais ar, era uma visão perfeita.

Uma das mãos de Matt segurava em sua coxa e a outra bombeava o membro do loiro, que já estava no seu limite.

A cada estocada, o mais velho atingia sua próstata, o fazendo querer gritar de prazer. Logo o loiro gozou forte, arqueando e contraindo seu corpo, gemendo o nome de Matt. Seu parceiro veio logo em seguida, seu corpo estremecendo e desabando sobre Jensen.

Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, ficaram algum tempo ainda ali na cama, abraçados, curtindo a presença um do outro. O casamento seria deixado para trás e Matt ainda sentia ciúmes da relação de Jensen com Jared, mas o que tinha com o loiro fazia tudo valer à pena. Não poderia reclamar.

\- x -

Na semana seguinte, Jared foi até o escritório de Morgan na empresa e ao entrar, tomou um susto ao encontrar uma mulher sentada na poltrona dele e três crianças, sendo que uma delas estava em cima da mesa de Jeffrey e as outras duas correndo ao redor.

\- É... o senhor Morgan...? – Jared ficou ligeiramente sem graça, não sabia quem era aquela mulher e muito menos o que ela estava fazendo ali. Só conseguiu pensar que Jeffrey teria um ataque se visse aqueles moleques correndo pela sua sala.

\- Eu também estou esperando por ele – A mulher sorriu. – E você é...? – Ela olhou para o uniforme de Jared, o analisando. – Um dos motoristas da empresa?

\- Ah, eu sou Jared Padalecki, o motorista particular do senhor Morgan – Jared estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

\- Muito prazer Jared, eu sou Tracy, irmã do Jeffrey, e esses três são seus adoráveis sobrinhos. Ou talvez não tão adoráveis – Tracy olhou para os dois que corriam ao redor da mesa e agora estavam brigando. – Motorista, hã? Eu nem sabia que o Jeffrey tinha um motorista particular, muito menos gato desse jeito - Tracy piscou, o olhando de cima a baixo. – Mas isso não me surpreende, o meu irmão sempre gostou de ostentação. Sabe Jared, eu acabei de me lembrar, eles adoram andar de limusine. Você podia levá-los para dar uma volta. Jeffrey ainda tem uma, não tem?

\- O Jeffrey vai me matar se eu colocar esses pestinhas dentro da limusine dele – Jared falou entredentes.

\- O que você disse?

\- É que... a limusine está na manutenção. Infelizmente isso não será possível – Jared forçou um sorriso.

\- Ah, que pena. Bom, eu tenho uma viagem marcada, e... foi coisa de última hora. Eu tenho que deixá-los com alguém e a minha babá me deixou na mão, então... Eu preciso que o Jeffrey tome conta deles até amanhã. Eu não consigo encontrá-lo e o meu voo é daqui há uma hora. Tenho certeza que eles não darão trabalho algum. Você pode levá-los pra casa do meu irmão e dar o meu recado a ele? Nesta mala tem roupas e tudo o que eles podem precisar, eu devo voltar amanhã antes do almoço, e... bom, eu acho que é isso – Tracy se levantou e foi saindo, deixando Jared sem saber o que fazer.

\- Mas eu não sei se o Jeffrey vai... – Jared tentou argumentar.

\- Ele irá adorar a companhia dos sobrinhos, fique tranquilo – Tracy sorriu e apertou a bunda de Jared ao passar por ele. – Humm... é mesmo tão dura quanto parece – comentou, deixando Jared atordoado. – Até mais crianças, comportem-se! Mamãe ama vocês – Tracy saiu deixando os três ali.

Jared tentou ligar para o seu patrão, mas o celular dele caia na caixa postal. Estava no escritório dele, com três crianças e não sabia o que fazer com elas. Se continuassem ali, acabariam destruindo tudo, então Jared decidiu levá-las até a casa de Jeffrey, como Tracy sugerira.

\- Ok, agora já chega de correria – Jared falou e os três pararam para olhá-lo. – Eu vou levar vocês até a casa do seu tio Jeffrey, está bem?

\- Oba! – Os três gritaram e recomeçaram a correr dentro do escritório.

\- Já chega! – Jared falou em tom autoritário e os três pararam novamente. Esperava que eles se intimidassem pelo seu tamanho, mas aquilo não parecia estar funcionando. – Qual é o seu nome e quantos anos você tem? – Jared perguntou para a menina, que parecia ser a mais velha dos três.

\- Eu sou a Meg e tenho seis anos. Esse é o Julian, com cinco e o Ian tem quatro – Meg apontou para seus dois irmãos mais novos.

\- Certo. E cadê o pai de vocês?

\- Ele e minha mãe se separaram quando o Ian era pequeno. Só vem nos ver uma vez por ano – A menina colocou as mãos na cintura, falando como uma pessoa adulta.

\- Ótimo. Já pensou se eles continuassem fazendo um filho por ano? – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado. – Como eu já disse antes, levarei vocês pra casa do tio Jeffrey, mas eu preciso que vocês se comportem, ok?

Jared conseguiu levá-los até a mansão, mas ao chegar lá, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então apenas trancou a porta que dava para a área de festas e piscina, a fim de evitar que um deles se afogasse, e deixou-os brincando na sala até a hora em que Morgan chegou.

\- O que significa isso? – Jeffrey olhava horrorizado para as três crianças que corriam pela sala.

\- Sua irmã os deixou lá no seu escritório, e...

\- E você os trouxe pra cá? – Jeffrey o interrompeu.

\- O que mais eu podia fazer? Deixá-los lá? Sozinhos? Ela só volta de viagem amanhã e disse que você deve tomar conta deles.

\- Eu? - Morgan gargalhou. – Você só pode estar brincando. Você os trouxe, então vire-se com eles.

\- Como assim, Jeffrey? Eles são seus sobrinhos – Jared colocou as mãos na cintura, indignado.

\- Você já cuidou de crianças? – Jeffrey parou ao lado do moreno, observando as crianças, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Já cuidei de um bebê, mas eu só precisava dar comida, trocar a fralda e sacudir até ele dormir.

\- Será que eles ainda usam fraldas? – Jeffrey olhou de uma criança para outra, com o cenho franzido.

\- Provavelmente não. E acho que não vai adiantar sacudi-los para que eles durmam também – Jared bufou, frustrado.

\- Tente dar algo pra eles comerem – Jeffrey falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- O quê? A Judith está de folga hoje e ela vai me matar se eu mexer naquela cozinha. Os sobrinhos são seus, você que se vire.

\- Eu não suporto crianças – Jeffrey fez cara de nojo. - Elas gritam, fazem barulho e vivem com o nariz melecado.

\- É, pensando por este lado – Jared fez uma careta também. – Mas pense que você também já foi criança um dia.

\- É, mas eu era uma criança adorável – Jeffrey piscou, convencido.

\- Com certeza era – Jared ironizou.

\- Tio Jeffrey, vem brincar com a gente? – Julian abraçou o empresário pela cintura, o deixando desconfortável com aquele gesto.

\- Eu estou ocupado, vá brincar com os seus irmãos – Jeffrey se desvencilhou rapidamente do abraço do menino.

\- Vem tio Jeffrey! – Meg também insistiu.

\- Eu já disse que não. E não me chamem de tio, porque isso faz com que eu pareça mais velho. – Jeffrey resmungou e olhou para Jared, que estava se segurando para não rir. - Se você ousar dizer o que está pensando, eu te afogo na piscina – Ameaçou seu motorista.

\- Eu nem pensei nada – Jared fez cara de santo.

\- Sei.

\- Jeff, você já pensou que...

\- O quê?

\- Um dia provavelmente a Lauren vai querer ter filhos. Você deveria se acostumar com a ideia. É uma boa oportunidade pra ir treinando - Jared provocou.

\- Eu não quero nem pensar sobre isso. Vou voltar para a empresa, caso contrário, acabarei enlouquecendo aqui – Morgan pegou sua maleta e foi saindo.

\- Você não está falando sério, está? Vai mesmo jogar a responsabilidade deles pra cima de mim? – Jared gritou atrás do seu patrão, indignado.

\- Divirtam-se, crianças! – Jeffrey acenou e foi embora, deixando Jared sozinho com os três.

Quando voltou para casa, já era tarde da noite e encontrou Jared cochilando no sofá, com os três deitados em um edredom esticado no chão, ao lado dele.

O moreno acordou quando ouviu Jeffrey se aproximar e se levantou do sofá, se espreguiçando.

\- Eu espero que você não tenha dado veneno de rato a eles. Eu preciso devolvê-los e creio que a minha irmã irá preferir eles vivos - Jeffrey comentou.

\- Engraçadinho – Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- O que você fez?

\- Eu pedi comida em um restaurante natural, brinquei um pouco, coloquei um filme, contei algumas histórias e finalmente acabaram dormindo - Jared suspirou. - Você sabia que eles são vegetarianos?

\- Não sabia, mas isso não me surpreende, a Tracy sempre foi cheia de frescuras.

\- Ser vegetariano não é frescura, é uma opção – Jared corrigiu.

\- Pra mim isso é frescura – Morgan afrouxou sua gravata e se aproximou de Jared. – Você fez um bom trabalho. Obrigado – Deu um beijo breve em seus lábios.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha, não é? – Jared sorriu, irônico.

\- Acho que você merece uma recompensa – Jeffrey o abraçou pela cintura, beijando-o com vontade.

\- Para com isso, Jeff. Eles podem acordar a qualquer momento – Jared se afastou.

\- Então vamos logo pro meu quarto, meu dia foi estressante e eu estou louco pra beijar você inteirinho.

Jared riu – Então me ajude a levá-los pro quarto de hóspedes, você não vai querer deixá-los dormindo aqui no chão, não é?

\- E por que não? Se mexer, eles irão acordar, e eu não estou a fim de passar a noite sendo babá.

\- Tá. Então eu vou buscar mais cobertores. Eles estão confortáveis. Eu acho...

Jared buscou cobertores e cobriu as três crianças, antes de ir para o quarto de Jeffrey.

Pela manhã, quando Morgan levantou, Judith já tinha chegado e servido o café para as crianças. Era seu sábado de folga, mas mesmo assim Jared saiu para comprar algumas coisas que seu patrão pedira, antes de ir embora, e as crianças brincavam na sala quando Tracy retornou de viagem.

\- Olá crianças! – Ela entrou na sala sorrindo, com sua alegria habitual. – Como se comportaram? – Abraçou e beijou cada um dos três, que voltaram a brincar sem lhe dar uma resposta. – E você, meu irmão? Por que essa cara de quem acabou de ser atropelado por um trem? – Sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Jeffrey.

\- E você ainda pergunta? – Jeffrey respondeu, de mau humor.

\- Oh, não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – Tracy se sentou no sofá, ao lado do seu irmão. - Assim pelo menos eles se lembram de que tem uma família, porque se depender de você ou dos nossos irmãos irem visitá-los...

\- Não seja tão dramática – Jeffrey suspirou.

\- Mamãe... homens podem se beijar? – Julian perguntou, se sentando no colo de Tracy, que o olhou um pouco espantada.

\- Por que você está perguntando isso, querido?

\- Eu vi o tio Jeffrey e o Jared se beijando, ontem à noite – Julian respondeu simplesmente.

\- Oh, meu anjo. Claro que homens podem se beijar. Ainda mais que o seu tio Jeffrey é um beijoqueiro e vive beijando todo mundo, não é tio Jeffrey? – Tracy sorriu com ironia para o irmão.

\- Claro – Jeffrey respondeu, sem graça.

\- Agora volte a brincar, querido – Tracy esperou o filho do meio descer do seu colo e puxou o irmão para a cozinha, para conversarem.

\- Você beijou o seu motorista na frente das crianças? – Tracy perguntou baixinho.

\- Não. Eles estavam dormindo. Ou deveriam estar, pelo menos – Jeffrey respondeu, irritado.

\- Bom, eu não posso te culpar. Jared é lindo, e... Uau! O que é aquele corpo?

\- Tracy! – Jeffrey a olhou, indignado.

\- Você ainda pretende se casar com a Lauren? - Tracy não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade.

\- Claro que sim. Por que a pergunta?

\- E o Jared é o que? Seu amante? Como você pretende manter um amante depois do casamento? Você vai acabar magoando este garoto, Jeff, ou então a sua namorada.

\- Ele não é meu amante, é... Você não entenderia.

\- Como assim, não é seu amante? Ele vive na sua casa, vocês estavam se beijando... o que isso significa então? – Tracy pensou que jamais entenderia o seu irmão.

\- Nada. O que eu tenho com o Jared é apenas um contrato. Como se fosse um trabalho remunerado, entendeu? Ele não significa nada pra mim.

\- Trabalho remunerado? - Tracy balançou a cabeça, indignada. - Oh... Você e a sua vida moderna, hã? É capaz de tudo pra fugir de um relacionamento de verdade. Só espero que nenhum dos dois saia machucado dessa história.

\- Nós somos dois homens adultos, Tracy. Não temos essas frescuras. Agora leve aqueles pestinhas daqui e me deixe descansar.

Jared tinha acabado de chegar e estava prestes a entrar na cozinha quando ouviu o final da conversa de Jeffrey com sua irmã. Largou as compras perto da porta e saiu rapidamente, antes que pudesse ser visto, então voltou para o carro.

Dirigiu pela cidade, angustiado, pensando na conversa que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não devia estar se sentindo daquela maneira, afinal, desde o início, sempre soubera que o que tinham era apenas um contrato. Jeffrey tinha deixado tudo muito claro. Por que de repente, ouvi-lo dizendo que não significava nada, o estava perturbando daquela maneira? Estava realmente ferrado. Muito, muito ferrado...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Gabi:** Que bom que curtiu, eu também gostei muito de escrever este capítulo. Tem muito sobre o passado dos Js pra ser mostrado ainda, acho que esta fanfic vai ser mais longa do que eu esperava... rsrs. Acho que Jensen perdoou Jared por causa da amizade que eles tinham antes do namoro. O que existe entre os Js é uma amizade muito linda. Se ainda existe amor? Acredito que sim, um amor que cuida, que protege, que é cúmplice, mas não é paixão ou algo carnal. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Abraços!

**Ana:** Ah, que delícia saber disso! Adoro quando as pessoas tentam manter a mente aberta. Eu também prefiro Jared e Jensen como um casal, mas estou adorando escrever esta amizade tão profunda entre eles e esse relacionamento louco do Jared com o Jeffrey. Obrigada por me deixar saber que gostou! Um grande abraço!

**assassina182:** Seja bem vinda! É, a vida do Jared não é nada fácil, né? Mas ele é durão, já passou por muita coisa e não vai quebrar assim tão fácil. Tadinho do Matt... hahaha. Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando da história! Abraços!

**Guest:** Que bom que gostou, ainda tem muito mais sobre Jared e Jensen pra ser mostrado, mas será aos poucos. Não são exatamente documentos, é mais um contrato verbal que há entre Jared e Jeffrey, mas você terá que esperar até o capítulo 9 pra entender, sorry! rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Abraços! (Ah, se puder, deixe um nome ou apelido pra eu poder responder, ok?)

**Guest (2):** Também amo Jared e Jeff juntos. Obrigada por me deixar saber que está gostando. Abraços! (O mesmo que disse pro Guest acima, se puder, deixe um nome ou apelido pra eu poder responder, ok?)

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários, people! Significa muito pra mim.

Abraços e até o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

Jared dirigiu sem rumo por mais algum tempo e acabou parando na casa de Jensen.

\- Que bom que você apareceu. Matt viajou para ver os pais e só volta no final da tarde, eu estava mesmo pensando em te ligar pra fazermos alguma coisa - Jensen comentou ao receber Jared na porta.

\- E que tipo de coisa você queria fazer comigo? – Jared se insinuou, brincando, enquanto entravam na casa.

\- Não sei. Mas não envolve sexo, pode tirar esse sorriso da cara – Jensen deu risadas.

\- Você adora acabar com a minha alegria – Jared fez um muxoxo. - Mas por que você não foi junto com o Matt? Não me diga que brigaram novamente.

\- Não, nós estamos bem. Ele esqueceu a ideia do casamento, pelo menos por enquanto - Jensen riu. – Mas os pais dele ainda não aceitam muito bem o nosso relacionamento, por isso eu não fui junto com ele. Mas e você? Não vai ver o Thomas hoje? – O loiro estranhou.

\- Não – Jared se esparramou no sofá e abraçou uma almofada. – Eles tinham um passeio programado e pediram que eu fosse amanhã. Melhor assim, domingos são sempre entediantes quando eu estou sozinho.

\- Então podemos pedir algo pra almoçar e passaremos a tarde vendo filmes. O que acha?

\- Como nos velhos tempos? – Jared riu. – Desde que não seja nenhum daqueles filmes trash de terror que você gosta, eu topo.

\- Okay, vamos ver algum filme de ação, então – Jensen passou os dedos pela fileira de DVDs organizados no livreiro e escolheu um deles. – Fuga Implacável? – Olhou para Jared, esperando uma resposta.

\- Pode ser. Sei que você sempre teve uma quedinha pelo Bruce Willis – Jared brincou.

\- Sou fã. Fazer o quê? – Jensen deu de ombros, sorrindo, ligou o aparelho e se sentou ao lado do moreno no sofá. - Quem é que não tem uma queda pelo Bruce Willis, afinal?

Depois de alguns minutos vendo o filme em silêncio, Jared já estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça sobre uma almofada, no colo de Jensen, que lhe fazia cafuné nos cabelos.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen já não prestava mais atenção ao filme, apenas observava o seu amigo, que parecia estar com os pensamentos longe dali.

\- Eu só estava me lembrando de algumas coisas.

\- Que coisas? – O loiro ficou curioso.

\- De nós, no colegial. Estava pensando que eu fiquei tão puto quando os meus pais se mudaram pra cá, mas acho que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Muita coisa aconteceu naquele ano, antes de ir pra faculdade.

\- Sim, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem. Ainda mais porque a minha vida mudou completamente depois que eu conheci você. Eu costumava ser tão tímido e tão problemático...

\- É, você era meio esquisito mesmo – Jared brincou.

\- Eu era sim - Jensen concordou. - No início, quando você entrou na minha classe, eu passei a me sentir ainda mais frustrado.

\- Frustrado? Por quê?

\- Porque em poucas semanas você já se tornou amigo de todo mundo, um dos mais populares da escola - Jensen sorriu com a lembrança. - Quando você veio falar comigo, eu fiquei com aquela cara de idiota, pensando que você devia estar falando com a pessoa errada.

\- Eu me lembro desse dia. Você ficou me olhando com cara de assustado e não respondeu nada. Então eu perguntei se você estava bem e você ficou com o rosto vermelho e começou a gaguejar – Jared deu risadas.

\- Deus, eu era tão patético – O loiro gargalhou.

\- Eu fiquei preocupado de verdade. Achei que você estivesse passando mal, ou algo assim. No dia seguinte você já conseguiu responder meia dúzia de palavras, pelo menos.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse desistir de falar comigo. No fundo, eu até queria que você desistisse.

\- Por quê? Eu era tão assustador assim? – Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Não, mas as pessoas me olhavam quando eu estava perto de você. E eu preferia continuar a ser invisível e a passar despercebido.

\- Era impossível você passar despercebido, Jensen. Você era o garoto mais bonito da escola.

\- Você se aproximou de mim só por que me achava bonito? – O loiro o encarou, curioso.

\- Por incrível que pareça, não. Eu sempre gostei de observar as pessoas e você era interessante de se observar. Eu queria muito descobrir o que fazia um cara lindo como você se isolar daquela maneira.

\- Eu não conseguia me achar bonito. Eu me achava esquisito, na verdade. Mas mesmo assim, você vinha lá todos os dias, se sentava do meu lado e ficava falando sem parar.

\- E você só ria e respondia monossilabicamente – Jared riu. - Você era mesmo esquisito.

\- Obrigado.

\- Você sabe que sempre que precisar de uma palavra de conforto, pode contar comigo – O moreno brincou.

\- Claro – Jensen rolou os olhos. - Um dia, depois da aula, eu voltei pra pegar algo que tinha esquecido na minha carteira e quando entrei na sala, eu vi você e o Alex dando uns amassos.

\- Você viu? – Jared ficou surpreso.

\- Sim. Eu fiquei apavorado e saí correndo.

\- Você nunca me contou isso – O moreno estranhou.

\- Não. Fiquei com medo que você pensasse que eu o estava espionando, ou algo assim. Mas ver aquilo fez com que eu já não me sentisse mais uma aberração, sabe? Eu me achava estranho por me sentir atraído por homens e não tinha com quem conversar sobre aquilo. Eu não tinha coragem de falar pros meus pais ou meus irmãos, e como eu não tinha amigos, exceto alguns garotos da minha rua... Foi um alívio saber que você também era gay. Eu até suspeitava de outros na escola, mas ninguém assumia na época, então ficava difícil.

\- Eu sei.

\- Pra falar a verdade, eu tinha um pouco de inveja, porque achava que as coisas eram bem mais fáceis pra você. Depois eu percebi que não eram. Você só conseguia lidar melhor com os problemas, não tinha medo de enfrentá-los, diferente de mim. Foi você quem me incentivou a me aproximar do David, lembra? – Jensen riu. – O primeiro cara com quem eu fiquei.

\- Lembro sim – Jared sorriu. – Mas se eu soubesse que ia gerar toda aquela confusão, nunca teria incentivado – brincou.

_**Flashback on...**_

Era intervalo das aulas e Jensen estava sentado em um banco no pátio da escola, completamente distraído, olhando de longe para um garoto moreno.

\- Eu acho que ele também está a fim. Mas você provavelmente nunca irá descobrir, porque não tem coragem de se aproximar, não é? – Jared de repente se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo Jensen levar um susto.

\- O quê? Do que você está falando? – Jensen preferiu se fazer de desentendido.

\- Do David. Duh!

\- O que tem o David? – Jensen queria sumir dali. Será que Jared tinha descoberto seu segredo?

\- Jensen... eu não sou nenhum idiota pra não perceber o jeito que você olha pro cara – Jared riu.

\- O jeito que eu olho? – Jensen o encarou, muito sério. - O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não sou... não sou...

\- Gay? Claro – Jared sorriu, irônico. – Você é tão hétero quanto eu.

\- Você sai com garotas – Apesar de Jensen ter flagrado Jared com um cara, já tinha visto ele ficar com garotas também.

\- Sim, eu gosto de garotas também, mas sempre preferi os homens.

\- Todo mundo acha que você é hétero.

\- Não exagera, Jensen. Olha, eu não estou nem aí pro que as pessoas pensam sobre mim. Mas é até melhor que pensem isso, assim eu não terei problemas com o meu pai.

\- Entendo. Mas então... Você acha mesmo que o David... que ele possa…?

\- Que ele é a fim de você? - Jared sorriu. - Do jeito que ele te olha, eu apostaria em 90% de chances.

\- Mesmo? - Jensen o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Mas você precisa dar abertura, Jensen.

\- E como eu faço isso?

\- Ficar olhando pra ele há quilômetros de distância, com certeza não vai ajudar. Você já ficou com algum cara antes?

\- O quê? Não! - Jensen respondeu rápido demais.

\- E com mulheres?

Jensen não respondeu nada, apenas olhava para as próprias mãos e ficou vermelho como um tomate.

\- Meu deus... você é completamente virgem, não é?

\- Eu vou voltar pra sala. A aula já vai começar – Jensen fez menção de se levantar, envergonhado demais para continuar aquela conversa, mas Jared fez com que voltasse a se sentar.

\- Espera, eu não falei por mal, me desculpe. Isso não é nada demais, você acha que a maioria daqui também não é? – Jared tentou amenizar.

\- Você com certeza não é – Jensen suspirou.

\- É, mas eu não sirvo como referência. Você não devia se espelhar em mim pra nada. Eu estava pensando... E se eu apresentar vocês? – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas, esperando pela reação de Jensen.

\- Você nem o conhece.

\- Mas eu conheço os amigos dele, posso dar um jeito.

\- Eu não sei, Jared... O que eu vou dizer a ele?

\- Jensen, você é um cara lindo, inteligente, gentil... só seja você mesmo - Jared já não sabia mais o que fazer para melhorar a auto estima do seu amigo.

\- Eu queria ter essa confiança que você tem.

\- Você só precisa treinar. E parar de se sentir inferior às outras pessoas. Mas eu já te falei isso várias vezes - Jared bufou.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu estou falando sério, Jensen. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar essa sua timidez.

\- Eu vou tentar, está bem?

\- Ótimo – Jared sorriu, satisfeito. – Amanhã eu verei o que posso fazer por você.

No dia seguinte, conforme combinado, Jared conheceu David e o apresentou a Jensen que, apesar de ter corado e gaguejado um pouco no início, conseguiu manter uma conversa por mais de cinco minutos com o garoto. Jared ficou algum tempo com os dois, até ver que o loiro estava mais confiante e então os deixou a sós.

Depois disso, passaram a conversar todos os dias, nos intervalos e no final da aula, e depois de duas semanas, finalmente aconteceu o primeiro beijo.

Jensen parecia bastante entusiasmado, até que de repente o seu mundo caiu. Thiago, um dos valentões da escola, que vivia tirando sarro do loiro por qualquer motivo, viu os dois se beijando e espalhou a notícia pela escola inteira.

David tratou rapidamente de se afastar de Jensen e Jared foi o único que permaneceu do seu lado quando as piadas começaram a se tornar insuportáveis.

\- Já chega, Jensen – Ambos já estavam do lado de fora da escola, prontos para ir embora, quando voltaram a ouvir as risadas e provocações dos garotos. - Se o Thiago e sua turminha disserem mais alguma coisa, eu vou quebrar a cara dele – Jared já não aguentava mais ver seu amigo ser alvo de bullying na escola, mas Jensen insistia que ele deveria deixar pra lá e ficar fora daquilo.

\- Hey Jensen! Ou você prefere ser chamado de Jenny? Onde está o seu namorado? Fugiu? – Thiago logo se aproximou, rindo e provocando ainda mais.

\- Já chega com isso, cara. Já perdeu a graça faz tempo – Jared parou diante de Thiago, falando em um tom baixo, mas muito sério.

\- O que é, Jared? Você é um cara legal. Vai mesmo defender essa bichinha?

\- Pense bem antes de se referir ao meu amigo desse jeito, seu babaca! - Thiago foi surpreendido quando Jared lhe deu um soco no meio da cara, fazendo-o cambalear.

\- Seu amigo? Sério? Desde quando você é amigo desse viadinho? – Thiago empurrou Jared, que caiu de costas no chão, mas se levantou de um pulo e partiu pra cima do outro novamente.

\- Desde sempre. E pra se meter com ele, você vai ter que passar por cima de mim – Jared falou com raiva.

Jensen tentou apartar a briga, mas foi empurrado para longe. Logo os amigos de Thiago se meteram também e Jared apanhou feio, mas também bateu muito. Sem saber o que fazer, Jensen pediu ajuda a um professor, mas logo a polícia apareceu e acabou levando Jared, Thiago e mais dois garotos para a delegacia.

Jensen foi até lá, de carona com um amigo, mas Jared só seria liberado com a presença do pai ou de um responsável.

Gerald fora chamado e não estava nem um pouco contente por ter que ir buscar o filho na delegacia. Jensen acompanhou Jared e seu pai na saída, e ficou bastante assustado com a cena que presenciou.

\- Você não consegue criar juízo nunca? Será que eu e sua mãe teremos que mudar de cidade novamente por sua causa? – O pai de Jared cuspia as palavras, com raiva.

\- Senhor Padalecki, o Jared não teve culpa, ele... – Jensen tentou interferir.

\- Não teve culpa? – O homem riu alto. – Se metendo em briga de rua por causa de uma bicha, e não teve culpa? – Gerald se aproximou de Jared e apontou o dedo em seu peito. – E você, suma da minha frente. Não apareça lá em casa, senão eu não respondo pelos meus atos - Gerald empurrou o filho bruscamente e entrou em seu carro, dando a partida e deixando os dois ali.

Jensen ficou olhando, abismado, e não sabia o que dizer.

\- Jared, eu... - Teve vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas viu seu amigo se afastar e dizer que estava tudo bem, com aquele sorriso forçado que ele costumava usar quando não queria demonstrar o que realmente estava sentindo.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen.

\- Te desculpar pelo quê?

\- Pelo jeito que o meu pai te chamou. Ele é um babaca – Jared enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhava para o chão.

\- Está tudo bem, eu não ligo - Jensen não estava preocupado consigo mesmo e se sentia culpado por tudo o que o amigo estava passando.

\- Você já pode voltar pra sua casa, agora - Jared ajeitou sua mochila nas costas e ia saindo.

\- E o que você vai fazer? Voltar pra casa dos seus pais?

\- Não. Você ouviu o que ele falou. Vou esperar alguns dias até a poeira baixar - O moreno deu de ombros.

\- Mas então pra onde você vai?

\- Eu me viro, Jensen. Não se preocupe. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

\- Não. Você vai lá pra casa comigo. Eu não vou deixar você por aí, sozinho.

\- Jensen, me desculpe, mas eu acho que você já deve estar encrencado o suficiente com seus pais. Me levar lá só vai piorar a sua situação.

\- Dane-se! Você foi preso e expulso de casa por ter entrado em uma briga pra me defender. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você.

\- Cara, você precisa parar de se sentir responsável por todo mundo. Eu posso me virar, você não precisa se preocupar comigo, já falei – Jared não queria que Jensen tivesse ainda mais problemas por sua causa.

\- Você vai comigo e está acabado. Você precisa de um banho, de curativo nesses machucados e de roupas limpas. Deve ter algo que sirva em você no meu guarda-roupas.

\- Claro. Suas calças devem cobrir os meus joelhos – Jared zombou, mas por fim cedeu e foi caminhando junto com o loiro até sua casa.

\- Idiota! – Jensen riu e foi caminhando devagar, pois sabia que apesar de Jared não reclamar, ele deveria estar sentindo dor.

\- Oi mãe – Jensen deu um beijo no rosto de Donna, assim que entraram em sua casa. – Jared precisa de um banho e de roupas limpas. Ele vai ficar aqui esta noite.

\- Olá Jared – Donna não gostou daquilo, mas não disse nada. Conversaria com seu filho depois.

\- Senhora – Jared baixou a cabeça e seguiu Jensen até o seu quarto.

\- Você pode ir pro chuveiro, enquanto eu separo algumas roupas. Depois eu coloco as suas na lavadora e amanhã você já pode usá-las novamente. Você precisa de ajuda?

\- Pra tomar banho? Só se você quiser se ajoelhar, e...

\- Vá se ferrar, Jay! – Jensen virou as costas, saindo do banheiro.

\- Eu ia dizer lavar os meus pés – Jared deu risadas.

Depois do banho, Jared vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta do amigo, que realmente lhe serviram e Jensen passou antisséptico em seus machucados, mas não foram necessários curativos, apenas um band-aid em seu supercílio esquerdo.

Os irmão de Jensen, Joshua e Mackenzi, chegaram logo em seguida e Donna serviu o jantar.

Jensen apresentou Jared ao seu pai e seus irmãos, antes de se sentarem, e o moreno se sentiu constrangido por conhecer a família do seu amigo daquela maneira, depois de ter sido expulso de casa. Sabia que aquilo não causaria boa impressão.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo finalmente, Jared – Roger falou enquanto se servia. – Jensen tem falado muito de você.

\- O prazer é meu, senhor – Jared por um momento ficou curioso para saber o que Jensen falara a seu respeito, mas não ousou perguntar.

\- Jensen não costuma trazer amigos para casa – Joshua comentou, encarando Jared. – O que você tem de especial pra ele trazê-lo aqui, no meio da semana?

\- Josh! – Jensen deu um olhar mortal para o seu irmão mais velho.

\- Tudo bem, Jensen – Jared tocou o braço do amigo, tentando acalmá-lo. – Acho que a sua família precisa mesmo de uma explicação... Eu me meti em uma briga, depois da escola e acabei parando na delegacia. O meu pai teve que ir até lá pra me liberar e ele... Bom, ele ficou um pouco zangado, e...

\- Ele expulsou o Jared de casa. É por isso que ele vai passar a noite aqui – Jensen complementou.

\- Expulsou? Como assim? – Donna parecia horrorizada.

\- Ele só estava com raiva, eu tenho certeza que ele logo irá voltar atrás – Jared tentou justificar.

\- Ele te empurrou e eu tenho quase certeza que só não bateu em você porque eu estava lá, Jared. Eu não acho que ele vá voltar atrás – Jensen ainda estava chocado com o que presenciara.

\- Não é a primeira vez que eu tenho uma briga com o meu pai, Jensen. Eu sei como as coisas funcionam – Jared se sentia humilhado por estarem discutindo aquilo na frente da família do loiro.

\- E com quem você brigou, pra ir parar na delegacia? – Roger perguntou, com a voz muito calma.

\- Foi... com alguns caras lá da escola – Jared esperava que o homem não perguntasse mais nada.

\- Por qual motivo? – Roger insistiu.

\- Foi por bobagem – Jared tentou contornar, mas Jensen o interrompeu.

\- Foi por minha causa, pai. Um cara começou a me provocar, me chamando de bichinha e de outras coisas, e outros se juntaram a ele, então Jared o enfrentou para me defender e acabaram se agredindo com socos... Alguém deve ter chamado a polícia – Jensen abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo envergonhado por não ter se defendido sozinho e metido Jared naquela encrenca.

\- E por que esse cara estava te provocando e te chamando de bichinha? – Roger perguntou, sem alterar o tom de voz.

\- Porque... – Jensen olhou para Jared, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Porque eles são uns idiotas, metidos a valentões e implicam com todo mundo – Jared tentou explicar sem entrar em detalhes.

\- Não é só isso – Jensen olhou para o amigo, criando coragem. – Eles são mesmo uns idiotas, mas... Um deles me viu beijando um cara, e foi por isso que eu virei alvo de piadas.

\- O quê? – Joshua tinha os olhos arregalados, parecia estar esperando que alguém dissesse que aquilo era uma piada.

\- Jensen... – Jared achou que não era uma boa hora para Jensen revelar aquilo, mas já estava feito.

\- Tudo bem, Jay – O loiro forçou um sorriso, sentindo o olhar dos seus pais sobre si. – Você mesmo disse outro dia que eu deveria contar a eles. E todo mundo na escola sabe, eles iriam acabar descobrindo, cedo ou tarde.

\- Que conversa é essa, Jensen? – Roger ainda estava tentando processar o que ouvira. – Beijando um cara? Do que você está falando?

\- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu, pai. Eu sou gay – Jensen falou num fio de voz, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos do seu pai.

Roger não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Donna abraçou o marido pelos ombros, chorando e sem saber o que dizer naquele momento.

Jensen ficou grato por Jared estar ali, ao seu lado, segurando sua mão por baixo da mesa. Tinha certeza que sem ele, não teria tido coragem.

\- Isso tudo é culpa sua, não é? – Joshua praticamente gritou, falando com Jared.

\- Cala a boca, Josh. O Jared não tem nada a ver com isso – Jensen defendeu.

\- Eu aposto que você é uma bicha maldita e corrompeu o meu irmão – Joshua continuou, ignorando o que Jensen dissera.

\- Já chega, Joshua! Vá pro seu quarto. Agora! – Roger levantou a voz para o filho mais velho. Podia tolerar qualquer coisa, menos a falta de respeito dentro da sua própria casa.

O irmão mais velho se levantou e mesmo contrariado, foi para o seu quarto, fuzilando Jared com os olhos ao passar por ele.

\- Jensen, você também – Roger complementou. – Pro seu quarto.

Jensen olhou com tristeza para sua mãe, que consentiu com a cabeça, sorriu para sua irmã, que parecia um tanto assustada e foi para o seu quarto, seguido de Jared. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, Jensen se sentou na cama e começou a chorar, estivera se segurando até aquele momento.

\- Eu ferrei com tudo, Jay. Eu ferrei com tudo – Jensen falou entre os soluços.

\- Ferrou o quê? – Jared se sentou ao lado do amigo e segurou seu rosto para que ele olhasse em sua direção. – Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Jen. Você conseguiu!

\- Consegui o quê? O meu pai mal pode olhar pra minha cara, Jay, e o meu irmão, ele...

\- Jensen, me escuta... É claro que as coisas serão difíceis no começo, eles precisam de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo e se acostumar com a ideia, mas se o seu pai fosse fazer alguma besteira, como te expulsar de casa, ele teria feito naquela hora. Vai ficar tudo bem, com o tempo eles vão acabar aceitando.

\- Obrigado, Jared.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Eu não teria conseguido contar se você não estivesse lá. Acho que, de alguma maneira, eu me sinto mais confiante com você por perto.

\- Você é um cara incrível, Jensen. E é muito mais forte do que pensa - Jared o abraçou. - Agora vamos dormir, porque amanhã será um longo dia.

Quando acordaram pela manhã, as roupas de Jared estavam limpas e passadas, em cima da escrivaninha do quarto de Jensen. Os dois se vestiram e Jared seguiu Jensen até a cozinha, onde sua família estava tomando o café da manhã.

\- Sentem-se meninos. Eu vou pegar mais panquecas pra vocês – Donna falou como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior.

Ambos se sentaram e comeram em silêncio. Jared sentia o olhar do irmão mais velho de Jensen sobre si o tempo todo, mas não ousou encará-lo. Tinha sido muito bem recebido ali, apesar de tudo, e não queria arranjar mais encrencas.

\- Se as piadinhas na escola continuarem, eu quero ser avisado – Roger se dirigiu a Jensen.

\- Sim, senhor – O loiro olhava para a sua comida, sem coragem de enfrentar o olhar do pai.

\- E assim que terminar de comer, você vem comigo, Jared – Roger se levantou. – Vou esperar por você no carro.

\- Pai? – Jensen queria saber o que o seu pai pretendia, mas este não lhe deu ouvidos, já tinha ido para fora de casa.

Jared terminou de comer rapidamente, a ansiedade o deixava ainda mais faminto. Agradeceu Donna pelo café e pela hospitalidade e, depois de pegar sua mochila no quarto de Jensen, foi até a garagem, onde Roger o esperava.

Jensen o seguiu, mas seu pai pediu que ele voltasse para dentro. Jared pediu que ele fizesse o que seu pai dissera e Jensen obedeceu, ainda que contrariado. Estava preocupado, mas sabia que seu pai jamais faria mal algum ao seu amigo.

\- Onde você mora? – Roger perguntou assim que deu partida no carro, com o moreno sentado no banco do carona.

\- Há duas quadras da escola.

\- O seu pai está em casa a essa hora?

\- Sim, mas... Senhor Roger, não é uma boa ideia, o meu pai... Eu não devia ter ido pra sua casa, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinho, mas o Jensen insistiu, e... – Jared estava nervoso, não sabia como seu pai iria reagir, preferia que ninguém interferisse.

\- Eu só irei conversar com ele, Jared. Você é bem vindo lá em casa sempre que quiser, e eu fico feliz que Jensen tenha um amigo que o ajude neste momento, mas... Seu lugar é em casa, certo?

\- Eu não acho que ele vá reconsiderar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- Eu prefiro tentar. Se não, você volta comigo e nós veremos o que fazer.

Roger parou o carro em frente a casa e Jared sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver seu pai aparecer na porta. Permaneceu no carro enquanto os dois homens conversavam dentro de casa e só saiu do automóvel quando o pai de Jensen apareceu novamente do lado de fora.

\- Você já pode entrar, garoto – Roger tocou em seu ombro. – Está tudo bem.

\- Obrigado.

Jared ainda estava desconfiado e esperou até que Roger desse a partida no carro, antes de entrar.

\- Você está muito machucado? Precisa ir ao médico? – Gerald perguntou assim que o filho entrou em casa.

\- Não. – Jared esperava por outro sermão, ficou surpreso quando seu pai perguntou sobre o seu estado.

\- Se estiver sentindo dor, não precisa ir à escola hoje.

\- Eu estou bem – Na verdade, ainda estava sentindo dores, mas não deixaria Jensen sozinho na escola depois do que acontecera no dia anterior.

\- Certo. Então vá se trocar.

\- Ta.

\- Jared? – Gerald chamou quando o filho já ia se afastando.

\- Sim?

\- Aquele homem me falou que você foi muito corajoso ao enfrentar sozinho aqueles valentões pra defender o filho dele. Eu só espero que vocês sejam realmente só amigos, e que você não estrague tudo mais uma vez.

Jared não disse nada, apenas foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e foi para a escola. Ficou aliviado ao ver que Jensen estava lá, sentado em um dos bancos perto da porta da sala, como de costume. Mas seu alívio foi embora assim que se aproximou e viu que alguns alunos passavam por ele rindo ou cochichando, o que fazia Jensen se intimidar ainda mais.

\- Hey – Jared se sentou ao lado do loiro, que sequer levantara os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar em casa hoje – Jensen falou num fio de voz. - Não está sentindo dores?

\- Eu estou bem – Mentiu.

\- E o seu pai? Como reagiu?

\- Só me deu um sermão, e... Agradeça o seu pai por mim, eu não sei o que ele falou, mas acho que ele fez com que eu parecesse um herói para o meu velho – Jared riu.

\- Você foi um herói, Jared.

\- Não seja mulherzinha, Jensen. Você me deve uma cerveja - brincou.

\- Nós somos menores de idade, Jay – O loiro rolou os olhos.

\- E quem se importa? – Riu, e então olhou para os alunos que ainda zombavam de Jensen. – Eles não vão parar, não é?

\- Talvez, daqui há uns três meses – Jensen sorriu com tristeza. – Eu estou pensando em pedir transferência pra outra escola, se os meus pais concordarem.

\- O quê? Você não vai pra porra de lugar algum. Eles querem motivo pra falar? Pois vamos dar motivos a eles – Jared sorriu de um jeito que deixou Jensen com medo.

\- Do que você está falan...? – Jensen não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois Jared o agarrou e beijou sua boca demoradamente. – Que porra você está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu voltar a si e encerrar o beijo.

\- Um showzinho particular – Jared falou baixinho, perto do ouvido de Jensen. – Em poucos dias eles já terão desistido de infernizar você.

_**Flashback off.**_

\- E desistiram mesmo – Jensen sorriu com a lembrança. – Mas eu tive que aguentar as garotas vindo me perguntar qual era o meu segredo, como eu tinha feito você se interessar por mim. E o mais interessante é que... como você era o mais popular e queridinho de todo mundo, todos passaram a achar o máximo o fato de você ser bissexual. Até o comportamento deles comigo mudou totalmente. Parece que todo mundo passou a me achar interessante depois de você ter me beijado.

\- Você sempre foi interessante, Jensen. Mas você vivia escondido atrás dos seus livros, com vergonha de si mesmo.

\- É, eu sei. Aquilo tudo foi libertador. Se você não tivesse entrado na minha vida, provavelmente eu ainda seria aquele cara. Eu devo muito a você.

\- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz você passar? Você já pagou e tem crédito por pelo menos cem anos – Jared brincou.

\- Acho que estamos quites então. Pelos dois meses que o seu pai te deixou de castigo depois que descobriu sobre o nosso beijo na escola.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse cumprido com o castigo. Eu saía quase todas as noites, escondido. E pelo menos eles não deixaram a cidade, daquela vez. Se fosse no Texas, com certeza teriam deixado.

\- Que bom que não deixaram.

\- Bom? Eu sempre fui o pior tipo de amigo que você poderia ter, Jensen – Jared brincou.

\- Não. Você sempre foi o melhor – Jensen falou com sinceridade.

\- Você sempre teve uma mão ruim pra namorados, hein? Eu não conheci os outros, mas o David, eu, o Matt...

\- Idiota! – Jensen deu um soco de leve no braço de Jared. – Fale por si mesmo. O David nem chegou a ser meu namorado e o Matt é um cara maravilhoso.

\- Maravilhoso? – Jared gargalhou. - Certo. Você e a mãe dele devem achar isso.

\- Ele é. Aliás, o meu mundo seria perfeito se você e ele parassem de implicar um com o outro.

O celular de Jared vibrou, avisando que tinha recebido uma mensagem.

\- Droga – O moreno fez uma careta ao ver que era o seu patrão.

\- Jeffrey? – Jensen sorriu, constatando o óbvio.

\- Eu preferia não ter que olhar pra cara dele até segunda-feira – Jared bufou.

\- Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntou.

\- Não.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende? – O loiro sorriu. Fazer Jared falar sobre o que sentia geralmente era uma batalha perdida.

\- Vamos pedir comida e terminar nossa sessão de filmes – Jared se sentou e pegou o cardápio de cima da mesinha. - O Jeffrey pode esperar.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, esta provavelmente será a última atualização desta fanfic este ano, então... Desejo a todos um lindo natal (para os que comemoram) e um ano novo cheio de amor, saúde, paz, esperança e muita inspiração pra todos nós! Espero que continuem comigo no próximo ano... rsrs. Abraços!

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**assassina182:** Hahaha... acho que você era pior do que os sobrinhos do Jeffrey, então. Sobre o contrato, aguarde o capítulo 9, tudo será explicado. Ahhh... obrigada! *-* Abraços!

**Estrela 08:** Bom, sou suspeita pra falar, mas Jared e Jeffrey são meu segundo ship preferido. O primeiro é Padackles, claro, mas como já escrevi muito, é bom variar de vez em quando... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Abraços!

**Pitty:** kkkkkkkk Porque se ele não fosse, a fanfic não teria graça. Confesso que estou amando escrever ele assim, sorry! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Abraços!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Já era final da tarde quando Jared saiu da casa de Jensen e voltou para a mansão de Morgan. Estranhou ao não encontrar nenhum dos empregados pela casa, então foi diretamente para a sala, esperando encontrar o empresário por lá.

\- Por que demorou tanto? – Jeffrey estava sentado no sofá, bebendo uma taça de vinho quando o moreno chegou.

\- Eu estou de folga. O que era tão importante que você não podia esperar até segunda-feira? - Jared parou próximo ao sofá, esperando uma resposta.

\- Eu dispensei os empregados, e... De repente essa casa ficou vazia demais - suspirou.

\- A Lauren te deixou na mão?

\- Ela teve um problema familiar e precisou viajar.

\- Claro - Jared sorriu com sarcasmo.

\- Pensei que pudéssemos ter um pouco de diversão, só nós dois. Sei que você não é de recusar uma boa noite de sexo, então...

\- A minha vida não gira em torno de você, Jeffrey – Jared não conseguiu esconder a amargura na voz. Ainda estava puto com o que tinha ouvido de Jeffrey pela manhã.

\- Você é bipolar, ou o que aconteceu pra te deixar tão azedo de uma hora pra outra? – Morgan estranhou. - Você não estava assim hoje pela manhã. E por falar nisso, por que foi embora sem falar comigo?

\- Você parecia bem ocupado com a sua irmã. Pensei que não fosse mais precisar de mim – Jared andou pela sala, mas continuou de pé.

\- Ela só veio buscar os pirralhos. E você estava certo, um deles me viu beijar você ontem à noite. Me colocou em uma saia justa com a Tracy, o moleque.

\- É mesmo? – Jared cruzou os braços, encarando o mais velho. – E o que você fez?

\- Não consegui escapar. Tive que falar a verdade.

\- A verdade sobre nós termos um contrato? Sobre eu ser apenas um empregado insignificante? – Jared não conseguiu se segurar, estava com aquilo atravessado na garganta desde cedo.

\- Você ouviu a minha conversa com ela, não foi? Oh deus... – Jeffrey se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do mais novo. - Desde quando você se tornou tão sentimental?

\- Oh, cala a boca, Jeffrey.

\- Você não conhece a Tracy, Jared. Eu tive que dizer aquilo a ela, senão ela iria ficar no meu pé o tempo inteiro.

\- Olha, eu não estou nem aí se eu significo ou não alguma coisa pra você. Mas nós combinamos que isso seria sigiloso, Jeff. Como acha que eu vou me sentir cada vez que cruzar com a sua irmã por aí, sendo que ela sabe que eu não passo de um... michê?

\- Isso fere o seu orgulho? – Jeffrey perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta. Chegava a ser cruel, mas gostava de analisar as reações de Jared. Ele nunca falava sobre si mesmo ou sobre o que sentia, e o único momento em que ele ficava exposto, mesmo sem querer ou perceber, era quando estava magoado.

\- Você adora fazer isso, não é? Deve ser o seu passatempo favorito – Jared falou e ia saindo da sala, mas Jeffrey segurou seu braço, o impedindo.

\- A Tracy é da minha inteira confiança, Jared. E apesar de fazer parecer que está sempre tudo bem, ela já passou por muita coisa, e jamais faria qualquer julgamento sobre você. Eu nunca teria dito qualquer coisa se não tivesse certeza absoluta disso – Jeffrey soltou seu braço e envolveu a cintura de Jared, o abraçando por trás. – Eu posso não demonstrar às vezes, mas eu me importo com você – Beijou seu ombro, por cima do tecido da camisa. – Você faz mais parte da minha vida do que a Lauren, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Talvez por ser sempre tão espaçoso e viver se metendo em tudo, mas ainda assim – O empresário brincou, tentando reverter o clima ao seu favor.

Jared se amaldiçoou por sempre ficar tão vulnerável nos braços daquele homem. Era um fraco. Jeffrey podia fazer tudo o que quisesse, que sempre acabava cedendo às suas vontades. Não tinha forças para lutar contra, ou talvez realmente não quisesse resistir. As mãos do mais velho em seu corpo lhe causavam arrepios e o faziam esquecer que o mundo não se resumia a ambos.

\- Eu odeio você – Jared suspirou ao sentir a mão do outro escorregar pela sua virilha e massagear seu membro por cima da calça.

\- Não é o que o seu corpo está me dizendo – Jeffrey falou ao senti-lo ficando duro, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Em poucos minutos estavam na cama do empresário e todo o drama já tinha sido esquecido.

Depois de gozar pela segunda vez naquela noite, Jeffrey deixou seu corpo tombar para o lado, saindo de cima de Jared, ofegante.

\- Algum dia você ainda acaba comigo, garoto – Tirou o preservativo e se deitou de lado, dando um breve beijo no ombro do moreno, que continuava deitado de bruços.

\- E você comigo – Jared falou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, então também se virou de lado, para poder olhar para o seu patrão. Adorava observar o jeito lânguido que ele ficava depois do orgasmo.

\- Foi assim desde a primeira vez. Lembra? – Jeffrey beijou sua boca e deixou que Jared aninhasse a cabeça em seu peito, passando a acariciar os fios longos de seus cabelos.

\- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Jared riu. - Foi a coisa mais romântica que aconteceu na minha vida - brincou.

Jeffrey gargalhou. – Eu nunca tinha feito algo assim antes. Nem era o tipo de lugar que eu costumava frequentar. Foi uma situação totalmente inusitada pra mim...

_**Flashback on...**_

Jeffrey tinha acabado de sair de mais uma daquelas longas reuniões familiares para discutir o futuro da empresa, e realmente precisava de uma bebida. Jamais conseguiria entender seu pai e seus irmãos, eles conseguiam passar horas discutindo um assunto sem chegar a nenhum consenso. Era estressante demais. Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu pela cidade, parando no primeiro bar que avistou.

Não era o tipo de lugar que costumava frequentar, mas mesmo assim se encostou no balcão e pediu uma dose de uísque. Bebeu o líquido que desceu queimando pela sua garganta e pediu outra dose, enquanto observava as pessoas ao redor.

Observou um cara moreno, alto e muito bonito bebendo e conversando com dois outros caras em uma das mesas. Algo nele despertou o seu interesse de imediato. O jeito empolgado com que ele falava, gesticulando o tempo todo, o sorriso que parecia iluminado e a mania de mexer o tempo todo nos cabelos, um pouco compridos, era algo interessante de se observar.

Morgan também observou que, quando alguns homens mal encarados entraram no bar, o moreno se levantou discretamente e saiu quase correndo em direção ao banheiro. Por curiosidade, Jeffrey foi atrás e, ao entrar no local, ouviu o cara dizer algo como _"Merda, eles estão vindo pra cá"_, então se viu sendo agarrado pelo tecido do terno e o moreno alto tomando sua boca em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Naquele momento Jeffrey já não sabia mais o que se passava ao redor, todos os sentidos do seu corpo estavam concentrados no gosto daquela boca e naquele corpo forte e firme que o puxava contra si.

Depois de algum tempo, o beijo foi interrompido e o moreno soltou seu terno, passando as mãos pela gola para ajeitá-lo.

\- Desculpe, eu... Acho que eles já foram - O moreno sorriu sem graça e tentou se afastar.

\- Você está fugindo de alguém?

\- É uma longa história.

\- Então é melhor garantir, caso eles resolvam voltar – Jeffrey falou e voltou a colocá-lo contra a parede, o beijando mais uma vez.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido novamente, ambos se olharam nos olhos e o mais novo riu, achando graça da situação. Jeffrey sorriu também e voltou a beijá-lo, puxando-o para dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Morgan o encostou contra a porta, beijando e chupando a pele do seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos ágeis tratavam de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça jeans que o outro usava. Assim que conseguiu concluir o trabalho, Jeffrey se agachou no espaço apertado e colocou o pênis duro do outro na boca, o chupando com vontade.

Nunca tinha feito algo assim antes, chupar um cara totalmente estranho em um banheiro imundo de bar. Provavelmente estava ficando louco, mas chegou à conclusão que estava era louco de tesão por aquele homem.

Parou de chupá-lo e levantou-se, ouvindo um resmungo de frustração, então virou o sujeito contra a porta e puxou suas calças mais para baixo, dando uma boa olhada em sua bunda lisa e empinada. Era uma perdição.

Pegou rapidamente um pacotinho de lubrificante e preservativo do bolso do terno, e mordeu a nuca do moreno enquanto enfiava um dedo em seu interior, sentindo o anel de músculo se contrair. Vestiu o preservativo e lubrificou seu membro antes de penetrá-lo. Viu o outro encostar a cabeça na porta e chamar um palavrão, e pensou que iam acabar derrubando-a, mas nada daquilo importava... Agarrou o moreno alto pela cintura e estocou bem fundo. O moreno agarrou-se à beirada da porta e se empurrava contra o corpo de Jeffrey, ambos contendo seus gemidos e se movendo em um vai e vem rápido e delicioso. Não demorou muito para que gozassem, sentindo as pernas trêmulas e se escorando um no outro, para poderem se manter de pé.

O moreno voltou a puxar suas calças para cima e se ajeitou como pôde. Dois homens grandes, naquele espaço minúsculo, não era nada aconchegante.

\- Caralho! Nós vamos acabar presos por atentado ao pudor – Falou com a respiração ainda ofegante e então se virou de frente, seu rosto muito próximo ao de Jeffrey – Oi. Eu sou Jared – sorriu, debochado.

\- Jeffrey – O mais velho riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e suados do outro, tentando ajeitá-los, em vão. – Jared... o que você acha de irmos pra algum lugar mais confortável? – Propôs, enquanto ajeitava sua própria roupa.

\- Você é mais louco do que eu – Jared deu risadas. – Eu preciso cair fora desse lugar. Não importa pra onde.

Jared entrou no carro de Jeffrey e, por estar um tanto bêbado, nem se importou para onde estava sendo levado. Viu apenas que era uma mansão e seguiu o mais velho até o quarto, onde passaram o restante da noite transando.

Acabaram pegando no sono e já estava quase amanhecendo quando Jared acordou.

\- Puta que pariu! Por que você me deixou dormir? – O moreno pulou rapidamente da cama, ajuntou suas roupas no chão do quarto e foi para o banheiro.

Quando saiu, completamente vestido, voltou a se sentar na cama para calçar seus sapatos, fazendo uma careta de dor.

\- Por que tanta pressa? – Jeffrey sorriu, o observando.

\- O que diabos você fez comigo? – Jared resmungou.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Qual é o problema? – Jared bufou. - Geralmente depois de uma noite de sexo, é o outro cara que fica com o traseiro doendo, e não eu.

\- É mesmo? – Jeffrey deu risadas. - Você não reclamou disso ontem à noite, quando pedia pra eu te foder mais forte, e...

\- Ok, informação demais – Jared o interrompeu. - Você podia ter me deixado acreditar que eu ainda tinha um pouquinho de dignidade.

Morgan gargalhou. – Pra onde você vai agora?

\- Eu tenho um lugar. Por enquanto.

\- Ontem à noite você me falou que está em liberdade condicional e que deve muito dinheiro para aqueles caras que apareceram no bar.

\- Eu disse? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Me lembre de nunca mais encher a cara. Eu sempre acabo falando demais.

\- Eu tenho uma proposta pra você.

\- Proposta? – Jared estranhou. – Que tipo de proposta? – Parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para olhá-lo. Jeffrey continuava deitado na cama, de lado, com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão.

\- Eu posso resolver o seu problema de falta de dinheiro, se você quiser... – Jeffrey se sentou.

\- E troca de...?

\- De ter você na minha cama, sempre que eu quiser – Morgan falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

\- O quê? Você está falando sério?

\- E da sua discrição, também.

Jared começou a rir e balançou a cabeça. – Acho que você não me ouviu direito. Eu estou em liberdade condicional por pelo menos mais onze meses. Eu preciso andar na linha e de um emprego fixo, senão eu volto pra prisão.

\- Eu posso te dar um emprego fixo. Como meu motorista particular. Fica até mesmo mais fácil de você frequentar a minha casa sem levantar suspeitas.

\- Você não está falando sério, está? – Jared franziu o cenho.

\- É pegar ou largar.

\- Olha – Jared se levantou, aborrecido. – Eu estou todo ferrado, mas... eu não estou à venda, cara. Você acha que por que tem dinheiro, pode comprar o que quiser? Foda-se! Eu não vou ser a sua vadia. A única coisa que ainda me resta é um pouco de dignidade e eu pretendo mantê-la.

\- Okay! É você quem sabe. Boa sorte pra conseguir pagar suas dívidas com o seu salário de operador de máquinas naquela empresa.

\- Vai se foder! – Jared pegou sua jaqueta e saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

_**Flashback off.**_

\- Eu tinha certeza que você iria voltar atrás – Jeffrey sorriu e continuou a alisar os cabelos de Jared.

\- Não, você não tinha – O mais novo o olhou, contrariado.

\- Você devia uma grana alta pra traficantes, Jared. E não tinha de onde conseguir o dinheiro, a não ser que assaltasse um banco ou alguém com muito dinheiro. Algo me dizia que você podia até ser louco e inconsequente, mas jamais faria algo que prejudicasse alguém.

\- E você sabia de tudo isso depois de passar uma noite comigo? – Jared se virou para encará-lo, com o cenho franzido.

\- Eu dificilmente me engano com as pessoas. Mas você nunca me contou os detalhes do que realmente aconteceu.

\- Você viu a minha cara toda arrebentada. Precisava saber mais?

_**Continuação do flashback...**_

Era final da tarde quando Jared saiu de seu emprego e, ao retornar caminhando rumo à pensão onde morava, não percebeu que estava sendo seguido, até ser abordado por três homens altos e fortes. Eles o forçaram a entrar no carro e o levaram para um beco, onde foi arrancado de dentro do carro e empurrado contra a parede de um prédio, com brutalidade. O baque das suas costas contra a parede de tijolos o deixou quase sem ar.

\- Padalecki – um deles o agarrou com força pelos cabelos, mantendo sua cabeça contra a parede fria. – Desta vez o Heisenberg* só nos mandou aqui pra te dar um recado. Você tem uma semana de prazo pra entregar parte da grana, ou da próxima vez que nós te encontrarmos, não vai sobrar nada seu pra contar a história – O homem deu dois tapinhas no rosto de Jared. - Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim – Jared não fazia o tipo covarde, mas desta vez realmente estava com medo e sentia todo o seu corpo tremer. Aqueles caras eram barra pesada e já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre eles; nenhuma delas tinha acabado bem.

\- Acho que eu não ouvi direito – O homem deu um soco em seu estômago, fazendo Jared dobrar seu corpo e se contorcer de dor. Sentiu mais um soco no lado esquerdo do rosto, que o derrubou no chão. A partir dali, foi um festival de socos e chutes, apenas protegeu sua cabeça com os braços e aguentou a dor, até seu corpo não suportar mais e desmaiar.

Quando abriu os olhos, não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado. Estava escuro e não havia mais ninguém ali. Tentou se mexer, mas a dor era insuportável. Ficou mais algum tempo ali deitado, até criar coragem de se levantar. Não importava a dor, sabia que precisava sair dali. Caso fosse encontrado pela polícia, estaria seriamente encrencado. Se denunciasse os caras, acabaria sendo morto e, se não denunciasse, como iria justificar aquela surra para o seu agente de condicional?

Cuspiu o sangue de sua boca e se escorou na parede, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo gritar. Por sorte, não estava muito longe de onde morava, foi meio se arrastando, meio cambaleando e conseguiu chegar à pensão. Fez o possível para entrar despercebido e finalmente chegou ao seu quarto, que por sorte tinha um banheiro privativo. Entrou nele e parou diante do espelho, aliviado por seu rosto não estar muito machucado. Sabia que a sua única chance era procurar o cara que tinha lhe oferecido dinheiro em troca de sexo. Não era hora de ter orgulho, sua vida estava em jogo, afinal.

Nem mesmo quando estava na prisão, se sentira tão ameaçado e tivera tanto medo de morrer. Sua vida podia não valer nada para os outros; não tinha mais amigos, seu filho estava sendo bem cuidado em um lar provisório, sua família não estava nem aí... Não. Não podia ficar parado e deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Não estava pronto para desistir de sua vida. Não ainda.

Talvez o único que fosse chorar pela sua morte seria Jensen. Sim, Jensen choraria e se sentiria culpado. Seu amigo tinha aquela mania irritante de se sentir responsável por tudo e por todos. Era a sua essência, afinal.

Jared tirou sua camisa e viu que ali o estrago era bem maior. As marcas dos chutes eram horríveis e sabia que ficariam piores nos dias seguintes. Por que não tinha aceitado a proposta de Jeffrey naquele dia? Tudo isso podia ter sido evitado, mas, como sempre, seu orgulho tinha falado mais alto. Sempre achou que poderia dar um jeito, mas não podia esperar por milagres. Não mais.

Jared tirou o restante de suas roupas e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro, segurando a vontade de gritar, tamanha a dor que sentia. Precisava limpar-se para não deixar os ferimentos infeccionarem.

Depois de cuidar de seus machucados da melhor maneira que pôde, sozinho, Jared tomou alguns analgésicos e tentou dormir. Sentiu vontade de ligar para Jensen, mas não queria seu amigo metido naquela sujeirada toda. Jensen já tinha feito muito por ele e não podia jogar mais esse peso sobre suas costas.

\- x -

Jensen já estava ficando desesperado; há dois dias tentava falar com Jared e o celular do seu amigo só caía na caixa postal. O moreno também não tinha ido trabalhar e isso não era nada comum. Algo tinha acontecido e, se tratando de Jared, não devia ser coisa boa.

\- Hey Jensen – O loiro quis gritar de alívio ao ouvir a voz do seu amigo, que finalmente atendera ao celular.

\- Hey Jensen? Jared, esta deve ser a décima vez que eu tento te ligar desde ontem. Onde diabos você se enfiou e por que não atendeu o celular? – O loiro tinha aflição na voz.

\- Eu estou bem, Jensen. Por que esse desespero todo? – Jared tentou disfarçar.

\- Então por que você está há dois dias sem ir pro trabalho e quando eu liguei pra lá, me disseram que você está doente?

\- Eu só...

\- Sem mentiras, Jared. Por favor – Jensen estava muito aborrecido.

\- Eu tive uns probleminhas, e... Está tudo bem, amanhã mesmo eu volto pro trabalho. Eu acho.

\- Probleminhas? Que tipo de probleminhas? Jared... – Jensen respirou fundo, perdendo a paciência. – Eu estou indo até aí.

\- Não. Jensen... – Bufou, ao perceber que o outro desligou o telefone.

Meia hora depois, Jensen estava na porta de Jared, percebendo logo de cara os hematomas no rosto do seu amigo.

\- Meu deus, Jay... O que fizeram com você? – Jensen foi logo entrando, vendo que o lugar estava uma bagunça.

\- Desculpe pela bagunça, eu... – Jared não queria dizer que mal podia se mexer, de tanta dor que sentia.

\- Quem fez isso, Jay?

\- Você sabe quem foi – Jared se virou e andou pelo quarto. Sentia-se ainda pior com o olhar de Jensen sobre si.

\- Você já foi a um hospital, pelo menos? – Jensen se aproximou e levantou a camisa do moreno, vendo e ficando estarrecido com a extensão dos machucados.

\- Não está tão ruim quanto parece – Jared tentou brincar, o que deixou Jensen ainda mais furioso.

\- Eu vou te levar ao hospital agora mesmo.

\- Não.

\- Jared, deixa de ser teimoso, você pode ter fraturado alguma costela, ou...

\- Jensen, você tem noção do quão ferrado eu estou? Eu não posso registrar queixa disso, você quer que eu apareça no hospital desse jeito e diga o quê?

\- Eu posso pedir pro Matt...

\- Não – Jared o interrompeu. – É melhor deixar o seu namorado fora disso.

\- Eu não entendo, Jared. Eles podiam ter te matado, você não pode deixar isso passar impune.

\- E o que você acha que vai acontecer se eu denunciá-los? Você vai ficar fora disso, Jensen. Você entendeu?

\- Só me diga uma coisa, Jared. Como foi que você ficou devendo tanto dinheiro aos traficantes?

\- Eu estava transportando uma boa quantidade de cocaína quando fui pego pela polícia, você soube disso. E depois que eu saí da prisão, os caras vieram atrás de mim, querendo cobrar toda a droga. Pra eles não importa de quem foi a culpa, ou se eu não tenho como pagar. Eles querem o dinheiro e pronto.

\- Mas e agora? O que você pretende fazer? Eles te deram um prazo?

\- Uma semana.

\- Uma semana? – Jensen não conseguiu esconder seu desespero. – Eu vou dar um jeito, Jay. Cara... se eu soubesse disso antes eu não teria me endividado financiando aquela casa. Agora eu... eu vou falar com o meu pai, conseguir um empréstimo, ou... eu vou dar um jeito.

\- Você não vai fazer nada, Jensen.

\- Eu não vou deixar eles te machucarem novamente, Jared. De jeito nenhum.

\- Ninguém irá se machucar, eu tenho como conseguir o dinheiro. Assim que eu puder... me locomover direito – Jared forçou um sorriso.

\- Como? Jared, você não está pensando em...?

\- Não. Não é nada ilegal, Jensen. Fique tranquilo.

\- Eu só ficarei tranquilo quando você me explicar qual é o seu plano – Jensen cruzou os braços, esperando.

\- Não é nada de mais. Você se lembra daquele cara que eu te falei? Com quem eu transei na semana passada?

\- Você está falando do cara que te fez aquela proposta...? Não. Não Jared... Eu não vou permitir que você se sujeite a uma coisa dessas. Não mesmo.

\- Jensen, você não está entendendo. Eu não tenho escolha. Mesmo que você conseguisse um empréstimo, como você acha que eu iria pagar algum dia? Você tem noção do quanto eu ganho naquela empresa? Mal dá pra pagar o aluguel e sobreviver, Jensen. Ou você ainda acredita que algum dia eu irei conseguir emprego no ramo de advocacia, depois de ter estado preso?

\- Você vai estar se prostituindo, Jay.

\- Não é como se eu fosse me vender pelas ruas, Jensen. O cara é lindo, gostoso e milionário. Não deve ser um sacrifício tão grande – Jared sorriu, fingindo que estava tudo bem com aquilo.

\- Ainda assim, você vai estar se prostituindo.

\- Acho que é meio tarde pra eu ter orgulho ou pensar em dignidade, não é? É a minha melhor ou única opção, Jensen. Eu só espero que ele ainda esteja interessado.

\- Você está todo ferrado. E só tem uma semana de prazo, Jared.

\- Eu preciso tentar, Jensen. O meu rosto não está muito machucado, eu vou conversar com ele e ver no que dá.

\- Você é completamente maluco – O loiro balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- Eu sobrevivi por quase dois anos na prisão. Posso aguentar qualquer coisa – Deu de ombros.

\- Sim, você pode – Jensen constatou com tristeza. – Eu só tenho medo do que vai restar de você quando isso tudo acabar.

\- Um problema de cada vez, meu amigo – Jared sorriu. – Um problema de cada vez.

\- Certo – Jensen sabia que não adiantava discutir. – Eu vou dizer ao Matt que você foi atropelado por um carro, afinal, você vai ter que vê-lo daqui há três dias, esqueceu?

\- Como eu poderia esquecer? – Jared bufou.

\- Agora você vem comigo. Eu tenho um amigo que trabalha em uma clínica particular. Vamos lá pra ter certeza que você não tem nenhum osso quebrado e você vai precisar de remédios pra dor.

\- x -

Dois dias depois, já se sentindo um pouco melhor devido aos remédios, Jared ligou para o número que estava no cartão de Jeffrey. Era a sua única esperança e torcia para que o homem não tivesse mudado de ideia ou encontrado outro "motorista" para preencher o cargo.

Depois de passar pela secretária, finalmente Jeffrey atendeu.

\- Hey – O moreno nem sabia o que dizer ou por onde começar. – É o Jared, eu...

\- Jared? – Jeffrey fez de conta que não sabia quem era, mas sabia exatamente quem estava falando. Na verdade, estava esperando por sua ligação.

\- O cara que você... que você conheceu na noite de sexta, no banheiro do bar.

\- Ah, certo. Agora eu me lembro – Jeffrey manteve sua voz impassível.

\- Eu queria... – pigarreou - Eu quero saber se a vaga de motorista ainda está em aberto.

\- Eu pensei que você não estivesse interessado – Jeffrey sorria por dentro.

\- É, eu... mudei de ideia.

\- Apareça aqui no meu escritório daqui há uma hora. O endereço você sabe, está no meu cartão.

\- Mas... eu... – Jared bufou ao ouvir o telefone ser desligado. Estava ferrado. Se Jeffrey visse o estado em que se encontrava, jamais o contrataria. Mas não tinha outra opção, a não ser ir até lá.

Era final da tarde quando Jared chegou ao escritório. O expediente já tinha sido encerrado, pois não havia mais quase nenhum funcionário na empresa. A secretária o anunciou e o conduziu até o escritório de Morgan, e Jared não pôde deixar de notar que o homem realmente tinha estilo e muito bom gosto.

Assim que a secretária os deixou, Jeffrey trancou a porta e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. O escritório era no oitavo andar e a parede atrás de sua mesa era de vidro, com uma maravilhosa vista da cidade.

Jared permaneceu de pé, sentia-se ansioso e não sabia como agir ou o que falar. Sua vida dependia daquilo, mas era uma situação constrangedora demais. Tinha engolido todo o seu orgulho para estar ali.

\- Eu estou curioso. O que te fez mudar de ideia? - Jeffrey girou a cadeira, olhando-o de cima a baixo, com curiosidade.

\- Eu só... eu preciso do dinheiro – Jared tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava nervoso.

\- Certo. E o que aconteceu com a sua dignidade? – Morgan torceu o canto da boca, num quase sorriso.

Jared encarou Jeffrey por um momento, controlando a vontade de virar as costas e manda-lo pra puta que o pariu. Aquilo não iria dar certo, o moreno sabia. Mas não tinha outra escolha, tinha? Era encarar aquilo ou a sua vida.

\- Quanto vai ser? – Optou por não responder à provocação.

\- O quê?

\- Quanto você pretende me pagar?

\- Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Qual é o seu preço?

\- Por quanto tempo? - Jared respondeu com outra pergunta.

\- Até alguns meses antes do meu casamento. Mais ou menos um ano.

\- Um ano? Você está louco? Isso é praticamente uma escravidão! – Jared passou as mãos pelo rosto e se sentou em uma as poltronas diante da mesa de Jeffrey.

\- Escravidão? – O empresário gargalhou. – Você pareceu ter gostado bastante naquela noite, e aquilo foi só uma amostra. Não seja tão dramático.

\- Um milhão.

\- Um milhão...?

\- Você perguntou qual é o meu preço – Jared deu de ombros.

\- Você tem visto muitos filmes românticos – Jeffrey debochou.

\- O cara pagou isso pela Demi Moore em "Proposta Indecente".

\- Não era a Demi Moore, era o seu personagem. E Jared, não se esqueça que eu já fodi você uma vez no banheiro daquele bar, e pelo menos mais duas na minha casa, de graça, naquela noite. Já não é mais nenhuma novidade pra mim.

\- Você realmente sabe como cortar o barato de alguém – Jared reclamou, frustrado.

\- Cinco mil dólares.

\- Por semana? – Jared o encarou.

\- Por mês.

\- Nem sonhando. Aliás, agora eu sei porque você tem toda essa fortuna. Deve ser do tipo que explora os funcionários - bufou. - Quinze mil.

\- Cinco.

\- Eu serei seu motorista também, então pelo menos dez mil.

\- É, pensando por este lado... Dez mil. Fechado – Jeffrey concordou.

\- Se eu tivesse insistido nos quinze você teria pagado?

\- Provavelmente.

\- Eu já odeio você – Jared suspirou, ainda mais frustrado.

\- O que houve com o seu rosto? – Morgan o analisava.

\- Nada. Foi só... uma briga de bar.

\- Você está em liberdade condicional e se meteu em uma briga de bar?

\- Isso não vem ao caso, certo? Eu começo a trabalhar pra você na semana que vem, não vai mais ter nenhum hematoma, eu garanto.

\- Como assim, não vem ao caso? Você vai trabalhar pra mim, vai frequentar a minha casa, eu tenho todo o direito de saber com que tipo de gente você está se metendo.

\- Eu tenho dívidas com uns caras. Coisa de antes de eu ter ido pra prisão. Eu tentei dizer a eles que poderia pagar uma parte no mês que vem, mas eles não foram muito compreensivos – Jared forçou um sorriso. Era humilhante ter que falar sobre aquilo com aquele homem, um completo estranho, mas não tinha como esconder. Só esperava que ele não desistisse do contrato, pois era sua única esperança. – Eu vou precisar de um adiantamento. – Usou sua melhor cara de pau. Se Jeffrey fosse desistir, seria agora.

\- Tire a roupa.

\- O quê?

\- Eu disse pra você tirar a roupa – Jeffrey falou calmamente, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

\- Mas… Eu não...

\- Ou você tira a droga dessa roupa agora, ou você pode sair por aquela porta e esquecer o contrato.

Jared engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, controlando suas emoções. Era humilhante. Não queria que Jeffrey o visse daquele jeito, mas não tinha escolha. Ainda que contrariado, ficou de pé e tirou sua camisa de botões e então a camiseta que vestia, sob o olhar atento de Jeffrey. Abriu o cinto, botão e zíper da calça jeans e deixou-a escorregar até os joelhos.

Morgan se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou, olhando-o por um instante. Vários hematomas arroxeados cobriam seu peito, costas e a lateral do seu quadril.

\- Você foi a um hospital?

\- Sim.

\- Fraturou alguma coisa?

\- Não – Jared respondia sem coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

\- Já pode se vestir – Jeffrey continuou olhando enquanto o outro se vestiu o mais rapidamente que pôde. – Eu deixarei um envelope com minha secretária amanhã, você pode passar para pegar. Cuide desses ferimentos, faça todos os exames necessários e apareça em minha casa daqui há duas semanas.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Para todos os efeitos, você será meu motorista particular. Eu não preciso dizer o quanto isso tudo é confidencial, não é?

\- Não, senhor.

\- Certo. Você já pode ir - Destrancou a porta e voltou para a sua mesa.

Jared concordou com um gesto e foi saindo. Só queria poder sumir dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Jared? – Morgan o chamou quando já estava na porta.

\- Sim?

\- Eu não vou ter problemas com você, vou?

\- Eu espero que não, senhor – Jared deu um meio sorriso e saiu do escritório.

\- Eu devo estar ficando louco – Jeffrey falou para si mesmo assim que a porta se fechou. – Esse garoto só pode significar encrenca.

Olhou mais uma vez para a sua ficha e aquilo só o fez suspirar. O problema é que não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça desde a noite em que o conhecera, e como não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento emocional, contratá-lo e pagar pelo que precisava lhe parecia a melhor solução.

_**Flashback off.**_

\- Você sabe ser cruel quando quer – Jared comentou.

\- Eu sou adorável, não cruel.

\- Claro – Jared rolou os olhos. – E eu nunca te causei problemas, causei?

\- Você está sempre causando problemas, Jared. Sempre – Beijou sua testa – A sua sorte é que sabe compensar em outros aspectos – Jeffrey rolou seu corpo sobre o do outro novamente, o beijando com paixão.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

*Heisenberg é o meu personagem favorito da série Breaking Bad. Mas não se preocupem, não será um crossover e provavelmente o personagem nem será mais citado na fanfic. Só utilizei o nome porque pensando em tráfico de drogas, foi o primeiro que me veio à mente... rsrs.

Desculpem pelo capítulo extenso, eu sei que a leitura se torna cansativa, mas neste caso, realmente não tinha como quebrá-lo.

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Oi! Vocês lembram de mim? Sou a beta mais indisciplinada e picareta desse mundo, mas ela me ama. Sou o Jeffrey desse Jared. Então, vivamos com isso. Demarcação de território a parte, estou aqui para fangirlzar. Olha… Eu estou entregando o capítulo 09, mas como beta, eu já estou no capítulo 14 (ou seria 16? Enfim...) e eu tenho que dizer: PORRA! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM PERDER O QUE ESTÁ POR VIR! Com caps lock e tudo mais que eu tenho direito. Sério, vocês deviam me processar por demorar tanto para betar um capít… Opa! Melhor não dar ideia. Xingar pode, eu deixo. A Mari saiu tanto, mas tanto da casinha que essa fic não pode ser comparada com nenhuma outra. Saiu do seguro e kabum! Sem spoilers! Depois digam se concordam comigo, mas principalmente lá na frente, ok? Beijos e até 2016! #corre

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**lalky:** Olá! O motivo de Jared e Jensen terem terminado já foi mostrado no capítulo 6. Terá muitos flashbacks ainda, tem muita história pra contar… rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos!

**assassina182:** Acho que não é uma questão do Jared ter crescido e se tornado nojentinho... rsrs. As drogas realmente mudam as pessoas pra pior, e quando elas se dão conta, muitas vezes já é tarde. A prisão e as dificuldades pelas quais ele passou também o endureceram bastante, mas no fundo, ainda é o mesmo Jared. Será mostrado mais coisas sobre o passado deles ainda. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Jared estranhou o fato de Jensen ter ligado e pedido que fosse até sua casa em plena quarta-feira, dia de trabalho, mas acabou fazendo o que o amigo pediu e foi vê-lo no final da tarde.

\- Pra você me chamar assim, no meio da semana, eu presumo que não seja coisa boa. Você e o Matt brigaram de novo? – Jared falou assim que entrou na casa do loiro e se acomodou no sofá da sala.

\- Não, não tem nada a ver conosco, o Matt está trabalhando. Eu te chamei agora, porque... Jay, o que eu tenho pra te dizer é algo muito delicado, e... Eu não sei nem por onde começar.

\- Droga Jensen, você está me assustando. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Thomas? - Jared sabia que por causa do seu trabalho como assistente social, Jensen fazia visitas periódicas nos lares provisórios.

\- Não. Não, o Thomas está bem, eu o vi hoje pela manhã e ele está ótimo, é só que... Tem algo sobre a situação dele que eu preciso compartilhar com você. Quero dizer, eu sei que você vem lutando pra ter novamente a guarda do menino e sei o quanto isso significa pra você, mas... mas às vezes, você precisa parar e pensar no que é o melhor pra ele, e...

\- Para de enrolar e fala logo o que você tem pra dizer, Jensen.

\- Tem uma família interessada em adotar o Thomas – Jensen se levantou e passou a andar pela sala, tentando explicar aquilo da melhor maneira. - Eu nem estaria aqui te falando isso se não os tivesse conhecido, e... É um casal jovem, com excelente situação financeira, são pessoas incríveis e eles já tem outros dois filhos adotados, uma menina de cinco anos e um menino de quatro. Eles ficaram encantados com o Tom, e eu achei que você deveria saber, porque...

\- Porque você acha que eles serão uma família melhor do que eu - Jared completou a frase, com o olhar distante.

\- Eu não disse isso, Jay, eu só...

Num ato impulsivo, Jared se levantou e deu um soco no meio da cara de Jensen, derrubando o loiro contra a parede.

\- Pelo menos seja homem pra dizer isso na minha cara! – Jared praticamente gritou, segurando o amigo pela gola da camisa.

\- Que merda está acontecendo aqui? – Matt Bomer entrou em casa naquele momento e tirou Jared de cima de Jensen, o agarrando pelo colarinho da camisa e socando suas costas contra a parede. – Seu filho de uma puta – Matt deu um soco, atingindo o lado direito do rosto de Jared, o fazendo se desequilibrar. – Você vai voltar pra cadeia, que é o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído.

Jared sentiu o impacto das suas costas contra a parede e deixou seu corpo escorregar por ela, se sentando no chão. Tinha ferrado com tudo mais uma vez. Sabia que tinha destruído sua vida mais uma vez quando viu Matt pegar o telefone, ligando para a polícia.

\- Larga isso, Matt – A voz de Jensen surpreendeu aos dois. O loiro arrancou o telefone da mão do seu namorado e o colocou de volta no gancho.

\- O que você está fazendo, Jensen? – Bomer tinha fúria na voz.

\- Isso é um assunto meu e do Jared. Você não tem o direito de denunciá-lo.

\- Ele acabou de te agredir dentro da nossa casa, Jensen. E você ainda quer defendê-lo?

\- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém. Mas se ele for preso por sua causa, eu vou embora desta casa e você nunca mais vai me ver na sua frente, Matt. Pense bem no que você irá fazer – Jensen estava desesperado e arrependido pelo que havia provocado.

\- É melhor você cair fora daqui agora mesmo, Padalecki. Ou você vai se arrepender amargamente – Matt cuspiu as palavras, tentando controlar sua raiva.

Jared se levantou, sentindo dor em suas costas e em seu rosto, e saiu da casa, sem sequer olhar para Jensen.

\- Acho que ficou bem claro de que lado você está, não é mesmo? – Bomer olhou para o seu namorado, depois que Jared saiu, cheio de mágoa na voz.

\- Não é essa a questão, Matt. As coisas que eu disse pro Jared, eu... Eu teria reagido da mesma maneira no lugar dele.

\- Ele não tinha o direito de te agredir.

\- E eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquilo, de machucá-lo ainda mais. Ele já sofre o suficiente pela falta do filho.

\- Você só estava pensando no bem do garoto, Jensen. O Jared deveria entender isso.

\- O Thomas é tudo o que ele tem, a sua única esperança. Se tirarem isso dele, eu temo que...

\- Que ele faça outra besteira? É só o que ele tem feito a vida inteira, não é? - Matt abriu os braços.

\- Ele está tentando consertar seus erros, Matt. Nós não podemos julgá-lo.

\- Não. Eu só não sei se eu ainda tenho paciência pra isso. Quando a metade dos nossos problemas ou das nossas brigas são sobre ele – Matt falou e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

\- x -

Jared voltou para a casa de Jeffrey, e foi direto para a academia, onde havia um saco de boxe. Nem se deu o trabalho de colocar as luvas e passou a socar o objeto, descarregando toda a sua fúria.

O que mais machucava, no fundo, era saber que Jensen estava certo. Tinha sido um irresponsável sua vida toda. Só tinha feito uma besteira atrás da outra e por isso seu filho agora estava em um lar provisório, crescendo em meio a outras pessoas. E o que mais doía era saber que provavelmente ele estava bem melhor assim.

Jared continuou socando e socando, sentindo suas mãos arderem e sangrarem, mas não importava, só queria poder rasgar seu peito ao meio e arrancar toda aquela dor que estava sentindo.

\- Que caralho você pensa que está fazendo? Por que não colocou as porras das luvas? – Jeffrey segurou suas mãos, o impedindo de continuar a socar.

\- O meu linguajar chulo veio do tempo em que eu fiquei na prisão. De onde veio o seu? – Jared o encarou, tentando controlar sua raiva.

\- Deve ser a convivência – Morgan bufou. – Sério Jared, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Socando?

\- Eu espero que você não esteja pensando em mim, enquanto faz isso.

\- Se eu estivesse pensando em você, teria um buraquinho no saco e eu provavelmente estaria pelado – Jared brincou, sem humor.

Jeffrey o olhou de cara feia e pegou o kit de primeiro socorros na gaveta, inconformado com suas mãos machucadas.

\- De onde vem tanta raiva, Jared? E por que descontá-la desse jeito? Machucando a si mesmo? – Jeffrey estava um pouco assustado.

\- Você queria o quê? Que eu entrasse no seu carro e chorasse atrás do volante?

\- Sabe, às vezes conversar sobre o problema ou até mesmo chorar no ombro de alguém pode resolver.

\- Eu não vou chorar.

\- Por que homem não chora? – Jeffrey ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Porque a Tati acha que chorar é coisa de maricas.

\- O quê? Quem é a Tati? – Morgan franziu o cenho, sem entender nada.

\- Não vem ao caso. Eu não vou chorar e pronto.

\- E o que é esse machucado no seu rosto? Você deu com a cara no saco de boxe também?

\- Mais ou menos isso.

\- Não por nada, Jared, mas você está em liberdade condicional. Não deveria ficar longe de encrencas? – Havia preocupação em sua voz.

\- Você sentiria a minha falta? Se eu fosse preso? - Jared o olhou, curioso.

\- Provavelmente eu lamentaria pelo dinheiro que investi em você.

\- Ninguém sentiria, essa é a verdade. Provavelmente alguns até ficariam felizes. Ou até se eu morresse, quem sabe - Jared ficou pensativo por um instante. – Foda-se! Eu não vou dar esse gostinho pra ninguém.

\- Não fale tanta merda, garoto – Jeffrey não entendia o motivo de toda aquela agressividade, mas sabia que de nada adiantaria perguntar. – Deixe eu cuidar direito dessas suas mãos.

Jeffrey segurou a mão do outro com carinho e passou antisséptico, limpando os ferimentos com uma gaze. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

\- Jeff?

\- Hmm?

\- Você já teve que tomar alguma decisão que afetasse não só a sua vida, mas de alguém que você ama muito?

\- Acho que a maioria das decisões que eu tomo no dia a dia afetam a vida de alguém.

\- Eu não estou falando financeiramente, mas...

\- Jared, você quer me contar o que está acontecendo? – Jeffrey parou o que fazia e o olhou nos olhos. – É, eu imaginei que não - Falou quando não obteve resposta. – Está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa?

\- Não.

\- Então venha comigo – Guardou o kit de primeiros socorros e foi até o seu quarto, com Jared o seguindo.

Morgan tirou as próprias roupas, ficando apenas de cueca e camiseta e se deitou na cama, debaixo das cobertas.

\- Tire esse uniforme e deite-se aqui – Falou para o seu motorista, que parecia estar com a cabeça há quilômetros de distância dali.

\- O quê?

\- Eu quero que você se deite comigo.

\- Jeff, eu não... eu não estou com cabeça pra fazer sexo agora. Eu acho que eu nem consigo...

\- Dá pra você fazer o que eu pedi e parar de reclamar? – Falou em tom autoritário.

Jared bufou, não acreditando que Jeffrey estava mesmo lhe pedindo aquilo, mas obedeceu. Tirou toda a sua roupa e se deitou junto do outro.

\- Eu realmente não estou no clima, eu...

\- Agora cale essa boca e durma – Jeffrey falou, autoritário.

\- O quê? – Jared o olhou, confuso.

\- Você vai dormir aqui comigo esta noite.

\- Por que isso? Por que eu não posso ir dormir no meu quarto? – Retrucou.

\- Porque você é impulsivo demais e eu não vou deixar que você saia por aí fazendo mais alguma besteira, da qual possa se arrepender amanhã - Jeffrey conhecia o histórico de Jared com as drogas, e temia que ele viesse a fazer alguma bobagem quando estava nervoso e descontrolado desse jeito. Era melhor mantê-lo por perto.

\- Você é inacreditável, sabia? – Jared resmungou e se virou para o outro lado, dando as costas ao mais velho.

\- Um dia você irá me agradecer por isso – Jeffrey beijou seu ombro, de leve, e envolveu a cintura do outro com seu braço.

Jared se aconchegou mais no corpo do outro, se sentindo confortável, mas não conseguiu dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Jensen lhe dissera. Seu amigo era sempre muito sensato e Jared não podia tirar sua razão. Provavelmente Thomas estaria em melhores mãos se fosse adotado por uma família. Abrir mão do seu filho talvez fosse o mais acertado a fazer.

Já era madrugada e ainda rolava na cama, os pensamentos atormentando sua mente, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Olhou para o lado e viu que Jeffrey dormia. O que era uma pena. Sexo podia fazer com que as horas passassem mais depressa, tudo o que queria era que aquela maldita noite terminasse logo. Sorriu com o pensamento, se virando de frente para o homem mais velho.

Escorregou sua mão até a virilha dele e acariciou o membro inerte por cima do tecido da cueca. Não demorou muito para que começasse a dar sinais de vida, o que o fez pensar que Jeffrey, com seus 42 anos, tinha muito mais vigor do que muito garotão com quem Jared já havia transado. Sem contar que o homem era um furacão na cama.

Morgan se remexeu, ainda dormindo, e resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível, fazendo Jared rir. Aprofundou a carícia, desta vez por dentro da cueca e, assim que o sentiu completamente duro, afastou o cobertor, retirou completamente a peça íntima do outro e caiu de boca, lambendo e chupando seu membro com vontade.

\- Hummm... – Ouviu Jeffrey soltar um gemido longo e empurrar seu quadril, em busca de alívio. – Jared? – Por fim o mais velho acordou, meio atordoado. – O que diabos você está fazeeeendo?

\- O que você acha? – Jared riu e voltou a chupá-lo.

\- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas... – Jeffrey falava entre os gemidos – Eu pensei que você não estivesse no clima.

Jared parou o que fazia e se deitou sobre o corpo de Jeffrey, beijando sua boca.

\- Não consegui dormir – Rolou o corpo para o lado, invertendo as posições e deixando o mais velho se acomodar entre suas longas pernas. – Jeff? – Segurou o rosto do outro com as duas mãos. - Quero que você me foda. Quero que me faça esquecer que eu existo. Só você consegue fazer isso.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby – Jeffrey falou com a voz rouca e voltou a beijá-lo. Jamais entenderia o que se passava na cabeça de Jared. Mas isso era o que menos importava agora. Ele estava totalmente à sua mercê e não deixaria de aproveitar...

\- x -

Jared acordou pela manhã, sentindo a respiração de Jeffrey em sua nuca, o peso do braço dele sobre o seu estômago e uma das pernas entrelaçada com as suas. Não era uma sensação ruim, muito pelo contrário, mas tinha que admitir que era bastante estranho. Em todo o tempo que frequentava a cama de Morgan, nunca haviam dormido juntos, Jared sempre voltava para o seu quarto depois de transarem.

\- Jeff? – Jared teve que acordá-lo, pois mal podia se mexer.

\- Humm? – O outro gemeu contra o seu ombro.

\- Eu preciso sair daqui. Dá pra você... – Empurrou o outro um pouco para o lado e finalmente conseguiu rolar para fora da cama. - Isso foi estranho – Jared falou enquanto se vestia.

\- Não foi ruim. Você podia dormir aqui mais vezes – Jeffrey falou com a voz rouca, por ter recém acordado e Jared o olhou de cara feia.

\- E agora como eu vou sair daqui sem que a Judith me veja? Gênio!

\- Jared, você acha mesmo que a Judith não sabe? Não se esqueça que é ela quem lava os meus lençóis. Por que você não relaxa e se deita aqui mais um pouquinho?

\- Eu tenho coisas pra resolver. Você pode ir pro trabalho sozinho? Eu preciso falar com alguém antes de ele sair para o trabalho.

\- Claro. Isso tem a ver com aquela sua decisão?

\- Sim.

\- Só espero que você tenha tomado a decisão certa – Jeffrey o olhou, preocupado.

\- É, eu também – Jared falou antes de sair do quarto.

\- x -

Chegou à casa de Jensen, torcendo para que Matt já tivesse saído, mas não teve tanta sorte. Bomer foi o primeiro a vê-lo chegar, pois estava colocando algo no porta-malas do carro, estacionado na entrada da casa.

\- Eu não acredito que você teve mesmo a cara de pau de voltar aqui – Matt cruzou os braços e se encostou na lateral do carro, o encarando.

\- Eu preciso falar com o Jensen. É coisa rápida.

\- Jensen não tem nada pra falar com você – Bomer respondeu, visivelmente aborrecido com sua presença.

\- Isso é ele quem decide – Jared retrucou, já sem paciência.

\- Você é mesmo petulante – Matt ia se aproximando de Jared, quando Jensen apareceu na porta da casa.

\- Deixe-o, Matt. Por favor. – Jensen implorava com os olhos.

\- Tudo bem – Jared se virou para Matt. – Eu não vou me aproximar do seu namorado. Eu só vim dizer que você tem toda razão, Jensen – Jared falou de onde estava, sem se aproximar do loiro.

\- Jared, não... – Jensen tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

\- Com certeza o meu filho ficaria muito melhor com qualquer outra pessoa, melhor do que comigo. Mas você me conhece, Jensen. Eu não passo de um filho da puta egoísta e isso nunca vai mudar.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso – Jensen queria consertar as coisas, queria pedir perdão, mas Jared não lhe dava ouvidos.

\- Sim, você quis. Mas eu não estou criticando, você não está errado. E quer saber? Não me importa o quão maravilhoso e perfeito seja o casal que quer adotá-lo... Eu não vou abrir mão do meu filho – A mágoa estava evidente em sua voz.

\- Eu não quero que você faça isso, Jared, eu...

\- Sabe por que, Jensen? – Jared não queria ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer. – Ele é tudo o que me restou. É tudo o que eu tenho. É por ele que eu me levanto todos os dias pela manhã e continuo com essa merda de vida. É por ele que eu estou me mantendo sóbrio e longe das drogas. Só por ele, Jensen – Jared tinha os olhos marejados. – E se eu não tiver mais pelo que lutar, então...

\- Jared, não fale assim – Jensen se aproximou, enquanto Matt apenas escutava a tudo, sem dizer nada.

\- Foda-se! Eu vou conseguir o meu filho de volta e serei um bom pai pra ele. Mesmo que todo o mundo pense o contrário – Jared respirou fundo e engoliu o choro. – Pronto. Era isso o que eu tinha pra dizer – se virou novamente para Matt. – Não tirei nenhum pedaço do seu namorado, tirei?

Jared se virou e foi embora, Jensen e Matt ficaram olhando até o carro desaparecer na próxima esquina.

\- Você não vai correr atrás dele e implorar o seu perdão? – Matt tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu evitar o comentário sarcástico.

\- É o que eu faria. Mas eu conheço o Jared e sei que não adianta querer falar com ele enquanto a ferida está aberta - Jensen se sentia a pior das criaturas, por ter feito seu amigo sofrer ainda mais.

\- Você só estava fazendo o seu trabalho, Jensen. Ele deveria compreender.

\- Você não acha que ele já foi machucado o suficiente pela vida?

\- Sim, eu acho que foi. E até posso entender como ele está se sentindo, afinal, todos precisamos de um objetivo na vida, de algo pelo que lutar, não é? Mas apesar de entendê-lo, eu continuo o achando um sujeitinho muito abusado. E acho que ele está colhendo aquilo que plantou, afinal.

\- Aquilo que plantou? – Jensen franziu o cenho, sem entender onde seu namorado queria chegar.

\- Ele aprontou todas no passado, machucou pessoas que o amavam… E foram suas próprias escolhas.

\- E você acha que ele está pagando pelos seus erros?

\- Eu acredito em justiça, Jensen.

\- Justiça? – Jensen forçou uma risada. – Certo. Acho que a justiça já foi feita, não é mesmo? Ele passou um ano e meio em um presídio por conta disso. Pagou pelos seus erros. Agora quanto a machucar as pessoas... Jared nunca fez mal a alguém, a não ser a si mesmo, Matt.

\- Ele usou você, Jensen. Ele te magoou de todas as maneiras possíveis e você ainda afirma que ele não fez mal a ninguém? – Matt abriu os braços, indignado.

\- Eu fiquei ao lado dele porque quis. Ele nunca me pediu nada e eu sabia exatamente onde estava me metendo. Eu sofri sim, sofri mais do que podia suportar, mas não é como se alguém estivesse me obrigando a isso.

\- Engraçado você afirmar isso, porque até mesmo os seus amigos não aguentam olhar pra cara dele, por causa das coisas que ele fez você passar.

\- O que ele me fez passar? Matt, você não sabe do que está falando. Jared sempre foi ele mesmo, ele nunca me fez promessas ou tentou me enganar. Eu sofri sim, mas por ver alguém que eu amava ir se destruindo aos poucos. Mais tarde, quando as coisas estavam realmente ruins, ele tentou me afastar, várias vezes, até que um dia ele finalmente conseguiu. Eu penso que... Se eu não o tivesse abandonado, no final, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. Talvez ele nunca tivesse sido preso, talvez...

\- Eu não acredito, Jensen! – Matt o interrompeu, furioso. – Eu não acredito que você esteja se culpando pelas merdas que ele fez.

\- Eu não estou me culpando, eu só... Eu só acho que se fosse o contrário, ele não teria me deixado – Jensen falou com pesar.

\- Sabe o que eu acho? Que você deveria correr atrás e se jogar nos braços dele de uma vez.

\- O quê? – Jensen o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não posso mais lidar com isso, Jensen. Não posso mais – Bomer entrou no carro e foi embora, deixando Jensen desesperado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ok, deve ter leitor se perguntando: Quem diabos é a Tati de quem o Jared falou? (Vide nota da minha beta abaixo... rsrs.)

Foi brincadeirinha, gente... desculpa aê! Não pude resistir... Quando eu estava escrevendo aquela cena, eu pensei comigo "este" Jared não chora. Ele faz o tipo durão, já esteve na prisão, passou por muita coisa. Se for o caso ele volta lá e soca a cara do Jensen mais uma vez, mas ele não chora. Ele não é do tipo que fica com pena de si mesmo ou que se lamenta, ele vai lá e resolve. Do jeito bronco dele, mas resolve... kkk. E foi aí que eu tive que rir de mim mesma ao me lembrar de uma piada interna com minha beta...

Agora deixa eu explicar: Acho que por eu ser uma pessoa muito emotiva (sim, eu choro enquanto escrevo uma cena triste ou emocionante de fanfic), eu acabo transferindo muito disso pros meus personagens, e às vezes acabo exagerando. Pra vocês verem que beta não é apenas pra corrigir minhas vírgulas, ela também puxa minha orelha quando precisa... rsrs.

Então, desculpem a piada, mas eu não resisti. Foi um modo divertido e carinhoso de dizer "obrigada" pra essa pessoa linda que me atura e surta comigo (principalmente nesta fanfic) desde 2011. Love you TaXXTi!

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Olha nós aqui novamente! Dois meses depois... Sempre atrasada... É isso ai! Quero dizer algo em minha defesa! Eu não acho que chorar é coisa de maricas. Ok, eu acho sim kkkkkkk. Vou tentar explicar melhor: por diversas vezes eu vejo personagens masculinos com personalidades muito fragilizadas, sentimentais e chorosas, não que um homem não possa ser sensível e choroso, mas isso geralmente é uma excessão. Essas características são muito mais femininas e, em alguns casos, eu acho destoante em um personagem masculino, geralmente quando é exagerado. Neste caso, por exemplo, a personagem do Jared, por ser forte, ter uma personalidade marcante e já ter passado por muita coisa difícil, não consigo ver ele chorando ruidosamente, o que não quer dizer que ele não tenha sentimentos e não possa chorar, mas no seu momento, aquela lágrima fugitiva e tal... Lembrando que se trata de uma opinião e de acordo (ou não) entre nós. (Socos e pontapés são muito mais legais! Kkkkkkk). Fora que maricas é um termo muito pejorativo. E como eu digo tudo isso para a Mari? "Vamos parar de viadagem? Vamos virar homem? Parar com essa coisa de marica?" E dou muita risada depois. Em resumo, é isso ae... Chorar atrás do volante? Piada interna. Quem é a Tati? Oras, sou eu! Quem vai atrasar o próximo capítulo porque tem pendência nele? A TaXXTi. Tenham uma boa semana e até o próximo =*

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**assassina182:** Difícil de explicar por aqui como fazer o cadastro no site, ainda mais que eu fiz o meu há muitos anos, então... Se não tiver conseguido ainda, me manda uma mensagem privada com seu contato (twitter, e-mail ou facebook) daí posso te explicar por lá. Pois é, finalmente foi explicado a origem do contrato... rsrs. Acho que Jeffrey tem de tudo um pouco... cruel, fofo e safado ao mesmo tempo (eu incluiria mais algumas qualidades... kkk). Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Shindou:** Respondendo por aqui, porque seu e-mail não apareceu no review. O site exclui, a não ser que você colocar espaço antes e depois do ponto (fica a dica... rsrs). Leu tudo de uma só vez? Uau! Fico feliz que tenha conseguido ler, e que esteja gostando. Eu adoro converter as pessoas... hahaha! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Abraços!

**Cleia:** Se te conforta, Jensen também vem em primeiro lugar pra mim (com Jared... rsrs). Mas que bom que está conseguindo ler e gostando da fanfic. Fico bem feliz! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Lalky:** Adoro escrever os flashbacks, que bom que gostou. Quanto à Jeffrey admitir que está apaixonado, acho que demora um pouquinho. Na verdade, acho que Jeffrey até pode admitir para si mesmo, mas tanto ele, quanto Jared, não são do tipo que fazem declarações de amor um para o outro. Obrigada por comentar!


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 11 **_

Alguns dias se passaram até que Jensen finalmente teve coragem de procurar por Jared. Sabia que não adiantava forçar a barra ou tentar resolver as coisas de cabeça quente, por isso resolveu esperar.

Arriscou ir até a mansão de Morgan logo cedo pela manhã e ficou aliviado ao encontrá-lo por lá. Jared pareceu surpreso quando a empregada o chamou, mas foi gentil e convidou Jensen para entrar, o levando até o seu quarto para conversarem.

\- Acho que eu não devia ter vindo aqui, mas você não atendeu minhas ligações, então... – Jensen suspirou e se sentou na beirada da cama.

\- Não tem problema – Jared se sentou ao seu lado. – Eu não atendi porque precisava esfriar a cabeça, e não queria que a gente acabasse brigando novamente.

\- Jared, eu... eu queria poder fazer o tempo voltar atrás e nunca ter te falado o que eu falei, mas... Só o que eu posso fazer agora é te pedir perdão – Jensen tinha os olhos marejados, estava se sentindo péssimo por tudo aquilo.

\- Jensen, não perca o seu tempo. Não tem por que pedir desculpas. Você só estava fazendo o seu trabalho.

\- O meu trabalho nunca vem antes dos meus amigos, Jay. Muito menos antes de você. Eu não sei por que eu fiz aquilo, eu só achei que você deveria saber que existia aquela possibilidade. Eu não quis dizer que eles seriam pais melhores do que você. Em momento algum. Eu... Droga! - Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, arrependido.

\- Eu sei. Você fez o que era certo, eu é que perdi a cabeça. A ideia de perder o Thomas é algo com o que eu não consigo lidar. Eu te acertei de jeito, não foi? – Jared tocou o rosto do loiro, do lado esquerdo, onde ainda havia um leve hematoma. – Me desculpe por isso.

\- Tudo bem. Eu já te dei um soco por muito menos – Jensen finalmente sorriu. – Lembra?

\- Você estava bêbado.

\- Nem tão bêbado assim.

\- Você era um cara muito ciumento – Jared gargalhou, bagunçando os cabelos de Jensen.

\- E você era um péssimo namorado – O loiro deu um soco de leve no braço do amigo. – Nós já passamos por muita coisa, não é? Nesses dez anos... Você foi responsável por alguns momentos ruins, mas também está presente na maior parte das melhores lembranças da minha vida.

\- Meu deus, o que há de errado com você hoje? – Jared estranhou o fato de Jensen estar trazendo tudo aquilo à tona.

\- Você até salvou a minha vida uma vez.

\- É, eu mereço uma medalha por isso – Jared ironizou.

\- Você teve sorte, mal dá pra perceber que levou um soco também – Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared, mudando rapidamente de assunto. Sabia que o amigo sempre se colocava na defensiva quando tocava em certos assuntos. - Se eu não soubesse, nem perceberia.

\- É porque o seu namorado bate que nem mulherzinha, Jensen. E por falar nisso, obrigado por ter impedido que ele ligasse pra polícia. Por um momento eu pensei que estivesse ferrado pra valer. Ele ficou muito bravo com você?

\- Por isso não, ele até entendeu – Jensen baixou os olhos, deixando a tristeza transparecer.

\- Hey, o que está acontecendo? – Jared segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

\- O Matt foi embora, Jay.

\- Como assim, foi embora? Quando?

\- Logo depois que você saiu lá de casa, na quinta-feira. Nós discutimos, e...

\- Mas que filho da puta! – Jared se levantou da cama, indignado.

\- Jay!

\- Desculpa.

\- Talvez seja melhor eu e ele darmos um tempo, afinal. Esse ciúme dele é completamente sem fundamento.

\- Sem fundamento pra nós. Do ponto de vista dele talvez seja diferente – Jared não gostava de admitir, mas no fundo, podia até compreender.

\- Jay, quando eu conheci o Matt, ele ficou sabendo da nossa amizade, do fato de termos namorado no passado e tudo o mais. Eu nunca escondi nada dele, então não tem por que ele se sentir ameaçado em relação a você.

\- Ciúme é ciúme, Jensen. Nem sempre tem uma explicação.

\- Ele me conheceu desta maneira, Jay. Se ele não pode lidar com isso, é uma pena, mas eu não posso viver com alguém que não consegue me compreender ou me aceitar do jeito que eu sou.

\- Só vá com calma, Jensen. Converse com ele, eu sei que você ama o cara. Não faça nada que você possa se arrepender depois.

\- É, eu sei - suspirou. – Eu só estou um pouco cansado, sabe.

\- Não se esqueça de que você vivia com ciúmes da antiga secretária gostosa dele – Jared provocou.

\- Mas só você sabia. Eu nunca enchi o saco dele por isso. E ela nem era tão gostosa assim. Eu nunca vi nada de mais.

\- Porque você nunca gostou da fruta – Jared brincou.

\- Idiota! – Jensen se fez de bravo. – Eu vou esperar mais uns dias e talvez eu procure por ele. Ou não.

\- Eu sinto muito por causar esse estresse todo entre vocês. Eu posso me afastar por um tempo, se você quiser – Jared estava sendo sincero. Sentiria muito a falta do amigo, mas só queria vê-lo feliz.

\- Eu vou deixar o seu outro olho roxo, se você repetir isso – Jensen ameaçou. – E, ao contrário do Matt, eu não bato feito mulherzinha - brincou.

\- Eu sei – Jared gargalhou. – Fui eu que te ensinei a lutar feito homem, afinal.

\- É… você me ensinou muitas coisas - Jensen deitou as costas na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, pensativo. – Jared, você se lembra de quando transamos pela primeira vez?

\- Sim, eu me lembro...

**Flashback on…**

\- É estranho pensar que só fazem dois meses desde que você voltou pra cidade. Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que esteve aqui o tempo todo, e não que nos falamos apenas por telefone durante quase cinco anos - Jensen pegou o pote de pipocas e se sentou no sofá. Jared estava sentado no chão, aos seus pés, e assistiam a um filme qualquer na televisão. - Você sente falta de lá?

\- Da Califórnia? - Jared se virou e pegou um punhado de pipocas, enfiando todas na boca de uma só vez. - Sinto falta do calor, das praias, de alguns amigos - Falou com a boca cheia. - Mas eu gosto daqui. Ainda mais depois que os meus pais voltaram pro Texas, eu não corro o risco de cruzar com eles por aí.

\- Eu sinto muito que vocês tenham se desentendido - Jensen lamentou.

\- Eu já não me importo mais, Jen. - Jared deu de ombros. - O que eu sinto falta mesmo é dos meus amigos daqui. Não encontrei mais ninguém, parece que todo mundo resolveu abandonar a cidade.

\- Eu continuo aqui - Jensen bagunçou os cabelos do moreno, brincando.

\- É, você continua - Jared se virou para olhá-lo, sorriu e afagou o joelho do loiro.

Continuaram conversando enquanto assistiam ao filme, então Jared pegou algo do bolso do casaco e acendeu com um isqueiro. Só quando sentiu o cheiro que Jensen percebeu que era maconha.

\- Você não devia fumar isso aqui. Os vizinhos podem sentir o cheiro.

\- É só um baseado, Jen. Você acha mesmo que os seus vizinhos nunca fumaram um desses? - Jared deu risadas, então deu outra tragada.

\- Eu vi você lá na boate ontem, com aqueles caras. Você estava usando cocaína, Jay - Jensen estava preocupado desde a noite anterior, mas não sabia como tocar no assunto. Agora não perderia a oportunidade.

\- Foi só por diversão. Eu não uso sempre e não sou viciado. Qual é, Jen? Eu não seria tão estúpido - Jared complementou ao ver o olhar preocupado do amigo.

\- É, eu sei - Jensen concordou, querendo acreditar.

\- Não faz essa cara - Jared deu uma última tragada e apagou o cigarro dentro da xícara que estava sobre a mesinha de centro, então se levantou e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Jensen.

\- Que cara?

\- De zangado - Jared se virou de frente, para poder observar melhor o seu amigo.

\- Eu não estou zangado. Só preocupado.

\- Apesar de que você fica ainda mais lindo assim. É inacreditável - Jared tocou o rosto do loiro, muito de leve, e o olhava como se não o visse há anos.

\- O quê? - Jensen ficou confuso.

\- As fotos que você tem no facebook não fazem jus à sua beleza.

\- Cala a boca, idiota - Jensen riu, e deu um tapinha no braço de Jared, corando e ficando sem graça.

\- Eu estou falando sério. E não só a beleza física, mas... Quando eu fui embora, você ainda era um garotinho assustado. Agora você é um homem, todo confiante e seguro de si. E ainda tem essa coisa que… - Jared passou a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente.

\- Que coisa? - Jensen ficou curioso. Jared estava tão próximo, era difícil raciocinar.

\- Eu olho pra você e só sinto vontade de... de te beijar - Jared falou com a voz rouca e aproximou ainda mais o seu rosto, selando seus lábios, suavemente.

Se afastou por um segundo, e como Jensen não disse nada, voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais vontade, intensificando o beijo e explorando a boca do seu amigo com a língua.

A mão esquerda de Jared apertou o membro do loiro, por cima do jeans que ele usava, instigando-o. Sem interromper o beijo, abriu rapidamente o botão e zíper da calça do outro. Sua mão avançava pelo elástico da cueca, quando Jensen o parou, segurando sua mão.

\- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? - Jensen se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- A minha ideia era te pagar um boquete, e depois te foder aqui nesse sofá - Jared falou sem desviar o olhar, com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

\- Mas nós - Jensen não terminou de falar, pois teve sua boca tomada por outro beijo de tirar o fôlego. - Jared, espera. - O loiro o afastou novamente, sentindo a mão afoita do moreno tocando o seu pênis, deixando-o duro.

\- Você quer mesmo que eu pare? - Jared perguntou, seu rosto ainda muito próximo.

Jensen o olhou por um instante, tentando decidir entre o que era certo, ou o que o seu corpo pedia.

\- Foda-se! - O loiro colocou a mão de Jared de volta na sua virilha e o beijou, aproveitando o momento.

**Flashback off.**

\- Quanto tempo durou o nosso acordo de sexo sem compromisso? Dois? Três meses? Nós devíamos ter mantido do jeito que estava. Eu estraguei tudo – Jared suspirou.

\- Não. Eu queria a mesma coisa, Jared. - Jensen voltou a se sentar na cama. - Talvez nós tivéssemos que passar por isso.

**Flashback on...**

\- Jared, por que você saiu do bar ontem sem me dizer nada e me deixou lá sozinho? O que está acontecendo? - Jensen falou logo que o moreno entrou em seu apartamento, no final da tarde.

\- Você não estava sozinho – Jared seu um sorriso irônico. – Parecia muito bem acompanhado, por sinal.

\- O que foi isso? Uma cena de ciúmes?

\- Deixa de ser ridículo, Jensen. Eu estava cansado, por isso fui embora. Só não te avisei porque não quis atrapalhar o seu... flerte, ou sei lá o que você estava fazendo com o cara.

\- Eu não estava flertando com ninguém, ele é que estava flertando comigo, é diferente. Sabe que... se eu não te conhecesse há tantos anos, podia até pensar que você ficou mesmo com ciúmes – Jensen abraçou o moreno por trás; seus braços envolvendo a cintura dele, e beijou seu pescoço, muito de leve.

\- E se eu tiver ficado? – Jared se virou de frente, para poder olhá-lo.

\- E o que aconteceu com o sexo casual, sem compromisso, que combinamos há três meses? - Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando por uma resposta.

\- Esquece. Eu nem sei por que a gente está falando sobre isso – Jared se desvencilhou dos braços de Jensen e pegou seu casaco que estava sobre o sofá, querendo sair.

\- Espera, Jay – Jensen segurou seu braço. – Desde quando nós passamos a deixar as coisas mal resolvidas? Ou deixamos de falar um pro outro o que estamos sentindo?

\- Eu estou confuso, Jensen. Não sei, mas eu não quero só fazer sexo com você. Não é o suficiente. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo que...

\- Medo do quê?

\- De estragar o que nós temos. Sexo ok, mas se a gente der o próximo passo, pode complicar as coisas, não é? E uma amizade como a nossa, não se encontra em qualquer esquina, Jensen.

\- Eu sei disso. Mas eu não acredito que... Mesmo que as coisas não deem certo, nós já passamos por tanta coisa, Jay. Eu acho que a nossa amizade pode sobreviver a qualquer coisa.

\- Você acha mesmo? – Jared puxou Jensen mais perto e o abraçou apertado.

\- Eu tenho certeza.

**Flashback off.**

\- Por fim, nós dois estávamos certos. As coisas realmente complicaram, mas a nossa amizade sobreviveu - Jensen sorriu.

\- Porque você é o filho da puta mais incrível que eu já conheci – Jared sorriu e o abraçou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do loiro.

\- Isso era pra ser um elogio? – Jensen deu risadas.

O moreno também riu, então os dois ouviram Jeffrey gritando o nome de Jared, em algum lugar dentro da mansão.

\- Acho que estou atrapalhando, não é? Vá lá atender o seu patrão – Jensen fez uma careta.

\- Jeffrey está com um humor do cão, nesses últimos dias. Talvez um boquete logo cedo resolva.

\- Menos detalhes, Jared. Por favor – Jensen brincou.

\- Você me liga pra dizer como estão as coisas?

\- Sim, se você atender as minhas ligações – O loiro provocou.

\- Desculpe por isso. Eu só estava querendo evitar outra discussão.

\- Eu entendo – Jensen sorriu e se levantou para ir embora. – Jay... nós estamos bem, não estamos?

\- Claro que sim – Jared lhe deu um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído. – Eu amo você, Jensen. Agora vá – Jared deu um tapa na bunda do loiro, que saiu do quarto, fazendo cara feia.

Jeffrey observou quando Jensen saiu do quarto de Jared, não gostando nem um pouco do que vira. Ainda mais porque, depois da saída do sujeito, Jared parecia bem mais leve e mais feliz do que estivera nos dias anteriores.

\- Quem era? – Morgan perguntou, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

\- Um amigo.

\- Certo – Jeffrey se virou e largou o jornal em cima do aparador.

\- Mas se você acha ruim que eu o traga pra conversar no meu quarto, eu posso pedir que ele não venha mais aqui – Jared falou, testando a reação do outro.

\- Não. Não tem problema – Jeffrey tentou disfarçar seu ciúme. – Podemos ir para a empresa, eu tenho uma reunião logo cedo.

\- Na verdade eu queria te pedir se... Posso te deixar na empresa e sair por uma hora ou duas? Eu tenho um assunto pra resolver, e...

\- Claro – Jeffrey concordou, mas não estava gostando nada daquilo. – Esse seu assunto tem algo a ver com o seu amigo, que acabou de sair daqui? – Perguntou enquanto caminhavam até o carro.

\- Não. É... mais ou menos.

Foram em silêncio até a empresa e, assim que Jared deixou Jeffrey, dirigiu até o escritório de Matt Bomer. Sabia que não devia se meter naquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia na obrigação de fazer algo pelo seu amigo.

\- De acordo com a minha agenda, eu deveria ver você somente daqui há três dias, Padalecki.

\- Eu senti saudades – Jared deu um sorriso cínico. – Pensei que talvez você quisesse se desculpar pelo soco, por isso eu vim antes.

\- Você se acha engraçadinho – Matt deu um sorriso cínico.

\- Oh, cadê o seu senso de humor? Desculpa, acho que você nunca teve, né? – Jared se sentou na poltrona em frente a mesa de Matt.

\- Eu tenho 10 minutos, Padalecki. Fale logo pra que veio.

\- Okay… eu serei direto, então. Você sabe que esse seu ciúme de mim com o Jensen não tem fundamento algum. Por que ainda insiste nisso?

\- Não tem fundamento algum? – Matt sorriu com ironia. – Você já tentou se colocar no meu lugar? É capaz disso, Jared?

\- Eu não faço o tipo ciumento – Jared deu de ombros. - Pelo menos não pelos motivos errados.

\- Motivos errados? As nossas últimas discussões ou brigas, foram por sua causa. Isso te deixa feliz?

\- O Jensen está sofrendo com essa separação. Você acha mesmo que eu ficaria feliz com isso? - Jared falou muito sério desta vez.

\- Foi escolha dele.

\- Não, foi escolha sua. Você é quem foi embora.

\- E você queria que eu fizesse o quê? Jensen escolheu de que lado ele estava.

\- Esse é o problema. Não existe um lado pra escolher. Eu não sou uma ameaça pra você, quando é que você vai entender isso? Você vai acabar perdendo o cara por causa de uma bobagem. Eu fiz isso no passado, mas pelo menos eu estava chapado, qual é a sua desculpa? Engraçado pensar que, há pouco mais de um mês, você o estava pedindo em casamento. Será que nesse meio tempo descobriu que não o ama tanto assim? - Jared resolveu provocá-lo.

\- O que você sabe sobre o amor? Não ouse duvidar do que eu sinto pelo Jensen – Matt respondeu, alterando a voz.

\- Você foi embora depois de uma briga por minha causa, o que você quer que eu pense? E se você realmente conhecesse o Jensen, saberia que essa coisa de querer cuidar e se preocupar com as pessoas, é algo que faz parte dele, e que ele age desta maneira não só comigo, mas com você, com a família dele, com os amigos... Se você reparasse, ia perceber que, apesar do Joshua ser o irmão mais velho, foi o Jensen quem sempre cuidou dele e não o contrário. Ele age assim com todo mundo, é o seu jeito. O Jensen vive apavorado por causa do seu trabalho e dos ex-detentos com quem você tem que lidar no dia a dia. Ele morria de ciúmes daquela sua secretária gostosa... E por falar nisso, por que você a substituiu?

\- Ela pediu demissão – Matt rolou os olhos. - Ele tinha mesmo ciúmes dela? Por que nunca me falou?

\- Porque as pessoas geralmente percebem esse tipo de coisa, mas você parece ser bem mais lerdo do que eu imaginava – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- Você veio até aqui a fim de me insultar? - Matt apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, o encarando.

\- Não. Na verdade eu só queria... Olha, eu sei que pra você o problema sou eu. Mas você está enganado. Se fosse só isso eu poderia me afastar e deixar vocês dois serem felizes para sempre. Mas isso não faria o Jensen feliz. É você quem está sempre procurando problemas onde não existem. Deveria prestar mais atenção nele e tratar o Jensen do jeito que ele merece, ou vai acabar perdendo o cara por causa de uma idiotice.

\- Eu senti uma ameaça nessa sua colocação?

\- Não. Você é o único que pode usar sua posição ao seu favor aqui – Jared ironizou.

\- Eu não faria algo assim.

\- Mesmo? Você teria me mandado de volta pra prisão naquele dia, se o Jensen não tivesse impedido.

\- Aquilo foi... Você agrediu o meu namorado dentro da nossa casa. O que queria que eu fizesse?

\- Isso era entre eu e o Jensen. Como eu já disse, você não tinha que se meter.

\- É. Talvez – Matt o encarou por um instante. – Ficou magoado por eu ter te dado um soco no meio da cara?

\- Precisa muito mais do que um soco pra me derrubar, acredite – Jared se levantou para ir embora.

\- Só me responda uma coisa, Padalecki – Matt falou antes que o moreno alcançasse a porta. – Você e o Jensen voltaram a ser amigos depois que você saiu da prisão... Nunca passou pela sua cabeça querer reatar com ele?

\- Pra ser sincero? Não – Jared mentiu. Já tinha pensado nisso um milhão de vezes, mas a sua consciência nunca deixara essa ideia ir adiante. Já o tinha magoado demais, e Jensen merecia alguém melhor do que ele. – Nós sempre fomos melhores como amigos.

\- E você acha que... – Matt pigarreou, um tanto constrangido por perguntar. – Acha que Jensen vai me perdoar por ter ido embora?

\- Melhor você verificar por si mesmo – Jared sorriu de lado e foi saindo. - Tenha um bom dia.

Sim, estava sendo um cretino, e estava até surpreso por Bomer ter ouvido tudo e não tê-lo colocado para fora do seu escritório. Mas no fundo, Jared sabia que Jensen amava Matt e se sentia péssimo por saber que eles haviam brigado por sua causa. Não queria ser o responsável pela infelicidade do loiro mais uma vez, então, não custava nada tentar dar um empurrãozinho.

\- x -

Jared não sabia a razão, mas nos dias seguintes Jeffrey ficou ainda mais ranzinza que o habitual, passando até mesmo a tratá-lo com certa frieza. O motorista tinha ido resolver alguns problemas pessoais e já estava atrasado quando voltou para o escritório do seu chefe, esperando que o humor dele já tivesse melhorado.

\- Jeffff... – Jared parou de repente, ao ver quem estava sentado diante da mesa de Jeffrey. – Broke? O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu trabalho aqui – O outro o olhou com a mesma cara de espanto.

\- Desde quando? – Jared não podia acreditar. Era muita ironia do destino.

\- Há duas semanas. No departamento jurídico.

\- Ah – Jared não sabia o que dizer. Aquilo sim era novidade.

\- Já se conhecem? – Jeffrey os observava, olhando de um para outro e vendo a cara de desagrado por parte de Jared.

\- Nós estudamos juntos – Broke respondeu. – Em Stanford.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Jeffrey se recostou na cadeira, aproveitando o momento. – Interessante como a vida os levou por caminhos diferentes. – Sorriu com ironia e recebeu um olhar mortal do seu motorista.

Broke não ousou dizer nada. Era novo na empresa, achou melhor ficar na sua.

\- Vai precisar dos meus serviços, senhor Morgan? – Jared perguntou, querendo sair daquela sala o mais rapidamente possível.

\- Sim. Na verdade o senhor Kelly tem uma reunião na empresa de um cliente daqui a pouco. Você pode levá-lo até lá, por favor? – O empresário tinha um sorriso de pura satisfação no rosto.

\- Sim, senhor – Jared respondeu formalmente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava puto com aquilo, embora sua vontade fosse de mandar seu chefe para a puta que o pariu. Esperou pacientemente até que Broke pegasse as últimas orientações com Jeffrey e saíram juntos.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra. Jared abriu a porta traseira do carro e Broke entrou, ainda em silêncio.

\- Então você trabalha como motorista da empresa? – Broke finalmente criou coragem para perguntar, enquanto Jared dirigia.

\- Eu sou motorista particular do senhor Morgan.

\- Ah, claro – Broke ficou algum tempo em silêncio, pensando se deveria falar sobre aquilo ou não. - Jared... Aquele dia no bar, eu... Eu não quis dizer aquilo, eu...

\- Sim, você quis – Jared o cortou. - Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não trabalho na empresa, então você não corre o risco de me encontrar muitas vezes por lá – Jared o olhava pelo espelho retrovisor, percebendo o quanto o outro parecia desconfortável.

A empresa não era longe, então logo chegaram. Broke abriu a porta rapidamente e saiu do carro, sem esperar que Jared o fizesse.

\- Que horas eu devo buscá-lo? – Foi tudo o que o moreno perguntou.

\- Não será necessário, eu irei embora de táxi. Obrigado – Broke saiu rapidamente, em direção à entrada do prédio.

Jared voltou para a empresa, pois logo era hora de levar seu chefe de volta para casa e ficou esperando no hall, ao invés de ir até a sala dele.

Conhecia bem o olhar e sabia que Jeffrey usaria sua nova descoberta para tentar atingi-lo, embora ainda não soubesse o motivo de ele estar agindo daquela maneira consigo nos últimos dias. Não perderia seu tempo tentando descobrir. Talvez ele fizesse aquilo só por diversão, o que não seria novidade, afinal.

Ao voltarem para a mansão, ambos fizeram o percurso em silêncio e naquela noite, assim como na anterior, Jeffrey não solicitou seus serviços. Jared ficou algum tempo lendo um livro, depois apagou as luzes, tentando dormir.

Era estranho, mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo que sentia falta de visitar a cama do seu chefe antes de ir dormir. Sentia falta de estar naqueles braços e de usufruir daquele corpo lindo e perfeito. Mas não era só aquilo, também sentia falta das conversas, antes e depois do sexo, e da intimidade que tinham.

Era patético. Depender do homem que o havia contratado para receber um pouco de carinho ou para se sentir desejado. Podia ir para as ruas e conseguir companhia, mas na verdade não tinha a menor vontade. Uma noite de sexo não resolveria a sua carência. Não quando era na cama de Jeffrey que queria estar. O que era outra ilusão, porque dentro de poucos meses aquilo tudo acabaria e estaria sozinho novamente.

Tentou se lembrar como era ter um relacionamento com alguém e se deu conta que não tivera outro depois de Jensen. Nunca algo que tivesse durado mais do que algumas noites. Depois veio a prisão e um ou outro boquete, ou sexo casual com algum companheiro de cela também não podia ser considerado. Então veio Jeffrey, ocupando praticamente todas as suas noites e tornando impossível que Jared se relacionasse com qualquer outra pessoa. Ou talvez não quisesse realmente.

Há tempos que não desejava mais estar em outra cama que não fosse a dele. Talvez fosse mesmo bom se acostumar, pois em pouco tempo tudo aquilo não existiria mais. As noites em seus braços, as mordomias que tinha naquela mansão, mesmo sendo um simples motorista. Não que ambicionasse uma vida como aquela. Sempre fora um homem de hábitos simples, mas sabia que não seria fácil voltar à sua antiga rotina.

Não podia reclamar. Uma coisa que tinha aprendido com seu pai, apesar de há muito tempo não se falarem, era a trabalhar duro e correr atrás do que queria. Era doloroso pensar no seu pai, por mais que já tivesse se passado muito tempo, algumas feridas realmente demoravam a cicatrizar.

Pensou no que ele sentiria se soubesse que o seu único filho estava ali, naquela mansão, se deitando com um homem mais velho em troca de dinheiro. Seria pior do que a morte para ele. Se a sua maior vergonha já era saber que tinha um filho gay, ou bissexual, que fosse... imagina se soubesse que agora também se prostituía?

Já não importava mais. Há muito tempo tinha parado de se importar. Tentou se lembrar de alguma situação em que seu pai havia ficado realmente orgulhoso de si. Quando tirava alguma nota acima da média na escola, ou quando ganhava medalhas nas competições de basquete... Tinham sido poucas. Na verdade, tinha que admitir que nunca fora um filho exemplar. Sempre fora um tanto rebelde e teimoso ao extremo. Vivia batendo de frente com seus pais e nunca conseguiu entendê-los. Quanto mais eles tentavam impor suas vontades, mais Jared fazia o contrário para provocá-los.

As coisas só pioraram na adolescência, quando descobriu sentir interesse pelo mesmo sexo. Eles viam sua opção como algo vergonhoso, como uma doença que deveria ser curada. Mas Jared não se envergonhava e muito menos queria ser curado. Lembrou-se de quantas noites ouvia sua mãe rezando antes de dormir e pedindo a Deus para livrá-lo daquela doença. Aquilo doía mais do que qualquer briga ou discussão que tiveram.

Será que algum dia também seria assim com seu filho? Tinha medo de pensar a respeito. Thomas era tão pequenino ainda e mal o conhecia. Cuidara dele apenas quando ainda era um bebê. Ainda assim o amava tanto... Não podia ter certeza que seria um bom pai algum dia, só tinha certeza que o apoiaria sempre e faria o possível para ter com ele uma relação melhor do que a que tivera com seus pais.

Olhou no relógio mais uma vez, sabendo que seria mais uma daquelas noites em que sua consciência o massacraria, sem deixá-lo dormir.

Mal sabia ele que Jeffrey estava na mesma situação. Rolava na cama, resistindo à vontade de pedir para que seu motorista viesse lhe fazer companhia. No fundo, estava tentando punir a si mesmo de alguma maneira. Nunca fora um homem ciumento e nunca se deixou levar pelas emoções. Então por que o simples fato de pensar que Jared pudesse ter outra pessoa o deixava tão perturbado?

Jeffrey gostava de ter sempre o controle de tudo, mas cada vez mais se dava conta de que Jared tinha seus segredos e isso era algo com o que não sabia lidar. A insegurança.

Qual teria sido a decisão tão importante que ele tinha a tomar naquela noite em que chegara tão perturbado? E o que aquele homem loiro – e muito lindo, por sinal – tinha vindo fazer ali, pela segunda vez? Seria realmente só um amigo? Só de pensar que podia ser algo mais, fazia o coração de Jeffrey apertar. E o pior de tudo é que não podia exigir nada do seu motorista, nem mesmo fidelidade, pois o que tinham não era um relacionamento, e sim um contrato.

Contrato este que venceria dentro de alguns meses, e pensar nisso o deixava ainda mais angustiado. Olhou mais uma vez para o interfone, decidindo se chamaria Jared ou não. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo, retirou dela dois comprimidos para dormir e decidiu que não. Estava se tornando dependente demais daquele homem, e isso não era um bom sinal.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta à review sem login:**

**assassina182:** Não odeie o Matt, tadinho! Kkkk. Ok, ele foi meio babaca, né? Não devia ter se metido. Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta:** TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

O dia seguinte foi ainda mais estressante para Jared. Além de não ter dormido quase nada, teve que ouvir um sermão do seu patrão, o acusando de estar colocando sua vida em risco ao dirigir daquela maneira.

Jared retrucou, dizendo que era para dirigir o carro ele mesmo então, e foi isso o que Jeffrey fez, para o seu desgosto.

\- Jared, eu tenho um almoço com um cliente importante amanhã e vou precisar da sua presença. Arranje um terno e deixe o carro pronto logo cedo. Serão três horas de viagem – Jeffrey falou assim que entraram em seu escritório, na empresa.

\- Amanhã é sábado. Minha folga, Jeff.

\- E daí? Você pode trocar por outro dia, é simples – Jeffrey falou como se não tivesse a menor importância.

\- Não será possível desta vez – O moreno sabia o quanto seu patrão detestava ser contrariado, mas jamais deixaria de ir ver seu filho para satisfazer os caprichos dele.

\- Como assim? Por que não será possível? – Jeffrey o olhou como se aquilo fosse uma afronta.

\- Porque... eu tenho assuntos particulares pra resolver – Não daria maiores satisfações, afinal, não era da conta de Morgan o que fazia nos seus dias de folga.

\- O que pode ser tão urgente que você não possa resolver na segunda-feira? Ou no próximo sábado? – O empresário colocou as mãos na cintura, tentando entender.

\- O que pode ser tão urgente? Eu já falei que a minha vida não gira em torno de você, Jeff. Você decide de uma hora pra outra que vai precisar de mim no sábado e acha que eu tenho que estar disponível?

\- Quanto é? – Jeffrey tirou a carteira do bolso.

\- Quanto é o quê? – Jared franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- O seu precioso sábado. Quanto você quer para estar disponível pra mim? Só me diga quanto, eu pago.

\- Você paga? – Jared forçou uma risada.

\- Quanto? – Morgan insistiu.

\- Olha aqui, Jeff... Se eu não estivesse preso a você por mais alguns meses com essa porra de contrato, eu te diria com todas as letras onde você deve enfiar o seu dinheiro. Você acha mesmo que pode comprar tudo, não é?

\- E não posso? – Jeffrey deu um sorriso cínico.

Jared o encarou por um momento, seus olhos faiscando de raiva. Mas sabia que a partir do momento que tinha se vendido para ele, não tinha mais moral nenhuma para dizer o contrário.

\- Vou esperar por você no carro – Jared saiu da sala, para não acabar fazendo alguma besteira.

Jeffrey tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério, e o moreno achou que não suportaria ficar por mais um minuto tendo que olhar pra cara daquele homem.

Morgan acabou desmarcando o almoço com o cliente no sábado e, mesmo passando o dia com Lauren, não conseguiu deixar de pensar no seu motorista. O que poderia ser tão importante para que o moreno se recusasse a trocar o seu dia de folga? Jeffrey não admitia ser contrariado e Jared podia ser extremamente petulante quando queria. Precisava colocá-lo de volta no seu devido lugar.

Ainda assim, aquilo tudo o intrigava demais. O único pensamento que passava pela sua cabeça era de que Jared devia ter um amante com o qual estaria se encontrando aos sábados. Ele não recusaria um pedido seu por qualquer motivo. Estaria apaixonado? Eram tantas dúvidas que Jeffrey mal podia se concentrar em sua namorada. Saberia de tudo na segunda-feira, mas paciência não era o seu ponto forte e as horas custavam demais a passar.

-x -

Jared andava no limite do estresse nos últimos dias, mas no sábado, depois de ouvir a voz do seu filho lhe chamando de papai e sentir os bracinhos dele envolvendo o seu pescoço, todo e qualquer problema ficou esquecido.

Podia passar horas brincando com ele ou assistindo-o brincar com as outras duas crianças que estavam lá, era mágico, e Jared sempre se perguntava como era possível amar alguém tanto assim. Infelizmente, essas horas passavam rápido demais e a despedida era sempre dolorosa.

Embora soubesse que não demoraria muito mais para tê-lo consigo novamente, já que o seu advogado estava entrando com o processo de pedido da guarda; era difícil demais ver Thomas se atirar nos braços do casal que tomava conta dele, ao ir embora. O ciúme corroía o coração de Jared por dentro, mas sabia que este era o preço que estava pagando pelos seus erros, e por ter sido tão inconsequente no passado.

Era final da tarde e Jared sentia as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, enquanto dirigia pelo caminho de volta. Sempre achara que poderia se acostumar com aquilo, mas era cada vez mais difícil sair de lá sem ficar emocionalmente afetado.

Se culpar e sentir raiva de si mesmo também não ajudava em nada, mas era impossível não pensar nas escolhas erradas que o tinham levado até ali.

E o pior de tudo é que sabia que teria que lidar com a sua consciência durante o resto do final de semana. Ainda estava com muita raiva de Jeffrey, logo, não voltaria para a casa dele até segunda-feira, e Jensen já tinha seus próprios problemas com Matt para lidar, não podia sobrecarregá-lo ainda mais com os seus.

Parou para comprar uma pizza, refrigerante, e foi até o pequeno apartamento que alugara há alguns meses, mas onde dificilmente colocava os pés, já que praticamente vivia na casa de Morgan. O lugar era frio e cheirava a mofo, mas provavelmente combinava com a sua vida atual e com o estado de espírito em que se encontrava no momento.

-x -

Quando Jared não voltou para a mansão no domingo, Morgan percebeu que a ideia de que ele poderia não voltar mais era um tanto assustadora. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo se ofendido quando lhe ofereceu dinheiro em troca das suas horas de folga; seu motorista podia ser irritantemente sensível algumas vezes.

Deveria ligar e pedir desculpas? Não. Não era do seu feitio pedir desculpas. As coisas dele ainda estavam na casa e Jared precisava do dinheiro, não romperia o contrato somente por orgulho ou algo parecido. Senão, já o teria feito antes, motivos nunca lhe faltaram.

Tinha que admitir que era uma das qualidades que mais apreciava naquele homem. Ele não era de fazer drama – exceto em algumas situações. Não importava o quão dura fosse a queda, ele logo estava de pé e pronto para outra.

Talvez tivesse ido longe demais desta vez, mas gostava de testar os seus limites. Não sabia muito da vida pessoal de Jared, além do que o seu detetive havia revelado. Percebeu desde o início o quanto ele era impulsivo e que tinha propensão para se meter em confusões, mas fora isso, Jared era alguém com quem a vida tinha sido muito dura, mas que não se deixava abater tão facilmente. Um lutador.

Às vezes, um ínfimo de consciência fazia Jeffrey pensar que podia tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o seu motorista, se quisesse. Mas que graça isso teria, afinal?

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Jared estava lá, com seu uniforme, de pé, encostado na lateral do carro. Jeffrey conteve um sorriso de satisfação e não disse nada além de um formal bom dia. Foram em silêncio até a empresa e Morgan pediu para que o moreno subisse com ele até a sua sala. Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sobre a discussão de sábado, Jeffrey lhe deu algumas orientações sobre o contrato de um cliente que ele deveria revisar e então foram interrompidos pela sua secretária.

\- Senhor Morgan, com licença – a moça foi entrando, um pouco receosa. – Desculpem-me por interromper, eu só vim trazer esses relatórios para o senhor assinar, e... Dizer que o senhor Johnson remarcou o almoço para a próxima quinta-feira.

\- Almoço? Que almoço? – Jeffrey estava distraído e não tinha se dado conta do que ela estava falando.

\- O que o senhor não pôde comparecer no sábado, senhor Morgan – A secretária encarava o chão, visivelmente nervosa.

\- Certo – Morgan coçou o queixo, enquanto Jared sorria por dentro, se dando conta de que Jeffrey tinha realmente cancelado o tal almoço, o que significava que não era tão importante quanto fez parecer. – Você não precisa ficar me dando detalhes sobre a minha agenda o tempo todo. Agora suma daqui! – Jeffrey falou em um tom calmo, mas a garota saiu praticamente correndo do seu escritório.

\- Acabei de demitir a outra secretária por incompetência e me aparecem com isso aí... – Morgan bufou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, indignado.

\- Ela é nova, ainda aprende. Se você deixá-la ficar tempo suficiente pra isso, é claro – Jared se deu conta que esta era a terceira ou quarta secretária que trabalhava com Jeffrey desde que ele fora contratado.

Foram interrompidos mais uma vez, mas desta vez era Brock Kelly. Jeffrey não pôde deixar de reparar na cara de desagrado de Jared quando o outro entrou na sala.

\- Com licença, senhor Morgan. Bom dia. Eu preciso da sua assinatura nestes documentos, para então poder ir à reunião com o novo cliente – Brock colocou alguns papéis sobre a mesa do empresário.

\- Jared pode levar você à reunião – Jeffrey falou enquanto lia e assinava os documentos. – Ele estava mesmo reclamando por não ter nada pra fazer – Levantou os olhos dos papéis que assinava para olhar para o seu motorista, com um sorrisinho provocativo nos lábios.

\- Mesmo? – Brock olhou na direção de Jared, esperando uma confirmação. Não ousaria contrariar o seu patrão, mas aquela situação não era nem um pouco confortável.

\- Claro – Jared sorriu de um jeito cínico, encarando Jeffrey. – Por que não?

\- Certo, então – Brock pegou os papéis das mãos de Morgan e foi saindo da sala. - Vou pegar minhas coisas e te encontro no carro.

Jared esperou a porta se fechar atrás de Brock, e só então se voltou para Morgan, sem conseguir esconder sua irritação desta vez.

\- Você é tão previsível, Jeff.

\- Previsível? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Então essa é a sua vingança por eu ter te contrariado no sábado? – Jared riu.

\- Por que você acha que isso é uma vingança? Eu só pedi que você levasse o garoto a uma reunião. Qual o problema? - Perguntou calmamente.

\- Claro. Porque você sabe que tudo o que eu menos quero é estar na presença dele – balançou a cabeça, inconformado com a atitude do outro.

\- Se você está dizendo...

\- Você acha que pode me ferir com isso, não é? Que cada vez que eu olhar pra ele, vou me lembrar do que podia ter sido a minha vida, se eu não tivesse feito as merdas que fiz? Que eu podia ter um emprego decente ao invés de ser um mero motorista e ter que me vender pra você?

\- Jared...

\- Mas quer saber? Foda-se! Você pode tentar me atingir de todas as maneiras, é pura perda de tempo, Jeff. Pra mim não existe vilão pior do que a minha própria consciência, então não importa o que aconteça, ou o quanto você jogue essas merdas todas na minha cara, eu vou estar sempre pronto pra próxima paulada.

\- Humm... dramático, como sempre – Jeffrey manteve sua expressão impassível, mas estava gostando do resultado daquilo. Era a primeira vez que ouvia Jared falar algo sobre si mesmo ou sobre o que sentia à respeito do seu passado. Talvez devesse provocá-lo mais vezes.

\- Vá se ferrar, Jeffrey! – Jared estava mesmo puto. Não só pela provocação de Morgan, mas consigo mesmo. Sempre acabava falando demais quando ficava nervoso. – Eu vou levar o seu pupilo pra tal reunião – Saiu da sala a passos rápidos.

Jeffrey sorriu ao vê-lo sair daquela maneira, pensando que Jared realmente não tinha jeito. Sempre agindo com impulsividade e sem controle algum sobre suas emoções. Mas no fundo, era uma característica que tinha aprendido a apreciar. O quanto ele podia ir de um extremo a outro em pouquíssimo tempo e o quanto ele ficava vulnerável nesses momentos, sem sequer perceber.

Jared esperou por Brock e abriu a porta traseira do carro, assim que o mesmo se aproximou.

\- Não precisa disso, Jared. Eu vou me sentar na frente – Brock abriu a porta dianteira e se sentou, prendendo o cinto de segurança.

Jared não disse nada, apenas voltou a fechar a porta traseira e deu a volta, se sentando no banco do motorista e dando a partida no carro.

Ligou o rádio e cantarolava baixinho, junto com a música, percebendo que Brock parecia tão desconfortável quanto ele.

\- Serão pelo menos duas horas de viagem até lá – Brock comentou de repente.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Você não pretende mesmo ir em silêncio até lá, né?

\- Sim, eu pretendo – Jared não pretendeu ser grosseiro, mas realmente não queria saber de conversa com aquele sujeito.

\- Jared, desculpe a minha insistência, mas eu realmente quero me desculpar por... – pigarreou. – Pelas coisas que eu falei aquele dia, lá no bar. Eu fui um idiota.

\- É, dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com você. Foi mesmo um idiota. Mas eu não estou nem aí pro que você pensa a meu respeito, então... Só cale essa boca.

\- As coisas não foram muito melhores pra mim, sabe? – Brock olhava para as próprias mãos, parecia constrangido em admitir aquilo.

\- O quê?

\- A minha vida. Claro que eu não fui preso, nem nada parecido, mas... - suspirou. – As coisas não foram tão fáceis quanto eu esperava, depois da faculdade – Olhou pela janela, pensativo.

\- Como assim? – Jared ficou realmente surpreso. Brock sempre fora do tipo que gostava de exibir a sua vida perfeita, este tipo de comportamento não era normal, vindo dele.

\- Foi difícil encontrar um emprego no ramo, então acabei trabalhando em um desses escritórios, você sabe, desses advogados trambiqueiros, que tem clientes piores ainda e vivem procurando brechas para violar a lei. Era frustrante. Não foi pra isso que eu me dediquei e passei anos estudando. Então agora surgiu esta oportunidade, e... Eu não sei, ainda me sinto bastante deslocado, lá na empresa. Os Morgans, eles... eu tenho a impressão de que eles estão sempre em guerra. Nunca vi antes três irmãos que parecem querer se matar o tempo todo, estão sempre indo um contra o outro. Quero dizer, é uma empresa familiar, eu esperava que houvesse algum consenso ali, entende?

\- Eles são assim mesmo. Você logo se acostuma – Como "motorista" de Jeffrey, Jared não tinha muito contato com seus dois irmãos, mas Jeff lhe contava muita coisa e sabia muito bem que aquilo era um ninho de cobras.

\- Há quanto tempo você trabalha pro Jeffrey? – Brock ficou curioso.

\- Pouco mais de oito meses – Jared respondia sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- E como ele é?

\- Um filho da puta – Jared deu um sorrisinho. - Mas é confiável, e um cara legal, se você souber lidar com ele.

\- Foi a impressão que eu tive – Brock riu. – Dos três, ele foi o único que me passou alguma confiança. Como é trabalhar diretamente com ele?

\- Você não devia me perguntar isso em um dia como hoje – Jared brincou.

\- Entendo. Eu podia ter ido à reunião com o meu carro, sabe. Não sei por que ele insistiu que você me levasse.

\- Deixa pra lá. Jeffrey tem lá suas manias. Você nunca vai conseguir entendê-lo, então é melhor nem tentar.

\- Todos nós temos, afinal. Eu estava pensando... Chega a ser irônico, não é? Nós dois não nos suportávamos por tanto tempo e de repente somos obrigados a conviver.

\- Não exatamente obrigados. Se eu quiser eu paro o carro aqui na beira da estrada e faço você descer – Jared sorriu com sarcasmo.

\- Certo. Eu não duvido que você seja capaz de fazer isso - riu. – Você já provou o seu ponto uma vez.

\- Você ainda acha que eu transei com a Debby de propósito, só pra te provocar, não é? – Jared perguntou, se lembrando da primeira vez que haviam brigado pra valer, na faculdade.

\- E não foi?

\- Não. Eu sequer sabia que ela era sua namorada. Eu a encontrei em um bar, ela me deu mole e passamos a noite juntos. Provavelmente se eu soubesse que eram namorados teria transado com ela do mesmo jeito, mas na verdade eu não sabia.

\- Eu me casei com ela.

\- O quê? – Jared tossiu, engasgando com a própria saliva. - Vocês tinham terminado, não tinham?

\- Sim, terminamos. Mas voltamos a namorar depois da faculdade e nos casamos alguns meses depois.

\- E você não podia ter me dito isso antes de eu falar sobre ter transado com a sua mulher? Puta merda... – Jared se amaldiçoou por ter aberto a boca.

Brock gargalhou. - Não estamos mais casados, Jared, fique tranquilo. O casamento durou exatamente oito meses, até ela me trair outra vez. Então nos divorciamos.

Jared não disse nada, apenas o olhou por um instante.

\- Pode dizer o que você pensou – Brock deu risadas.

\- E o que foi que eu pensei? – Jared fez cara de santo.

\- Que eu nasci pra ser corno? – Brock ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- É, talvez eu tenha pensado algo assim – Concordou, rindo.

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – Desta vez Brock o olhou muito sério.

\- Depende o quão pessoal ela seja.

\- Como foi o seu tempo na prisão?

\- O que você quer saber? Se eu fui estuprado? – Jared riu. - É a primeira coisa que me perguntam.

\- Não. Você sempre foi metido a valentão, acho que deve ter conseguido se defender por lá. Mas ainda assim, acho que não deve ter sido fácil, não é? Eu não consigo me imaginar em um lugar como aquele.

\- Não, não foi fácil. Mas eu sobrevivi.

Brock percebeu a mudança no semblante de Jared e resolveu respeitar sua privacidade e não fazer mais perguntas. Se ele tivesse algo a dizer, diria por vontade própria.

\- Era difícil aceitar no começo... Ainda que fosse uma prisão de segurança mínima, era uma tortura passar o tempo todo naquele lugar, sem privacidade alguma, tendo a minha vida controlada por outras pessoas. Todos os dias a mesma coisa, com as mesmas pessoas, sem conhecer ninguém, sem ter em quem confiar... Então eu vivia com raiva de mim mesmo e descontava minhas frustrações brigando.

\- Provavelmente não tinha muitas outras opções, tinha? - Brock riu.

\- Não, não tinha. Eu mal saía da solitária e logo voltava pra ela. Levou uns três meses pra eu perceber que aquele comportamento só estava me ferrando ainda mais. Então eu me tornei um menino muito comportado – Jared sorriu. – Não me meti mais em encrencas, comecei a trabalhar como mecânico lá dentro e passei a usar a lei a meu favor. Depois que eu percebi como as coisas funcionavam lá dentro, passei a me dar muito bem, mas ainda assim era um inferno.

\- Eu imagino que sim.

Jared ficou pensativo por um instante, então voltou a falar. - Quando eu estava na solitária, preso dentro daquelas quatro paredes, eu me perguntava o quanto eu ainda podia aguentar. Só podia contar comigo mesmo, não tinha ninguém pra passar a mão na minha cabeça e dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. Eu me sentia como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Mas não quebrei. Hoje eu olho pra trás e percebo que posso aguentar muita coisa.

\- O bom é que você conseguiu sair e retomar a sua vida...

\- Ainda tenho muita coisa pra consertar, mas não eu não posso reclamar.

No restante do percurso, assim como na volta, continuaram conversando sobre a faculdade, sobre a empresa dos Morgans e sobre Jeffrey. De cabeça fria, Jared se deu conta de qual era a real intenção do seu chefe, além de provoca-lo. Ele provavelmente queria saber se podia confiar em Brock, e o estava usando para descobrir.

Já era noite quando Jared voltou para a mansão. Ainda estava puto com Jeffrey, mas de certa maneira tinha sido bom ter aquela conversa com Brock. Era mais um fantasma do seu passado que estava sendo superado e na verdade, seus desentendimentos não eram nada mais do que uma batalha de egos.

\- Está atrasado – Jeffrey comentou assim que Jared pisou dentro da sala, onde estava sentado confortavelmente lendo um jornal. - Você e o seu amigo pararam pra tomar uma cerveja na volta? – Provocou.

\- Não. Na verdade nós paramos em um motel, pra dar uma relaxada – Jared usou seu tom mais cínico.

\- Wow! Continua ácido. A viagem foi tão ruim assim? – Jeffrey se serviu de uma dose de uísque.

\- Não, foi maravilhosa – Deu um sorriso forçado. – Vai precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa, ou estou dispensado? – O moreno só queria se enfiar no seu quarto e ficar sozinho por um tempo.

\- Sim, eu irei precisar de você – Jeffrey observou a cara de desgosto do seu motorista. – Algum problema com isso?

\- Não. Nenhum – Cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede da sala.

\- Oh deus, alguém só pode estar testando a minha paciência – Jeffrey bufou. – Eu detesto quando você faz isso.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Quando você fica com essa cara emburrada e não me diz o que diabos está se passando na sua cabeça. É exaustivo ficar tentando adivinhar, sabia? – Tomou um gole da sua bebida e colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro.

\- É exaustivo? Então por que você fica fazendo rodeios e não pergunta logo o que quer saber? Ou você acha que eu sou algum idiota pra não saber que você me colocou por mais de quatro horas em um carro junto com o Brock por alguma razão?

\- Por que você acha isso? – Franziu o cenho e se levantou do sofá.

\- Eu convivo com você há mais de oito meses, Jeff. Já conheço todos os seus truques e sei que você não faz nada por acaso.

\- Eu só fiz isso pra te irritar. É divertido, às vezes. Mas seu eu soubesse que ia gerar toda essa DR, eu juro que não teria feito. Aliás, acho que eu já tive mais DRs com você nestas duas últimas semanas do que em mais de um ano de namoro com a Lauren.

\- O Brock é um idiota na maior parte do tempo, mas é de confiança – Jared falou, ignorando o último comentário de Jeffrey. – Era isso o que você queria saber? E ele é bem fácil de se manipular também, você não vai ter nenhuma dificuldade em trazer ele pro seu lado, lá na empresa – Jared falou e ia saindo, em direção ao seu quarto. – Ah, e quando eu for usado dessa forma novamente, prefiro que você me avise com antecedência – Deu as costas e deixou Jeffrey parado no meio da sala.

\- Eu adoro esse garoto – Morgan falou para si mesmo, sorrindo, enquanto ia até o seu quarto e não esperava encontrar Judith pelo caminho.

\- O que o senhor disse? – A empregada perguntou, confusa.

\- Eu disse que vou tomar um banho e desço pra jantar em uma hora – Morgan riu.

Tomou um banho rápido e depois do jantar finalmente recebeu a ligação pela qual esperara o dia inteiro.

\- Por que demorou tanto?- Esbravejou.

\- Eu tentei ligar para o senhor durante a tarde, senhor Morgan, mas fui informado de que estava em reunião.

\- E então? Onde e com quem ele passou o sábado? – Mal podia controlar sua ansiedade.

\- O senhor Padalecki passou o sábado em uma espécie de orfanato, senhor.

\- Orfanato? Como assim?

\- Não é exatamente um orfanato, mas uma espécie de lar provisório para crianças que são afastadas dos pais por algum motivo. Ele passou o dia por lá, brincando com um garotinho. As fotos estão no seu e-mail, senhor.

\- Mas que diabos... Quem é esse garoto? – Jeffrey ficou intrigado.

\- É filho dele. Tem três anos e se chama Thomas Padalecki.

\- Filho? - Jeffrey mal podia acreditar. - Isso explica tudo, então, mas... Quando eu contratei o Jared, pedi a você um relatório completo sobre a vida dele. Por que não foi mencionado nenhum filho na época? Que tipo de detetive você é?

\- P-porque... – gaguejou. - Eu não sei. Pedi a um funcionário que fizesse o levantamento das informações e ele deve ter deixado isso passar batido.

\- Passar batido? Mas será que eu estou sempre cercado de pessoas incompetentes? – Jeffrey explodiu.

\- Me desculpe, senhor, eu...

Morgan desligou o telefone, sem querer ouvir as explicações. Abriu seu e-mail e analisou as fotos... Jared brincava com o garotinho em um playground, e tinha o sorriso mais genuíno que Jeffrey já havia visto. O garoto, com os cabelos caindo na testa, tinha o mesmo sorriso, os mesmos olhos... Não havia dúvidas de que era mesmo filho dele.

Tudo estava explicado. Era com o filho que Jared passava seus sábados de folga, e não com outro homem. Jeffrey se sentiu aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo se deu conta de quão pouco sabia sobre a vida pessoal do seu motorista. Ele nunca falara sobre o filho na sua presença. Mas também não falava nada sobre a família, amigos ou sobre si mesmo. Era sempre um mistério. De repente, a curiosidade de saber mais sobre aquele homem se tornou sua prioridade. Precisava arranjar um meio de fazer Jared se abrir, só restava descobrir como.

\- x -

Jared acordou de madrugada, percebendo que a luz do seu quarto estava acesa e tomou um susto ao ver Jeffrey sentado em uma poltrona em frente à cama, com um copo de uísque na mão.

\- Jeff? Que diabos você está fazendo aí? – Perguntou com a voz sonolenta. – É algum tipo de fetiche novo, espiar os outros dormirem?

\- O que foi? – Jeffrey falou com a voz tranquila. – Eu não consegui dormir e estou entediado. Tire a roupa.

Jared o olhou, esperando que aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira. – Você está falando sério? – Se ajeitou na cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira.

\- Tire essa camiseta, anda - Falou, gesticulando, impaciente.

\- Okay... – Jared ainda estava surpreso, mas fez o que o outro pedira. Vestia apenas uma camiseta cinza e uma boxer branca, então tirou a peça de cima, deixando seu peito nu.

\- Melhor assim. Tire a cueca também.

Jared obedeceu e esperou que Jeffrey se aproximasse, mas ele continuou sentado na poltrona, sem se mexer, apenas olhando para aquele corpo forte e másculo que tanto apreciava.

\- Pegue o lubrificante. Eu quero ver você se tocar – A voz rouca de Jeffrey fez Jared sentir um arrepio na espinha. Era um pedido inusitado, mas não iria negar. Nunca fora de ter pudores, quando se tratava de sexo.

\- Tem certeza que não quer participar? – Jared perguntou enquanto espalhava o gel em sua mão direita e começava a massagear seu membro flácido, que não demorou a se animar. Bastava o olhar de Jeffrey sobre si para fazer seu corpo incendiar.

\- Apenas continue.

Jared se ajeitou melhor na cama e acelerou os movimentos, sem tirar os olhos do seu patrão.

Jeffrey já estava excitado, apenas de olhá-lo, mas preferiu continuar observando. A expressão de prazer no rosto do moreno, os lábios entreabertos em busca de ar, a respiração acelerada... Somente quando percebeu que o outro estava prestes a gozar, o mais velho subiu na cama e substituiu a mão do outro pela sua boca. Chupou a glande e abocanhou tudo o que podia; bastaram poucos movimentos para sentir o líquido quente se derramar em sua garganta.

Morgan se livrou do roupão que vestia e se deitou sobre o moreno, beijando sua boca de um jeito selvagem. Fez com que Jared se virasse de bruços, vestiu um preservativo em si mesmo e passou lubrificante em ambos, antes de penetrá-lo.

Agarrou o quadril do mais novo e estocou com força, entrando bem fundo e saindo, repetindo os movimentos até gozar dentro dele e desabar sobre o seu corpo.

\- Por que você faz isso comigo? – Jeffrey perguntou depois de se livrar do preservativo e se limpar com o lençol. - Por que eu sou tão dependente de você?

\- Acho que você exagerou no uísque – Jared sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez, com carinho. – Quer ajuda pra ir até a sua cama?

\- Não. Eu vou dormir por aqui mesmo. - Jeffrey se abraçou ao corpo do moreno e em poucos minutos estava dormindo tranquilamente.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Foi questionado, e acredito que mesmo quem não questionou deve ter esta dúvida, por isso vou explicar aqui. Quanto ao filhinho do Jared, ele será até mencionado em alguns capítulos, mas não será mostrado a interação entre pai e filho nesta primeira fase da fanfic. Isso será mostrado somente mais tarde, quando Jared tiver a guarda do filho de volta. Apenas deixando claro que não é por esquecimento, e sim por opção.

Só pra constar, a fanfic terá mais de 20 capítulos e tem muita história pra ser contada ainda, entre flashbacks do passado de Jared e Jensen, o presente, e algumas cenas hots que amei escrever (confesso… rsrs). Só tenham um pouquinho de paciência, please!

Abraços,

Mary.

* * *

**Nota da beta:** Eu confirmo toda a nota da autora. E digo mais: uhul!

Abraços,

TaXXTi

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Lalky:** Como o Jared disse em um capítulo (ou ainda vai dizer), eles são melhores como amigos. Sou suspeita pra falar, mas eu vejo essa ligação dos Js como algo tão grande e forte, uma amizade que sobreviveu a tantas dificuldades, e eles estão ali, cuidando um do outro, e um querendo que o outro seja feliz. Quanto ao Jeffrey, acho que até agora ele estava meio que se sentindo dono de Jared, mas vamos ver o que reserva a eles mais pra frente, né? Rsrs. Obrigada por comentar. Beijos!

**Guest:** Eu amo escrever esses flashbacks de Jared e Jensen. Ainda vem alguns por aí... O Matt é um pé no saco às vezes, né? Nem vou tentar te convencer do contrário.. rsrs. Mas ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, não posso dar spoilers... rsrs. Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas **_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Depois de alguns dias de contratempos com um de seus ex-detentos e uma viajem à trabalho, Matt Bomer desligou o carro, parado em frente à casa que dividia com Jensen, e respirou fundo, criando coragem para entrar.

Sentia-se envergonhado por ter ido embora daquela maneira, mas de certa forma tinha sido bom dar este tempo, assim pode analisar tudo com calma e perceber a besteira que estava fazendo. Só esperava que Jensen o perdoasse, pois já não aguentava mais de saudades do seu amor.

Assim que entrou na casa, Matt ouviu vozes vindas da sala, e percebeu que era Jensen, seu pai e seu irmão Joshua discutindo.

\- Eu não sei se acabou. Matt só passou aqui pra pegar algumas roupas, porque teve que viajar à trabalho, e disse que conversaríamos quando voltasse.

\- Então ele foi embora por causa do Jared? - Joshua comentou em tom de ironia. - Por que isso não me surpreende? De um jeito ou de outro, o Padalecki está sempre ferrando com a sua vida, não é?

\- A culpa não foi do Jared, foi minha - Jensen manteve a voz calma.

\- Claro - Joshua forçou uma risada.

\- Eu não entendo você, Josh. Eu não entendo o por que de tanto ódio. Enquanto eu namorava com o Jared tudo bem, mas agora? Se bem que, pensando bem, você já o odiava bem antes, quando eu e ele nos tornamos amigos. Você ainda acha que foi por causa da influência dele eu virei gay? Isso é ridículo.

\- Eu não o odeio, nem nunca odiei. Só nunca irei entender por que, depois de tudo o que ele te fez passar, você ainda consegue chamá-lo de amigo – Joshua balançou a cabeça, indignado.

\- Você está cansado de saber o que as drogas fazem com as pessoas, Josh. Você é professor universitário, me diga, quantos alunos sua universidade já perdeu por conta disso? O Jared foi preso, perdeu tudo o que tinha, inclusive o próprio filho... Ele pagou e ainda está pagando pelos seus erros, por que você acha que eu deveria lhe virar as costas?

\- Você devia querer distância do sujeito. Ele nunca te trouxe nada de bom, nunca somou nada em sua vida e mais uma vez foi o motivo da sua briga com o Matt.

\- Nunca me trouxe nada de bom? – Jensen riu. – Se eu sou quem sou hoje em dia, Josh, eu devo muito a ele. Jared me ajudou a vencer a minha timidez, a assumir quem eu era, me ajudou a lidar com o bullying que eu sofria na escola, me incentivou a correr atrás do que eu queria... Sem contar que ele também salvou a minha vida. Literalmente. Eu sequer estaria aqui se não fosse por ele.

\- Que merda você está falando?

\- Tem muita coisa que vocês não sabem… E a maioria delas eu escondia justamente por causa da sua implicância com tudo - Jensen desabafou.

\- Quando foi que ele salvou a sua vida?

\- Foi depois do colegial... As aulas já tinham terminado – Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Nós estávamos todos empolgados, cada um ia pra uma faculdade diferente, e queríamos comemorar em grande estilo. Eu menti pra vocês – Jensen olhou para o seu pai – dizendo que passaria o final de semana na casa do Ty, um amigo da escola.

\- Eu me lembro desse dia, mas... mentiu? – O pai de Jensen parecia confuso.

\- Sim. Na verdade nós fomos para a praia. Jared conseguiu a casa com um amigo, era longe, então contratamos uma van para nos levar. Foram umas dez pessoas, entre garotos e garotas. Ninguém tinha mais de 18 anos, ainda assim nós consumimos bebida alcoolica, fumamos maconha, e – não, não foi o Jared quem levou – Jensen falou ao ver o olhar acusatório do seu irmão. – E passamos um final de semana incrível, até eu estragar tudo.

\- O que foi que você fez? – Josh questionou, ainda aborrecido, enquanto o pai de Jensen apenas ouvia.

\- O mar estava bastante agitado, por isso combinamos que ninguém entraria na água, apesar do calor. Alguns foram passear pela praia, outros estavam jogando vôlei – inclusive o Jared – e eu fiquei por lá, na beira da água, observando o movimento, quando um garotinho chutou sua bola em direção ao mar. Eu entrei na água para buscá-la e parecia tão perto, mas eu nadei, nadei e não consegui alcançá-la. Então eu tentei voltar, mas a correnteza me puxava cada vez mais para dentro. Eu já não tinha mais forças pra nadar, e gritei por ajuda, quando o Jared apareceu lá. Ele me segurou, me manteve na superfície da água e disse pra eu me acalmar, porque alguém tinha ido chamar um barco de pescadores que tinha ali perto. A ajuda demorou a chegar, nós afundamos algumas vezes, eu engoli muita água, mas o Jared sempre me trazia de volta pra cima.

"_Nós não vamos conseguir. Eu não aguento mais, Jay."_

"_Cala essa boca, Jensen. Você aguenta sim, só mais um pouco."_

"_Sai daqui Jared. Você ainda tem forças pra nadar de volta. Vá."_

"_Eu não vou te deixar."_

"_Não seja estúpido. Ou nós dois vamos acabar morrendo."_

"_Foda-se. Eu não vou deixar você."_

\- E ele não deixou. Quando o barco finalmente chegou, eles me resgataram primeiro, e assim que me soltaram dele, o Jared afundou. Eles demoraram um pouco até conseguir me colocar em cima do barco e mergulharem para salvá-lo. Ele passou a noite na UTI, em estado grave, e quase morreu por minha causa, Josh. Jared podia ter se salvado, mas ficou lá, me segurando, me mantendo na superfície, até o fim._ "Eu não vou te soltar. Eu não vou deixar você" _era o que ele dizia, e foi o que ele fez – Jensen passou as mãos pelos olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. – Foi sempre assim. Sempre que eu precisei dele, ele estava lá. Mas quando ele precisou de mim... O que foi que eu fiz?

\- Você não pode se culpar por isso, Jensen – Joshua falou num fio de voz, emocionado com o que acabara de escutar.

\- Ele precisava de mim e eu fui embora, pra Londres. Eu deixei ele se afundar, sozinho.

\- Você já tinha aguentado muita coisa, não é como se você o tivesse abandonado de propósito – Josh se lembrava do quanto Jensen havia sofrido, e da raiva que sentia de Jared por isso; mas também que tinha sido ele, Josh, quem induziu o moreno a tomar alguma atitude para afastar Jensen definitivamente. Na época, parecia ser o certo a fazer, mas na verdade nunca tinha pensado em Jared, somente em eu irmão.

\- E isso faz diferença? – Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto. – E não foi só o fato de ele ter salvado a minha vida... Quando Jared estava no hospital, os pais dele tiveram que ser chamados. Depois que ele finalmente melhorou e estava fora de perigo, eles o levaram pra casa. O senhor conheceu o pai dele – Jensen olhou para o seu pai. – Eles tiveram uma briga feia, e o pai dele o acusou de ter arriscado a própria vida por causa de uma bicha maldita. A bicha maldita era eu – Jensen sorriu com ironia - Então eles bateram boca e ele foi embora, pra Califórnia. Ele tinha conseguido uma bolsa em Stanford, e não pensou duas vezes...

\- Por que você nunca nos falou à respeito disso? – O pai de Jensen perguntou.

\- Eu não sei. Culpa, eu acho. Eu não consigo deixar de pensar no quanto eu sou responsável por tudo o que aconteceu a ele. Se eu não tivesse feito a besteira de entrar no mar naquele dia, Jared provavelmente nunca teria tido aquela briga com os pais e não teria ido embora. Não teria se metido com as pessoas erradas, não teria sido preso, não teria...

\- Eu entendo como você se sente, meu filho – Roger tocou em seu ombro, de um jeito carinhoso. – Mas foram as escolhas dele que o levaram por esse caminho. Você não pode se culpar por isso.

\- Será? Eu sei que ele não me culpa, mas eu sinto que falhei. Não como seu namorado, mas como amigo – Jensen suspirou. No fundo, se sentia até aliviado por poder desabafar aquilo tudo com alguém.

\- Acho que eu não vim numa boa hora, não é? – Matt apareceu na sala, um pouco constrangido por interromper aquela conversa.

\- Faz tempo que você está aí? – Jensen perguntou, mas sem soar aborrecido.

\- Há alguns minutos. Desculpem-me por interromper.

\- Não tem problema. Essa ainda é a sua casa - O loiro deu de ombros.

\- Nós já vamos embora, Jensen. Acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar – Roger fez sinal para Josh, que também se despediu e os dois foram embora, deixando Matt e Jensen a sós.

\- Jensen, eu... eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês, e...

\- Matt...

\- Eu não quero mais brigar, ok? Foi até bom eu ter ouvido isso, porque fica mais fácil entender o que há entre você e o Jared. Vocês já conversaram? Depois da briga?

\- Sim, nós já conversamos.

\- E ele perdoou você?

\- Eu sei que embora não demonstre, no fundo ele ainda está um pouco magoado, mas sim, nós estamos bem. Sabe Matt, eu estive pensando muito sobre isso e percebi que... Eu realmente não quero passar a minha vida tentando driblar o seu ciúme, ou deixar meus amigos porque você não gosta deles, ou mudar a minha essência, por que você não gosta do jeito que eu sou.

\- Eu jamais te pediria isso, Jen...

\- Não é o que as suas atitudes mostram. Não importa o quanto eu diga que amo você, você ainda continua se sentindo ameaçado pela minha amizade com o Jared, e eu estou cansado disso. Estou cansado de brigar e de tentar fazer você entender.

\- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu esperei alguns dias antes de te procurar. Eu precisava desse tempo, Jensen. Me desculpe. Na minha profissão, eu... eu aprendi a lidar com todos os tipos de pessoas, e... eu tenho que deixar minhas emoções de lado, não importa se o cara assassinou a esposa ou se é um coitado, que roubou pra conseguir dinheiro pra comprar crack. Eu tenho que esquecer isso e encarar cada um deles como um ser humano que está tentando se reabilitar, não importa o tipo de atrocidade que ele tenha cometido. Foi difícil no início, mas eu aprendi a lidar com isso. Mas eu não consigo desligar minhas emoções ou agir com frieza quando se trata de você. Você e o Jared tem uma história juntos, vocês tem tanta intimidade e conhecem tão bem um ao outro, que é impossível não sentir ciúmes dessa relação.

\- Matt...

\- Eu sei, Jensen. Eu sei. E depois de conversar com o Jared, eu percebi que...

\- Você conversou com ele?

\- Sim, ele foi até o meu escritório, outro dia. Mas nós não brigamos, você pode ficar tranquilo – Matt completou depois de ver a expressão preocupada do loiro. – O que eu quero dizer é que eu não quero te perder, Jensen. Eu não posso te perder. E eu sei que as minhas atitudes só estão nos afastando cada vez mais, e... Eu quero mudar. Eu sei que eu posso mudar. Eu só preciso de mais uma chance... Por favor?

\- Você quem foi embora.

\- Eu sei. Eu estava de cabeça quente, e talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Mas não dá. Eu não consigo viver sem você, eu te amo demais, Jensen... Eu quero ser mais compreensivo e mais presente em sua vida, e eu sei que eu posso, só preciso da sua ajuda... Eu quero ser o homem que você espera que eu seja.

\- Eu amo você, Matt – As palavras saíram automaticamente e Jensen percebeu que já não significavam aquilo que já significaram um dia. Ainda assim, sentia que deveriam ter uma segunda chance. – E mesmo que o sexo na hora de fazer as pazes seja incrível – Jensen falava enquanto abria os botões da camisa dele. – Eu não quero mais brigar – Empurrou Matt contra a parede, depois de arrancar sua camisa e camiseta, de um jeito selvagem. – Nós podemos resolver isso, não podemos? – Voltou a beijá-lo na boca, enquanto abria o cinto, botão e zíper da calça do outro.

\- Com certeza podemos – Matt respondeu com a voz rouca de desejo, ao ver Jensen cair de joelhos na sua frente e o encarar com o sorriso mais safado possível, antes de tomar o seu pau na boca...

\- x -

Jeffrey Morgan geralmente acabava conseguindo tudo o que queria. Depois de duas semanas e de usar um pouco a sua lábia, podia saber boa parte do que os seus dois irmãos tramavam na sua ausência, através de Brock Kelly. Ainda não sabia até que ponto ele era realmente confiável, mas resolveu arriscar. Sabia que Jared estava sempre de olho e o alertaria se desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Seus irmãos eram duas raposas, tinha que ficar sempre alerta, ou seria passado para trás. Aquela semana em particular, estava sendo desgastante. As reuniões eram intermináveis e nunca chegavam a um consenso sobre um possível grande contrato.

Jared estava na sala de Jeffrey, na empresa, e só observava enquanto seu patrão discutia com um dos irmãos ao telefone. Pensou que possivelmente algum dia os três ainda acabariam se matando por causa de dinheiro, e se deu conta de que talvez a sua própria família não fosse tão ruim. Era tudo uma questão de perspectiva.

Também não conseguia parar de pensar que há poucos meses, Jeffrey tivera um princípio de infarto, e que isso poderia voltar a acontecer se ele não se acalmasse.

Nos mais de nove meses que estava ali, já tinha visto todo tipo de comportamento e todos os níveis de estresse do seu patrão, mas desta vez ele estava passando dos limites. Já o tinha alertado diversas vezes para cuidar mais de sua saúde, mas aquele homem era um poço de teimosia. Ao ouvir mais uma batida da mão de Jeffrey sobre a mesa, Jared pulou da cadeira onde estava sentado e parou diante da escrivaninha para observá-lo.

\- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – Jeffrey resmungou, aborrecido, quando desligou o telefone.

\- Estou só observando.

\- Observando o quê?

\- Eu não sou médico ou psicólogo, mas se você precisar desabafar, eu estou aqui – Jared deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar na poltrona.

\- Eu não quero desabafar.

\- Okay.

Jeffrey respirou profundamente e se recostou na cadeira, tentando relaxar. - Tudo começou há alguns meses, quando o maldito daquele velho Thompson desistiu de vender a empresa. Nós teríamos muito lucro com ela e, você sabe, meus irmãos contavam com isso. Eu também. Agora estão todos em pé de guerra e ambos estão querendo o meu couro, achando que eu tenho algo a ver com o fato do Thompson ter desistido de vendê-la. Acham que eu estou tentando passar a perna neles, e a cada novo contrato, é uma nova briga. Um absurdo! – Jeffrey fez cara de indignado.

\- E você não tentou? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- É claro que não.

\- Nem passou pela sua cabeça? – Insistiu.

\- Não!

\- Nem por um momento sequer?

\- Talvez! - Jeffrey por fim admitiu. – Mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando o velho desistiu da venda. Enfim, eu me ferrei tanto quanto eles.

\- Vocês são irmãos. Como conseguem viver desse jeito? – Apesar de não ter irmãos, Jared não conseguia compreender.

\- Vivendo, oras – Morgan deu de ombros.

\- Você nunca pensou em trabalhar honestamente? – O moreno ficou curioso. – Sempre foi assim?

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – O empresário franziu o cenho.

\- Nada. Deixa pra lá – Jared sorriu. Jeffrey era um caso perdido.

O telefone tocou novamente e Jeffrey atendeu, reiniciando a discussão com seu irmão. Jared o observou por um momento, Morgan conseguia ser sexy até mesmo quando estava zangado.

O motorista se levantou e foi até a porta do escritório, se certificando de que estava trancada, então caminhou até Morgan e ficou de pé, atrás da cadeira em que estava sentado, passando a massagear seus ombros. Afrouxou a gravata do seu patrão, que continuava a discussão ao telefone, e se inclinou para poder beijar o lado exposto do pescoço dele. Sorriu satisfeito ao vê-lo fechar os olhos ao receber a carícia, mas não se demorou muito por ali... Jared girou a cadeira de Jeffrey e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, passando a abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça social que o empresário usava.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Jeffrey resmungou, tapando o telefone com a mão, para que seu irmão não ouvisse no outro lado da linha.

Jared não respondeu, apenas sorriu, cheio de malícia, e colocou sua mão por dentro da calça, acariciando o membro do outro, por cima do tecido da cueca.

Jeffrey continuou a falar ao telefone, mas seu tom de voz agora era mais baixo e controlado, estava surtindo efeito.

Jared sorriu ainda mais ao ver seu patrão relaxar na cadeira e abrir um pouco mais as pernas. Quando percebeu a os sinais de animação do outro, puxou o pênis semiereto dele para fora da calça e o chupou com vontade. Não saberia dizer quando o empresário havia desligado o telefone, mas logo sentiu a mão forte dele segurar seus cabelos e o quadril de Jeffrey se movendo ritmadamente, fodendo sua boca, até gozar em sua garganta.

Jared limpou a boca com as costas da mão e observou Jeffrey escorregar na cadeira, a cabeça voltada para trás e os olhos fechados. Uma visão deliciosa.

\- De nada – Jared falou ao se levantar e fechar a calça do mais velho, já que este parecia incapaz de se mover naquele momento.

Jeffrey abriu os olhos e segurou o rosto do moreno, o puxando para perto e beijando-o daquele jeito que fazia Jared se sentir sem chão.

\- Você sempre sabe do que eu preciso – Morgan sorriu, antes de beijá-lo pela segunda vez.

\- São ossos do ofício – Jared gargalhou.

\- Você causa reações contraditórias em mim. Algumas vezes eu tenho vontade de te esganar, e outras eu quero beijar você inteiro – Jeffrey falou, olhando nos olhos de Jared.

\- Se eu tiver direito a voto, fico com a segunda opção – Jared se sentou na poltrona diante da mesa do seu chefe novamente.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Chega de trabalho por hoje – Jeffrey se levantou da cadeira e ajeitou suas roupas, tentando não parecer que tinha acabado de receber um boquete.

\- O quê – Jared estranhou.

\- Vamos mais cedo pra casa. Estou mesmo precisando relaxar um pouco, e minhas ideias incluem uma garrafa de vinho, minha jacuzzi e esse seu traseiro lindo – Jeffrey puxou o moreno pela mão, para que se levantasse e o agarrou pela cintura, beijando sua boca com paixão.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 14.**_

Jeffrey acordou cedo e estranhou ao perceber que Jared ainda estava ao seu lado na cama. Era difícil isso acontecer, pois o moreno costumava voltar para o seu quarto logo depois de transarem; devia ter sido vencido pelo sono, ou pelo cansaço – Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite que tiveram.

O braço de Jared estava sobre o seu abdômen e uma de suas longas pernas estava sobre a sua. Pensou que poderia se acostumar a acordar desse jeito todas as manhãs.

Deixou-o dormir e respirou fundo, decidindo o que fazer. A semana de trabalho tinha sido desgastante e talvez pudesse aproveitar aquela sexta-feira ensolarada de uma maneira mais proveitosa. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem ao seu lado e o cutucou de leve, tentando acordá-lo.

Jared resmungou alguma coisa e se enroscou ainda mais em seu corpo, então de repente se virou e arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu dormi aqui? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

\- É o que parece – Jeffrey sorriu e Jared se enroscou ao seu corpo novamente.

\- Eu preciso dormir mais. Estou acabado - resmungou.

\- Não. Você vai tirar esse traseiro da cama agora – Jeffrey o empurrou e deu um tapa estalado na bunda do moreno. - Eu tenho planos pra hoje.

\- Seus planos incluem você no seu escritório, gritando com o seu irmão, que por acaso está na sala no andar de cima, por telefone? – Jared bufou.

\- Pensei em algo diferente hoje – Jeffrey se levantou da cama, animado. – Prepare o carro esportivo e vista algo confortável, não vai precisar do uniforme hoje.

\- Pra onde diabos você vai? – Jared perguntou, ainda sonolento, enquanto se vestia para deixar o quarto do seu patrão.

\- Ah, e leve uma bermuda, tênis, ou sei lá... você vai precisar.

\- Hã? – Jared levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender nada, mas Jeffrey já tinha fechado a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

O moreno foi para o seu quarto e, depois de um banho, foi para a cozinha tomar café e fez o que Morgan pedira. Meia hora depois, seu chefe estava no carro, vestindo calça jeans, tênis e uma camisa xadrez. Jared começou a rir assim que o viu.

\- Ótimo. Agora eu sou a piada do dia – Jeffrey fez uma carranca e se acomodou no banco do passageiro, ao lado de Jared.

\- É a primeira vez que eu vejo você vestir uma calça jeans – Jared deu partida no carro, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

\- Como se eu já não me sentisse desconfortável o suficiente com ela – Resmungou.

Jared gargalhou. - Pra onde você quer ir, afinal?

\- Pra casa do lago. Fica há duas horas daqui.

\- Você tem uma casa no lago?

\- Tenho. Não sei por que um dia eu achei que fosse boa ideia compra-la. Devo tê-la usado uma ou duas vezes apenas - resmungou.

Ao chegarem, Jared ficou admirado com o lugar. O chalé de apenas um andar era feito de madeira rústica por fora, e por dentro tinha todo o tipo de conforto, inclusive uma lareira. A propriedade era cercada por uma grama verdinha, árvores, e terminava no lago, onde também havia um trapiche e uma casa de barcos.

Assim que entrou, Jeffrey se atirou no sofá, se espreguiçando.

\- Eu cancelei todos os meus compromissos de hoje e desliguei meu celular. Acho que dá pra ter um dia de sossego por aqui.

\- Então, qual é a sua ideia?

\- Minha ideia? – Jeffrey franziu o cenho.

\- O que você quer fazer? – Jared falou com empolgação. – Está um dia lindo lá fora.

\- Esqueça. O máximo de atividade física que eu pretendo fazer é rolar com você sobre esse tapete felpudo, que aliás, eu paguei uma fortuna por ele e nunca foi usado.

\- Você não está falando sério? – Jared se sentou no sofá em frente ao que Jeffrey se encontrava, frustrado. – Não quero desdenhar do seu tapete, que deve mais macio do que a minha cama, mas vamos pelo menos dar uma volta por aí?

\- Eu sabia que isso não seria boa ideia. Devia ter me trancado com você no meu quarto, me daria menos trabalho – Jeffrey resmungou, mas acabou cedendo.

Trocaram suas calças jeans por bermudas e foram caminhar até os limites do lago.

\- Você tem um barco – Os olhos de Jared brilharam ao entrarem na casa de barcos.

\- Sim.

\- Nós podemos...?

\- Não Jared, nós não vamos andar de barco - Jeffrey respondeu mau humorado.

\- Vamos fazer o quê, então? Caminhar por aí? Pescar, Ou você quer nadar no lago?

\- Acho que você não entendeu - O mais velho bufou, impaciente. - Eu te trouxe aqui pra foder você em um local diferente, não pra você andar de barco ou brincar de escoteiro.

\- Está bem então – Jared cruzou os braços, sem conseguir disfarçar sua decepção.

\- Jared...

\- Hã?

\- Pare de me olhar com essa cara de quem nunca andou de barco.

\- Eu não estou com essa cara. Estou? – Franziu o cenho.

\- Sim, você está.

\- Eu já andei de barco quando era moleque, claro. Mas eu nunca pilotei um desses - Jared sorriu de lado, esperançoso.

\- Certo – Jeffrey respirou fundo. – Nós vamos fazer um passeio de barco. Mas depois eu vou querer brincar de outra coisa, e você vai ter que concordar.

\- Brincar de outra coisa? – Jared o olhou, desconfiado. – Que tipo de coisa?

\- Se eu disser agora, vai perder a graça – Jeffrey tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Vamos lá, me ajude a soltar as cordas, vamos colocar essa belezinha pra funcionar.

Jeffrey começou pilotando o barco e ensinando ao moreno como tudo funcionava, até dar a ele o total controle sobre o veículo. Jared logo pegou o jeito e Jeffrey estava gostando de observá-lo, de bermuda, sem camisa, com o sol brilhando sobre sua pele bronzeada, e os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento.

Percebeu também o quanto gostava de ouvir suas risadas, cada vez que fazia uma manobra ou uma curva em alta velocidade. Jared se divertia como uma criança e Jeffrey tinha que admitir que o passeio tinha sido bem mais divertido do que esperava.

Lembrou-se do quanto gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa há alguns anos, e percebeu que não saberia dizer por que ou quando tinha deixado de se divertir com elas. Talvez estivesse sempre ocupado demais com o trabalho para poder apreciar esses momentos.

\- Vai ficar aí sonhando acordado, ou vai entrar na água e nadar comigo? – Jared o tirou de seus devaneios. Tinha parado o barco no trapiche.

\- Não mesmo. A água deve estar gelada demais – O mais velho reclamou.

\- Sabia que você ia amarelar. Vou ter que ir sozinho, então – Jared fez cara de chateado e tirou sua bermuda e cueca, ficando completamente nu.

\- Se você acha que pode me convencer mostrando esse seu traseiro lindo, está muito enganado.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você deve estar ficando velho demais pra isso – Provocou.

\- Velho? Eu nado mais rápido que você. Já provei isso na piscina lá de casa – Jeffrey resmungou, ainda de pé em cima do trapiche.

\- Eu deixei você ganhar. Duvido que você tenha fôlego pra nadar até o próximo trapiche – Provocou ainda mais e começou a nadar. Sabia o quanto Jeffrey podia ser competitivo.

Ainda que contrariado, o mais velho tirou suas roupas e pulou na água. Estava fria, mas suportável. Nadou e acabou alcançando Jared com facilidade, empurrando o moreno pra debaixo d'água ao se aproximar.

Jared gargalhou e pulou nas costas do mais velho, fazendo com que ambos afundassem. Ainda brincaram feito dois adolescentes e então foram para a parte mais rasa, onde podiam apoiar os pés no chão.

\- Você não tem vizinhos por aqui? – Jared se aproximou e abraçou Jeffrey pelo pescoço.

\- Não, esse lugar é totalmente isolado. Eu dispensei o caseiro, então estamos só nós dois aqui.

\- Humm... isso é ótimo – Jared envolveu as pernas no quadril do mais velho e começou a masturbar a ambos, enquanto o beijava.

Jeffrey gemeu entre o beijo, um de seus braços envolvendo a cintura de Jared, o mantendo no lugar, e a outra mão o acariciava entre as nádegas, a princípio apenas fazendo círculos em sua entrada, mas logo já estava com dois dedos enfiados dentro dele.

Depois de gozarem, abafando os gemidos entre os beijos, Jared voltou a apoiar seus pés no chão, quando sentiu o mais velho perdendo o equilíbrio. Beijaram-se mais uma vez e então nadaram de volta até o trapiche, onde tinham deixado suas roupas.

Depois de vestirem suas bermudas, caminharam até a beira do lago. Jared se sentou na grama e Jeffrey se sentou em um tronco grosso de madeira que estava largado ali. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas curtindo a paisagem e sentindo o sol aquecer suas peles.

\- A minha primeira vez com uma garota foi em um lugar como esse – Jeffrey por fim quebrou o silêncio. - Meu pai tinha uma casa de campo, onde costumávamos ir durante as férias. Ainda tem, eu acho. Havia um lago e logo adiante uma mata fechada. Foi ali, no meio do mato, com a filha de um empregado. Ela era mais velha e eu tinha 16 anos.

\- E como foi? – Jared sorriu, curioso.

\- Terrível – Jeffrey gargalhou com a lembrança. – Eu estava nervoso e gozei tão rápido, que nem deu pra aproveitar nada. Pra minha sorte ela voltou no dia seguinte e deu pra remediar a situação.

\- E com um homem? Quando foi? – Jared se virou para olhá-lo.

\- No terceiro ano da faculdade. Não que eu não tivesse sentido interesse antes, mas... Minha família era conservadora, eu tentei seguir as regras por um bom tempo, até que acabei caindo em tentação. Eu tinha toda a liberdade na época, morava sozinho em um apartamento, longe de casa. E tinha esse garoto que estudava comigo, lindo, moreno, cheio de atrativos e totalmente disponível pra mim.

\- Você por acaso já encontrou alguém que não estivesse disponível pra você? – Jared brincou.

\- Não que eu me lembre – Jeffrey riu. – Mas e você? Como foi a sua primeira vez, Jared Padalecki?

\- Eu fui um pouco mais precoce, eu acho – Jared ficou pensativo por um instante.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Jeffrey gargalhou.

\- Eu tinha 14 anos, quase 15 quando me apaixonei por um vizinho. Ele era dois anos mais velho.

\- Se apaixonou? – Jeffrey ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

\- Sim, ele era moreno e tinha os olhos azuis. Era lindo. Eu costumava jogar basquete com o Mike, irmão mais novo dele, nos fundos da casa, e ficava suspirando cada vez que o via. Ele devia perceber, porque um dia em que eu fui até lá e o Mike não estava, ele me agarrou e me beijou. Eu fiquei ainda mais apaixonado.

\- Você era tão menininha – Jeffrey zombou.

\- É – Jared riu. – Acho que eu era. Um dia, quando meus pais não estavam em casa, eu brincava de skate na garagem e ele apareceu por lá. Perguntou se eu queria fazer sexo com ele. Eu fiquei um pouco assustado com a ideia, mas eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era um covarde, então aceitei – Jared ficou pensativo por um tempo, e então riu. – As pessoas superestimam a primeira vez, não é? Acho que pra maioria é uma merda.

\- Eu acho que sim. Mas como foi, afinal? O seu príncipe encantado te carregou nos braços e te deflorou? - O mais velho debochou e os dois gargalharam.

\- Ele me empurrou pra que eu me inclinasse sobre a bancada da garagem, abaixou minhas calças e mordeu minha nuca. Quando ele meteu, usando camisinha e cuspe, eu senti como se tivessem me rasgando por dentro. Ele tapou a minha boca pra que eu não gritasse e quando terminou, se vestiu e foi embora. Eu devo ter ficado uns dez minutos lá parado, sem coragem de me mexer.

\- Acho que não foi uma experiência agradável – Jeffrey estava sério. – Nem romântica.

\- Não. Nem um pouco. Na outra semana nós fizemos de novo. Não doeu tanto, mas eu só senti desconforto, então achei que estivesse fazendo algo errado. Eu só conseguia pensar que, se fosse assim tão ruim, ninguém faria, não é?

\- Sério que você fez de novo com o mesmo cara, depois daquilo?

\- Eu sempre fui persistente.

\- Percebo.

\- Quando ele apareceu de novo eu o levei pra minha cama, pedi que ele se deitasse e assumi o controle, me sentando em cima dele. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti prazer. A merda é que eu tomei o cuidado de esconder a camisinha, mas não me lembrei de olhar se tínhamos sujado a cama. A minha mãe percebeu e me pressionou, eu acabei confessando. Ela deve ter ligado pro meu pai, porque ele voltou pra casa mais cedo, vermelho de raiva. Ele abaixou minhas calças e me deu uma surra de cinto. Fiquei quase uma semana dormindo de bruços e sem poder me sentar. Me tiraram da escola e, menos de um mês depois, estávamos nos mudando da cidade.

\- Parece ter sido uma experiência traumatizante - Jeffrey comentou.

\- Nem tanto. Eu fiquei com muita raiva, mas nem por causa da surra. Fiquei com raiva por ter que deixar meus amigos, a escola... Ter que começar tudo de novo em outra cidade. Um ano depois, estávamos nos mudando novamente – Jared riu.

\- Você já era fogoso desde menino, então – Jeffrey brincou. – E com garotas?

\- Acho que foi aos 17 anos, com uma garota da escola. Eu curti bastante, até, mas no fundo, sempre preferi os homens.

\- Você deve ter dado trabalho pros seus pais.

\- Bastante - Jared riu.

\- Falando em primeira vez, você fez eu me lembrar do seu primeiro dia lá em casa - Jeffrey ficou pensativo.

\- Oh, não - Jared gargalhou.

\- Você parecia um filhote perdido e assustado. Por um momento eu achei que fosse desistir.

\- Era a minha vontade, mas eu não podia. Eu tive que escolher o que era prioridade na minha vida e deixar o resto pra trás. O meu orgulho eu já tinha abandonado quando fui te procurar, então…

_**Flashback on...**_

\- Este será o seu quarto. Seus uniformes de motorista estão no armário e tem bastante espaço para guardar as suas coisas – Judith, a empregada e governanta, lhe mostrava os cômodos da casa aos quais teria acesso e o apresentou aos demais empregados. – O senhor Morgan pediu que o aguardasse na sala, ele já deve estar chegando.

A empregada se retirou e Jared ficou ali, naquela sala enorme e elegantemente decorada, esperando por Jeffrey. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Por um momento, teve vontade de virar as costas e sair correndo daquela casa, mas não era hora de ter uma crise de consciência. Para quem já esteve na prisão, aquilo ali não podia ser tão ruim, podia?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Morgan entrou na sala, largando sua maleta sobre o sofá e ainda falando ao celular. Ao encerrar a ligação Jeffrey parou há alguns metros de Jared, o olhando atentamente.

Jared não disse nada. Tinha pensado em muitas coisas antes, mas agora que estava ali, não sabia o que dizer ou como agir diante daquele homem que o estava contratando. Contratando para fazer sexo. Pensar desta maneira, de repente fez com que se sentisse uma prostituta barata. Deus, onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu aceitar aquilo?

\- Você já deve ter conhecido a Judith. Ela te mostrou o seu quarto e o restante da casa? – Jeffrey tentou puxar conversa. Percebeu que Jared estava nervoso, calado demais, diferente do dia em que o conhecera. Precisava quebrar o gelo de alguma maneira.

\- Sim, ela... – Jared sentiu um calafrio com a intensidade do olhar de Jeffrey. Era como se ele pudesse enxergar dentro da sua alma. – É... Sim, senhor.

\- Prefiro que não me chame de senhor quando estivermos a sós, dentro desta casa – Morgan fez uma careta. - Faz com que eu me sinta mais velho.

\- Sim, ss… Jeffrey.

\- Você pode ficar à vontade, e... apareça no meu quarto às dez horas. Não precisa bater, a porta estará aberta – Jeffrey piscou e saiu, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Jared ainda permaneceu ali na sala, imóvel, por alguns minutos. Respirou fundo e fez o caminho de volta até o seu quarto. Olhou para a saída mais uma vez antes de entrar. Era tentador, mas não era uma opção. Jeffrey tinha cumprido com sua parte no acordo e mais ainda, tinha lhe adiantado alguns meses de salário, assim pudera quitar boa parte das suas dívidas, garantindo assim que não haveria nenhum traficante lhe perseguindo. Teria que cumprir com sua parte agora. Era melhor não pensar sobre o que estava fazendo ou acabaria enlouquecendo de vez.

Fechou a porta do quarto e deu uma boa olhada em tudo. Havia uma cama de casal, bem confortável até, um armário, uma escrivaninha, uma poltrona macia e uma TV, além de um banheiro privativo. Muito melhor do que qualquer lugar que tinha morado nos últimos anos. Se bem que, depois de ter passado um ano e meio na prisão, qualquer muquifo parecia um hotel cinco estrelas. Sorriu com o pensamento.

Arrumou as poucas roupas que tinha trazido no armário, tomou um banho quente e demorado, tentando relaxar, e se deitou na cama, zapeando os canais da TV enquanto esperava o tempo passar.

Judith bateu na sua porta, o chamando para jantar, mas Jared recusou. Geralmente a ansiedade lhe dava ainda mais fome, mas não conseguia nem pensar em comer qualquer coisa naquele momento, ou acabaria vomitando.

Olhava no relógio a cada cinco minutos, se não menos, e quando eram quase dez horas escovou os dentes, vestiu uma calça jeans e camiseta branca com gola V. Jeffrey não tinha feito nenhuma exigência quanto às suas roupas, então vestiu o que lhe deixava à vontade.

Às dez horas, pontualmente, Jared pegou o papel que tinha deixado sobre a escrivaninha e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Morgan. Parou diante da porta, criando coragem. Suas pernas tremiam e suas mãos suavam; de repente se sentiu um adolescente virgem e riu de si mesmo. Qual era o seu problema, afinal?

Conforme combinado, a porta do quarto estava destrancada. Entrou e fechou-a atrás de si. Já tinha estado naquele quarto na noite em que se conheceram, mas agora ele parecia muito maior. Um pouco assustador até. Talvez porque estivesse bêbado naquela noite, ou porque o que menos lhe interessava naquele momento era o tamanho do quarto.

Caminhou pelo cômodo e encontrou Jeffrey sentado em uma poltrona perto da cama, vestindo um roupão branco e bebendo uma taça de vinho.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada em um primeiro momento. Jeffrey o olhou de cima a baixo, o analisando. O homem tinha o poder de fazer Jared se sentir nu diante dele, mesmo que ainda estivesse completamente vestido.

\- Pode chegar mais perto – Jeffrey sorriu, parecia divertido com a situação. – O que é isso? – Apontou para o papel que Jared tinha nas mãos, quando o moreno se aproximou.

\- Um contrato – Jared lhe estendeu o papel.

\- Um contrato? – O empresário franziu o cenho ao começar a ler. – Você se deu o trabalho de redigir um contrato? – Olhou brevemente para Jared e voltou à leitura do papel. – Não acha mesmo que eu vou assinar isso, acha?

\- Não. Você pode queimar depois de ler, é só pra que algumas coisas fiquem bem claras – Jared cruzou os braços, esperando que Jeffrey terminasse a leitura.

O homem mais velho começou a rir. – Uso de quaisquer tipos de brinquedos sexuais apenas com o consentimento do contratado? – Franziu o cenho. – O que você tem contra brinquedos sexuais?

\- Nada. Eu até curto a maioria deles, é só por precaução mesmo - Jared forçou um sorriso e Jeffrey o olhou, sem entender. - Eu posso não gostar de ter outra coisa que não seja o seu pau enfiado no meu corpo… Melhor eu me garantir, não é? - Jared explicou, dando de ombros.

Jeffrey deu risadas e balançou a cabeça, então continuou a ler…

\- O contratado deverá ser consultado quando à participação de uma terceira pessoa, orgias, ou… - Isso é sério? - Jeffrey o encarou, indignado.

\- É só…

\- Precaução. Percebo. Você já participou alguma vez? - Perguntou, curioso.

\- Já participei do quê?

\- De alguma orgia? Do que nós estamos falando?

\- Não. Claro que não - Jared respondeu rápido demais e Jeffrey o encarou. - Uma vez - Confessou, sob o olhar avaliativo do outro. - Talvez duas…

\- Okay - Jeffrey se levantou da poltrona e parou diante de Jared, muito próximo, depois de amassar o contrato. - Você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso, eu sou um homem de hábitos simples. Gosto de sexo a dois, do básico, desde que seja espontâneo e quente. Eu te chamarei quando precisar dos seus serviços e quando eu chamar, não faça o que não tiver vontade, só seja você mesmo, e vamos nos entender. O que fizemos na outra noite foi bastante razoável - Jeffrey se aproximou para beijar a boca de Jared, querendo encerrar a conversa e partir para a ação.

\- Razoável? - Jared desviou do beijo para olhar nos olhos de Morgan.

\- Sim, razoável - Jeffrey confirmou e Jared ainda quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada depois de sentir a língua daquele homem explorando sua boca e as mãos dele tocando o seu corpo de um jeito que o deixava louco…

**Flashback off.**

\- Razoável - Jared deu risadas com a lembrança. - Eu passei a odiar essa palavra depois daquela noite.

Jeffrey gargalhou. - Se eu dissesse que tinha sido ótimo, você não teria se esforçado pra me agradar.

\- Isso não se faz. Eu podia ter ficado traumatizado - Jared fez uma cara triste, exagerando, e ambos deram risadas.

\- Por falar nisso… Chega de papo furado. Vamos - Jeffrey se levantou e esperou que Jared o acompanhasse.

\- Hora de rolar no tapete? - O moreno sorriu, caminhando atrás de Jeffrey rumo ao chalé.

\- Hora de brincar feito gente grande - Jeffrey tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Capítulo sem beta, relevem meus erros, please. O capítulo 14 ficaria gigantesco, por isso optei por dividi-lo em três partes, para que não ficasse cansativo demais. Só pra avisar que os próximos dois capítulos serão uma continuação deste. Tem uma cena bem hot no próximo... Aguardem! rs

* * *

**Resposta a review sem login:**

**Anaas:** Acho que é algo que eles nunca irão saber, né? Na época, Jared não queria ajuda, por isso fez o que fez para afastar Jensen da sua vida. Eu penso que eles devem um ao outro, tem uma história linda e triste juntos, e tudo o que aconteceu só fortaleceu essa amizade. E Jeffrey sendo Jeffrey... Hahaha! Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Beta: TaXXTi**_

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 15.**_

\- Algo me diz que eu não vou gostar dessa brincadeira - Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- Alguma vez eu fiz algo que você não gostasse? - Jeffrey sorriu satisfeito. Adorava provocar o moreno. - Agora vá tomar um banho quente, antes que pegue um resfriado.

Jared sabia que não adiantava insistir, Jeffrey não revelaria nada antes da hora, então se calou e foi para o banho. Saiu do banheiro alguns minutos depois, apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

\- Não se dê o trabalho - Jeffrey falou quando viu o mais novo pegar roupas em sua mochila. - Você não vai precisar delas.

\- Okay… - Jared retirou a tolha da cintura, ficando completamente nu.

\- Deite-se na cama - Morgan pediu e Jared obedeceu, ansioso para saber o que o outro estava aprontando. - Está confortável?

\- Estou - Jared ajeitou o travesseiro debaixo da cabeça, já estava ficando impaciente.

\- Jared… Você confia em mim? - O empresário pegou uma sacola de papel que estava em cima da poltrona.

\- O quê? - Que diabos de pergunta era aquela? Jared não estava entendendo nada.

Jeffrey tirou um par de algemas de dentro do saco.

\- Você só pode estar brincando - Jared ficou sério de repente. As lembranças da sirene dos carros de polícia o obrigando a parar… os policiais com armas apontadas para o seu peito… o medo… ele sendo revistado e empurrado com força contra o capô do carro… sendo algemado... _"Você tem o direito de ficar calado…"_ A voz do policial lendo seus direitos ainda ecoava em sua mente.

\- Não é uma boa ideia - Jared engoliu em seco.

\- Eu perguntei se você confia em mim - Jeffrey falou com a voz firme.

\- Confio.

Assim como o restante da casa, os móveis do quarto também eram rústicos e a cabeceira da cama, com filetes de madeira, era ideal para prender as algemas, de modo que ainda pudesse ficar confortável.

Jared se arrependeu no momento em que sentiu as algemas se fecharem sobre os seus pulsos.

\- Eu devo estar ficando louco – Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao perceber o olhar de predador do mais velho sobre si. Tinha que admitir que a situação era um tanto assustadora, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante.

Observou enquanto Jeffrey tirava outra coisa do saco de papel, e ficou tenso ao ver que era um lenço preto.

\- Espera... você não está pensando em…? – Jared começou a se debater, mas Morgan sentou em seu quadril, o imobilizando, e se inclinou para colocar a venda em seus olhos. – Não, Jeff. Por favor, eu quero ver – Implorou, sem sucesso.

Sua respiração se tornou irregular ao sentir o lenço sendo amarrado sobre os seus olhos. Uma sensação de pânico tomando conta de sua mente...

\- Onde eu estava com a cabeça ao me deixar ser algemado por um maníaco por controle como você? – Reclamou, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

\- Você acabou de dizer que confiava em mim – Jeffrey sorriu, apreciando a visão daquele homem enorme, amarrado e completamente à sua mercê.

\- Não pra ser vendado – Jared trincou os dentes.

\- Quando terminarmos, você vai desejar que eu faça isso muitas vezes – Jeffrey ajeitou a venda, para que não ficasse apertada demais. – Está confortável?

\- Eu odeio você.

\- Vou tomar isso como um sim – O mais velho riu . – Pra quem está reclamando, você parece bem animadinho – Jeffrey ainda estava vestindo sua bermuda, mas podia sentir a ereção de Jared embaixo de si.

Movimentou seu quadril, provocando-o, e então saiu de cima. Não tinha pressa, queria saborear cada momento. Sorriu ao ouvir Jared resmungar alguma coisa, reclamando, então se serviu de uma taça de vinho, saboreando o primeiro gole, e trouxe para perto da cama o baldinho de gelo que tinha providenciado.

Pensou em colocar uma música, mas achou melhor não. Queria ouvir cada gemido, cada respiração, cada som que Jared emitiria no processo. Seria bem mais interessante.

\- Jeff - Jared estava ansioso. A impossibilidade de ver o que estava acontecendo e de mover os seus braços o estavam deixando louco.

\- Shhhh… - Jeffrey molhou o dedo na taça de vinho e esfregou nos lábios de Jared - Não tenha pressa.

Jared lambeu os lábios, apreciando o sabor do vinho e Jeffrey repetiu o movimento, desta vez com dois de seus dedos. O moreno os chupou de um jeito tão sensual e tentador, que Jeffrey sentiu vontade de deixar tudo de lado e fodê-lo de uma vez, mas se conteve.

Pegou uma pedrinha de gelo e passou também nos lábios do moreno, os deixando avermelhados. Um pouco do gelo derretido escorreu pela pele, e Jeffrey passou a língua pelo local. Lambeu desde o maxilar de Jared até a boca, que o moreno entreabriu, esperando por um beijo que não aconteceu.

Jared percebeu que a intenção do seu patrão era provocá-lo, mas não iria reclamar. A sensação da língua quente dele sobre a sua pele gelada era deliciosa.

Jeffrey pegou outra pedrinha de gelo e foi descendo pelo pescoço do seu motorista, onde além de lamber, mordiscou a pele e chupou, deixando marcas no local. Percorreu o peito, devagar, e parou no mamilo esquerdo. Esfregou o gelo na pele sensível, fazendo todo o corpo de Jared se arrepiar, então brincou, fazendo círculos com a língua e depois sugando, arrancando gemidos do mais novo.

O fato de estar vendado parecia deixar os demais sentidos de Jared ainda mais aguçados. O som da respiração de Jeffrey e da sua própria, o toque das mãos e da língua dele no seu corpo, o prazer misturado à necessidade de alívio… Todas aquelas sensações, misturadas à ansiedade pelo fato de não saber o que estava por vir… Jared pensou que acabaria enlouquecendo.

Jeffrey repetiu o mesmo no mamilo direito e continuou descendo até o umbigo. Enfiou a língua no orifício e Jared riu, sentindo cócegas. Jeffrey balançou a cabeça, divertido e continuou o caminho, descendo pela linha de pelos até a virilha, mas se deteve ali.

O pau de Jared estava em riste, mas Morgan optou por não tocá-lo. Não ainda.

\- Jeff - Jared praticamente urrou o seu nome, empurrando o quadril para cima em busca de contato, mas o empresário apenas riu, decidido a torturá-lo um pouquinho mais.

\- Não me faça amarrar suas pernas também - Ameaçou, então deu a volta na cama, ficando aos pés do moreno.

Afastou um pouco as longas pernas de Jared e apreciou a visão por um momento, passando a língua pelos lábios. Sentiu seu pau pulsando dentro da bermuda que ainda vestia. Tinha um homem de quase dois metros de altura, com o corpo mais perfeito que já vira, amarrado na sua cama. Era algo realmente interessante.

Retirou sua bermuda, ficando apenas de cueca, colocou a sacola de papel ao alcance de suas mãos e subiu na cama, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas do mais novo.

Se inclinou e desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dele, desde o torso até as coxas, sentindo cada músculo sob suas mãos.

Dobrou os joelhos do moreno para trás, expondo sua intimidade e, ainda sem dar atenção ao pênis do outro, lambeu e chupou suas bolas; uma, depois outra, sem pressa.

Continuou o caminho pelo períneo e Jared gemeu alto ao sentir a língua de Jeffrey no seu ponto mais íntimo. Primeiramente apenas lambeu, fazendo círculos em sua entrada, depois enfiou língua, fazendo Jared gemer ainda mais e arquear as costas, tomado pelo prazer.

\- Porra, Jeff - Jared reclamou quando Jeffrey parou o que fazia.

O mais velho voltou a apanhar o saco de papel, retirando dele camisinha, lubrificante íntimo e com um sorriso safado, que Jared não pôde ver, retirou dele também um estimulador de próstata.

Apertou o botão do controle remoto do pequeno aparelho, testando, e percebeu que Jared ficou tenso.

\- Que diabos, Jeff. Eu vou matar você! - Jared reclamou, puto por não poder ver ou fazer nada à respeito.

\- Só relaxa… você vai curtir muito isso aqui - O mais velho riu, então colocou um preservativo em volta do aparelho, lubrificou e introduziu no corpo do seu motorista, devagar. - Eu falei pra relaxar, é apenas um brinquedinho inofensivo - Falou ao sentir Jared se contrair.

Depois de introduzir como deveria, Jeffrey voltou a apertar o botão, fazendo o aparelho vibrar dentro do corpo de Jared. Observou, curioso, as reações do outro.

Jared estava agitado, mas foi relaxando aos poucos. O peito do moreno subia e descia rapidamente, suado, numa respiração irregular. Seu pau continuava duro feito uma rocha, a cabeça molhada pelo pré-gozo, apesar de não ter sido tocado.

Jeffrey voltou a chupar suas bolas enquanto o estimulador enviava ondas de prazer ao corpo de Jared, que agora mordia o lábio inferior, tentando conter seus gemidos.

\- Caralho, Jeff… Eu preciso…

\- Chega de brincadeira - Morgan falou, decidido, e retirou o brinquedo do corpo de Jared.

Tirou então a cueca boxer que vestia e acariciou o próprio membro, que pulsava de desejo, quase de um jeito dolorido.

Subiu pelo corpo de Jared, com uma perna de cada lado do moreno, até chegar bem próximo ao rosto dele. Segurou seu membro pela base e esfregou a glande rosada nos lábios dele, que sorriu e colocou a língua para fora, erguendo um pouco acabeça para poder chupá-lo.

Jeffrey fechou os olhos e gemeu ao ter seu membro sugado, mas não queria gozar daquela maneira, então logo tirou seu pau da boca do outro, fazendo um barulho molhado, e voltou a descer e se posicionar entre as pernas dele.

Colocou a camisinha no próprio membro e o lubrificou. Apoiou as pernas de Jared sobre os seus ombros e se posicionou, o penetrando quase de uma só vez.

Jeffrey segurou-se nas coxas do moreno e meteu com força, saindo quase por completo e voltando a entrar, ritmadamente. Estar dentro de Jared era sempre uma sensação incrível. Nunca desejara alguém como o desejava, e nunca se sentira assim antes, com nenhum outro homem ou mulher.

Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam dentro do quarto. Somente quando estava quase no ápice, Jeffrey deu atenção ao membro do moreno e o bombeou, no mesmo ritmo das suas estocadas. Bastaram alguns instantes para que Jared se derramasse em sua mão… seu corpo todo estremecendo e se contraindo, o líquido branco respingando sobre o próprio abdômen e coxas.

Jefrey gozou quase ao mesmo tempo, grunhindo e gemendo com a voz rouca. Depois de se livrar do preservativo, deixou as pernas de Jared descansarem no colchão e se deitou sobre ele. Encostou cabeça no peito do moreno, que ainda estava ofegante e sentiu as batidas descompassadas e fortes do seu coração.

Olhou para o rosto do moreno, que tinha a boca entreaberta em busca de ar e o beijou… Beijar Jared era algo de que nunca se cansaria, o gosto do moreno era viciante e cada beijo era único.

\- Acho que você já pode me soltar - Jared falou quando seus lábios se separaram.

\- Não sei… estou pensando em manter você como meu prisioneiro durante todo o final de semana.

\- Jeff - Jared bufou. - Tira essa porra dos meus olhos agora.

\- Já que pediu com jeitinho - Morgan rolou seu corpo para o lado, retirou a venda, sorrindo, e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez, um beijo suave, pouco mais que um selinho.

\- Mãos - Jared falou, já não aguentando mais ficar com os braços naquela posição.

\- Okay! - Jeffrey gargalhou e pegou a chave, abrindo as algemas.

Jared esfregou seus pulsos, que estavam doloridos e machucados por causa do atrito.

\- Você não podia ter usado qualquer outra coisa pra me amarrar? - Reclamou.

\- Aí não teria graça, eu gosto de testar você.

\- É… percebi.

\- Ora, não venha me dizer que não gostou - Jeffrey mordeu o queixo do moreno, de leve.

\- Você é louco - Jared brincou e se virou de bruços, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, preguiçoso.

\- Um louco que precisa de um banho - O empresário riu e se levantou, indo em direção ao chuveiro.

Esperou que Jared o seguisse e estranhou quando ele não apareceu no banheiro. Tomou seu banho e quando voltou para o quarto, viu que o outro cochilava. Depois de se vestir, parou ao lado da cama para olhá-lo e fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos, antes de deixar o quarto.

\- x -

Jared despertou algum tempo depois e percebeu que Jeffrey já não estava na cama. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e foi para a cozinha, pois já passava das três horas da tarde e sentia fome.

Parou no batente da porta, com um sorriso no rosto, ao encontrar seu patrão, com um avental por cima das roupas, mexendo na geladeira e armários da cozinha.

\- Tem algo errado aqui – Falou, abraçando Jeffrey por trás e beijando o seu pescoço. – Muita roupa. Deveria estar usando apenas o avental.

Jeffrey fechou a porta do armário e fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão de Jared levantar o avental e entrar por dentro do cós da sua bermuda, massageando o seu membro.

\- É perigoso andar por aí de bunda de fora com você por perto - Brincou, fazendo Jared rir, então inclinou o pescoço, apreciando os beijos e mordidas que o moreno dava no local.

Jeffrey já estava completamente duro quando Jared parou o que fazia e o virou de frente, passando a beijar sua boca. Quando pararam o beijo, Jared já tinha aberto a bermuda do mais velho e se ajoelhou na sua frente. Massageou-o mais um pouco, sem desviar o olhar de Jeffrey, então passou a lingua pela extensão do seu membro, provocando-o.

O empresário gemeu alto ao sentir a boca quente, molhada de Jared envolver seu pênis. O moreno ora o engolia quase por completo, ora chupava a glande, fazendo sons molhados que o deixavam louco.

Segurou a cabeça de Jared, se agarrando em seus cabelos longos e o moreno relaxou a garganta, deixando que assumisse o controle e fodesse sua boca… Era perfeito.

Jeffrey relaxou seu corpo e se escorou no balcão da cozinha, depois de gozar. Jared se levantou e o beijou demoradamente, deixando o mais velho ainda mais sem fôlego, mas ele não iria reclamar.

\- Tem um restaurante há dois quilômetros daqui. Eu estou faminto. - Jared falou quando interromperam o beijo.

\- Pensei em cozinhar algo, mas… Esqueci de pedir pra que abastecessem a geladeira - Jeffrey falou enquanto fechava sua bermuda. - Vamos até lá.

Os dois trocaram de roupas e foram até o restaurante. O dia estava ensolarado e o clima bastante agradável. O ambiente era simples, com comida caseira, do jeito que Jared gostava. Não era o tipo de lugar que Jeffrey costumava frequentar, mas no fundo, gostava da simplicidade, de não ter que usar terno e gravata para um simples almoço e sem estar rodeado de pessoas interesseiras.

\- Podíamos ficar por aqui. Você tem algum compromisso amanhã?- Jeffrey sugeriu, enquanto comiam.

Jared deu risadas. – Você não suportaria ficar por mais um dia. Já deve estar tendo uma crise de abstinência, louco pra voltar para o seu escritório, pode falar a verdade.

Jeffrey gargalhou. – Não, por incrível que pareça, eu não estou. Se dependesse da minha vontade, poderia ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, sem problemas – Falou com sinceridade. Mas sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o lugar, era a companhia de Jared que lhe fazia bem. Talvez estivesse ficando sentimental demais.

\- Eu preciso voltar até amanhã de manhã - Jared falou. - Tenho um compromisso.

\- Vai ver o seu filho? - Jeffrey perguntou e Jared o olhou, curioso. Imaginava que Jeffrey sabia tudo a respeito de sua vida, mas até então nunca tinham conversado sobre isso.

\- Vou - Respondeu, sem querer estender o assunto.

\- Por que você nunca me falou sobre ele?

\- Eu não gosto de misturar as coisas - Jared deu de ombros e bebeu mais um gole da sua cerveja.

\- Você está comigo há quase dez meses. Não acha que pode confiar em mim?

\- Não é uma questão de confiar ou não. Você não está me pagando pra saber dos meus problemas. Está? - Jared sorriu com cinismo.

\- Você ouve os meus problemas 24 horas por dia, Jared - Jeffrey falou muito sério. - Eu realmente gostaria de saber mais sobre você, sem ter que te provocar até o limite pra fazer você falar.

\- Humm. Então esse é o seu truque?

\- É a única maneira que eu encontrei de fazer você falar o que sente. Funcionou - Desta vez foi Jeffrey quem sorriu, irônico.

\- Eu não gosto de falar sobre mim. É como se... eu não sei, algumas coisas parecem machucar mais quando são ditas em voz alta.

\- Você pode sussurrar, se quiser – Jeffrey brincou, fazendo Jared rir.

\- O que você quer saber, afinal? Aposto que já investigou a minha vida de pé a ponta, tem algo que realmente você não saiba?

\- Sim, eu investiguei a sua vida, antes mesmo de te contratar. Mas não fizeram um bom trabalho, eu só fui saber sobre o seu filho recentemente. Cheguei até a pensar que... deixa pra lá.

\- O quê? – Jared ficou curioso.

\- Que você tivesse um amante, com quem você ia se encontrar aos sábados.

Jared gargalhou. – Você acha mesmo que eu ainda teria disposição pra ter um amante? Só se eu tomasse viagra, e olhe lá - Brincou.

\- Eu não sei. Você é jovem. Sempre tem disposição quando se trata de sexo.

\- Agora você está falando como se fosse um velho de 80 anos - Jared debochou.

\- Não é isso o que eu quis dizer, é que...

\- Você ficou com ciúmes?

\- Claro que não, eu só...

\- Ficou, não ficou? – Jared não perderia a chance de provocar seu patrão.

\- Voltando ao assunto principal – Jeffrey desconversou. Sim, morria de ciúmes de Jared, mas não estava pronto para assumir aquilo em voz alta. – Eu soube sobre a sua prisão, sobre a liberdade condicional, sobre os caras pra quem você devia dinheiro, sobre você ter sido viciado em drogas, mas nisso tudo, o que mais me intriga é... Como é que um cara como você, inteligente, esperto, formado em direito, ou estudante, na época, conseguiu entrar numa furada dessas? - Jeffrey largou os talheres e parou para olhá-lo, curioso.

\- Parece impossível, mas é muito mais fácil do que você imagina - Jared deu um meio sorriso, pensativo.

\- Me conte.

\- Começou quando eu ainda estava na faculdade, em Stanford, e fazia estágio em um grande escritório de advocacia por lá. As coisas iam perfeitamente bem, até o dia em que eu atendi um cliente novo e ele me chamou pra sair.

\- Isso não foi muito profissional da sua parte – Morgan brincou.

\- Não mesmo. Mas se você visse o cara... - Jared assoviou. - Era lindo, inteligente e sedutor, diferente de todos que eu já tinha conhecido até então. Além de tudo era rico e tudo o que fazia era curtir a vida. Íamos a festas, baladas ou bares quase todas as noites. Rolava muita bebida, drogas, ele usava cocaína e não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder. Mas isso não era problema até então, o máximo que eu fazia era beber e fumar maconha, como todo mundo faz.

Jeffrey o olhou torto.

\- Ora, não venha me dizer que você nunca fumou um baseado - Jared brincou. - Então um dia ele me levou a uma festa na mansão de um amigo dele. Eu tinha 22 anos, e achava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida, mas aquilo... - Jared balançou a cabeça. - Quando eu estava lá dentro a sensação era de estar em um mundo paralelo, nada parecia ser real. Era obrigatório usar uma máscara nos olhos e logo que eu entrei tinha uma sala grande, com pouca iluminação, pessoas se drogando e fazendo sexo por todo lugar. Havia um corredor que dava acesso a vários quartos, as portas ficavam abertas e ali rolava de tudo… troca de casais, orgias…

\- Você participou?

\- Era tentador, mas na primeira noite eu fiquei apenas olhando, hipnotizado. Na segunda vez o Justin me convenceu a entrar. Eu me droguei, então tudo parecia ainda mais sedutor. Ele ainda me levou lá uma terceira vez, e então deve ter se cansado e arranjado um brinquedo novo pra se divertir. Simplesmente não apareceu mais e foi um pouco frustrante voltar pra minha vida real depois daquilo. Então eu passei a usar cocaína esporadicamente, e deu no que deu.

\- Nunca mais o encontrou?

\- Não. Logo depois eu me formei e voltei pra cá. Arranjei um bom emprego, comecei a namorar com um amigo, mas continuei usando drogas. E como todo viciado, eu achava que podia largar a hora que eu quisesse.

\- Namorar com um amigo nunca é uma boa ideia.

\- Não mesmo. No começo foi muito bom; apesar dos anos longe, nós nos conhecíamos muito bem e nos divertimos muito juntos. Mesmo sem ter muita grana, nós estrávamos no carro e saíamos por aí, conhecendo lugares diferentes, pessoas diferentes… Se eu olhar pra trás, foi a melhor época da minha vida - Jared suspirou. - Mas não durou muito.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- A drogas acabaram mexendo com a minha cabeça e eu estraguei tudo. Fiz uma merda atrás da outra, até que chegou um momento em que… eu perdi o emprego, os amigos começaram a se afastar, a maioria eram amigos do Jensen que eu conheci quando voltei pra cidade. Eu estava indo pro fundo do poço e levando ele junto comigo. Então eu dei um jeito de afastá-lo e Jensen acabou indo pra Londres. Quando voltou, eu já estava há um ano na prisão.

\- Jensen é o cara que esteve lá em casa, não é? Como é que voltaram a ser amigos, depois de tudo?

\- Ele é um filho da puta persistente - Jared riu. - De todos, ele era o único que realmente tinha motivos pra me odiar, e foi o primeiro e único a ir me visitar na prisão.

_**Flashback on...**_

Jensen estava ansioso. Se sentou na cadeira diante de Jared e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a pequena mesa. Tinha pensado em tantas coisas e agora que estava ali, diante dele, não sabia o que dizer. Jared tinha emagrecido bastante e parecia abatido. Seus cabelos estavam descuidados e mais compridos que se lembrava. A barba de umas três semanas por fazer e a falta do costumeiro sorriso em seu rosto o faziam parecer mais velho, mas ainda era o seu Jared ali, e Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar ao imaginar o que ele poderia estar passando naquela prisão.

Os pensamentos de Jensen foram interrompidos por uma sonora risada. Mas não era o som que estava habituado a ouvir, e sim uma risada forçada, de deboche.

\- Você não tem mesmo um pingo de amor próprio, não é? – Jared por fim falou.

\- O quê? – Jensen esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. O que Jared estava tentando? Machucá-lo ainda mais?

\- Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, pensei que você finalmente tivesse criado juízo. O que você está fazendo aqui, Jensen? – Seu tom de voz era seco e tinha algo em seu olhar que Jensen não conseguia identificar.

\- Jared, eu... Eu não sabia que você estava preso. Só soube agora, quando voltei e fui procurar por você. A minha família escondeu essa informação de mim esse tempo todo. Por que você não me ligou?

\- E por que eu ligaria pra você? – A expressão de Jared era impassível.

\- Porque... eu teria voltado antes, eu teria...

\- Teria largado tudo, a sua pós graduação, sua vida... só pra vir aqui me visitar na prisão, Jensen? Você é patético! – Jared riu, mas por dentro, queria chorar. Depois de um ano na prisão, era a primeira visita que recebia e não conseguia entender o que Jensen estava fazendo ali. Ele devia odiá-lo. Não devia?

\- Sim, eu teria! – Jensen falou com raiva. – E por que você não me ligou antes, quando precisou de ajuda? Por que foi se meter com tráfico de drogas, Jay? Eu não posso... eu não consigo acreditar no que você fez, eu... Droga! – Jensen passou a mão pelos olhos, se segurando pra não chorar.

\- Eu não sou responsabilidade sua, Jensen. Agora vá embora daqui. Vá pra casa, cuidar da sua vida. Você está cansado de saber que eu não valho à pena, então só esqueça que eu existo e pare de querer carregar o mundo nas suas costas, pelo amor de deus...

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Jensen só queria entender. - Tudo bem que o nosso relacionamento foi um desastre, Jared. Talvez a gente nunca devesse ter se envolvido daquela maneira, mas eu ainda sou seu amigo e não vou te abandonar. Não desta vez.

\- Eu não preciso da sua pena. E se você usasse um pouco a sua inteligência, ia perceber que deveria ficar bem longe de mim. Eu sou venenoso, Jensen. Aquele cara que você conheceu no colegial já não existe mais, quando você vai enxergar isso?

\- Não Jared. Você é quem está enganado. Eu estou olhando pra ele agora mesmo. Você ainda é o mesmo cara, o meu melhor amigo, a pessoa com quem eu sempre pude contar. Eu te conheço muito bem, não adianta tentar se esconder atrás dessa máscara. Você cometeu erros, mas isso não muda a sua essência - Algumas coisas realmente não mudavam, Jensen finalmente tinha entendido. Jared estava tentando afastá-lo novamente, e desta vez, não permitiria que fizesse isso.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Jared sorriu com sarcasmo, tentando esconder o quanto estava abalado com tudo aquilo.

\- Sim, eu acredito – Jensen olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos. – Eu também cometi erros, Jay. Eu nunca devia ter ido embora, pra começar. Nunca devia ter te abandonado.

\- Claro que não, Jensen. Porque afinal, eu era o namorado dos seus sonhos, né? – Jared respondeu com ironia. – Você não pode estar falando sério, cara. Será que você se esqueceu de toda a mentira? De todas as noites em que eu deixava você me esperando, sem dar satisfação, pra sair e me drogar com os meus "amigos"?

\- Você estava viciado, Jared. Não é uma justificativa, mas era de se esperar que você fizesse isso. Eu devia ter sido mais forte, devia ter sido capaz de te ajudar.

\- Ninguém podia me ajudar, porque eu não queria ser ajudado, Jensen. Será que você não entende isso?

\- Aquela garota – Jensen olhava para as próprias mãos em cima da mesa, incomodado por tocar naquele assunto. – Naquela noite em que eu te expulsei do meu apartamento... Você fez aquilo de propósito, não foi? Pra que eu fosse embora da sua vida de uma vez.

\- Eu fiz aquilo porque é isso o que eu sou, Jensen. Eu não valho nada.

\- Chega, Jared. Chega de mentiras, por favor.

\- Então pare de tentar justificar as merdas que eu fiz. Pare de se sentir responsável por mim, eu não sou mais uma criança, Jensen.

\- Eu paro, se você fizer o mesmo.

\- O quê?

\- Pare de tentar me afastar de você, porque não vai conseguir. Nós fizemos um pacto de sangue, lembra? – Jensen sorriu, se lembrando do dia em que fizeram aquilo, quando ainda estavam no colegial, e percebeu a mudança no semblante de Jared.

\- Você é um idiota – Jared balançou a cabeça, um sorriso querendo se formar em seus lábios.

\- Sim, eu sou. Mas esse idiota vai estar aqui todas as semanas, você queira ou não. Então é melhor ir se acostumando.

\- Além de idiota é teimoso.

\- Eu senti saudades do meu amigo Jared. Você sentiu minha falta também?

\- Você não existe, Jensen.

\- Sentiu? – Jensen olhou bem dentro dos olhos do moreno.

\- O tempo todo – Jared por fim baixou a guarda. Jensen sempre tivera esse poder sobre ele, não saberia dizer por que.

\- Vamos esquecer o que passou e voltar a sermos amigos, como costumávamos ser? - Jensen propôs.

\- Como você consegue? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, como você consegue?

\- Isso se chama perdão. Você deveria tentar fazer isso consigo mesmo, Jared. Se perdoar. Você logo vai sair daqui e ter uma chance de recomeçar.

\- Não é tão simples, Jensen.

\- Eu vou estar lá fora pra te ajudar. Tenho uma reunião marcada com um Tal de Matthew Bomer, na quarta-feira. Ele provavelmente será o seu agente de condicional.

\- Você já está por dentro de tudo, não é? O que você quer com ele?

\- Só quero me informar sobre algumas coisas. Jared... Como é a prisão? Como você está lidando com isso?

\- Não é tão ruim quanto parece – Jared forçou um sorriso, mas Jensen sabia que ele estava mentindo.

\- Eu, é... eu fui ver o seu filho.

\- Você... o quê?

\- Ele é muito lindo, Jared – Jensen sorriu, cheio de orgulho. – Se parece muito com você.

Jared ficou quieto, olhando para as próprias mãos em cima da mesa.

\- Estão cuidando bem dele, não estão? – A voz do moreno saiu tão quebrada que Jensen se sentiu mal por ter tocado no assunto. - A assistente social me garantiu que ele estava em ótimas mãos, mas eu acho que ela só disse isso pra me tranquilizar – Seu sorriso agora era triste.

\- Não, ela falou a verdade. Ele está com um casal, na faixa dos quarenta e poucos anos. Eles tem outras crianças lá, ele é muito saudável e me pareceu muito feliz. Dá pra sentir que eles cuidam dessas crianças como se fossem filhos deles - Jensen falou com sinceridade e pode ver o alívio no rosto do seu amigo.

\- Obrigado, Jensen.

\- Eu posso dar um jeito de trazê-lo aqui, se você quiser vê-lo.

\- Não! Eu não quero o meu filho nesse lugar. Você entendeu? - Jared tinha desespero na voz.

\- Okay. Eu não irei trazê-lo então. Não se preocupe - Jensen tocou a mão do moreno, em cima da mesa, tentando tranquilizá-lo. - Jared… seu pais tem vindo aqui?

\- Não. Eu não os vejo há muito tempo, Jensen - Jared falou, sem se abalar.

\- Mas… alguém veio, não é? - Jensen perguntou, receoso.

\- Você veio - Jared respondeu, e pelo seu olhar, Jensen entendeu o quanto aquilo significava. Neste momento foram interrompidos pelo guarda, avisando que o horário de visitas havia se esgotado.

**_Flashback off._**

\- E depois que você saiu da prisão, voltaram a namorar? - Jeffrey ficou intrigado.

\- Não. Não se comete a mesma burrada duas vezes. Ele namora com o meu agente de condicional, agora. Parece que a minha prisão serviu pra alguma coisa boa - Jared sorriu.

\- Você não tem mais contato com os seus pais?

\- Não. Nós tivemos uma briga feia antes de eu ir pra Universidade, e eles voltaram pro Texas. Eles nunca me aceitaram, na verdade... Minha mãe rezava pra que Deus me livrasse dessa doença. Eu dizia que não era doença, que eu gostava de ser assim. Apanhei muito na cara por afirmar isso - Jared riu. - Deve ter sido um alívio quando eles finalmente se viram livres de mim. E anos depois, quando souberam tudo o que eu aprontei e que fui preso, me renegaram de vez.

\- Você nunca falou sobre isso antes.

\- Pra quê? – Jared riu. – Isso tudo é passado, Jeff. Não importa mais. Eu nunca deixei que essas coisas me afetassem de verdade. Eu me arrependo de muita coisa, mas não adianta ficar olhando pra trás. Não dá pra mudar o que aconteceu, então o negócio é seguir em frente, do jeito que dá.

\- Eu admiro você por isso – Jeffrey falou com sinceridade.

\- Olha, um elogio vindo do poderoso Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Devo me sentir lisonjeado – Jared brincou.

\- Eu sempre elogio você – O mais velho fez cara de indignado.

\- Claro. Você elogia o quanto o meu traseiro é apertado, ou o quanto o meu boquete é o melhor – Jared deu risadas.

\- Se eu fizer mais do que isso, você vai ficar insuportável.

\- Entendo. Você não pode correr o risco de alguém ficar com o ego maior que o seu – Jared provocou, fazendo Jeffrey rir.

\- Vamos voltar? - O mais velho sugeriu. Já tinham terminado suas refeições há um tempo.

\- Quer apostar uma corrida em volta do lago? - Sugeriu, recebendo um olhar reprovador do mais velho.

\- No máximo uma corrida até a cama - Jeffrey piscou e pediu a conta ao garçom.

Ao voltarem para casa, Jared se sentia um tanto mais leve pela conversa que tiveram. Por mais que não gostasse de falar sobre o seu passado, tinha sido bom desabafar com alguém.

Tinha tentado por muito tempo manter a sua vida pessoal separada da sua vida com Jeffrey, mas já estava ali há dez meses, e por mais que tentasse deixar suas emoções de lado, na maioria das vezes era impossível. De qualquer maneira, em menos de dois meses estaria indo embora, e tudo o que viveu com ele ficaria para trás.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **Só queria registrar que não tenho nada a ver com essa putaria toda do capítulo. Sou uma santa perto dessa autora devassa. (Sim, eu estou viva! Vivaaaa!)

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Pessoas, eu menti pra vocês... disse que dividiria o capítulo em três partes, mas acabei dividindo apenas em duas, ok? Senão ficaria um capítulo só com o lemon (que, aliás, eu amei demais escrever e me dediquei muito... rs.), e não faria muito sentido.

Okay... se mais ninguém curtir ou surtar com o lemon, pelo menos minha beta surtou comigo, afinal, JDM no comando e Jared amarrado na cama é uma coisa, não? kkkk. Vem mais algumas cenas picantes nos capítulos seguintes. Enjoy!

* * *

**Resposta a review sem login:**

**Anaas:** Eu te entendo, mas não espere muito romantismo vindo da parte de Jeffrey, nem mesmo de Jared. Claro que eles tem seus momentos, mas romantismo não é o ponto forte de nenhum dos dois. Acho que eles se amam sim, do jeito deles, mas o fato de haver um acordo torna as coisas mais complicadas. Jared sabe que não pode esperar mais do que o que tem com o empresário e Jeffrey até agora não se mostrou disposto a dar um passo adiante neste relacionamento, então... Obrigada por comentar! Abraços!


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas **_

_**Capítulo 16**_

Jared observava o movimento da festa, um tanto entediado. Era sexta-feira à noite e Lauren estava sorridente como nunca tinha visto antes, além de deslumbrante, num vestido dourado curto. Jeffrey também estava lindo, num tenho preto clássico, mas Jared tinha a impressão de que ele estava extremamente desconfortável, e nada tinha a ver com a roupa que vestia. Provavelmente devido às pessoas, já que, como era a comemoração do aniversário de Lauren, a maioria dos convidados eram amigos e parentes dela.

\- Se nós dermos uma escapada rápida lá pro seu quarto, acha que alguém vai perceber? – Jeffrey falou quase num sussurro, parando bem próximo ao lugar onde o moreno estava.

\- Seu irmão Steve está olhando pra nós neste exato momento – Jared falou, usando a postura mais profissional possível. – Acho que não é boa ideia.

\- Esse filho da puta – Jeffrey reclamou. – Eu não sei se aguento essa festa por muito tempo ainda.

\- Você devia tentar. Às vezes é bom conversar sobre algo que não seja trabalho – Jared provocou, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

\- Oh, claro. A mãe da Lauren me falava agora mesmo sobre o quanto sua irmã está magra demais e o outro sujeito que eu sequer conheço, me passou os resultados dos jogos de futebol da temporada inteira. Interessante – Jeffrey ironizou.

\- Toma – Jared pegou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom que passou e a entregou ao seu patrão. – Você ainda não bebeu o suficiente.

\- Ótimo – Jeffrey bebeu o líquido da taça inteira quase de uma só vez.

\- Agora suma daqui, porque o Steve continua nos observando – Jared falou entredentes e Jeffrey saiu, mesmo que contrariado.

Jared se amaldiçoou por ter concordado em ficar ali naquela noite. Jeffrey insistira e, como não tinha nada melhor para fazer, já que a liberdade condicional tinha minado a sua vida social, acabou aceitando. Tinha que dar crédito ao poder de persuasão do seu patrão, ainda mais quando ele se valia de joguinhos sexuais para conseguir o que queria. Seu ponto fraco, ponto pra ele - Jared sorriu internamente.

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava sendo observado por um dos convidados, e não demorou para que o sujeito se aproximasse, tentando puxar conversa.

\- O que você está bebendo?

\- Água. Eu sou o motorista, alguém pode não estar em condições de voltar pra casa depois da festa - Jared o olhou de cima a baixo, o analisando. O homem era muito bonito, feições fortes, corpo bem trabalhado, a voz grave, um homem de presença. Uma boa opção para acabar com o tédio que estava sendo aquela festa, já que Jeffrey não estava disponível.

\- Pelo jeito, você vai ter trabalho – O homem riu, olhando para um grupo de pessoas que riam e falavam alto, provavelmente sob o efeito da bebida. – A propósito, eu sou Tahmoh. Tahmoh Penikett. – O homem estendeu a mão que Jared apertou em cumprimento.

\- Jared Padalecki – O moreno respondeu, percebendo que o outro segurara sua mão por mais tempo que o necessário.

\- Jared... trabalha há muito tempo com o Jeffrey?

\- Quase um ano.

\- Isso deve ser um recorde – Tahmoh sorriu. – As pessoas que trabalham pro Jeffrey não costumam durar muito tempo. Gênio difícil o dele.

\- Você se acostuma com o tempo - Jared deu de ombros. - Já trabalhou com ele?

\- Já fizemos negócios.

\- Hummm – Jared não conteve um sorriso ao imaginar Tahmoh e Jeffrey, provavelmente se pegando no escritório do seu chefe. Definitivamente, não seria uma visão ruim, mas devido a amargura na voz do homem, presumiu que algo não tinha acabado bem.

\- Mas então Jared – Tahmoh se encostou na parede ao seu lado. Perto demais. – Será que eu preciso beber até passar mal, pra poder sair com você dessa festa?

Jared o olhou, sorrindo divertido. Tahmoh era direto, gostava disso. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu quando Morgan se aproximou.

\- Se divertindo? – Jeffrey parou em frente a Tahmoh e olhou dele para Jared, sentindo que tinha interrompido a conversa de ambos na hora certa.

\- Muito – Tahmoh respondeu, um tanto sem graça, como se tivesse sido flagrado fazendo algo de errado.

Jared se segurou para não rir. Era o lado possessivo de Jeffrey falando mais alto novamente. Seu patrão não tinha jeito, mesmo.

\- Jared, o irmão da Lauren não está se sentindo muito bem. Você pode levá-lo para casa? Por favor? – Jeffrey lançou um olhar quase vitorioso para o seu motorista.

\- Sim, senhor – Jared o fuzilou com o olhar e foi saindo.

\- Só... tome cuidado pra não demorar muito – Jeffrey olhou para o relógio. – Você não vai querer arriscar perder a sua liberdade condicional, não é? – Morgan provocou, sorrindo por dentro ao ver Jared sair, puto, sem dizer mais uma palavra.

\- Liberdade condicional? - Tahmoh franziu o cenho.

\- É, você sabe como são esses jovens... impulsivos - Deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada.

\- O que foi que ele fez pra ser preso? - Tahmoh ficou curioso.

\- Nada de muito grave. Esfaqueou o companheiro dele enquanto ele dormia.

\- O quê? - Tahmoh arregalou os olhos. - Ele não me parece esse tipo de pessoa - Ficou observando Jeffrey por um tempo e tentando saber o quanto daquilo era verdade.

\- Pois é, a gente nunca sabe do que as pessoas são capazes por ciúmes - Jeffrey falou muito sério e Tahmoh ficou ligeiramente desconfiado. Estaria ele demarcando seu território?

\- Uma pena, não? - Tahmoh sorriu, malicioso. - Pensei que pudéssemos ter uma festinha um pouco mais privada mais tarde. Você até poderia participar - Insinuou e saiu, deixando Jeffrey pensando à respeito.

Jared voltou para a festa uma hora depois, muito puto, e foi direto para a cozinha, onde encontrou Lauren, chorando como se o mundo estivesse prestes a terminar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jared tocou no ombro da garota, sem saber exatamente o que fazer e ela se agarrou ao seu pescoço, o abraçando e chorando em seu ombro, o que fez o moreno se sentir a pior das criaturas.

\- Ele me deu… um colar - Lauren por fim o largou e falou, entre os soluços.

\- Ele… o quê? - Jared não estava entendendo nada.

\- Je-frey. Eu preparei toda essa festa, todos os familiares, amigos… e ele me deu uma porcaria de um colar - Ela falou e voltou a chorar em seguida.

\- Lauren… eu só não… O que há de errado com o colar? Você não gostou? - Jared não estava entendendo o motivo de tanto drama. Mulheres...

\- Tem diamantes. É óbvio que eu gostei do colar, mas ele… Eu estava esperando uma porra de um anel de noivado, é esse o problema! - Lauren alterou a voz e era a primeira vez que Jared ouvia a garota dizer um palavrão. Deveria estar mesmo zangada.

\- Certo - Jared não sabia o que dizer. Mas do jeito que conhecia Jeffrey, aquilo não o surpreendia. - Você sabe como é o Jeffrey. Ele deve estar preparando alguma surpresa pra outro dia, ou… sei lá. - Jared pensou que deveria mesmo era ficar de boca calada, mas tudo o que queria no momento era que ela parasse de chorar feito uma histérica.

\- Você acha? - Ela por fim pausou o choro e limpou as lágrimas com um lenço.

\- Claro - Jared deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou embora.

\- O quê? - Jared ficou surpreso. Era a festa de aniversário dela, afinal.

\- Eu não posso encarar os convidados deste jeito. E por hoje, eu só quero que o Jeffrey vá para o inferno - A mulher falou e saiu a passos rápidos.

\- x -

Logo que Lauren foi embora, os convidados também se foram. Jared se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira em torno da piscina e ficou olhando a bagunça do local.

\- Eu sou uma pessoa horrível - Jeffrey se sentou na espreguiçadeira ao lado, suspirando. Tinha uma garrafa de champanhe na mão e bebia direto do gargalo.

\- Sim, você é - Jared concordou. Sabia que o mais velho estava se referindo ao fato de Lauren ter ido embora daquela maneira. - Você devia ter ido atrás dela.

\- É, deveria. Mas eu tenho planos melhores pra esta noite - Jeffrey sorriu e piscou de um jeito safado. - Tome - estendeu a garrafa de champanhe para Jared - Você também está precisando.

Jared bebeu um gole e devolveu a garrafa a Morgan, que o observava, curioso.

\- A única vez que eu vi você bêbado foi na noite em que nos conhecemos - Comentou, pensativo.

\- Eis a prova de que eu só faço besteiras quando bebo - Jared riu.

\- Problemas com alcoolismo?

\- Não. Problemas com auto controle - Jared suspirou. - Eu já fui viciado em drogas, Jeff. Eu posso lidar com isso, mas se eu estiver bêbado, quem garante que não vou sair correndo atrás de um traficante?

\- Eu garanto - Jeffrey lhe entregou a garrafa novamente.

\- Vai ser minha babá? - Jared brincou e bebeu mais um gole.

\- Eu vou manter você bem ocupado durante o resto da noite - O empresário piscou.

\- E por falar em manter ocupado, o que foi que você disse ao Tahmoh? Quem foi que eu matei desta vez? - Não era a primeira vez que Jeffrey inventava algo sobre a sua prisão para afastar algum possível concorrente.

Jeffrey deu risadas, se lembrando da cara de assustado de Tahmoh. - Nada de mais. Apenas matou o seu companheiro à facadas enquanto ele dormia.

Jared gargalhou. - Você está cada dia mais criativo.

\- E você me pareceu bastante interessado. Estou enganado? - Morgan o olhou, sério.

\- Era uma boa opção pra passar o tempo - Jared deu de ombros. - A festa estava entediante.

\- Venha, vamos lá pro meu quarto - Jeffrey se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Jared a se levantar. - Talvez eu possa fazer algo pra acabar com esse tédio - Morgan agarrou o moreno pela cintura e o beijou de um jeito lascivo.

\- x -

Jared passou o sábado com o filho, mas voltou para a mansão à noite, depois de receber uma ligação de Jeffrey. Estranhou, pois pensou que seu patrão passaria a noite tentando fazer as pazes com a namorada, mas sabia que de Jeffrey, podia esperar qualquer coisa. Nada mais o surpreendia. Ou pelo menos era o que pensava até o momento.

Assim que entrou na mansão, Judith veio ao seu encontro, dizendo que era para ir até o quarto do seu patrão, assim que chegasse. Jared foi primeiro tomar um banho, pois estava com as roupas empoeiradas, por ter rolado no chão com seu filho. Ainda era cedo, não sabia por que Morgan estava com tanta pressa.

Depois de se vestir, finalmente subiu para o quarto e, já que Jeffrey o tinha chamado, entrou sem nem mesmo bater na porta.

\- Wow! Jared parou diante da visão que teve assim que entrou no quarto. Morgan e Tahmoh estavam atracados em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ambos estavam sem camisa, mas Jeffrey ainda mantinha suas calças, enquanto as de Tahmoh estavam arriadas até os joelhos. As mãos do mais velho agarravam a bunda do outro - e que bunda - com vontade, enquanto se beijavam.

Ver dois homens se beijando era sempre algo excitante, ainda mais que Jared sabia o quanto o beijo de Jeffrey era capaz de tirar a sanidade de qualquer um. Ou seria somente a sua?

\- Demorou. Já estávamos começando sem você - Jeffrey comentou assim que percebeu a presença de Jared e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse.

Jared já estava excitado apenas de observar os dois; mas por algum motivo a cena o fez se lembrar de quando Jeffrey estivera com Tom Welling e o chamara em seu quarto. Não tinha sido uma experiênciqa agradável. Não do seu ponto de vista, pelo menos.

\- Nem pense que eu vou ficar só de espectador desta vez - O moreno se encostou atrás de Tahmoh, e colocou suas mãos grandes sobre as de Jeffrey, que ainda seguravam a bunda do outro.

Mordiscou e lambeu a nunca e pescoço de Tahmoh, então levou uma de suas mãos até a virilha dele, apalpando toda a extensão do seu membro, sorrindo ao perceber que já estava completamente duro.

\- Espectador? - Jeffrey riu. - Não, eu tenho outros planos - Beijou a boca do seu motorista por cima do ombro de Tahmoh.

\- Isso seria um desperdício - Tahmoh falou com a voz rouca e sorriu, fazendo Jared se arrepiar.

\- Pensei em fazer uma surpresa pra você, e o Tahmoh aqui ficou bastante animado com a ideia - Morgan puxou Jared para que ficasse entre os dois e o abraçou por trás, colando as costas do moreno contra o seu peito. Abriu os botões da camisa dele, devagar, até tirar a peça de roupa por completo, seguido da camiseta que ele vestia.

Tahmoh os observou por um momento, então beijou a boca de Jared demoradamente, seguindo com beijos pelo pescoço e, logo depois, pelo peito do moreno. Tinha desejado aquele o homem desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, na festa, e mal pudera acreditar quando recebera a ligação de Jeffrey naquela manhã.

Apesar de ter estranhado, a princípio, era uma oferta irrecusável. Pelo que podia esperar de Morgan, pensou que provavelmente ele só estivesse querendo demarcar seu território, mas ao estar diante daqueles dois homens, nada mais importava, podia lidar até mesmo com o ego de Jeffrey.

Jeffrey mordia de leve o pescoço e ombro de Jared, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça jeans que ele usava.

Tahmoh deslizou as mãos pelos braços, peitoral e abdômen de Jared, sentindo cada músculo; mordiscou e lambeu seus mamilos, sentindo-os enrijecerem sob a sua língua.

Jared sentia seu corpo pegar fogo com o toque da barba de Jeffrey em seu pescoço, as mãos dele segurando sua cintura de um jeito possessivo e a ereção dele, ainda sob o tecido da calça social, se esfregando em sua bunda. Para complementar, ainda tinha a língua de Tahmoh explorando seu corpo… a sensação era incrível.

Apenas se deixou levar; confiava em Jeffrey e não se importava em tê-lo no controle. Talvez, lá no fundo, até mesmo gostasse disso, algo que Morgan não precisava saber.

A mão direita do seu patrão agora massageava o seu pênis, numa tortura deliciosa. Jared mal pode se conter quando viu Tahmoh se ajoelhar na sua frente, com um sorriso safado, e tomar seu membro na boca. Arqueou levemente suas costas e agradeceu por ter o suporte de Jeffrey atrás de si.

\- Assim…. chupa bem gostoso - Jeffrey falava com a voz rouca, segurando a cabeça de Tahmoh.

Jared gemia sem qualquer controle; além de estar sendo chupado daquela maneira obscena, sendo assistido pelo seu patrão, o fato de Jeffrey ficar sussurrando sacanagens no seu ouvido o deixava ainda mais louco.

Morgan largou a cabeça de Tahmoh e levou dois dedos até a boca de Jared, que os chupou, deixando-os bem molhados. O moreno gemeu alto e arqueou ainda mais seu corpo ao sentir os dedos de Jeffrey entre suas nádegas, primeiro circulando o local e depois o penetrando, num vai e vêm delicioso.

Estava muito próximo de gozar quando Jeffrey parou o que fazia e fez com que Tahmoh parasse de chupá-lo.

Morgan beijou a boca de Jared mais uma vez, de um jeito selvagem e possessivo, então pediu que ele se deitasse de bruços na cama.

Jared fez o que o seu chefe pedira, sem hesitar. Será que alguém conseguia negar um pedido daqueles?

\- Ele é todo seu. Aproveite - Jeffrey falou depois de beijar a boca de Tahmoh.

Aquilo foi um tanto inesperado para ambos, mas era tudo o que Tahmoh mais desejava.

Beijou e mordeu as costas de Jared, desde a nuca até a base da coluna, então raspou os dentes pela carne macia e firme das suas nádegas, mordendo de leve. Vestiu o preservativo e lubrificou seu membro, então afastou as longas pernas de Jared ainda mais e o penetrou devagar.

Gemeu sem pudores ao se sentir dentro dele. Ergueu um pouco o quadril do moreno e, o segurando pela cintura, estocou com força, encontrando seu ritmo. Os movimentos pélvicos e os gemidos de Jared eram deliciosos, e ter Jeffrey os observando tornava tudo ainda mais excitante. Tahmoh teve que se controlar para não gozar e acabar com a brincadeira rápido demais.

Morgan teve que usar todo o seu auto controle para não arrancar Tahmoh de cima de Jared. Sim, era excitante observar os dois e seu pau estava dolorido de tão duro. Era uma espécie de tortura… Jamais, em sã consciência, permitiria que alguém fodesse o seu motorista e muito menos na sua frente. Talvez estivesse testando a si mesmo.

\- Já chega - sua voz saiu um pouco mais autoritária do que esperava. - Você fica de quatro agora - Segurou nos cabelos de Tahmoh e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido.

O Canadense obedeceu e Jeffrey sinalizou para que Jared o fodesse. O moreno ficou em dúvida quanto às intenções do seu chefe em relação àquilo, já que suas atitudes eram totalmente inesperadas, mas não era momento para pensar ou se importar com qualquer coisa. Não com a visão de Tahmoh de quatro sobre a cama, com dois dedos enfiados em si mesmo, se preparando e passando lubrificante. Jared sorriu e olhou para Jeffrey, ambos trocando um olhar cúmplice antes do moreno se posicionar atrás de Tahmoh e fodê-lo com vontade.

Jeffrey continuou como espectador por um instante; o movimento do quadril de Jared ao entrar e sair do corpo do outro era de levar qualquer um à loucura. O moreno era como um vício; quanto mais o tinha, mais o desejava...

Livrou-se do restante de suas roupas e se postou de pé ao lado da cama, na direção onde a cabeça de Tahmoh estava. O canadense não se fez de rogado e tomou o membro duro de Jeffrey em sua boca, chupando e lambendo-o enquanto era fodido por Jared.

Tahmoh pensou por um momento que se existisse um paraíso, com certeza era ali, naquele quarto. O som dos gemidos se confundindo, do quadril de Jared se chocando contra o seu, o som molhado da sua boca no pau de Morgan... A música que tocava ao fundo tinha ficado completamente esquecida.

Enquanto era chupado, a atenção de Jeffrey estava totalmente focada em Jared. Os olhos semi-fechados, o rosto afogueado, o suor escorrendo em seu pescoço… Tirou o pau da boca de Tahmoh e subiu na cama, se posicionando atrás do moreno.

Colocou um preservativo com habilidade e abriu as nádegas do moreno, o penetrando de uma só vez.

Jared inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a boca de Jeffrey em seu pescoço. A sensação de foder e se fodido ao mesmo tempo era única. Os gemidos já não eram suficientes… cada célula do seu corpo gritava de prazer.

O moreno foi o primeiro a gozar, sendo logo seguido por Jeffrey. Continuou bombeando o pênis de Tahmoh e não demorou para que ele se derramasse em sua mão, urrando de prazer.

Os três ficaram largados na cama, exaustos. Jeffrey se deitou por trás de Jared e colocou seu braço sobre a cintura dele, e Tahmoh se deitou na outra metade da cama, de frente para eles. Conversaram algumas bobagens e Tahmoh contou sobre uma experiência que teve com outro casal, homem e mulher.

Jared estava curioso para saber o que acontecera entre ele e Jeffrey; tinha quase certeza de que tiveram algo no passado, mas como nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto, achou mais conveniente perguntar para o seu chefe quando estivessem a sós.

Enquanto conversavam, Jared levou uma de suas mãos para trás e acariciava o pênis de Jeffrey, que já tinha voltado a se animar e estava no ponto novamente.

\- Você gosta de brincar com fogo - Morgan falou no ouvido do moreno, mas o seu olhar estava em Tahmoh.

\- Eu não frequentaria a sua cama se não gostasse - Jared empurrou o empresário de costas na cama e o beijou demoradamente. Depois desceu sua língua pelo peitoral e abdômen dele, até chegar no seu pênis. Passou a língua pela extensão, lançando um olhar convidativo para Tahmoh, que se juntou a ele. A noite seria longa…

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Caso alguém não conheça,Tahmoh Penikett é o ator que interpretou o anjo Gadreel na 9ª temporada de SPN. Sei que vocês devem ter sentido a falta do Jensen nos últimos capítulos, mas prometo que ele volta no próximo, ok? Tem muita história pela frente ainda, esse capítulo foi mais pela diversão... rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Nota da beta: **Mas é 3some que não acaba mais! Eita coisa boooooa! aHWuHAWUhAUHw

Percebo que está formando-se um padrão, mas eu não vou falar qual é esse padrão, porque se não vocês vão prever o que está por vir e, ainda por cima, está nas minhas mãos Muahahahahahaha! Está tudo em minhas mãos! Minhas mãos! *baixando espírito de George R.R. Martin*. Hum… Espera! Autor errado. Cancela! Cancela! Ferrou...

* * *

**Resposta à review sem login:**

**Anaas:** O que eu posso te dizer? Eu gosto de pensar que Jared é "total flex" rs. O que rolar, ele topa, não é encanado com essa coisa de ser ativo ou passivo. Mas no caso, ele realmente está sendo pago pra satisfazer as vontades do Morgan, então segue conforme o que o outro quer. E sim, a vida dele é muito sofrida, mas Jared não é do tipo que se faz de vítima, ou sente pena de si mesmo, até porque ele é o maior culpado pelas coisas que lhe aconteceram. Ele engole o orgulho e toca a vida do jeito que dá, quando é preciso. Talvez as coisas mudem depois que esse contrato entre ele e Morgan terminar, não é? Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda... Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas **_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Tahmoh foi embora durante a madrugada e Morgan foi o primeiro a acordar pela manhã. Jared costumava ser "profissional" - demais para o seu gosto - e voltar para o seu próprio quarto depois de transarem, mas Jeffrey gostava da sensação de acordar com aquelas pernas e braços enormes enroscados em seu corpo. Poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

O moreno também era quem costumava acordar cedo pela manhã, mas ainda dormia um sono profundo. Jeffrey não podia culpá-lo, deveria estar mesmo esgotado depois da noite que tiveram - O empresário sorriu com a lembrança.

Sem conseguir se conter, roçou a barba de duas semanas no pescoço de Jared, que se remexeu na cama e piscou os olhos, sonolento.

\- Que horas são? - O moreno perguntou, com a voz rouca.

\- É cedo ainda - Jeffrey passou os dedos pelos cabelos macios do mais novo, afastando-os do rosto dele e beijou seus lábios, suavemente.

\- Não tão cedo - Jared olhou para o relógio no pulso do empresário, vendo que já passava das nove, e se levantou.

\- Onde você pensa que vai?

\- Eu não penso. Eu vou – Jared sorriu. – Tem um amigo se mudando pra um apartamento, eu fiquei de ir até lá dar uma mão.

\- Um amigo? Você tem amigos agora? – Jeffrey se deitou de bruços, com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, observando enquanto o moreno apanhava suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

\- Eu estou tentando. Acho que o Tahmoh levou a minha camisa – Jared bufou ao encontrar a camisa dele no chão, mas não a sua própria.

\- Espero que não seja uma desculpa pra vir busca-la – Jeffrey bufou.

\- Não seja tão convencido, Jeff – Jared brincou.

\- Convencido? Não... Até por que era em você que ele estava interessado, não em mim.

\- Isso te incomoda? – Jared provocou.

\- Não exatamente.

\- O que houve entre vocês, afinal? - Jared parou para olhá-lo, curioso.

\- Ontem à noite? Você estava junto o tempo todo.

\- Eu não estou me referindo a ontem à noite. Vocês já tiveram algo no passado, não tiveram?

\- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, mas esse "algo" não passou de algumas noites.

\- E o que aconteceu?

\- Nada. Eu não quis mais e ele não levou muito numa boa - Jeffrey rolou os olhos.

\- E continuaram amigos?

\- Ficamos sem nos falar por um bom tempo. Quando comecei a namorar a Lauren, descobri que eles eram amigos, e tudo voltou a ser como antes. Talvez não como antes, mas somos dois homens adultos e civilizados, então...

\- Humm...

\- Por que você não tira essa roupa e volta pra cama? – Jeffrey agarrou o braço do moreno e o derrubou sobre a cama, deitando seu corpo nu por cima do dele, que já estava quase totalmente vestido.

\- Eu não posso - Jared deu risadas.

\- Claro que pode. Eu pago uma equipe de mudança pra ajudar o seu amigo, e você fica aqui – Beijou a boca do mais novo. - Comigo.

\- Jeff – Jared o empurrou para o lado, tirando-o de cima de si e voltando a se levantar. – Não é assim que se faz amigos no mundo em que eu vivo. Tem uma coisa chamada camaradagem, você ajuda alguém, e quando precisa ele te ajuda também. E depois, eu sei muito bem por que você quer que eu fique...

\- Sabe? – Jeffrey ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Uma hora você vai ter que enfrentar a Lauren, Jeff. Faça isso de uma vez.

\- Eu não estou a fim de lidar com ela hoje - O empresário fez um muxoxo.

\- Você é muito bom em arranjar desculpas, não vai ser difícil arranjar uma por não ter sequer pensado no noivado que ela tanto esperava. Aí ela vai ter uma crise de choro, como a que ela teve na festa, você vai consolá-la, ela vai acabar compreendendo, aí vocês vão fazer amor – Jared riu com a palavra – e tudo volta a ser como antes.

\- Parece fácil quando você fala.

\- Você vai sobreviver – Jared deu risadas, observando Jeffrey por um instante. - Você e esses seus valores distorcidos, algo que eu nunca irei entender - Comentou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Valores distorcidos? - Morgan fez uma careta.

\- Você tem dinheiro pra viver mais algumas vidas com riqueza e conforto, mas ainda assim prefere se sujeitar a esse casamento, só pra não abrir mão da fortuna da sua família.

\- Eu dei meu o sangue por aquela empresa desde que me formei na universidade. Acha mesmo que vou entregar a minha parte de mão beijada pros abutres dos meus irmãos? - Jeffrey bufou. - Mas falando em valores distorcidos, você não é muito diferente de mim.

Jared gargalhou. – Não sou?

Jeffrey empurrou o cobertor para o lado e se ajeitou, sentando com as pernas para fora da cama, ainda nu.

\- Antes de ser preso, quando você aceitou trabalhar para traficantes de drogas... Não foi por dinheiro? - Fez uma pausa dramática, passando a mão pela própria barba, devagar. - Quando se vendeu pra mim… Não foi por dinheiro? - Encarou Jared por um momento, curioso pela sua reação.

O sorriso do rosto do moreno se desfez, deixando-o pensativo por um momento.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado por este ângulo, e pode até ser que você tenha razão, embora ambas as vezes eu tenha feito isso por necessidade, e não por ambição. - Suspirou e se sentou ao lado do empresário, antes de continuar. - Eu nunca falei com ninguém sobre isso, mas é engraçado, porque no fundo, eu sempre quis acreditar que fiz o que estava ao meu alcance, que não tinha outro jeito, mas eu sei que tinha - Baixou os olhos, encarando as próprias mãos enquanto falava. - Tem muita coisa que eu me arrependo na minha vida, mas tem um momento que eu gostaria muito de poder voltar atrás, e tentar mudar as coisas.

\- E qual é?

\- Eu já tinha recebido a proposta de trabalhar pra um traficante, mas tinha recusado. Então neste dia, depois de eu andar por todos os lados à procura de um emprego e não conseguir nada, eu voltei pro muquifo, ou quitinete, onde morava com o meu filho, e tinha uma ordem de despejo debaixo da porta. Eu era responsável por um bebê de apenas alguns meses, e de repente parecia que o mundo estava desabando na minha cabeça. Foi ali que eu resolvi aceitar o serviço, e deu no que deu – Jared deu de ombros.

\- E o que você mudaria se pudesse voltar naquele momento?

\- Eu teria pego o meu filho, engolido o meu orgulho e voltado pro Texas - Suspirou. - Meus pais com certeza fariam da minha vida um inferno mais uma vez, mas eu podia ter aguentado isso até conseguir um emprego e dar a volta por cima. O problema é que eu fui orgulhoso demais pra admitir que precisava de ajuda, assim como fui orgulhoso demais pra aceitar ajuda antes, quando ainda usava drogas.

\- Você tem um passado e tanto, hã? - Jeffrey colocou a mão sobre a coxa do moreno, apertando de leve.

\- É, e eu sei que você se diverte com isso.

\- Você já parou pra pensar que… de tudo o que podia ter te acontecido, talvez não tenha sido o pior?

\- Não? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

\- Quando você aceitou o primeiro trabalho, eu aposto que disse pra si mesmo que seria só uma vez, ou por pouco tempo… Talvez pudesse ter pagado o aluguel e procurado outra coisa, mas aí houve um segundo trabalho… provavelmente um terceiro. Quanto tempo você trabalhou pra eles até ser preso, afinal?

\- Sei lá… uns dois meses, talvez um pouco mais - Jared respondeu quase num sussurro, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

\- Eu sei que é difícil admitir, porque apesar de ter feito um monte de burradas, você tem um coração muito bom e uma consciência muito filha da puta, mas a verdade é que, se não tivesse sido preso, provavelmente você estaria trabalhando pra eles ainda hoje. Talvez tivesse ficado rico, até… Mas metido com algo que com certeza você não ia querer pro seu filho, e que não te daria futuro algum. Todos somos ambiciosos, Jared. Uns mais, outros menos, mas uma coisa é certa: quanto mais dinheiro você tem, mais você quer ter. É um ciclo vicioso.

\- Talvez - Jared o olhou. - Ou talvez eu tivesse mesmo parado depois de conseguir ajeitar a minha vida.

\- Isso é algo que você nunca vai saber - Jeffrey sorriu. - Mas talvez seja melhor assim.

\- E quanto a me vender pra você, é sinal de que eu aprendi que às vezes você só precisa engolir o seu orgulho e seguir em frente, ou eu provavelmente não estaria mais vivo. Queria ter aprendido isso antes.

\- No fim das contas, não foi tão ruim assim, foi? Ou você se arrepende de ter feito esse acordo comigo? - Jeffrey olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos, curioso.

\- Isso é algo que você nunca vai saber - Jared falou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido do empresário. - Eu preciso ir agora - Sorriu, divertido, beijou brevemente os lábios de Jeffrey e saiu.

\- x -

Jeffrey já era muito conhecido pelo porteiro, então subiu sem ser anunciado e, ao tocar a campainha do apartamento de Lauren, ficou surpreso ao ser recebido com um abraço e um beijo caloroso.

\- Senti sua falta - A garota sorriu e o puxou para dentro do apartamento, sem soltar os braços do seu pescoço.

\- Mesmo? - Jeffey sorriu. - Eu pensei que você estivesse…

\- Zangada? Decepcionada?

\- Algo assim.

\- Sim, eu estava. Mas eu tive algum tempo pra pensar, e…

\- E…?

\- Esse é quem você é, e acho que isso eu não posso mudar - Lauren respondeu, com o olhar triste.

\- E como eu sou? - Jeffrey ficou curioso.

\- Distante… até mesmo frio algumas vezes. A verdade é que eu não sei o que esperar de você, Jeff. - Lauren tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao concluir a frase, e Jeffrey não pode não deixar de pensar no que Jared dissera, logo cedo. Teve que se segurar para não rir naquele momento e colocar tudo a perder.

\- Frio? Distante? - O empresário franziu o cenho e olhou nos olhos da namorada, querendo - ou fingindo querer - entendê-la.

\- Eu sei que você nunca fez o tipo romântico, e sempre foi viciado no seu trabalho, mas de uns tempos pra cá, eu tenho notado que… Antes você pelo menos se esforçava, Jeff. Me convidava pra sair, fazia planos pro nosso casamento, nosso futuro… Agora você mal tem tempo pra mim, e mesmo quando estamos juntos, parece estar com a cabeça longe daqui, eu não sei… - Lauren falava entre soluços. - Eu nem sei se você ainda quer se casar comigo.

\- Olha pra mim, meu amor… - Jeffrey segurou o queixo da garota, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. - Me casar com você é tudo o que eu mais quero. Me desculpe se eu fiz parecer que não, ou se eu realmente estive distante, mas são tantos problemas na empresa, meus irmãos, que eu… Me desculpe, por favor - Beijou-a nos lábios, com ternura e secou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Tudo bem - Lauren engoliu outro soluço.

\- É por isso que eu preciso tanto de você, porque você sempre consegue me trazer de volta, e me faz perceber que a minha vida não é só o meu trabalho - Jeffrey sorriu, querendo que ela parasse logo com aquela choradeira, pois queria ir embora dali o mais breve possível.

Depois de mais alguma conversa até conseguir acalmá-la, e de fazerem "amor", como Jared havia previsto, Morgan ficou aliviado ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

\- Eu não sabia que você vinha hoje e marquei de sair com uma amiga, me desculpe - Lauren tinha acabado de tomar um banho e estava se arrumando.

\- É uma pena, mas tudo bem. Eu ligo pra você amanhã - Jeffrey envolveu a namorada em seus braços e a beijou demoradamente, antes de ir embora.

\- x -

Jared voltava do apartamento de Chad, no final da tarde, quando parou em frente à casa de Jensen, que ficava no caminho. Ligou para o celular do loiro, pois não queria ser visto por Matt.

\- Hey.

\- Oi Jared. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo. O que você está fazendo?

\- Cozinhando.

\- Hummm... eu podia jurar que você estava escorado na porta da cozinha, bebendo uma cerveja.

\- Seu idiota – Jensen gargalhou. - Os ingredientes já estão na panela. Onde é que você está? – O loiro espiou pela janela da cozinha, sabia que Jared o estava vendo.

\- Aqui na frente, encostado no carro. Venha até aqui, eu só passei pra te dar um abraço, já vou embora.

\- E por que você não entra? – Jensen estranhou.

\- O seu namorado ainda deve estar querendo o meu couro, então... Melhor não.

\- Você está no viva voz, Jay. O Matt está aqui do meu lado.

\- Jensen, você é um filho da p... Hey caras! – Jared abanou quando Jensen e Matt apareceram na porta da casa, então desligou o celular e caminhou até eles.

Jensen deu alguns passos e encontrou Jared no caminho. – Hey. Senti sua falta – Jensen falou enquanto o abraçava. – Vou fazer comida mexicana, você janta com a gente.

\- Tem certeza? – Jared perguntou entredentes enquanto entravam na casa.

\- Hey – Cumprimentou Matt com um aperto de mão ao entrar. – Acho que você não está mais querendo o meu couro – Sorriu forçadamente.

\- Mi casa es su casa – Matt falou, retribuindo o mesmo sorriso e os acompanhou até a sala de estar. – Eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar – Bomer deu um beijo demorado na boca de Jensen e saiu, os deixando a sós.

\- Sério que agora ele está demarcando o território? – Jared brincou enquanto acompanhava Jensen até a cozinha.

\- Não começa, Jay – Jensen riu. Seu amigo não tinha jeito, mesmo. - Sente-se aí, eu preciso terminar de preparar o jantar, antes que queime tudo aqui – O loiro tirou a tampa da panela e mexeu o conteúdo com uma colher de pau.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia – Jared se ajeitou na cadeira, fazendo uma careta, o que fez Jensen gargalhar.

\- O que foi isso? Você deu só pro Jeffrey ou pra um exército inteiro? - Brincou.

\- É melhor você não saber – Jared riu.

\- Como assim? Eu quero todos os detalhes sórdidos – Jensen voltou a tampar a panela e se virou para poder olhar para Jared.

\- Eu conheci o Tahmoh, um velho amigo do Jeffrey, na sexta-feira, lá na festa.

\- Na festa da Lauren?

\- Isso. Mas acabou não dando em nada, porque o Jeffrey… Bom, ele estragou tudo, como sempre. Mas no sábado, quando cheguei na mansão, estavam os dois no quarto do Jeff, atracados. Eu podia ficar só assistindo, de boa, mas como me chamaram pra participar… - Jared sorriu, safado.

\- Você não gostou de ficar olhando quando o Jeffrey e o Tom Welling…

\- O Welling era um babaca e queria muito mais do que sexo com o Jeffrey. Era diferente - Jared justificou.

\- Certo - Jensen riu. - Então eles te chamaram, e… Você transou com os dois? - Jensen arregalou os olhos, de repente se dando conta daquilo.

\- Nós nunca fizemos isso, Jensen? - Jared franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar.

\- Nós? Claro que não.

\- Devíamos ter feito, na época em que fazíamos sexo sem compromisso. Teria sido divertido - Jared sorriu torto, pensando à respeito.

\- Eu jamais teria concordado com algo assim - Jensen fez cara de indignado.

\- Por que não? Cara, você não imagina a sensação de… - Jared suspirou com a lembrança. - Se o seu namorado não fosse um pé no saco, até que podia rolar - Brincou.

\- Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas - Jensen fez uma careta. - Mas não rolou ciúmes do Jeffrey com o Tahmoh?

\- Foi o Jeff quem chamou o cara, se ficasse com ciúmes seria ridículo - Jared riu.

\- Eu estou falando de você.

\- Ciúmes dos dois? - Jared deu risadas. - O Jeffrey é esperto, Jensen. Ele só fez aquilo pra poder ter tudo sob o seu controle.

\- Deus… essa relação de vocês é meio doentia, não?

\- Não é uma relação, é um contrato. Em menos de dois meses isso tudo acaba e eu caio fora - Jared deu de ombros.

\- Simples assim?

\- Simples assim.

\- Okay, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito.

\- E como vão as coisas com o Matt? - Jared mudou rapidamente de assunto.

\- Eu não sei, Jared - Jensen caminhou até a porta para se certificar de que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado e Matt não os ouvisse. - Eu quero muito que as coisas deem certo, mas…

\- Mas o quê?

\- Ele está agindo feito uma puta… faz todas as minhas vontades, concorda com tudo o que eu digo…

\- E isso não é bom? - Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

\- Não, isso não é bom, porque o Matt não é assim. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele está se esforçando pra que a gente fique bem, mas não está sendo ele mesmo, entende?

\- Você devia fazer um contrato com ele. Relacionamentos são uma merda - Jared brincou.

\- Claro, por que a sua vida com o Jeffrey é perfeita, né? - Jensen respondeu, ácido.

\- Wow! Eu só estava brincando, qual é o seu problema? - Jared estranhou, o loiro não costumava ser assim, a não ser que estivesse sob muito estresse.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe. - Jensen se sentou em uma cadeira e suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Acho que eu ando um pouco estressado com isso tudo, sei lá.

\- Dê tempo ao tempo, Jensen. Talvez as coisas melhorem, talvez não - É melhor eu calar a boca, porque sou péssimo com conselhos - Jared riu de si mesmo. - E pior ainda com relacionamentos.

\- Sim, você é - Jensen deu risadas. - O que você fez hoje? Ficou na mansão?

\- Eu fui ajudar o Chad com a mudança, estou com as mãos fodidas - Jared esfregou os calos, fazendo careta. - Mas até que foi divertido, eu e o Ian carregamos uma geladeira por quatro andares, sem elevador.

\- É um bom programa pra um domingo - Jensen zoou.

\- Sabe quem me ligou no início da tarde, enquanto eu estava lá?

\- Quem? - Jensen estranhou a pergunta.

\- Joshua.

\- Josh… Meu irmão? O que ele queria com você?

\- Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa, mas enfim, ele está preocupado com você, e me pediu pra te convencer a dar uma festa pro seu aniversário. E essa é a parte que eu não entendi direito, porque você sempre amou festas e vivia dizendo que aniversário sem festa, é como virar uma página em branco, ou qualquer porcaria sem sentido desse tipo, então… O que há de errado com você?

\- Nada. Não há nada de errado, eu só não quero comemorar.

\- Tem alguma coisa a ver com…?

\- Não. Não tem nada a ver com você. O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Jared Padalecki - Jensen falou em um tom um pouco mais seco do que gostaria.

\- O Josh me disse que você não quis comemorar no ano passado, porque eu estava preso - Jared falou muito sério.

\- Claro. Por que se fosse eu que estivesse na prisão, você contrataria gogo boys pra dar uma festa, não é? - Jensen ironizou.

\- Você é um idiota. E eu estou livre agora, se você ainda não percebeu. Quero dizer, não completamente livre, já que a minha condicional vence daqui há três semanas, mas…

\- Eu sei, Jared. Eu só acho que perdeu a graça. Desde que eu fui pra Londres que não comemoro mais. É só uma festa, não sei por que tanto drama.

\- E você ainda quer dizer que não tem nada a ver comigo? - Jared forçou um sorriso, triste.

\- Jared…

\- Eu era um merda naquela época. Bom, talvez eu ainda seja, mas você me garantiu que tinha superado aquilo tudo.

\- Eu superei. Porra Jared, por que diabos você precisa trazer essas lembranças logo agora?

_**Flashback on...**_

Joshua Ackles tinha organizado uma festa de aniversário para o seu irmão, Jensen, com a colaboração de alguns amigos. A festa acontecia na casa dos pais do loiro e já era tarde da noite quando Josh percebeu que todos os convidados se divertiam, exceto o aniversariante.

\- É seu aniversário. Você deveria estar se divertindo – Joshua se aproximou de Jensen, que estava sozinho em um canto da sala, com um copo de bebida na mão.

\- Eu falei que não queria uma festa, foi você quem insistiu.

\- Jensen... você não pode deixar sua vida se resumir ao Jared. E o fato de ele sequer ter comparecido à sua festa, é sinal que ele não está nem aí. Por quanto tempo você vai insistir nesse relacionamento? - O irmão mais velho falou, aborrecido.

\- Eu o amo, Josh. Jared está passando por uma fase ruim, só isso – Jensen tentava convencer a si mesmo que era apenas isso.

\- Uma fase ruim? Você é mesmo otimista, não é? - Joshua ironizou.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora – O loiro cortou seu irmão mais velho. – Está tarde, eu estou cansado e preciso trabalhar cedo amanhã. Já vou embora.

Jensen deixou os convidados, sob o olhar indignado de seu irmão mais velho e dirigiu seu carro até o apartamento em que morava. Deveria estar feliz; todos os seus amigos tinham comparecido, além da sua família. Sabia o quanto era amado e querido por eles, mas a pessoa que mais queria ao seu lado naquele momento não estava lá. Seu namorado sequer tinha ligado ou enviado uma mensagem para dizer que não iria.

Entrou em seu apartamento no escuro, indo diretamente até o quarto. Ao acender a luz do cômodo, viu que Jared estava lá, deitado em sua cama, dormindo.

Por um instante sentiu raiva, uma vontade insana de soca-lo, mas o moreno levantou da cama assim que percebeu a sua chegada e o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

\- Hey. Feliz aniversário – Jared falou próximo ao seu ouvido e o beijou com paixão.

Toda a raiva que Jensen estivera sentindo se esvaiu naquele momento, ou pelo menos até o moreno soltá-lo e olhar em seus olhos.

\- Eu esperei por você a noite inteira – A mágoa era evidente em sua voz.

\- Eu sei.

\- Por quê, Jay? - O loiro só queria entender.

\- Eu não estava no clima. Não quis estragar sua festa.

\- Não estava no clima? – Jensen tentou se afastar, mas Jared o segurou, mantendo-o em seus braços. – Você usou, não foi? – Jensen sabia, não precisava de nenhuma confirmação. – Você me disse que não é viciado, que só usa drogas por diversão… O que há de divertido em deixar de ir à minha festa e ficar se drogando, sozinho? – Jensen alterou a voz.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Não agora. Existe um jeito melhor de comemorar o seu aniversário, do que brigando – Jared beijou o loiro novamente, e apesar de relutar no início, Jensen acabou cedendo.

Retribuiu o beijo e logo as roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Jared o conduziu até a cama e se deitou sobre o seu corpo, beijando seu maxilar e seu pescoço, esfregando seus corpos... Jensen já estava completamente excitado, mas ficou desapontado ao perceber que Jared não. O moreno parou de beijá-lo de repente e saiu de cima de Jensen, rolando seu corpo para o lado, com um suspiro de frustração.

\- Jay...

\- Não diga nada, Jensen. Por favor. Só me deixe dormir – Jared se virou para o outro lado.

\- Ótimo. Você me deixa de pau duro e depois me pede pra dormir. É mesmo uma maneira incrível de comemorar – Jensen reclamou e foi para o chuveiro tomar um banho frio, frustrado.

Jared ainda dormia quando o loiro se levantou pela manhã. Teria que ir trabalhar, então resolveu não deixar seus problemas com o moreno estragarem o seu dia.

Não estava frio, então vestiu apenas uma calça de moletom, sem camisa e foi para a cozinha. Estava faminto, pois não tinha comido quase nada na noite anterior, então resolveu preparar panquecas.

Estava diante do fogão quando sentiu as mãos de Jared em seu corpo e a boca dele em seu pescoço.

\- Jay, que porra você está fazendo? Eu estou tentando preparar o nosso café – Jensen reclamou, tentando se desvencilhar daquelas mãos enormes, inutilmente.

\- O que parece que eu estou fazendo? – Jared falou em seu ouvido, esfregando sua ereção na bunda do namorado e enfiando uma de suas mãos por dentro da calça de moletom do loiro, acariciando seu membro.

\- Jay – Jensen suspirou, se lembrando da noite anterior, mas não era como se o seu corpo obedecesse as suas vontades, pois já estava de pau duro novamente.

Jared desligou o fogão e fez com que Jensen se virasse de frente, o imprensando contra o balcão da cozinha. O loiro sentiu vontade de sorrir ao ver que o outro estava completamente nu, mas se conteve. Ainda estava muito zangado com ele. Não estava?

\- Me desculpe por ontem – Jared o segurou pela cintura, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Parecia ter adivinhado seus pensamentos. – Eu não quis magoar você. Eu te amo, Jensen – Jared não deu tempo para que o outro respondesse, tomou sua boca em um beijo de tirar o fôlego, enquanto suas mãos entraram pela parte de trás da calça de moletom do loiro, apertando suas nádegas e o puxando contra si.

Jared ergueu o loiro pelas coxas, que envolveu as pernas em torno da sua cintura e o carregou até a mesa, sentando-o sobre ela e ficando de pé entre suas pernas.

Beijou e mordeu seu pescoço, de uma maneira quase selvagem, então fez com que Jensen deitasse suas costas sobre o móvel. Jared se inclinou sobre o loiro, lambeu e mordiscou a pele do seu peito, seus mamilos e abdômen, deixando-o ainda mais louco de tesão.

A calça de moletom que Jensen vestia foi arrancada num gesto rápido. Jensen arqueou as costas e gemeu quando sentiu a boca quente e molhada de Jared envolver o seu pau, chupando e lambendo de um jeito que o fazia enlouquecer.

As mãos do loiro agarraram os cabelos compridos de Jared, e o moreno parou de chupá-lo, deixando que Jensen assumisse o controle e empurrasse o seu quadril no seu ritmo, fodendo a garganta do outro.

Jensen estava prestes a gozar quando o moreno segurou seu quadril, o fazendo parar.

\- Ainda não – Jared sorriu de um jeito sacana ao ouvir Jensen reclamar.

Jared dobrou os joelhos do loiro para trás e puxou seu quadril até a beirada da mesa, deixando-o completamente exposto. Jensen praticamente urrou ao sentir a língua do outro em seu ponto mais íntimo, molhando-o e preparando-o.

O moreno parou apenas para pegar uma camisinha na carteira de Jensen, que estava sobre o balcão da cozinha, e depois de vesti-la em seu membro, o penetrou quase de uma só vez.

Jared agarrou as coxas de Jensen para ter apoio e estocou com firmeza, saía quase completamente e entrava com força, levando ambos à loucura.

Jensen manipulava o próprio membro enquanto era fodido e não demorou para que ambos gozassem, quase ao mesmo tempo.

Jared desabou sobre o corpo do loiro, torcendo para que a mesa aguentasse o peso de ambos. Ainda com a respiração ofegante, Jensen segurou seu rosto e o beijou de um jeito apaixonado, querendo que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Seus momentos de intimidade e cumplicidade estavam se tornanto cada vez mais escassos.

Os dois foram para o chuveiro, se vestiram, e só depois de arrumarem a bagunça na cozinha, Jensen conseguiu terminar as panquecas.

Serviu o prato de ambos, mas percebeu que Jared não comia. Algo estava muito errado, podia sentir.

\- As panquecas estão ruins? – Jensen tentou puxar conversa, notando que Jared estava calado demais.

\- Não, estão ótimas. Eu é que não estou com fome – Empurrou o prato para o lado.

\- Você não tem comido quase nada ultimamente – Jensen já tinha percebido há algum tempo. O que era preocupante, pois Jared sempre fora de comer muito.

\- Eu estou bem.

\- Certo – Jensen se levantou da mesa e levou os pratos para a pia.

\- Por que você não deixa isso aí e volta comigo pra cama? – Jared o seguiu e o abraçou por trás.

\- Eu preciso ir trabalhar, Jared. E você também – Jensen se virou e deu um selinho nos lábios do namorado.

\- Não, eu não preciso – Jared se virou e foi em direção ao quarto, para pegar sua carteira e chaves.

\- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Jensen o seguiu, preocupado.

\- Eu fui demitido, Jensen.

\- Demitido? Por que? - O loiro sentiu um frio no estômago, com medo de ouvir a resposta que já sabia.

\- Não tem um motivo. Redução do quadro de funcionários, a empresa está passando por uma crise – Jared mentiu, sem coragem de dizer a verdade.

\- Oh...

\- Por isso eu... eu não fui à sua festa ontem. Não tinha clima algum pra comemorar, me desculpe.

\- Você podia ter me ligado, eu entenderia.

\- Eu não quis estragar a sua noite.

\- E não aparecendo, sem dar notícias, você acha que foi melhor? – Jensen perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. – O que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntou, depois de um breve silêncio.

\- Eu não sei. Procurar outro emprego e uma quitinete ou um quarto pra morar.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não posso mais pagar o aluguel daquele apartamento.

\- Eu entendo. Mas você pode vir morar aqui comigo, Jay. Pelo menos enquanto não arranjar outro emprego, eu...

\- Não. Nós já falamos sobre isso, Jensen – Jared respondeu em um tom seco. – Eu preciso ir agora. Te ligo mais tarde, ok? - O moreno virou as costas e saiu.

_**Flashback off.**_

\- Você saiu daquele jeito, sem sequer me dar um beijo, não ligou, e apareceu duas semanas depois, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Não tinha sido a primeira vez que eu fazia isso, não é? – Jared sorriu com tristeza. - Não houve redução de funcionários. Eu fui demitido porque... – Engoliu em seco. – Eu ia trabalhar quase todos os dias de ressaca, ou drogado, e deixei de ir a uma reunião com um cliente importante no dia anterior. Eles me demitiram por incompetência, essa é a verdade. Eu não tive coragem de te contar.

\- Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas imaginei que tivesse algo a ver com as drogas.

\- Depois de ter sido demitido, eu saí da empresa arrasado, e fui me drogar. Quando eu voltei pra casa, me olhei no espelho e percebi que não podia aparecer na sua festa daquele jeito. Naquele momento eu soube, Jensen... Eu soube que estava tudo perdido, que não tinha mais volta. Você estava lá, e... Você estava lá o tempo todo. Eu devia ter tido coragem, devia ter aceitado ajuda, mas eu simplesmente deixei as coisas acontecerem... Era mais fácil me drogar e esquecer tudo, do que assumir o problema.

\- Isso tudo passou, Jared. Não importa mais.

\- Não importa mesmo? Então por que você não quer aceitar a porra da festa de aniversário que o seu irmão e os seus amigos querem fazer? Qual é a sua desculpa?

\- Se você me prometer que vai à festa, eu topo - Jensen resolveu usar a situação ao seu favor.

\- Você é um filho da puta – Jared se levantou e foi até a janela.

\- Foi o que eu imaginei. Então eu prefiro passar a data em casa, fazer um jantar romântico pro meu namorado e comemorar só com ele - Ironizou.

\- Não me faça querer vomitar – Jared fez cara de nojo.

Jensen gargalhou.

\- Não faz o menor sentido, Jensen. Seus amigos me odeiam, sua família me odeia, o seu irmão quer me ver morto... Eu estou fazendo um favor a eles em não comparecer.

\- Você está exagerando. Ninguém te odeia, e ninguém te culpa mais do que você mesmo, Jared. Está na hora de superar isso. Se o Joshua ligou pra te pedir ajuda, é por que ele quer uma trégua, você não acha?

\- Okay! - Jared se deu por vencido. - Agora vá lá apressar o seu namorado, porque eu estou faminto.

Jensen deu risadas e fez o que Jared pedira, Matt estava mesmo demorando.

\- E nada de fazer sexo no chuveiro, porque eu estou ouvindo tudo - Jared gritou da cozinha, fazendo Jensen gargalhar, já dentro do quarto.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Resposta à review sem login:**

**Anaas:** Com certeza Jared sabe que é mais do que isso, mas eles tem um contrato, não é? Que, por sinal, logo estará no fim. Mas tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda... rs. Obrigada por comentar!


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta: **TaXXTi

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

Jensen estava extremamente ansioso, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Seu aniversário de 27 anos seria comemorado na sua própria casa, e alguns de seus amigos já haviam chegado, assim como seus pais, seu irmão Joshua com a esposa e filho, e Mackenzi com seu namoradinho estranho. Matt estava servindo os drinks e sendo atencioso com todos, mas ainda que estivesse tudo certo, Jensen tinha aquela sensação de que algo iria dar errado. Talvez estivesse ficando paranoico.

\- Você veio - Jensen sorriu abertamente e tentou não demonstrar muita surpresa quando Jared chegou, lhe dando um abraço apertado.

\- E você tinha alguma dúvida? - Sorriu de um jeito cínico e piscou, fazendo Jensen rir. - Se eu vou sair vivo daqui é que eu não sei - Brincou.

Jared respirou fundo e entrou na casa, cumprimentando a todos educadamente. Conversou com Matt rapidamente e então foi até um canto da sala, onde Lukas, o filhinho de Joshua, brincava sentado no chão.

\- Hey moleque - Jared sorriu e se sentou no chão próximo a ele, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. - Quando eu te vi pela última vez, você ainda usava fraldas.

\- Eu não uso mais fraldas - Lukas o olhou, desconfiado. - Já tenho seis anos.

\- Oh, isso é uma ótima notícia - Jared deu risadas. - E esses soldados? Eles têm nome? - Pegou um dos soldadinhos de chumbo com que o garoto brincava.

\- Esse é o Rambo. - Lukas apontou para o primeiro da fila. - Este é o Joshua e o outro é o Jensen. Mas os outros eu ainda não sei. Tenho que pensar.

\- Eu costumava brincar com soldadinhos também. Todos tinham nomes, mas o Baltazar era o meu favorito.

\- O Baltazar tinha super poderes – Jensen estava observando os dois e se meteu na conversa.

\- Super poderes? – Lukas arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim, ele podia ler a mente das pessoas e saber o que elas estavam pensando - Jensen respondeu.

\- É mesmo?

\- Eu também tenho esse poder – Jared falou sério e Jensen se segurou para não rir.

\- Você pode adivinhar o que eu estou pensando? – Lukas o olhou, curioso.

\- Claro. Você está pensando: _"Quando será que o tio Jensen vai servir aquela torta de chocolate que está na geladeira?"_

\- Não era isso o que eu estava pensando - O garoto fez cara de decepcionado.

\- Não? – Jared riu. – Então esse deve ser o meu pensamento, eu devo ter me confundido.

\- Jared, você vai ter que esperar pela torta - Jensen riu. - Deixa de ser morto de fome. A Danneel e o Steve chegaram, eu vou lá recebê-los - Jensen saiu, os deixando a sós novamente.

\- E onde estão os seus soldadinhos? Você guardou? - Lukas perguntou.

\- Sim, eu costumava guarda-los em uma caixa de sapatos. Mas não sei, eu penso que a minha mãe deve tê-los jogado fora, depois que eu fui embora de casa.

\- Por que você não pergunta pra ela?

\- Porque... Faz muito tempo que eu não falo com os meus pais. Muito tempo mesmo - Jared respondeu, pensativo.

\- Você não fala com os seus pais? Por quê?

\- Porque… - Jared sorriu, triste. - Você é muito novo pra entender, mas eles não me aceitavam do jeito que eu era, então…

\- Os meus pais não vão falar comigo quando eu crescer?

\- Não é nada disso - Jared sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do garoto. - Seus pais te amam muito e vão te amar por toda a vida.

\- Com certeza nós vamos - Joshua, que agora os observava da porta, se aproximou e se sentou no sofá, fazendo cócegas no filho. - Se você der trela, o Lukas aqui não para de fazer perguntas, não é?

\- Ele tem muita energia - Jared concordou.

\- Sim, mas já foi bem pior - Joshua riu. - Jensen me falou sobre o processo da guarda do seu filho, e… Eu sinceramente espero que tudo dê certo pra vocês.

\- Antes que essa conversa de vocês fique melosa demais e vocês se abracem – Jensen reapareceu na sala, brincando – deixem-me apresentar... Este é o Brandon Jones, o estagiário que trabalha comigo, e Brandon, estes são meu irmão Joshua, seu filhinho Lukas e o Jared, meu amigo.

\- Muito prazer - Brandon cumprimentou-os com um aperto de mão e se juntou a eles. Jared e Joshua fizeram piadas sobre como deveria ser entediante ter que trabalhar com Jensen e Brandon logo se sentiu confortável, apesar da sua timidez.

A festa correu relativamente bem. Seus amigos conversaram civilizadamente com Jared, o que deixou Jensen feliz. Seu irmão Joshua parecia ter mudado completamente suas atitudes em relação a ele, depois de saber que Jared salvara a sua vida. Talvez tivesse passado a enxerga-lo de outra maneira, e Jensen se arrependeu por nunca ter falado sobre aquilo antes.

Matt também parecia estar se divertindo, conversando animadamente com Steve e Danneel, até o momento em que Jensen o apresentou a Brandon. O loiro logo percebeu a mudança de comportamento do seu namorado, que de repente parou de conversar com os amigos para prestar atenção a cada movimento que Jensen fazia. Jensen resolveu ignorar e tentar se divertir, afinal, era o seu aniversário.

No final da noite, quando quase todos os convidados já haviam ido embora, Jensen se ofereceu para levar Brandon para casa, já que ele teria que tomar um táxi para ir embora àquela hora.

Apenas Steve e Danneel ainda estavam na festa e quando Jensen retornou, eles já tinham ido embora. Ao encontrar Matt na cozinha, Jensen foi até ele e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

\- Hey. Eu darei um jeito nessa bagunça amanhã. Por que não vamos pro quarto pra terminar a comemoração com chave de ouro? - O loiro sugeriu, sorrindo.

\- Você já não comemorou o suficiente com o seu novo pupilo? - Matt se virou de frente, encarando Jensen com o olhar muito sério.

\- O quê? - Jensen pensou não ter entendido direito.

\- O que há entre você e esse garoto, Jensen? Não bastou você passar a noite inteira dando atenção a ele, ainda teve que ir levá-lo pra casa? - Matt perguntou, indignado.

\- Matt, eu… O Brandon é um amigo, ele está há pouco tempo na cidade, não tem amigos por aqui. Eu já te falei sobre ele…

\- Claro que falou. Aliás, é tudo sobre o que você tem falado ultimamente.

\- O quê? - Jensen não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Pelo visto o ciúme do seu namorado tinha mudado de alvo. - Eu só estava tentando ser gentil com alguém que está passando por um tempo difícil, Matt. Eu faria isso por qualquer um. Do que você tem medo? O Brandon é hétero, pelo amor de deus!

\- Ninguém continua hétero por muito tempo perto de você, Jensen.

Apesar de estar puto, por um momento Jensen sentiu vontade de rir, já que Jared vivia dizendo a mesma coisa, mas se conteve.

\- Você já parou pra pensar no que está dizendo, Matt? Está me acusando de algo que não tem fundamento algum. Eu até posso entender o seu ciúme por causa do Jared, mas do Brandon?

\- E você, já se colocou no meu lugar?

\- Eu não vou discutir com você, Matt. Não hoje. Você bebeu demais, é melhor ir descansar e amanhã conversamos de cabeça fria. Mas pra quem disse que estava disposto a mudar, você começou muito mal - Jensen falou com mágoa na voz.

\- Me desculpe, Jensen, eu… - Mat tentou se aproximar, arrependido, mas Jensen o afastou.

\- Só vá dormir, por favor - Jensen lhe deu as costas e foi para fora de casa. Precisava de ar puro.

Sentia como se o seu mundo estivesse desabando mais uma vez. Será que nunca teria uma trégua?

Com raiva, discou o número do celular de Jared e, como o moreno não atendeu e a ligação caiu na caixa postal, deixou uma mensagem de voz: _"Se você, o Josh, ou qualquer outro filho da puta me falar em festa de aniversário no ano que vem, eu juro que vou encher de porradas"._

\- x -

Jared acordou quando o sol já estava alto, sentindo a respiração de Morgan em sua nuca. Era domingo, nem deveria estar ali; xingou mentalmente e pegou seu celular no criado mudo, para ver que horas eram.

Estranhou ao ver que havia uma mensagem de Jensen e a ouviu imediatamente, curioso pelo que seria.

Ouviu Jeffrey resmungar alguma coisa e beijar seu pescoço, se enroscando ainda mais em seu corpo, então colocou a mensagem em viva voz, para que o empresário também ouvisse.

\- O que isso parece pra você? - Jared perguntou.

\- Parece que você deixou alguém muito furioso ontem à noite - Jeffrey respondeu com a voz rouca, passando a mão pela própria barba.

\- Não, não fui eu dessa vez – Jared riu. – Eu fui embora cedo e estava tudo bem. Deve ter acontecido algo depois que saí. Eu iria até lá, mas o Matt deve estar em casa e não vai curtir muito a minha visita num domingo de manhã – Jared ponderou. – Quer saber? Dane-se o Matt. – Jared fez menção de se levantar da cama.

\- Espera – Jeffrey o segurou. – Fique mais um pouco, ainda é cedo.

\- São quase dez horas, Jeff. Por que você não aproveita o domingo de sol pra sair um pouco?

\- Sozinho? – Jeffrey fez cara de vítima.

\- Você devia ter viajado com a Lauren – Jared riu e beijou o pescoço do mais velho, provocando.

\- Não, obrigado. Eu não visito nem os meus amigos, certamente não visitarei os dela.

\- Você não tem amigos, Jeff. E será um péssimo marido – Jared riu e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do empresário.

\- Oh, cala essa boca – Morgan bufou e beijou a boca do moreno. - Fique.

\- Você não devia ser tão carente - Jared brincou, se levantando da cama. - Isso pode manchar a sua reputação de macho alfa.

\- Eu não ouvi você reclamar durante a noite. Muito pelo contrário, só ouvi você gemer e pedir por mais - Jeffrey jogou um travesseiro na direção de Jared, que saiu do quarto, gargalhando.

\- x -

Quando Jared chegou na casa de Jensen, percebeu que o loiro parecia abatido, como se não tivesse dormido durante a noite.

\- Pela mensagem que me enviou, acho que você não passou a noite em claro fazendo sexo - O moreno brincou, apesar do mau humor do seu amigo. - Onde está o Matt?

\- Saiu logo cedo. Disse que precisava arejar a cabeça - Jensen bufou e se sentou no sofá, sendo seguido por Jared.

\- Você quer me falar o que aconteceu? - Jared abraçou uma almofada e se acomodou no sofá.

Jensen suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto, e primeiramente relatou a briga ocorrida na noite anterior.

\- Sabe, Jared, há alguns anos, quando eu fui pra Londres depois daquela nossa briga, eu… Eu fui movido pela raiva, ou… sei lá. Quando eu cheguei lá, num país totalmente estranho pra mim, eu tive que me segurar para não correr de volta pra casa, logo nos primeiros dias. Primeiro, porque eu percebi que não adiantava fugir, que estando aqui, ou lá, os problemas não iriam desaparecer. Depois, porque eu estava completamente sozinho. Eu fiquei morando em uma república, mas não estava muito disposto a fazer amizades, sabe? Eu me fechei no meu mundo, e… acho que eu estava meio depressivo, ou algo assim, e se não fosse por esses caras, os meus dois colegas de quarto, acho que eu teria afundado de vez. Mas eles estavam lá o tempo todo, praticamente me arrastavam pra sair com eles e não me deixavam sozinho. Logo eu acabei cedendo e percebi que eu precisava daquilo. Que não era uma fuga, mas que eu precisava daquele tempo pra mim mesmo, então eu simplesmente deixei as coisas acontecerem, e deu tudo certo. Me tornei muito amigo deles e dos amigos deles, e foi muito bom pra mim.

\- Você quase nunca fala sobre isso. Sobre o tempo que viveu em Londres - Jared ouvia com interesse, fazendo cafuné nos cabelos curtos de Jensen, enquanto este falava, com a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

\- Acho que eu me sentia culpado. Enquanto eu estive lá, você estava na prisão, então…

\- Por minha culpa, Jensen. Não sua.

\- Então, eu… O que eu estava querendo dizer, é que eu só estou tentando fazer pelo Brandon o que fizeram comigo. Ele está aqui sozinho, deixou a família, amigos, a namorada e veio pra cá em busca de oportunidades e eu só estou sendo um bom amigo. Não tem nenhum outro interesse, eu não sei de onde o Matt tirou esse ciúme por causa do cara, eu nunca dei motivos pra isso.

\- Eu já disse que você tem uma péssima mão pra namorados? - Jared brincou.

\- É, eu sei - Jensen deu risadas.

\- Você sabe que eu nunca fui muito com a cara do Matt, mas… Sei lá, eu sempre pensei que ele fizesse bem pra você. Pelo visto, não tão bem assim.

\- Eu não sei, Jared. Eu sempre fui muito paciente e sempre tentei fazer as coisas funcionarem, mas de repente parece que… Sei lá, eu cansei. Cansei de me justificar o tempo todo e de fazer tanto esforço pras coisas darem certo.

\- E por que você faz tanto esforço, Jensen? Do que você tem medo?

\- É uma boa pergunta. Não é medo de ficar sozinho, é só que… É frustrante, sabe? Quando você entra num relacionamento de corpo e alma, se entrega completamente, e então percebe que as coisas não são como você esperava. Eu fico me perguntando… Tem algo errado comigo? Estou criando expectativas demais, ou o quê?

\- Deixa de ser idiota. Não tem nada de errado com você. Mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que…

\- Se você disser que é culpa sua novamente, eu vou bater em você - O loiro brincou.

\- Não, eu não ia dizer isso, mas… Quando você conheceu o Matt, você ainda ainda estava muito machucado, e… Me diga se eu estiver errado, mas talvez você tenha se agarrado a esse relacionamento rápido demais. Talvez na época fosse uma saída, e até funcionou, mas…

\- Não por muito tempo - Jensen complementou, suspirando. - Por um tempo eu acreditei que ele fosse o cara certo, sabe? Acho que algo se quebrou quando ele foi embora depois daquela nossa briga.

\- Por incrível que pareça, até eu acreditei - Jared brincou. - Ele é praticamente o meu oposto, na teoria, devia dar certo, não?

Jensen riu. - Na teoria…

\- E o que você pretende fazer agora?

\- Não sei. Vou esperar ele voltar e ter uma conversa franca. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Eu estava pensando que… Acho que eu preciso de um tempo pra mim mesmo, Jay. Só me divertir um pouco, sem ter que me justificar ou dar satisfações a ninguém.

\- Você era muito bom nisso. Em se divertir - Jared sorriu e Jensen levantou a cabeça do seu colo, voltando a ficar sentado no sofá. - Se lembra daquele show de rock que nós fomos, enquanto ainda só fazíamos "sexo casual"?

\- Aquele na beira da praia? Como eu poderia esquecer? - Jensen gargalhou.

\- Eu saí de lá com os joelhos quase sangrando, já que depois do show, você não podia esperar chegarmos no hotel pra me botar de quatro - Jared deu risadas.

\- Não exagera, vai? Só esfolou o joelho um pouquinho na areia, deixe de frescura - Jensen riu, se lembrando da situação. - Você passou o show inteiro me provocando, pulando na minha frente e esfregando a sua bunda em mim sempre que podia, o que esperava que eu fizesse?

\- Você ficava todo vermelho e envergonhado por estar de pau duro no meio daquela multidão. _"Como eu vou sair daqui? As pessoas vão perceber, Jay"_ \- Jared imitou a voz do amigo, debochando. - Foi muito engraçado.

\- Foi muito louco, cara. Estávamos tão bêbados no final do show, que não fazia diferença se tivesse alguém olhando ou não. E não éramos o único casal transando naquela praia.

\- E quando chegamos no hotel, lembra daquela velhinha que nos flagrou dando uns amassos no elevador? - Jared gargalhou. - Foi divertido.

\- Divertido? Você se afastou e me deixou lá, de frente pra ela, sem saber como disfarçar.

\- Ela estava gostando de olhar.

\- Pra você, todo mundo sempre gosta de olhar - Jensen rolou os olhos, indignado.

\- E não é? As pessoas ficam excitadas com isso. A maioria fica tentando adivinhar quem é que fica por cima ou por baixo - O moreno gargalhou.

\- É verdade - Jensen deu risadas, e então escutaram o barulho do carro de Matt estacionando na garagem.

\- Hora de cair fora - Jared se levantou do sofá. - Você vai ficar bem? - Puxou o loiro para um abraço.

\- Vou sim. Pode ir tranquilo.

\- Okay - Jared foi saindo.

\- Jay? - Jensen chamou sua atenção novamente.

\- Hã?

\- Obrigado por ter vindo.

\- Sempre às ordens - Jared bateu continência brincando, piscou e foi embora, cumprimentando Matt na saída.

Quando Bomer entrou, ansioso para conversar com Jensen, encontrou o loiro na sala, virado para a estante de livros.

\- Hey – Matt o abraçou por trás, depois o virou e beijou brevemente seus lábios.

\- Oi – Jensen olhou bem dentro dos seus olhos. - Precisamos conversar.

\- Sim, precisamos - Matt concordou, segurando a mão do loiro. - Eu não quero mais brigar, Jensen. Eu estive pensando e acho que tenho a solução para os nossos problemas.

Jensen respirou fundo, esperando por mais uma enxurrada de promessas e pedidos de desculpas, dos quais já estava ficando cansado.

\- Acho que nós dois precisamos de um tempo juntos, longe de tudo...

\- Longe de tudo... como assim?

\- Eu estive verificando uma proposta de emprego em Seatle, e… Seria o ideal pra nós dois, Jen.

\- Em Seatle? Eu tenho um bom emprego aqui, Matt. Por que iria pra Seatle?

\- O meu salário será muito bom, você nem precisaria trabalhar, nós podemos…

\- O que você pretende com isso? - Jensen o interrompeu. - E por que você esteve analizando uma proposta de emprego em outro Estado, sem sequer falar comigo primeiro?

\- É que eu não pretendia realmente ir embora daqui, mas agora me parece…

\- Parece uma solução? Me afastar dos meus amigos, da minha família, do Brandon, do Jared… é isso? - Jensen levantou o tom de voz. Não conseguia conter sua raiva.

\- Não, Jensen… eu não quis dizer isso, eu…

\- Eu acho que esse emprego pode ser bom pra você, Matt. Mas só pra você. Eu estou cansado, eu preciso de um tempo pra mim mesmo, eu já não aguento mais esse seu ciúme. Eu não quero ter que me justificar cada vez que conversar com um amigo ou der uma carona pra alguém. Eu quero ser dono da minha prória vida - Jensen desabafou.

\- Mas meu amor, não é nada disso, você não está entendendo.

\- Acabou, Matt. Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes até arranjar um lugar pra ficar, ou então pode ir pro mesmo lugar onde você ficou quando foi embora da outra vez, pra mim tanto faz. Mas o nosso relacionamento acaba aqui. Eu sinto muito.

\- Não, você não sente. Tudo o que você quer é ficar livre pra correr pros braços dele, não é?

\- Se é assim que você pensa, é só mais uma prova de que eu estou certo, não é? E de que você na verdade não me conhece, Matt. Eu vou dar uma volta, espero que você não esteja mais aqui quando voltar.

Jensen pegou seu casaco, as chaves do carro e saiu.

Quando voltou, no final da tarde, Matt já não estava mais e tinha levado parte de suas roupas e pertences pessoais.

Sentou-se na cama e permitiu-se chorar toda a sua dor. Teria que ser forte para não voltar atrás de sua decisão. Seu relacionamento com Matt havia se desgastado há algum tempo, as tentativas de um acerto já estavam virando rotina, Jensen precisava respirar novos ares, sem ter que lidar com o ciúme obsessivo, o controle, o sentimento de posse. Liberdade, era o que precisava no momento.

Tomou um banho e foi se deitar, tentando decidir o que faria da sua vida dali por diante. Não tinha grandes planos para o futuro, apenas pretendia cuidar mais de si mesmo e viver um dia de cada vez. Talvez alguns dias de férias pudessem ajudar.

**_Continua..._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ligações Perigoras**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

Jeffrey viajara com sua namorada para Paris, a fim de oficializar o noivado que Lauren tanto sonhava. Embora Jared já aguardasse esta notícia há algum tempo, a certeza era como um tapa na cara, o fazendo acordar para a vida.

Nunca fora de pensar muito no futuro, mas agora sentia medo do que estava por vir. Já estava procurando um novo emprego e uma casa para alugar, pois em breve deixaria a casa de Morgan. Não tinha medo de mudanças, mas de repente a responsabilidade de voltar a criar o seu filho lhe parecia um tanto assustadora.

Estava sentado em sua cama, no quarto que ocupava na mansão e percebeu o quanto a solidão machucava. Todas as escolhas erradas que fizera em sua vida o tinham levado por este caminho, e agora estava se tornando insuportável demais pensar o quanto da sua vida tinha desperdiçado, no quanto tudo podia ter sido diferente.

Mas assim como fizera durante muito tempo, o único jeito era engolir toda a dor e seguir em frente. Jamais recuperaria o tempo perdido enquanto se drogava, ou enquanto estivera na prisão, e muito menos o que tinha perdido longe do seu filho. Os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras... o tempo não voltaria atrás, e isso era uma constatação muito cruel.

Cansado de ficar ali, sentindo pena de si mesmo, Jared trocou de roupas e foi até o escritório de Matt Bomer, onde precisava assinar alguns papéis, já que sua condicional havia expirado há uma semana. Era um homem livre, finalmente.

Era final da tarde de segunda e, por sorte, Bomer não estava lá, então Jared falou apenas com sua secretária. Depois de assinar tudo, o moreno já estava prestes a ir embora quando encontrou um velho conhecido, Jason Momoa.

\- Hey Jared. Que surpresa boa, cara - Jason o abraçou. - Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo?

\- Mais de um ano, com certeza - Jared sorriu, surpreso, e o abraçou de volta. - Eu já cumpri um ano de condicional, então… E como vai o seu irmão?

\- Indo - Jason fez uma careta. - Vim aqui pra falar com o Matt Bomer e obter algumas informações sobre o seu pedido de condicional, mas parece que ele está viajando. Terei que voltar na semana que vem. Por enquanto, o Danny vai levando do jeito que dá.

\- Você ainda o visita todas as semanas? - Jared conhecera Jason justamente na prisão, quando ele visitava o seu irmão.

\- Sempre que posso. Você tem algum compromisso agora? Vai passar um jogo do Atlanta Falcons contra o Dallas Cowboys daqui a pouco. Podemos comprar cervejas e assistir lá no meu apartamento, se estiver a fim - Jason sugeriu. - Assim poderemos colocar a conversa em dia.

\- Claro. Por que não? - Jared concordou. Sabia que Jason era gay, de repente poderia se dar bem naquela noite. Assim talvez conseguisse tirar Jeffrey da sua cabeça por algum tempo.

Passaram na loja de bebidas e foram até o apartamento de Momoa, onde havia uma boa televisão e um sofá confortável para assistirem ao jogo.

O apartamento era grande e com a decoração de muito bom gosto. Jared se perguntou se ele vivia sozinho ali, quando viu uma foto de Jason abraçado com outro homem em um porta retratos sobre a estante.

\- Meu ex - Jason falou quando voltou da cozinha com as cervejas e viu que Jared estava parado em frente à estante, olhando para a foto. - Eu já devia ter tirado isso daí.

\- Não deu certo? - Jared pegou uma das cervejas e bebeu um gole, se sentando no sofá.

\- Ele viajou, e… Sabe, relacionamentos há distância nunca dão certo. Ainda tem coisas dele no outro quarto…

Jared não disse nada, mas pensou que provavelmente Jason ainda esperava que ele voltasse. As pessoas geralmente fazem coisas patéticas quando estão apaixonadas. - Sorriu consigo mesmo.

Falaram então sobre Danny e sobre a prisão, assistiram ao jogo e num momento a mão de Jason foi parar na coxa de Jared, e no instante seguinte em sua virilha, apertando o volume que se formara ali. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo quente, possessivo… Suas camisas foram arrancadas com pressa e Jared deitou a cabeça para trás, no encosto do sofá, sentindo a língua de Jason descer pelo seu pescoço e peitoral, até chegar no cós da sua calça.

Momoa se ajoelhou no chão, por entre as pernas do moreno, e abriu rapidamente o cinto, botão e zíper da sua calça, libertando sua ereção.

A boca dele era quente e hábil, ora sugando, ora deslizando a língua pelo pênis de Jared, que fechou os olhos, aproveitando as sensações. A mão direita de Jared segurava os cabelos longos e ondulados de Jason, ditando o seu ritmo, até gozar em sua boca, com um gemido longo, extasiado.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, Jared sentindo o próprio gosto na boca do outro.

As roupas de ambos ficaram espalhadas pelo caminho até o quarto, que foi preenchido pelo cheiro de sexo, suor e pelo som dos seus gemidos...

\- Você já tem que ir mesmo? – Momoa se espreguiçou na cama, pela manhã, ao ver que Jared já tinha se lavantado – Ainda é cedo. Não disse que o seu patrão viajou?

\- Sim, ele está viajando. Mas eu acabei de alugar uma casa que precisa de reformas, e tenho uma entrevista de emprego às dez – Jared falava enquanto calçava os sapatos.

\- Entrevista de emprego? – Jason estranhou.

\- Meu contrato como motorista termina dentro de um mês, então... Preciso arranjar outra coisa.

\- Que tipo de emprego você procura?

\- Qualquer coisa. Não é como se um ex presidiário tivesse muita escolha - Jared sorriu torto.

\- Entendo – Jason tirou o cobertor de cima de si, pensando em se levantar. – Bom, eu trabalho com horário flexível, mas já que você não vai ficar por aqui, acho que já vou me levantar também.

\- É melhor eu ir logo, porque se você ficar aí exibindo esse corpo gostoso, eu vou acabar mudando de ideia – Jared falou, olhando o corpo do outro de cima a baixo. Jason era lindo. O corpo forte, com músculos definidos, trabalhados na academia, os cabelos um pouco compridos e uma barba que lhe dava um ar um tanto selvagem... É, era melhor mesmo ir embora.

\- Eu verei você novamente? – Jason o olhou, esperançoso.

\- Você tem o meu número – Jared se inclinou e beijou sua boca.

\- E você está saindo com alguém, ou está disponível? – Momoa segurou o braço do moreno, o impedindo de se afastar, e o beijou novamente.

\- É complicado – Jared fez uma careta.

\- Complicado? – Jason franziu o cenho, tentando entender.

\- Não é o que se pode chamar de um relacionamento, mas tem alguém... – Jared não conseguiu pensar numa palavra pra definir o que tinha com Jeffrey, sem abrir o jogo.

\- Entendo. Mas eu vou te ligar, de qualquer maneira. Quem sabe eu tenha sorte - Jason piscou e sorriu, confiante.

Jared voltou para a mansão de Morgan, disposto a tomar um banho demorado e descansar por uma hora ou duas antes da entrevista, já que não tinha dormido quase nada durante a noite.

\- Hey. Sentiu minha falta? - Jared tomou um susto ao ser supreendido por Jeffrey, parado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso idiota no rosto.

\- Jeff?! Mas que diabos... Quer me matar do coração? - Reclamou.

O mais velho gargalhou e se aproximou, abraçando o moreno e beijando sua boca com paixão.

\- Espera - Jared o fez parar quando Jeffrey tentou abrir as suas calças. - Eu preciso tomar um banho, e… Tenho outras coisas pra fazer. Você devia ter avisado que voltaria antes - O moreno se afastou.

\- Uau. Eu esperava uma recepção um pouco mais… calorosa. O que você tem pra fazer numa terça-feira de manhã? - Perguntou, estranhando.

\- Eu tenho uma entrevista de emprego e tem esta casa que eu aluguei e estou fazendo umas reformas, então…

\- E onde passou a noite? - Jeffrey voltou a se aproximar, cheirando o pescoço de Jared. - Acho que não estava fazendo reformas, não é? - O encarou, curioso.

\- Não. Mas o que eu faço nos meus dias de folga não te diz respeito. Você deveria voltar só na quarta-feira então, tecnicamente, eu ainda estou de folga - Jared sorriu, cínico.

\- Certo. Espero que tenha se divertido. Sabe, não é bom ir pra uma entrevista de emprego com essa cara de quem passou a noite sem dormir.

\- Isso não será problema.

\- Foi com o Jensen?

\- O quê?

\- Você passou a noite com ele?

\- Desencana, Jeff. O Jensen é meu amigo, eu não cometeria esse erro uma segunda vez. E ele está viajando, não é uma ameaça pra você.

\- E o cara com quem você passou a noite, é? - Jeffrey não desistiria facilmente.

Jared deu risadas. - Eu vou pro banho.

\- Espera - Morgan segurou seu braço. - Podemos pelo menos… conversar? Por que você alugou uma casa, afinal?

\- Porque eu quero que o meu filho tenha liberdade, e não fique trancado dentro de um apartamento. Não é nenhum lugar nobre, mas é uma casa decente, em um bairro seguro.

\- Você podia trazê-lo pra cá. Seria muito mais fácil.

\- Pra sua casa? – Jared riu. – Nosso contrato termina daqui há pouco mais de um mês, Jeff.

\- Não precisa terminar, se você não quiser.

\- Não é essa a vida que eu quero dar pro meu filho, Jeff. Eu pretendo recomeçar e viver por conta própria, mas obrigado pela oferta.

\- Então você alugou uma casa e o quê? Voltar a trabalhar como operador de máquinas em uma fábrica? Acha que vai conseguir dar uma vida decente pro seu filho desta maneira? - Morgan foi direto ao ponto.

\- Vou trabalhar naquilo que eu conseguir, a princípio. Eu guardei algum dinheiro, com certeza ele não vai passar necessidades.

\- E vai se sujeitar a isso por quê? Por teimosia? Você pode continuar vivendo aqui, pode continuar trabalhando pra mim, eu posso te colocar lá na empresa, até. A vaga do Brock pode ser sua a hora que você quiser.

\- Oh, então agora você pode me colocar lá na empresa? – Jared riu com ironia. – Faz quase um ano que eu estou com você e só servi pra ser seu motorista, e pra você... - Achou melhor não completar a frase. - Você contratou o Brock, quando eu estava ali o tempo todo, e agora a vaga pode ser minha?

\- Jared, você não entende… - Jeffrey passou a mão pela própria barba, aborrecido.

\- Não entendo o quê? Eu não vou tirar o emprego de ninguém, Jeff. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil lá fora, mas eu posso me virar. Eu sempre me virei sozinho, posso conseguir dessa vez também.

\- Você está sendo orgulhoso.

\- Orgulhoso? – Pode até ser. Mas eu cumpri a minha parte do contrato, e quando ele terminar, acabou. Eu não vou precisar dos seus favores, se você quisesse fazer algo por mim já podia ter feito. Podia ter me dado o emprego muito antes, você sabe que eu sou um ex-presidiário e que isso faria muita diferença no meu currículo pra conseguir um novo emprego. Então não venha agora fingir que você realmente se importa – Jared falou e deu as costas ao seu patrão, batendo a porta do banheiro com força.

Jeffrey se sentou na cama do moreno e ficou olhando para a porta do banheiro por algum tempo, pensativo.

Talvez tivesse sido mesmo egoísta. Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que seria a vida de Jared depois que saísse dali. Provavelmente porque não queria imaginá-lo longe, e principalmente, não queria imaginar o que seria da sua vida rica e miserável sem ele.

A oferta de emprego nada mais era do que uma tentativa desesperada de mantê-lo por perto. Na verdade não queria Jared na empresa, não o queria sob o comando ou a influência dos seus irmãos, mas como fazê-lo entender aquilo?

Nunca devia ter mencionado o emprego, agora só tinha tornado tudo ainda mais difícil. Precisava encontrar outra maneira de convencer Jared a ficar, mas precisava ir com cuidado, para não colocar tudo a perder outra vez.

\- x -

Jared saiu frustrado de mais uma entrevista em uma agência de emprego. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas ainda não estava disposto a desistir.

Foi até a casa que alugara; não faltava muita coisa, apenas pintar e decorar o quartinho de Thomas e comprar os móveis da sala de estar. Já tinha sua própria cama e uma cozinha, poderia ir morar ali se quisesse, mas só o faria quando estivesse com seu filho novamente. A solidão nunca era uma boa companhia.

Já era metade da tarde e o moreno terminava de pintar as paredes do quarto do menino de azul, quando ouviu o barulho de um carro estacionando no pátio da casa.

\- Sério? - Jared franziu o cenho quando foi até a porta e viu que era Jeffrey.

\- Pensei que você pudesse estar precisando de ajuda, ou algo assim - Morgan fez cara de santo. - Será que eu posso entrar? - Perguntou e Jared lhe deu passagem.

\- Como você conseguiu o endereço?

\- Eu tenho minha fontes - Jeffrey deu de ombros, olhando ao redor. - Você tinha razão. Até que não é ruim.

\- Porque você não viu os lugares que eu já morei - Jared deu risadas.

\- Eu daria tudo pra ter conhecido essa sua época decadente.

Jared deu risadas. - Acredite, você não ia querer me conhecer naquela época.

\- Mas vem cá… essa casa já foi inaugurada? - Jeffrey se aproximou, abraçando Jared por trás.

\- Eu ainda não tive tempo - Jared sorriu, sentindo sua pele arrepiar, devido aos beijos e mordidas de Morgan em seu pescoço.

\- Não vai me mostrar o seu quarto? - Jeffrey abriu o cinto e botão da calça jeans surrada e suja de tinta de Jared, colocando a sua mão direita por dentro dela, deixando-o duro.

Jared puxou Morgan pela gravata e o conduziu até o seu quarto, o derrubando sobre a cama e se sentando sobre o seu quadril, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Abriu os botões da camisa dele, devagar, sentindo o olhar luxurioso de Morgan sobre si, e suas mãos ansiosas tocando o seu corpo com urgência. Seria louco por desejá-lo tanto assim?

Os dois acabaram cochilando depois do sexo, e Jared despertou com o seu celular vibrando. Era uma mensagem de Jensen.

"_O que você está aprontando?"_

"_Estava terminando de pintar o quarto do Thomas e acabei de inaugurar a minha cama nova com o Jeffrey."_

"_Com o Jeffrey? Sério?" -_ Jensen enviou um emoticon de espanto.

Jared se cansou de digitar mensagens e ligou, Jensen atendeu de imediato.

\- Eu quero saber é de você. Como foi a sua noite? Se me disser que não pegou ninguém eu vou até aí te bater - Jared ameaçou, brincando.

\- Voltei pro hotel às oito da manhã e acordei agorinha, com um cara gostoso aqui do meu lado - Jensen respondeu, com a voz ainda sonolenta.

\- Isso é sério? Eu quero provas.

\- Vai se foder. Eu não vou mandar foto alguma - O loiro resmungou.

\- Vamos lá Jensen, você tem que dividir as coisas boas com o seu amigo - Jared provocou.

Jensen deu risadas. - Nós já compartilhamos coisas até demais, Jared - Jensen respondeu, mas tirou uma foto e enviou. Era um homem moreno de cabelos curtos, nu e deitado de bruços. - Acabei de enviar a foto. Não dá pra ver o rosto, mas ele é lindo, isso eu posso te garantir - Jensen se gabou.

\- Com uma bunda dessas, quem é que está interessado no rosto? - Jared brincou.

\- Ele está acordando, eu vou desligar - Jensen falou baixinho.

\- Okay, depois vou querer saber todos os detalhes sórdidos.

\- Eu te ligo mais tarde. Até mais.

\- Que detalhes sórdidos? - Jeffrey abraçou Jared por trás e mordeu o seu ombro de leve.

\- Parece que o Jensen se deu bem - Jared se virou de frente e mostrou a foto para Morgan.

\- Humm. Realmente - Sorriu. - Onde ele está?

\- Em Vegas. Ele está de férias e tem amigos por lá. - Jared parou o que dizia quando recebeu outra mensagem. Era Jason Momoa desta vez, então respondeu rapidamente, sorrindo, e colocou o celular ao lado da cama.

\- Mais bundas? - Jeffrey perguntou, mas tinha percebido pela reação de Jared à mensagem, que se tratava de outra coisa, e que o moreno não queria que ele visse.

\- Não - Jared se levantou da cama. - Eu preciso de uma ducha, e o melhor é que eu já tenho um chuveiro. Eu mesmo instalei - Sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo, e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Morgan tentou se controlar, mas a sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Pegou o celular de cima do criado mudo e por sorte não estava bloqueado, então pode ver a mensagem que tanto o perturbara.

"_Você esqueceu seu casaco. Pode vir buscá-lo hoje à noite? Espero ansioso que sim."_

"_Estarei de serviço hoje à noite, mas tenho folga na quinta."_

"_Ok. Vou cozinhar para nós. Esteja aqui às nove. Bjos."_

Jeffrey sentiu uma queimação no estômago ao ler as mensagens.

\- Cozinhar? Sério? - Resmungou para si mesmo e colocou o celular novamente no lugar.

Ao voltar para casa naquela noite, pediu ao seu detetive de confiança um relatório completo sobre o tal Jason Momoa, que estava em seu e-mail na tarde seguinte.

Jeffrey ficou ainda mais puto com o que descobriu. Jason era solteiro, gay assumido, dono de uma academia de ginástica, e muito bonito, além de ter um corpo escultural. Descobriu que seu irmão estava em um presídio, e que tinha estado na mesma prisão que Jared estivera, mas Jason tinha a ficha completamente limpa. Limpa demais.

Sentia que Jared estava escapando pelos seus dedos, mas desta vez não sabia o que fazer para impedir. Precisava pensar em algo, e com urgência.

Já era final da tarde, e ainda estava na empresa quando sua irmã, Tracy, apareceu para uma visita.

\- Que carinha é essa, meu irmão? - Tracy o abraçou apertado. - É falta de sexo ou alguém mexeu na sua conta bancária? - Brincou apertando as bochechas de Jeffrey.

\- Você já foi melhor com piadas - Morgan fez uma cara feia e voltou a se sentar.

Tracy gargalhou. - Pensei que isso fosse algo impossível, mas hoje até o Steve está com o humor melhor do que o seu.

\- Talvez você possa me ajudar - Morgan a olhou, pensativo. - Conhece algum assassino profissional?

\- O quê? Quem é que você está querendo matar?

\- Um tal de Jason… deixa pra lá. Seria a solução ideal, mas acho que eu não chegaria a tanto - Jeffrey bufou, girando a cadeira de um lado para o outro.

\- Jeff…

\- O que você faz pra agradar um homem?

Tracy gargalhou. - Acho que você não vai querer mesmo saber…

\- Eu estou perdendo o Jared, Tracy. Preciso fazer algo para trazê-lo de volta pra mim.

\- Uau. Então a coisa é mesmo séria. Já conversou com ele?

\- Sobre isso? Claro que não.

\- Não seria melhor conversar? - Tracy o olhou, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Ele já deixou bem claro que não quer estender o contrato. Que quer recomeçar a vida com o filho, e blá, blá, blá… - Jeffrey rolou os olhos.

\- Você devia respeitar isso, Jeff.

\- E você é minha irmã, deveria estar me ajudando, e não contra mim - Jeffrey falou, chateado.

\- Não é esta a questão, é só que… Se você quer realmente, sabe o que precisa fazer.

\- Você sabe que eu não vou desistir…

\- Não vai desistir da herança, eu sei. Mas isso vale mesmo à pena? Ter tanto dinheiro, mas não ter a pessoa que você ama por perto?

\- Eu não disse que o amo. E o Jared só está sendo teimoso, ele… Eu tenho certeza que ainda posso convencê-lo, é só uma questão de tempo - Falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo.

\- Você já passou por isso uma vez. Nunca se arrependeu das suas escolhas? - Tracy o encarava, curiosa. Seu irmão sempre fora um homem difícil de se ler. De alguma maneira, ele sempre conseguia mascarar seus sentimentos.

\- Você está falando daquele meu romance idiota na época da faculdade? Não. Não me arrependo.

\- Tem certeza?

Morgan ficou pensativo por um instante. - Claro que eu pensei muito à respeito na época, mas ainda bem que mantive a minha decisão. Sempre fui um homem prático, mas logicamente, eu analisei todas as possibilidades. Se eu tivesse jogado tudo pro alto pra viver o que eu acreditava ser o grande amor da minha vida, o que eu teria hoje além de uma vida miserável? Teria que deixar Harward e ir pra uma universidade pública, morar numa pensão vagabunda e quem sabe, conseguisse um emprego e passasse a vida em busca de uma promoção - Jeffrey parou quando viu que Tracy o encarava, indignada. - Não me olhe com essa cara. Eu sei que muita gente consegue ser feliz dessa maneira, mas eu não. Eu gosto do conforto que o dinheiro me dá, e sobretudo do poder... Então, não. Eu realmente não me arrependo da escolha que fiz. Isso choca você? – Jeffrey a olhou, curioso.

\- Nem um pouco. E cada vez mais eu acredito que você e a Lauren formam um casal perfeito - Ironizou.

\- Por que você diz isso? Acha que é isso o que ela procura?

\- O que mais seria? Um marido atencioso e apaixonado? – Tracy deu risadas. - Sempre tive esperanças de que você fosse colocar um ponto final nessa história. Neste casamento. Você pode, se realmente quiser.

\- E por que eu faria isso? Não estou dizendo que pretendo ficar casado com ela pelo resto da minha vida, mas se é o que preciso fazer pra ter o que é meu de direito, eu farei. O restante se resolve com o tempo.

\- Sabe qual o seu problema, Jeff? Você está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer. Acha que o seu dinheiro pode comprar tudo.

\- E não pode? - Sorriu, mas na verdade sabia que não. Até o momento, sempre conseguiu tudo o que queria, mas sentia que as coisas estavam fugindo do seu controle, e isso não era nada bom. Seu dinheiro trouxera Jared, mas não podia segurá-lo por muito mais tempo, e pensar nisso machucava como o inferno. Era claro que Jared estava ali pelo dinheiro, mas agora que tinha restabelecido a sua vida, já não precisava mais dele. E o que tiveram, provavelmente não era suficiente para mantê-lo por perto. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Jeffrey sentia-se desesperado e totalmente frustrado por não conseguir pensar em uma maldita solução.

\- Você é um caso perdido, meu irmão - Tracy foi até a sua cadeira e o abraçou. Mas eu estarei sempre aqui quando precisar de um ombro, okay? - Sorriu e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu preciso de uma cerveja. Você me acompanha? - Jeffrey sugeriu, querendo esfriar a cabeça.

\- Claro. Depois de ouvir isso tudo, eu realmente preciso de uma bebida - Tracy brincou e saíram à procura do bar mais próximo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: ** Outro dia me perguntaram por que eu não coloquei o Jensen no personagem do Jeffrey desta fanfic, já que assim teria muito mais leitores. Aí eu fiz a pergunta: E quem faria o papel de melhor amigo? Porque, com certeza, muitos leitores teriam ciúmes da amizade deles. Controverso, não?

E outra coisa, eu sei que a fanfic tem leitores, pois tem em torno de 40 a 50 acessos por capítulo. Se ninguém comenta, paciência. Mas acreditem, o pinto do Jared e do Jensen não vai cair, se você comentar.

Um grande abraço a todos.

Mary.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

Na semana seguinte, Jared mal tinha entrado na casa de Morgan, à noite, quando recebeu a ligação do seu advogado, informando que tinha conseguido o direito de levar seu filho para casa nos finais de semana. Era uma notícia maravilhosa, pois até então só tinha o direito de visita-lo e passar o dia com ele no lar provisório em que ele se encontrava.

A casa que tinha alugado, na qual passaria a morar, estava pronta para recebe-lo. Tinha terminado a pintura e comprado os móveis que faltavam; agora ela se parecia realmente com uma casa. Jared só precisava fazer algumas compras no supermercado, mas teria tempo, pois ainda faltavam dois dias para o final de semana.

Mas como sempre, a sua consciência podia ser uma vilã, e ao mesmo tempo em que estava feliz, mal podia conter a aflição que sentia em seu peito. Se fizesse qualquer besteira ou se algo desse errado, poderia perdê-lo novamente.

Este era o primeiro passo, estava muito próximo de ter a guarda do seu filho novamente, e voltar a ter uma vida fora daquela mansão. Só precisava manter-se na linha e fazer tudo certo, mas de repente aquilo tudo parecia tão assustador que Jared se sentia prestes a sufocar, precisava desesperadamente falar com alguém, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

Pegou seu celular, pensando em ligar para Jensen, mas de repente se deu conta de que o loiro estava finalmente curtindo suas férias, e além de ter os seus próprios problemas, ele ainda estava lidando com a separação de Matt, e Jared não queria sobrecarrega-lo com os seus. Poderia ligar para Jason Momoa, mas ainda era cedo demais para envolvê-lo em assuntos referente ao seu filho. Não parecia certo.

Sem encontrar outra opção, Jared foi até a beira da piscina e se sentou ali, esperando que um pouco de ar fresco da noite lhe fizesse bem e acalmasse a sua mente.

Ficou algum tempo ali sentado, com o rosto entre as mãos, e então ouviu risadas e a voz de Jeffrey e Lauren se aproximando. Jared se levantou assim que a porta se abriu e o casal passou por ela, trocando beijos e brincando um com o outro, sem saber que ele estava ali.

Jared tratou de sair do local rapidamente, apenas se desculpou ao passar por eles, que só então notaram a sua presença.

Jeffrey o olhou por um instante, logo percebendo que havia algo de errado. Jared era muito transparente, seu jeito de agir, de andar, e até o tom de voz o denunciavam quando estava com algum problema. Depois de tantos meses convivendo com ele, Jeffrey sabia identificar pelos seus trejeitos quando era um dos seus pitis por causa de ciúmes ou alguma besteira qualquer, ou quando a coisa era realmente séria.

Pediu licença a Lauren e foi atrás do seu motorista. Ao entrar no quarto dele, encontrou um Jared aflito, caminhando de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno cômodo.

\- O que foi que aconteceu?

\- Me desculpe se eu interrompi alguma coisa. Eu só precisava de um pouco de ar e eu nem sabia que vocês estavam em casa, então... – Jared falou quase de um fôlego só. A ansiedade geralmente o fazia falar sem parar.

\- Eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu pra te deixar assim – Jeffrey parou diante de Jared e o segurou pelos ombros, o fazendo parar.

\- Nada. Você pode voltar pra Lauren, eu estou bem.

\- Não, você não está nada bem. Suas mãos estão tremendo – Morgan impediu que Jared se afastasse e o envolveu em seus braços, não lhe dando outra opção, senão ficar ali.

\- Não tem nada de errado, Jeff. Aconteceu... uma coisa muito boa, mas... – Jared por fim falou, ao se separar do abraço.

\- Mas...?

\- Eu tenho certeza que vou estragar tudo – Falou num fio de voz.

\- Jared, sente-se aqui – Jeffrey segurou as mãos trêmulas do moreno e o levou até a cama, fazendo com que se sentasse. – Eu vou até lá me livrar da Lauren e já volto. Só fique aí sentado, okay? Não se mexa.

Jared obedeceu e Jeffrey foi até o seu quarto, onde Lauren o esperava.

\- Você demorou, meu amor. O que houve?

\- Olha Lauren, me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que pedir pro Travis levar você para casa, okay?

\- Espera... você está me descartando? É isso? - A garota o olhou, indignada.

\- Não é isso, Lauren...

\- E por que o Travis? Ele não é o segurança da casa? Por que não o Jared, que é seu motorista? – A garota estranhou ainda mais.

\- Porque o problema é justamente com ele. Jared está com alguns problemas, uma emergência familiar, e eu preciso...

\- Jared? – Lauren o interrompeu, estranhando. – Desde quando a vida dos seus empregados se tornou problema seu? - Perguntou, irritada. Ultimamente Morgan conseguia tirá-la do sério muito facilmente, e isso não era um bom sinal.

\- Jared não é apenas meu motorista, é meu assessor pessoal, e eu precisarei dele apto para uma reunião com um cliente importante amanhã, então...

\- Oh, claro. Os negócios em primeiro lugar – Lauren forçou um sorriso.

\- Você me conhece – Jeffrey sorriu e deu de ombros, tentando ser convincente.

Depois de se livrar da sua namorada, mesmo contra a vontade dela, Jeffrey voltou para o quarto de Jared e o encontrou sentado na cama, na mesma posição em que o deixara. O moreno olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, provavelmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Pronto. Ela já se foi. Agora você quer por favor me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Jared suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. - O meu filho vai passar o final de semana comigo. A primeira vez depois de todo esse tempo, e...

\- Espera. Você não deveria estar feliz? Não era o que você tanto queria? – Jeffrey não estava entendendo nada.

\- Eu estou feliz, mas é que... Droga! Eu estou... Eu estou com medo - Jared admitiu.

\- Medo do que, exatamente? - Jeffrey se sentou na cama, ao seu lado.

\- Eu não sei! De fazer alguma merda qualquer e estragar tudo novamente.

\- Jared, você está sendo paranóico. É apenas um final de semana, e você é muito bom com crianças. O que pode dar errado?

\- O problema é que eu sempre estrago tudo, Jeff. Eu sempre faço alguma besteira e acabo magoando as pessoas que eu amo. Sempre - Havia tanta dor na sua voz, que Jeffrey realmente ficou preocupado.

\- Jared...

\- E se ele não gostar de mim? E se não quiser ficar comigo?

\- Olha, eu não estendo porra alguma sobre isso, mas imagino que seja exatamente por este motivo que eles estão introduzindo você na vida dele aos poucos, pra que ele possa se acostumar com a sua presença, e pra que vocês possam se conhecer melhor.

\- Eu sei, mas... E se isso não for o melhor pra ele? E se eu estiver sendo egoísta e só pensando em mim mesmo?

\- Eu entendo o seu medo, Jared, mas tudo o que você fez neste último ano, tentando se levantar, tentando reconstruir a sua vida, foi por ele, não foi? Desista agora e tudo terá sido em vão.

\- Eu jamais vou desistir, Jeff, mas eu não consigo deixar de pensar que...

\- Não pense. Você não é muito bom nisso. Pelo menos não enquanto está estressado dessa maneira. Quando chegar a hora, você vai fazer a coisa certa, eu tenho certeza - Jeffrey falou, tentando confortá-lo, mas não estava mentindo, afinal. Durante o tempo em que estavam juntos, já tinha visto Jared sair de situações que nem ele mesmo conseguiria; era um dom natural.

\- Sabe do que você precisa agora? Banho quente, uma massagem relaxante e uma boa noite de sono. Sexo é opcional - Jeffrey sorriu e deu uma piscadinha, fazendo Jared rir pela primeira vez naquela noite.

\- x -

Lauren entrou em seu apartamento furiosa, ainda tentando digerir o fato de que o seu noivo a havia dispensado por causa de um drama familiar de um motorista qualquer.

Serviu-se de uma dose de uísque e bebeu quase de um gole só, não querendo pensar na resposta mais óbvia. Tinha algo ali. Se parasse para pensar, Jeffrey sempre tratara Jared diferente dos outros empregados.

E também haviam as conversas silenciosas através de olhares, que já tinha presenciado algumas vezes. Uma risada histérica saiu de sua garganta, seguida de lágrimas e soluços.

A raiva que veio a seguir, a fez lançar o copo, que se espatifou conta a parede.

Sempre soube que Jeffrey tivera suas aventuras com homens, mas manter um amante dentro da própria casa era demais.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o telefone e ligou para o irmão de Jeffrey, querendo explicações.

\- Desde quando você sabe sobre o Jared e não me disse nada? - Lauren foi logo perguntando, tentando conter a própria raiva.

\- Do que você está falando? - Steve franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- Do Jeffrey estar tendo um caso com seu maldito motorista! - A mulher quase gritou, histérica.

\- Lauren, só se acalme, ok? De onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Ora, Steve, eu não sou nenhuma idiota. Ou devo ser, porque nunca desconfiei antes, não é mesmo? Eu até… - Lauren passou a mão pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. - Droga! Eu até desabafei com o maldito no dia do meu aniversário. E hoje o Jeffrey simplesmente me dispensou, porque o seu pobre motorista estava com problemas familiares.

\- Lauren, não é por nada, mas você sabia muito bem onde estava se metendo, desde o início. Por que todo esse drama agora?- Steve rolou os olhos. Era um homem prático, não tinha paciência para esse tipo de situação.

\- Sabia onde estava me metendo? Uma coisa era ele ter um casinho ou outro por aí, mas manter alguém dentro da própria casa, é demais pra mim. Como você pode ficar tão tranquilo quanto a isso? - Perguntou, incrédula.

\- Pelo menos ele está sendo discreto, Lauren. Um motorista… quem iria suspeitar? Olha, eu tenho tudo sob controle. Tenho certeza que isso vai acabar muito antes do que você imagina.

\- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Jared tem um filho, do qual está prestes a ter a guarda novamente. Ele alugou uma casa recentemente, e está procurando por outro emprego. Inclusive tem um novo namorado, que é gay assumido. Eu não sei que tipo de relacionamento ele e o Jeffrey tem, mas isso não vai durar. E se por acaso isso não acontecer, eu mesmo darei um jeito - Steve falou com toda a calma. - Esse casamento vai acontecer de qualquer maneira, Lauren. Isso eu posso garantir.

\- x -

Quando falou que tiraria alguns dias de férias e Jared sugerira Las Vegas, Jensen o chamara de louco. _"Vegas não tem nada a ver comigo"_ foi o que o loiro respondeu.

Agora estava ali há vários dias e não se arrependera nem por um segundo sequer. Embora sempre fosse o tipo que preferia o sossego da sua casa à curtir a noite, a vida noturna da cidade era algo digno de apreciação.

Seus amigos o levaram a bares e Cassinos e Jensen acabou se divertindo muito mais do que esperava. E foi em um dos cassinos que Jensen conheceu Chace Crawford, o homem com quem passou a noite no quarto de hotel, e sequer sabia o seu nome no dia seguinte.

Foi um tanto constrangedor no início, pois Jensen não era habituado a esse tipo de coisa. Geralmente só fazia sexo depois de algum tempo de relacionamento, ou não tanto tempo, mas nunca na primeira noite. Mas afinal, estava ali para curtir, que mal havia nisso?

Por fim, descobriu que Chace era um cara incrível, além de lindo demais, e foi com ele que Jensen passou as noites seguintes, conhecendo os melhores lugares de Las Vegas.

E o melhor de tudo foi perceber que não havia sentido a falta de Matt Bomer por um minuto sequer. Apesar do seu ex estar sempre mandando mensagens de texto ou ligando - ligações que Jensen ignorava - era um alívio estar ali sem se sentir culpado, ou sem carregar o peso da dúvida.

\- x -

No sábado, Jared pegou Thomas no lar provisório às oito da manhã. Colocou o menino na cadeirinha no banco de trás de um dos carros de Morgan, e o levou diretamente para casa.

Sua casa.

Há muito tempo Jared não tivera um lugar que pudesse chamar de lar, mas de repente, a palavra parecia se encaixar perfeitamente.

O menino estava mais calado que o normal, os olhos um tanto arregalados, observando tudo ao seu redor. Jared imaginou que ele provavelmente estava estranhando tudo aquilo.

Mostrou-lhe o seu quarto, roupas e brinquedos, e o deixou por ali algum tempo, para se acostumar com o novo ambiente.

O restante do dia correu bem. Passearam e almoçaram em um shopping center, e passaram a tarde em um parque, pertinho de casa. Jared achou que seria saudável que Thomas socializasse com as crianças da vizinhança. Ele mesmo ainda não conhecia ninguém dali, a não ser a senhora simpática que morava na casa da frente.

O problema foi quando a noite chegou, e na hora de ir para a cama, Thomas começou a chorar e pedir para voltar para casa.

O coração de Jared estava tão apertado, que não sabia como lidar com a situação. Era óbvio que ele via aqueles que o criaram como sua família, e isso não iria mudar de repente. Como dizer pra uma criança de 3 anos que em breve aquela seria a sua casa?

Seu celular tocou, e Jared suspirou aliviado quando viu que era Jensen, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu mal, pois sabia que o loiro tinha voltado de viagem naquela manhã, e Jared sequer tinha ligado para saber como ele estava.

\- Hey. Como vocês dois estão se virando por aí? - Jensen logo perguntou. Quase não podia acreditar quando Jared lhe dera a notícia por telefone, no dia anterior.

\- Sobrevivendo. E como foram as suas férias? - Jared sorriu, ainda que pudesse ouvir o choro do seu filho no quarto ao lado.

\- Eu te conto tudo pessoalmente, qualquer dia. Só liguei mesmo pra saber como você está. Thomas te deu muito trabalho?

\- Não, até que o dia foi bem tranquilo, mas - Jared suspirou audivelmente. - Neste momento, eu não sei o que fazer, Jen. Há mais de uma hora ele está chorando e pedindo pra voltar para casa.

\- Oh.

\- É.

\- Você sabe que se levá-lo, ele vai fazer isso todas as vezes, não sabe? - Jensen falou com preocupação.

\- Sim, eu sei. Eu já tentei acalmá-lo, mas nada deu certo. Não sei mais o que fazer - A voz de Jared era pura derrota.

\- Jay… crianças são assim mesmo. Ele deve estar estranhando isso tudo, e vai levar algum tempo até se acostumar. Só não entre em pânico, mantenha a calma e eu tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo para distraí-lo. Você consegue, cara - Jensen falou com convicção, mas no fundo, sentia seu coração apertado. Queria estar lá para ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que Jared precisava passar por aquilo. Ele e Thomas precisavam.

\- Okay, se você está dizendo - Jared se sentiu mais confiante. - E Jensen, venha almoçar conosco amanhã.

\- Eu não sei, não quero atrapalhar esse momento de vocês.

\- Você é da família, Jen. Jamais atrapalharia.

Jared desligou o telefone e quando Thomas finalmente deu uma trégua e parou de chorar por alguns minutos, voltou a se aproximar dele, tentando puxar conversa.

\- Eu quero ir pra casa - O menino falou quando Jared se sentou na beirada da sua cama.

\- Essa também é sua casa, Tom - Jared fez um carinho nos cabelos do garoto. - Você está seguro aqui.

\- Mas eu quero ir pra minha outra casa.

\- Sabe, quando eu era criança, quase tão pequeno quanto você, eu tinha muito medo de trovões. Então cada vez que dava uma trovoada ou tempestade, eu corria pro quarto dos meus pais, querendo dormir com eles - Jared falou e o menino o olhava atentamente, prestando atenção. - O problema era que eu me debatia na cama, e não deixava eles dormirem direito, então um dia o meu pai pegou duas cadeiras, alguns lençóis e fez uma tenda no meu quarto. Tipo essa sua barraca, sabe? Ele colocou alguns cobertores dentro dela, pra que ficasse confortável e se deitou lá dentro, junto comigo. Ele me disse que dentro daquela tenda era o lugar mais seguro do mundo, e que eu não precisava ter medo de nada, porque estaria protegido, inclusive dos trovões. Então cada vez que eu ficava com medo, eu pegava o meu cobertor, o meu ursinho Ted, e ia dormir dentro da tenda.

\- E o papai não teve mais medo? - Thomas o olhava, admirado.

\- Não. Eu nunca mais tive medo de dormir sozinho, nem de trovoadas. E sabe de uma coisa? Nós podemos fazer isso - Jared se levantou e foi até a barraca de brinquedo que estava ali no quarto. - Podemos tirar essas bolinhas e colocar cobertores aqui dentro. Você quer me ajudar?

\- Oba! - Thomas pulou da cama e foi ajudar Jared a colocar as bolinhas em uma caixa de brinquedos, empolgado.

Depois de ajeitarem os cobertores e travesseiros, Thomas se deitou e Jared se enfiou do jeito que dava, com as pernas para fora, porque a barraca era muito pequena.

\- Melhor assim? - Jared perguntou depois de cobrir o menino. - Quer que eu leia uma história pra você dormir?

\- Quero.

\- Qual deles você prefere? - Jared lhe mostrou alguns livros.

\- Esse - Thomas apontou para um deles. - O menino lobo.

\- Você gosta de Mogli? - Jared sorriu. - Okay então...

Jared começou a ler e em poucos minutos seu filho estava dormindo. Ainda ficou algum tempo ali, apenas observando seu rostinho, mal podendo acreditar que aquele momento era real. Tudo o que queria era consertar as coisas e ter a chance de conhecer seu filho, de se aproximar dele e de conquistar o seu amor. Ainda estava com medo, mas se a vida tinha lhe ensinado algo, é que nada vinha com facilidade. E essa era uma luta da qual jamais iria desistir.

\- x -

Conforme combinado, Jensen se juntou aos dois para o almoço de domingo. Thomas logo o reconheceu, pois o loiro o havia visitado algumas vezes, no lar provisório onde ele ficava.

Jensen brincou com ele no quintal, pois o dia estava lindo e ensolarado, enquanto Jared terminou de preparar o almoço.

\- Quem te ensinou a cozinhar, o Momoa? - Jensen provocou, quando se sentaram à mesa.

\- Engraçadinho - Jared sorriu. - Foi a irmã do Chad Murray. Ela é nutricionista e me deu algumas dicas. Até montou um cardápio.

\- Isso é ótimo. Porque se dependesse de você, acho que o Tom comeria hamburgueres e batatas fritas todos os dias - Jensen zoou.

\- Ei, eu não sou tão irresponsável - Jared fez cara de indignado, enquanto servia o prato do filho.

\- Eu sei. E isso aqui está realmente muito bom. Você me surpreendeu, mais uma vez.

\- Você não vai comer isso? - Jared apontou para os brócolis no prato do filho.

Thomas fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça, negando.

\- Mas isso é delicioso, não é? - Jared pegou um pedacinho e provou, fazendo uma careta também. - Okay… talvez a gente possa deixá-lo de lado.

\- Você está sendo um péssimo exemplo - Jensen o olhou, indignado.

\- Fazer o quê? Eu não posso obrigá-lo a comer algo tão ruim.

\- Jared! - Jensen riu. Seu amigo não tinha jeito. - Qual de vocês tem três anos, afinal?

\- Tio Jensen gosta de bócolis? - Thomas perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

\- Bócolis? - gargalhou, divertido. - Eu gosto - Jensen comeu todo o brócolis do seu prato, fazendo o menino rir.

Seu coração se encheu de amor ao ouvir o menino o chamando de tio. Mas era assim que se sentia, Jared era como um irmão, afinal. E vê-lo ali, tão feliz, interagindo e brincando de roubar comida do prato do filho, era algo que o enchia de esperança. Talvez os dias ruins finalmente tivessem terminado.

Quando Thomas terminou de almoçar, Jared o levou para escovar os dentes e o deixou brincando em seu quarto, então voltou para a cozinha e Jensen o ajudou a lavar a louça.

\- Então eu viajo por alguns dias, e você arranja um namorado – Jensen aproveitou que Thomas não estava por perto, para tocar no assunto.

\- Não fala merda, Jensen.

\- Você saiu três vezes com o mesmo cara, em menos de duas semanas. Se tratando de você, isso pode ser considerado um recorde - Provocou. - Deixa eu ver se entendi direito... No primeiro encontro você foi ver um jogo no apartamento dele, certo?

\- Jensen...

\- Shhh... não me interrompa – Jensen fez sinal para que Jared se calasse. - No segundo, ele te chamou pra jantar e cozinhou pra você? Isso foi...

\- O que tem de errado nisso, Jensen? As pessoas cozinham. E daí? - Jared o interrompeu.

\- Ninguém cozinha pra alguém, se não estiver realmente interessado. Mas eu não sei porque você está se defendendo. Isso é algo bom, não é?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Quando falamos por telefone, você parecia feliz, parecia estar gostando do cara - Jensen não estava entendendo.

\- As coisas não são tão simples assim.

\- Então me explica - Jensen cruzou os braços e se encostou no balcão da cozinha.

\- Eu gosto dele, mas parece que tudo está… Eu não sei, indo rápido demais. O Jason é um cara incrível, mas eu sinto que ele espera demais de mim. Ele se importa demais, é perfeito demais. Isso nunca daria certo. Não comigo.

\- Oh, claro. Porque você não merece alguém assim. Você deve merecer alguém como o Morgan, que te trata como se você fosse algum brinquedo de sua propriedade, não é? Jared, eu conheço muito bem essa sua tendência a empurrar as boas pessoas pra longe, como se você fosse venenoso, ou algo assim.

\- Eu não disse isso.

\- Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu conheço você. E embora você nunca tenha tocado no assunto, eu sei por que até hoje você nunca me pediu desculpas – Jared levantou os olhos. – Porque acha que não merece ser perdoado. Eu entendo. Eu entendo que você um dia vestiu essa máscara pra tentar esconder o que sente, ou quem realmente é, porque foi necessário... Quando você foi pra prisão, ou quando você teve que engolir o seu orgulho e se vender pro Jeffrey. Ou muito antes disso até, cada vez que brigava com os seus pais, quando ele te botava pra dormir fora de casa, e você ia pra escola no dia seguinte, fingindo que tudo estava bem. Mas ela não é mais necessária agora, Jared. Não comigo.

\- Jensen...

\- Isso tem a ver com o Morgan, não é? Por mais que essa relação de vocês seja doentia, você se apaixonou por ele de verdade, não foi? E pensar que no começo eu achei que ele pudesse fazer bem pra você – Jensen amaldiçoou a si mesmo. – Eu pensei que algum dia ele fosse perceber o que ele tinha nas mãos e te dar o valor que você merecia, mas eu estava enganado.

\- Você não entende, Jensen. A última coisa que eu preciso agora é de um relacionamento. Eu tenho um filho pra criar e eu mal estou sabendo lidar com ele, eu não preciso de outras coisas pra me preocupar agora - Jared respondeu, chateado com o rumo da conversa.

\- Eu entendo, e okay... não vou mais me meter nisso. Mas Jared... Você precisa dar mais valor a si mesmo. Se você errou no passado, você já pagou por isso. Não tem mais por que ficar se culpando ou se diminuindo por causa disso. Você é um guerreiro, Jay. Você passou por coisas que a maioria de nós não teria conseguido. E você não precisa mais ser forte o tempo todo, sabia? Está tudo bem se você desmoronar de vez em quando ou se precisar abrir o seu coração.

\- Eu sei – Jared engoliu o nó na garganta. Às vezes se sentia nu diante de Jensen, por mais que tentasse mascarar seus sentimentos, o loiro parecia enxerga-lo por dentro.

\- Eu espero que saiba mesmo - Jensen colocou a mão em seu ombro, de um jeito carinhoso.

\- x -

Jared tirou o terno preto, que fazia parte do seu uniforme de motorista e dobrou as mangas da camisa branca de botões, que vestia por baixo. Era final da tarde de quinta-feira e o sol ainda estava a pino, o céu azul sem nenhuma núvem, um lindo dia.

Encostou-se na lateral do carro, com um dos joelhos dobrados e olhou no relógio, ansioso pela sua noite de folga. Combinara de jantar no apartamento de Jason Momoa, mas não era este o motivo de sua empolgação.

Depois de receber uma ligação do dono de uma oficina, onde tinha deixado o seu currículo, Jared sentiu que a sua vida tinha voltado a entrar nos eixos. Já tinha uma nova casa, um novo emprego, e logo teria a guarda definitiva do seu filho. Agora só teria que lidar com Jeffrey, e sabia que aquilo não seria nada fácil. Talvez devesse aproveitar a noite e deixar aquela conversa para o dia seguinte - Pensou ao ver Morgan se aproximar do carro, para que o levasse de volta para casa.

\- x -

Jason Momoa não era apenas um homem lindo, com um corpo escultural, e com um ótimo senso de humor, ele ainda tinha uma excelente performance na cama. Tanto como passivo como ativo, o que Jared acabara de provar pela primeira vez.

Tinha que admitir que era muito bom estar com ele, embora uma voz teimosa e irritante dentro da sua cabeça, ficasse o tempo todo se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Estavam deitados na cama, nus e suados, conversando amenidades quando o celular de Jared vibrou com uma mensagem de Morgan.

"_Eu preciso de você, agora."_

Jared balançou a cabeça e voltou a colocar o celular sobre o criado mudo, ao lado da cama, ignorando a mensagem.

\- É ele, não é? - Jason o olhava de uma maneira avaliativa.

\- O quê?

\- O cara com quem você tem o que "não dá pra chamar de um relacionamento". É o seu patrão, não é?

\- Jason…

\- Olha Jared, eu sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas… Eu estou gostando muito de você e acho que nós temos algo especial aqui. Mas sexo não é o suficiente pra mim. E saber que existe outro cara, isso… - Jason se encostou na cabeceira da cama e passou a mão pela própria barba. - Isso me deixa maluco, cara. Eu não posso lidar com algo assim. Eu quero muito que seja algo mais, quero muito fazer parte da sua vida, mas pra isso você precisa querer também. Eu vou ser bem sincero com você. O Ryan, meu ex, me ligou ontem dizendo que está arrependido, e quer voltar. Não é o que eu quero. Não depois de te conhecer melhor, e… Bom, eu não quero pressionar - jason sorriu, um tanto nervoso. - Você tem todo o tempo que precisar, eu só quero que você pense sobre isso, ok?

Jared não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo. Gostava muito de estar com Jason, mas no momento, a sua vontade era de sair correndo para longe. Talvez Jensen tivesse mesmo razão. Sua maldita mania de afastar as pessoas que lhe faziam bem.

Jason logo adormeceu, mas Jared permaneceu acordado. Sua mente processando tudo aquilo que estava vivendo, e de repente se sentiu prestes a sufocar.

Levantou-se silenciosamente e vestiu suas roupas. Sabia que estava perdendo uma grande oportunidade, que estava sendo um covarde, mas precisava sair dali. Jason merecia ser feliz, não podia envolvê-lo em sua vida complicada e vazia. Não era o momento, não estava pronto para se envolver emocionalmente com alguém. Não era certo, e muito menos justo com ele.

Já era madrugada quando voltou para a mansão, e ficou surpreso ao ir até a cozinha e encontrar Morgan sentado ali, vestindo seu costumeiro roupão branco, e bebendo uma taça de vinho.

\- Alguém não conseguiu dormir? - Comentou, pegando água na geladeria.

\- Alguém teve um encontro ruim? - Morgan rebateu, querendo acreditar que realmente tinha sido. Não admitiria o seu ciúme, mas tinha passado a noite em claro, com a certeza de que Jared estava nos braços de outro, e aquilo estava consumindo suas entranhas.

\- Não exatamente - Jared se encostou no balcão.

\- Então o que fez você voltar a essa hora? - Provocou.

\- Nada. Eu vou dormir - Jared saiu da cozinha e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Espera - Jeffrey o seguiu e o segurou antes que entrasse, o imprensando do lado de fora da porta.

\- Jeff - Tudo o que Jared mais queria era socar a cara de Morgan, afinal, ele era o maior culpado pelo desastre que era a sua vida amorosa.

Não sabia porque tinha voltado para a mansão, ao invés de ir para a sua própria casa. Também não sabia se sentia mais raiva de Morgan ou de si mesmo, por não conseguir resistir aos seus toques e aos seus beijos.

Jared alcançou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu, então agarrou Morgan pela gola do roupão e o puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando-a novamente.

O roupão do empresário foi arrancado às pressas, assim como as suas próprias roupas. Não o surpreendia mais a facilidade com que Jeffrey o deixava excitado, mesmo depois de ter feito sexo com Momoa naquela noite. Era pura química que os movia.

Jared empurrou Morgan sobre a cama e logo estava deitado sobre ele; seus corpos se esfregando e suas ereções pressionando uma a outra, arrancando gemidos dos seus lábios.

Beijou o maxilar e pescoço do mais velho sem nenhuma delicadeza, mordendo, chupando e deixando marcas pela pele. Jared não se importava em ser dominado na cama, ainda mais porque Jeffrey conhecia o seu corpo como ninguém e o fazia enlouquecer com seu toques; mas desta vez queria diferente.

Precisava.

Percorreu com sua língua pelo peitoral do mais velho, mordiscando os mamilos, e continuou o caminho até o membro do outro, tomando-o na boca e o chupando de uma maneira obsena.

Morgan gemia e se empurrava mais fundo, fodendo a boca úmida e deliciosa do moreno, enquanto agarrava seus cabelos com força; era sempre perfeito. Estava quase no seu limite e soltou um gemido frustrado, quando Jared o interrompeu.

Sentiu a língua dele brincar com suas bolas e períneo, suas mãos grandes apertando cada centímetro do seu corpo, e então Jeffrey se viu sendo virado de bruços.

Foi inesperado, ainda mais porque não sabia o motivo da repentina necessidade de Jared estar no controle. Mas embora preferisse o contrário - pois ter Jared embaixo de si, gemendo e completamente entregue, era a melhor sensação do mundo -, não iria reclamar. Ele podia ter o que desejava.

Jared puxou o quadril de Morgan para cima, apertou e mordeu a carne das suas costas e nádegas, e deslizou a língua entre elas, fazendo o outro gemer contra o travasseiro.

Apanhou o frasco de lubrificante e camisinha na gaveta; seus dedos fizeram o trabalho de abrí-lo, e logo Jared se viu completamente enterrado naquele buraco apertado que tanto desejava. Estocava com força, entrando e saindo, suas mãos segurando firmemente os quadris do outro, deixando marcas dos seus dedos. Gemiam juntos, o prazer tão intenso que podia ser sentido em cada célula dos seus corpos. A sincronia era perfeita.

Gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo e Jared desabou sobre o corpo do outro, ambos satisfeitos, suados e ofegantes.

Jeffrey acabou por pegar no sono ali mesmo, na cama do seu motorista, e voltou para o seu próprio quando o dia estava amanhecendo.

Depois de um banho e do café da manhã, quando Morgan veio até o quarto de Jared, esperando que ele o levasse para o trabalho, o moreno resolveu que era hora de abrir o jogo. Não queria estragar a noite memorável, mas já não tinha mais nada a perder.

\- Eu consegui um emprego, então não estarei mais disponível a partir de segunda-feira. Pelo menos não durante o dia - Jared falou enquanto vestia seu terno preto, sob o olhar atento de Morgan.

\- Conseguiu um emprego? - Jeffrey ergueu as cobrancelhas.

\- Sim.

\- Você já tem um emprego, Jared - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, passando a língua pelos lábios secos.

\- Jeff…

\- Só porque nosso contrato vai terminar, não quer dizer que você tenha que deixar de trabalhar pra mim.

\- Isso não daria certo, você sabe - Jared suspirou.

\- E que emprego é esse?

\- Mecânico, numa oficina de carros. Meu pai sempre teve oficina, eu aprendi algumas coisas com ele - Jared explicou quando Jeffrey ficou lhe encarando, com o cenho franzido.

\- Então você prefere trabalhar em uma oficina qualquer, provavelmente por um salário miserável, do que trabalhar para mim? - Havia um tom de ofensa na voz do empresário.

\- Não é esse o caso, Jeff. E isso não importa agora, eu preciso começar de algum lugar. Depois posso procurar por algo melhor - Jared só esperava que ele entendesse e não dificultasse as coisas.

\- Jared, você não precisa fazer nada disso. Eu posso te dar um apartamento e um emprego, e… Nós podemos…

\- Não - Jared o interrompeu, forçando um sorriso. - É sério que você está mesmo me propondo isso? Que eu seja o seu amante?

\- É apenas uma situação temporária, eu…

\- Claro - Jared sorriu, irônico. - Então você se casa com a Lauren e eu vou ficar num apartamento com o meu filho, esperando que você tenha tempo entre a sua mulher e o seu trabalho, pra aparecer por lá. É isso?

Jeffrey não disse nada, mas Jared dizendo aquilo em voz alta, fazia parecer ridículo até mesmo para ele, que havia proposto.

\- Sabe Jeff, desde os meus 14 anos eu vivi brigando com os meus pais, para poder ser quem eu era, pra não me esconder de ninguém. Eu não vou agora me enfiar dentro de um armário, nem por sua causa, nem por mais ninguém. Não é essa a vida que eu quero pra mim, nem a que eu vou dar pro meu filho.

\- Certo - Se tinha algo com o que Jeffrey não sabia lidar, era com a rejeição. De repente o seu mundo parecia estar desabando e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedir. - Se você faz tanta questão de me deixar… Então junte suas coisa e vá - Jeffrey pegou a mala de cima do armário e jogou sobre a cama de Jared. - Agora! - Saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Viram só como o pinto deles não caiu? Podem continuar comentando. kkkk. Brincadeiras à parte gente, obrigada pelos comentários. Até voltei a me empolgar com a fanfic, vocês não imaginam como isso faz diferença.

E como vocês foram uns amores comigo, vou até dar um spoiler: Tem personagem novo entrando no próximo capítulo. Josh Hartnett. Quem não o conhece (ele faz a série Penny Dreadful), joga no google, que vale à pena. Kkkk Beijos!

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Bety:** Não, nenhuma fanfic minha será abandonada. Palavra de ficwriter! Kkk. Mas pode ser que às vezes demore um pouquinho… rs.

**Helena Candido:** Ah, que bom que se acostumou. Pra mim é muito fácil shippar os dois… rs. Tem muitas mudanças na vida do Jared vindo por aí. Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim… kkk. Obrigada por comentar! Bjos!

**Apom1:** É bem isso. Jeffrey não sabe amar. Ele não se entrega completamente e está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer da maneira que quer. Jared aceitou tudo por necessidade, mas não quer dizer que irá se contentar com as migalhas pra sempre, né? Sobre botar de quatro… kkkk. Que bom que está gostando da história, obrigada! Bjos!


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ligações Perigosas_**

**_Capítulo 21_**

Por mais que as suas férias tivessem sido maravilhosas, Jensen estava feliz em voltar ao trabalho e à sua rotina. Ao voltar para casa no final da tarde, colocou sua play list favorita para tocar e foi para o chuveiro, permitindo que a água morna relaxasse seus músculos.

Mal tinha acabado de se vestir quando ouviu a campainha tocar e ficou ligeiramente surpreso ao atender a porta e dar de cara com o seu ex, Matt Bomer.

\- Hey – Matt sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso que fazia Jensen quase querer esquecer todos os problemas que tiveram e arrastá-lo para a cama.

Quase.

\- Oi – Jensen de repente ficou sem saber exatamente como agir. Não sabia se apertava sua mão, ou o abraçava, ou... Melhor não. O loiro se viu cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperando que o outro dissesse o que queria.

\- Será que eu posso...? – Matt apontou para a porta e então Jensen se tocou que deveria tê-lo convidado para entrar. Não era mais a casa dele, afinal.

\- Claro – Jensen se afastou e lhe deu passagem.

\- Você não respondeu minhas mensagens, nem atendeu minhas ligações, então eu... Eu devo presumir que é mesmo o fim, não é? – Matt falou com tristeza na voz.

\- Matt... nós já conversamos sobre isso e realmente eu penso que... Que é melhor assim. Pra nós dois – Jensen sentiu que não estava tão convicto assim do que dizia, mas ainda assim manteria a sua decisão, por mais que fosse difícil. Matt tinha tido sua chance para melhorar, para mudar as coisas, e só tornara tudo ainda pior. Jensen já não queria mais ter que lidar com seu ciúme obsessivo, com sua possessividade. Se sentia livre agora, e isso era algo bom, mesmo que às vezes a solidão ainda machucasse.

\- Certo. Eu não vim pra discutir, eu reconheço os meus erros, e... Não queria que tudo tivesse acabado daquele jeito. Eu fui relutante no início, mas aceitei o conselho de alguns amigos e estou fazendo terapia. Tenho que admitir que de certa forma, está me ajudando a lidar com tudo o que eu sinto.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso – Jensen falou com sinceridade. Matt tinha sido parte de sua vida e ainda se preocupava com ele.

\- Eu também resolvi aceitar o emprego, em Seattle. Acho que pode ser bom recomeçar em outro lugar, respirar novos ares. – Na verdade tinha sido difícil tomar esta decisão, pois não queria acreditar que seu relacionamento com Jensen havia mesmo terminado, mas era hora de aceitar e seguir em frente. - Eu viajo na semana que vem, e... Bom, eu vim pegar as minhas coisas que ainda ficaram por aqui, se você não se importa.

\- Eu já encaixotei tudo e... – Jensen de repente se sentiu mal, parecia que estava querendo se livrar dele. Mas era o certo a fazer. Precisava virar aquela página e recomeçar. - Estão no quarto de hóspedes.

Matt pegou suas coisas e colocou no porta malas do carro, com a ajuda de Jensen, então olhou uma última vez para a casa, sentindo seu coração apertado.

\- Eu fui muito feliz aqui, Jensen. Essa casa tem tantas lembranças - Falou com os olhos marejados. - Eu sinto muito por não ter sido a pessoa que você esperava, e por ter estragado tudo.

\- Não se culpe, Matt. Eu vou guardar pra sempre as boas lembranças, e… - Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta. - Espero que você… - Jensen ia dizer "seja muito feliz", mas parecia estranho dizer isso para alguém com quem tinha terminado recentemente. Sabia que ele ainda estava machucado - tenha sucesso, no seu novo emprego - completou.

\- E eu espero que você encontre o que está procurando - Bomer deu uma passo a frente e o abraçou, se despedindo.

\- x -

Jensen estava um tanto depressivo para ficar sozinho em casa naquela noite, e chamou Jared para conversarem. Pediram pizza e se sentaram no sofá da sala para assistirem a um filme, que acabou ficando esquecido em meio a conversa.

\- Você algum dia imaginou que a sua vida seria assim? – Jared gargalhou com a pergunta do loiro e Jensen se deu conta da besteira que havia falado. – Não, claro que não, me desculpe.

\- Eu nunca fui de fazer planos pro futuro, mas se você me perguntasse há alguns anos, eu imaginava que seria um advogado bem sucedido, teria um carrão e sairia por aí, pegando todos os caras que eu quisesse.

\- Deus, Jared… - Jensen deu risadas.

\- Claro que eu nunca imaginei as roubadas em que eu me meti, mas eu também nunca pensei que fosse ter um filho. Nem mesmo por adoção. E isso muda tudo, sabe? As prioridades mudam, e… Hoje tudo o que eu quero é poder dar uma vida decente pra ele, e eu quero viver muito pra poder vê-lo crescer, e se tornar um homem. Eu quero fazer parte disso, e quero que seja muito diferente do que foi comigo, sabe?

\- Você está se saindo muito bem, apesar de tudo - Jensen sorriu.

\- Eu estou tentando. Mas e você? O que você imaginou pra sua vida? Tirando aquela ideia absurda de ser médico - Jared riu com a lembrança.

\- Essa ideia ficou pra trás há muito tempo - Jensen riu, pois percebeu que não levava o menor jeito. - Mas eu não posso reclamar, eu sou feliz com o meu trabalho. Eu me sinto realizado com ele, mas na vida pessoal… Eu sempre achei que fosse conhecer alguém especial, e que… Sei lá, isso tudo pode ser frustrante, sabe? Acho que eu não nasci para amar. Cada vez que eu me apaixono, eu penso que vai ser pra vida toda, e então eu me decepciono novamente, e… Será que é alguma falha genética? - O loiro brincou.

\- Você é um romântico, Jensen. Românticos sofrem. Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim, afinal. Você só não deu muita sorte até hoje.

\- Sorte? Deus me livre, se depender de sorte, eu vou acabar velho e sozinho. Ainda bem que eu tenho você e o Thomas, porque logo nem a minha família mais vai me aguentar.

\- x -

Era o mesmo bar, a mesma banqueta em frente ao balcão, e a mesma marca de uísque que bebera naquela maldita noite em que o conhecera, há mais ou menos um ano. Jeffrey já nem sabia dizer o que fazia ali, talvez já tivesse bebido demais, mas ainda não era o suficiente para esquecê-lo.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, mas sabia que não encontraria o que estava procurando. Era patético. Sua vida era patética, e era tudo culpa dele.

Quando um homem alto e jovem, de cabelos castanhos curtos se aproximou, tentando puxar conversa, ou melhor, vender seus "serviços", Jeffrey o olhou de cima a baixo. Sequer prestava atenção no que ele dizia, mas sabia onde aquilo iria terminar.

Menos de uma hora depois, estavam no quarto do primeiro motel de beira de estrada que Jeffrey encontrou nas proximidades. O homem estava de joelhos na sua frente, e Morgan segurava seus cabelos curtos, fodendo a sua boca e xingando coisas sem sentido. Ou nem tão sem sentido assim, pelo menos para ele.

"Então ele quer bancar o orgulhoso pra cima de mim? Acha que eu vou correr atrás dele feito um... Foda-se! Eu não preciso dele pra nada. Nada!"

Fez com que o homem parasse de chupá-lo e o empurrou sobre a cama, de quatro. Vestiu o preservativo desajeitadamente em seu próprio membro e o penetrou. O bom de sair com um garoto de programa era que não precisava se preocupar com preliminares, nem com qualquer outra coisa. Eles só queriam o seu dinheiro e nada mais.

"Maldito traidor! Enquanto precisou do meu dinheiro ele estava ali, e agora que conseguiu sair da merda, ele acha que não precisa mais de mim. Mas quem precisa dele, afinal? Eu posso foder quem eu quiser sem ter que aguentar o seu maldito drama" - Jeffrey resmungava, ofegante, pouco antes de gozar e desabar sobre a cama.

Pagou a quantia que o garoto lhe cobrou e ainda lhe deu uma generosa gorgeta. Entrou no carro e dirigiu até a mansão. Era um ato irresponsável, pois tinha bebido, mas agora nem sequer tinha um maldito motorista para chamar.

Ao entrar em casa, parou em frente ao antigo quarto de Jared e passou a mão pela madeira da porta. Tinha se arrependido logo depois de tê-lo mandado embora, mas quando voltara, uma hora depois, Jared já tinha deixado a mansão, levando suas coisas.

Quando se deu conta do que tinha feito, Jeffrey sentiu vontade de correr atrás dele, de se ajoelhar aos seus pés e implorar que voltasse. Mas não o fez. Não por orgulho ou qualquer outro motivo, mas porque tinha certeza de que Jared não voltaria.

Subiu as escadas até o seu quarto, praticamente se arrastando, e pegou comprimidos para dormir, na gaveta ao lado da cama. Quem sabe quando acordasse, tudo aquilo teria passado. Talvez não pensasse mais em Jared, nem no que ele significava, e nem no vazio que deixara, não somente em sua cama, mas também na sua vida.

\- x -

Jared estava destreinado, mas logo voltou a pegar o jeito com a mecânica de automóveis. Seu novo patrão, Kurt Fuller, não era de muita conversa e Jared não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir alguma vez sequer, mas não estava ali para se divertir ou bater papo, e sim para trabalhar.

As coisas estavam acontecendo muito rapidamente, e Jared de repente se vira tão cheio de responsabilidades, que pensou que iria surtar. Além do novo emprego, tinha conseguido finalmente a guarda do seu filho em tempo integral. Sua rotina agora consistia em acordar muito cedo, preparar o café da manhã, aprontar e levar Thomas apara a escolinha e ir para o trabalho.

No final do dia, depois do expediente, o buscava na escola, brincavam, lhe dava banho, preparava o jantar, deixava a casa organizada e só então tinha algum tempo livre.

Foi uma mudança radical e complicada no início, mas logo foi se habituando. Thomas ainda pedia pela sua "outra casa", mas cada vez com menos frequência. Jared o levava lá uma vez por semana, para que ele matasse a saudade das pessoas com quem vivera por tanto tempo. Era o certo a fazer, e seria grato a eles por toda a sua vida.

Para a sua sorte, também, havia Jensen. O loiro não era apenas um amigo, era uma espécie de anjo da guarda. Ele o havia ajudado a escolher uma boa escola, a um preço acessível, já que agora o salário de Jared era muito limitado, e estava sempre por perto, disposto a ajudar na sua vida tumultuada.

Como Jensen estava sem namorado e não gostava muito de sair, nas noites de sábado geralmente ficavam na casa de Jared vendo filmes ou jogando videogame, como quando eram adolescentes.

Era quarta-feira e Jared estava no trabalho, quando seu patrão saiu para comprar peças, o deixando sozinho na oficina. Conseguiu se virar com os poucos clientes que apareceram, mas não estava preparado para receber a visita de Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

Não o via desde o dia em que deixara a mansão, há quase dois meses, e de repente seu coração batia tão forte que Jared se perguntou se Jeffrey poderia ouví-lo. Durante esse tempo, Jeffrey lhe enviara mensagens, pedindo para se encontrarem, e até mesmo ligara algumas vezes - ligações que Jared ignorou -, mas nunca tinham estado assim, frente a frente, desde então.

\- Jeffrey - Jared se aproximou do carro, tentando não demonstrar o quanto ele ainda lhe perturbava. - O que você faz aqui?

\- Meu carro está fazendo um barulho estranho, e como eu não tenho mais motorista, tive que trazê-lo eu mesmo - Morgan o olhava de um jeito que fazia Jared se sentir nu.

\- E você veio tão longe procurar uma oficina? A concessionária fica pertinho da sua casa, até onde eu sei - Jared se encostou na lateral do carro e Jeffrey parou ao seu lado.

\- Eu estava de passagem por aqui, e foi a primeira oficina que encontrei - Jeffrey sorriu e Jared quase se esqueceu como respirar.

\- Infelizmente você vai ter que procurar outra, nós já fechamos por hoje - Jared se afastou e foi até o lavabo na lateral do prédio, onde lavou as mãos sujas de graxa.

Ficar perto de Jeffrey era perigoso demais. Passara todo este tempo tentando esquecê-lo, tentando não pensar sobre a falta que ele fazia, mas de repente todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos fazia o seu peito sufocar.

\- Eu senti sua falta - Jeffrey apareceu ao seu lado de repente, o assustando. Deu um passo a frente, o encurralando entre o seu corpo e a porta do lavabo, tão próximo que Jared podia sentir a respiração dele contra a sua pele.

\- Jeff - Jared ia pedir que ele se afastasse, mas foi interrompido quando o empresário o beijou. E mais uma vez Jared não teve forças para resistir. Os lábios de Jeffrey eram mais viciantes do que qualquer droga que o moreno já experimentara. As mãos dele em seu corpo, a barba roçando em sua pele enquanto o beijava, o seu gosto… Não saberia dizer quanto tempo durou, mas Jared foi despertado pelo som do próprio gemido.

\- Jeff - Desta vez conseguiu afastá-lo, com alguma convicção. - Você vai me fazer perder o emprego desse jeito - Caminhou em direção ao carro novamente, sem saber exatamente como agir.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso? - O olhar de Morgan era pura derrota.

\- Isso o quê? - Jared abriu os braços.

\- Por que está fugindo de mim? Por que insiste neste emprego sem futuro algum, por que não simplesmente volta comigo pra casa, o seu quarto ainda está lá… te esperando.

\- Eu não vou voltar, Jeff. Você com certeza não vai ter dificuldades em encontrar outro motorista, ou personal trainer, ou outro amante… Nada do que você está disposto a me oferecer é suficiente. Acabou. Será que você consegue entender isso?

\- Eu não vou desistir. E você vai se arrepender amargamente, eu tenho certeza - As palavras saíram sofridas. A dor da rejeição se fazendo presente, mais uma vez.

\- Só vá embora, Jeff. Por favor - Jared trancou a porta da oficina, pois já era hora de buscar seu filho na escola, e ficou observando enquanto o carro de Jeffrey se afastava.

\- x -

Mais duas semanas se passaram e de repente, como tudo na vida de Jared, as coisas voltaram a se complicar. Tinha recém saído do trabalho na sexta-feira, quando três homens encapuzados o encurralaram em um beco.

Num primeiro momento, não sentiu apenas medo, mas uma sensação de dejavú. Já tinha passado por uma situação parecida há um ano, mas agora já não devia mais dinheiro a nenhum traficante, não estava entendendo o porquê.

Quando tentou perguntar, sentiu um soco em seu estômago, seguido de outro. Tentou se defender, mas foi segurado por dois homens, enquanto o terceiro batia. Malditos covardes.

\- Nós precisamos dele consciente, não precisamos? - Um dos homens perguntou ao agressor, que parou de bater por um momento. - Pelo menos por enquanto.

\- É verdade, eu já tinha até esquecido esse pequeno detalhe - O homem pegou um envelope de dentro do próprio casaco e ficou encarando Jared por um momento.

\- Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Jared se arrepiou ao ouvir o nome. - O que ele é pra você?

\- Jeffrey? - Jared falou com a voz sofrida. - Eu não entendo, ele… - Tentava compreender o que Jeffrey tinha a ver com aquilo, mas não conseguia pensar com lucidez.

Levou mais um soco no estômago e arqueou seu corpo para a frente, devido a dor, ainda sendo segurado pelos outros homens.

\- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez: O que ele é pra você? - Perguntou e deu mais um soco.

\- Nada. Ninguém - Jared respondeu rapidamente. - Ele foi meu patrão, eu não entendo o que…?

\- Seu patrão? - O agressor gargalhou e tirou algumas fotos do envelope, mostrando-as para Jared.

Para sua surpresa, eram fotos de Jeffrey o beijando, naquele fim de tarde na oficina. Não sabia como eles tinham aquela foto. Estava sendo seguido?

\- Ou seu amante? - Mais um soco.

Já sem forças, Jared caiu no chão e o forçaram a se levantar e ficar de joelhos. Um dos homens agarrou seus cabelos para forçá-lo a olhar. Foi então que Jared finalmente se deu conta do que se tratava.

\- Não. Nós não temos mais nada, eu juro! - Jared tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido por outro soco.

\- Acho que estar perto dele não é muito saudável pra você. Eu aconselho que se afaste, para sempre. Porque ou você fica longe dele, ou eu serei obrigado… - O homem riu e tirou outras fotos do envelope. - A tomar medidas mais drásticas.

Desta vez era uma foto de Jared na porta da escola, com seu filho no colo, outra dos dois na frente da casa em que moravam, e Jared só queria ter forças para se levantar e matar aqueles três filhos da puta, mas sua tentativa foi em vão. Foi atirado no chão e espancado covardemente, com socos e chutes, até perder a consciência.

\- x -

Primeiro Jensen recebeu uma ligação da escola de Thomas, informando que Jared não fora buscá-lo, o que era estranho demais, pois o moreno jamais esqueceria de buscar o filho. Jamais.

Então Jensen discou o número do celular do amigo, e todas as vezes caía na caixa postal, o que começou a deixá-lo desesperado. Ligou também para o telefone da oficina, mas ninguém atendia, provavelmente já devia ter fechado.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, o loiro tentou manter a calma e definir suas prioridades. Teria que pegar Thomas na escola, e então procuraria por Jared, mas neste momento o seu celular tocou. Quando a atendente do hospital falou que Jared estava ferido e tinha sido internado lá, Jensen teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole para não entrar em pânico.

Ligou para o seu irmão Joshua pedindo ajuda, pois alguém teria que ficar com Thomas enquanto fosse ao hospital.

Como era esperado, por mais que já se conhecessem, Thomas estranhou quando Jensen foi buscá-lo e choramingou, pedindo pelo pai várias vezes. Jensen inventou uma desculpa, dizendo que Jared tivera que ficar no trabalho, pois não queria assustá-lo.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, amigão? - Jensen o olhou pelo espelho retrovisor do carro, enquanto dirigia até a casa de Jared para pegar roupas para o garoto. Por sorte, Jared tinha lhe deixado uma cópia da chave. - Eu vou deixar você na casa do meu irmão, Josh. Ele e a Alice são muito legais e eles tem um filhinho chamado Lukas, você vai poder brincar com ele a noite toda.

\- Eu não quero - Thomas se encolheu na cadeirinha. - Eu quero o meu pai.

\- Eu sei, meu anjo. Mas eu prometo que o papai vai buscar você em breve, está bem?

O menino ficou calado durante o restante do percurso, mas logo que chegaram na casa de Josh, e ele conheceu Lukas, os dois logo ficaram amigos e foram brincar juntos.

\- O que houve com Jared? - Josh perguntou, preocupado.

\- Eu não sei. Me ligaram do hospital e eu tive que pegar o Thomas primeiro, estou indo para lá agora.

\- Certo. Dê notícias quando souber. E não se preocupe, o Thomas vai ficar bem aqui - Joshua tocou o ombro de Jensen, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Eu sei que vai. Obrigado, Josh.

\- x -

Assim que entrou no quarto do hospital, o coração de Jensen apertou, ao ver o estado de Jared. Segundo a enfermeira, ele havia sido sedado, devido à dor. Seu rosto estava inchado do lado esquerdo, um corte feio na boca e no supercílio, hematomas no abdômen e peitoral, mão e cotovelo ralados… Parecia um pesadelo, como se tivessem voltado no tempo.

Jared estivera fora de encrencas por um ano, por que aquilo estava acontecendo justo agora, quando ele estava feliz e conseguindo recomeçar? O moreno tinha lhe garantido que já não tinha mais dívidas com traficantes, quem é que podia ter feito aquela barbaridade?

A não ser que… Jensen se lembrou então que Jared havia lhe falado sobre Jeffrey ter ligado algumas vezes, sobre a insistência do empresário, querendo que voltasse, e dizendo que Jared iria se arrepender amargamente.

Sem pensar, Jensen pegou o celular de Jared e ligou para o número de Morgan.

\- Jared? - A voz de Morgan parecia surpresa.

\- Não. É o Jensen. Eu só quero te dizer que eu vou descobrir quem feriu o Jared, e juro que se eu souber que você tem algo a ver com isso, eu irei pessoalmente aí quebrar a sua cara! - Jensen falou e desligou o telefone, sem sequer dar chance do empresário responder.

Menos de uma hora depois, Jared ainda dormia quando Jeffrey entrou no quarto do hospital, ficando cara a cara com Jensen.

\- Oh meu deus… - Jeffrey se desesperou ao ver o estado do moreno. Tocou seu rosto com cuidado e fez carinho em seus cabelos, inconscientemente. - O que fizeram com ele?

\- Me diga você - Jensen praticamente gritou.

\- Por que diabos você acha que eu tenho algo a ver com isso? - Morgan se defendeu.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - O médico de Jared entrou no quarto, furioso.

\- Porque você não conseguiu se conformar em perdê-lo. Porque acha que o seu dinheiro sempre pode comprar tudo! - Jensen continuou a discussão, ignorando o doutor.

\- Ele disse isso? Você nem me conhece, como pode me acusar de algo assim? - Jeffrey rebateu.

\- Fora! Os dois! - O doutor levantou a voz, fazendo ambos pararem a discussão e olhá-lo, espantados.

\- Eu não vou sair. Ele é quem deve sair - Jensen respondeu, parecendo uma criança emburrada.

\- Se ele pode ficar, eu também posso - Jeffrey insistiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Senhores, o meu paciente precisa descansar. Eu vou pedir que saiam, ou terei que chamar a segurança - O médico falou com toda a calma do mundo, mas em um tom autoritário.

\- Certo - Jensen saiu do quarto, puto, e Jeffrey o seguiu. - Está vendo o que você fez?

\- O que eu fiz? Você foi o único a fazer acusações, aqui - Jeffrey se encostou na parede do corredor e passou as mãos pela barba. - Agora eu sequer posso vê-lo - Reclamou, num fio de voz.

Jensen não havia pensado direito, mas agora, vendo o desespero do homem, tinha quase certeza de que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Era absurdo demais.

\- Se não foi você, então quem foi? - Jensen perguntou, mais para si mesmo, do que para Jeffrey.

\- Por que alguém faria isso? Ele me prometeu que havia quitado suas dívidas. Eu não entendo… - Morgan olhava para as próprias mãos, inconformado.

\- Foi o que ele disse pra mim, também - Jensen confirmou. - Eu não sei o que houve, e Jared está sedado, teremos que esperar até ele acordar.

\- É o jeito - Morgan suspirou, cansado - A propósito, eu sou Jeffrey Morgan, acho que nunca fomos apresentados, não é?

\- Jensen Ackles - O loiro apertou a mão que o outro ofereceu, em cumprimento. - Mas acho que eu já conheço o suficiente de você - Jensen falou com certo desprezo.

\- Não, você não me conhece - Jeffrey lhe deu um sorriso irônico e saiu.

\- x -

\- Josh? - Foi a primeira palavra que Jared falou quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, focando o rosto do médico que estava diante da sua cama. - Joshua Hartnett? Que diabos…? Onde eu estou? - Falou com dificuldade, devido a sua boca machucada.

\- Hey. Sou eu mesmo, Joshua, e você está em um hospital. Esse mundo é mesmo pequeno, não? - Sorriu.

\- Hospital? Mas eu… O meu filho! Eu preciso ir buscar o meu filho - Jared tentou se levantar e soltou um gemido de dor, voltando à posição inicial.

\- Você não pode levantar, cara. Filho? Você tem um filho? - Joshua franziu o cenho.

\- Eu… tenho. Eu ia buscá-lo na escola, e então… - Jared fechou os olhos, processando as lembranças do que acontecera. - Eu preciso… meu celular. Tenho que ligar pro Jensen, e...

\- Jared, já passa das dez horas da noite, alguém deve estar tomando conta do seu filho. Tem dois amigos seus aí fora, eu tive que expulsá-los do quarto, mas…

\- Jensen. Deve ser o Jensen, eu preciso falar com ele.

\- Eu já irei chamá-lo - O doutor falou enquanto colocava o estetoscópio no peito de Jared. - Pelo jeito que chegou, de ambulância, você não deve ter prestado queixa ainda, não é? Eu vou chamar um policial aqui.

\- O quê? Policial?

\- Você sabe quem fez isso? Quem te agrediu? Você precisa registrar queixa, cara. Eles não podem ficar impunes - Joshua falou, muito sério.

\- Eu não… Não tem do que prestar queixa, Josh. Eu fui atropelado e sequer vi o carro, foi tudo muito rápido.

\- Atropelado? - Joshua o olhou, incrédulo.

\- Eu não olhei antes de atravessar a rua, quando saía do trabalho, e…

\- Jared… - suspirou. - Eu não tenho muitos anos de experiência como médico, mas eu não sou nenhum idiota, okay? E não precisa nem ser médico pra ver que seus ferimentos não são de nenhum atropelamento.

\- Só não chame a polícia, está bem? - Jared implorou.

\- Olha, eu não sei no que você está metido, mas eu tenho minhas obrigações aqui. Não irei chamá-los agora porque já é muito tarde, mas amanhã pela manhã, você vai ter que prestar queixa, querendo ou não.

\- Josh…

\- Eu vou chamar o seu amigo - Dr. Hartnett respondeu, irredutível, então saiu do quarto e foi chamar Jensen.

\- Hey - Jensen entrou no quarto e parou ao lado da cama, observando o seu amigo.

\- Jensen, o Thomas…

\- Ele está bem. Ligaram da escola, e eu fui buscá-lo - O loiro respondeu.

\- E onde ele está agora?

\- Com o Joshua.

\- Seu irmão? Por que não com a Mackenzi, ou sei lá… Tinha que ser o Joshua?

\- O Josh é ótimo com crianças, Jared. Você se surpreenderia. Ele e a Alice irão cuidar muito bem do Thomas, fique tranquilo. E ele gostou do Lukas logo de cara, então…

\- Okay - Jared suspirou. Não estava em condições de discutir aquilo - Obrigado por cuidar de tudo, Jensen.

\- Amigos são pra isso, não são? - O loiro sorriu. - Agora me conte… quem fez isso com você, Jay? E não pense que eu vou engolir essa história de atropelamento que você contou pro seu médico.

\- Você falou com o Josh?

\- Josh? Que Josh?

\- O doutor Hartnett. Joshua Hartnett.

\- Josh? Sério? Vocês já ficaram assim tão íntimos? - Jensen franziu o cenho.

\- Nós já fomos amigos, Jensen - Jared rolou os olhos. - Ele se formou em Stanford.

\- Oh, okay. Eu não gostei dele, na verdade. É um idiota e me expulsou do quarto, como se eu fosse um… - Jensen bufou.

\- Ele é um cara legal.

\- Certo. Se você está dizendo - O loiro fez uma cara feia. - Mas não fuja do assunto, eu quero saber a verdade.

Jared sabia que não teria como enrolar Jensen, então lhe contou toda a verdade, desde a forma com que fora abordado, etá a ameaça com as fotos.

\- Mas então… Você estava sendo seguido esse tempo todo?

\- É o que parece - Jared ainda estava assustado com a ideia.

\- Então não foi mesmo o Morgan. Quem você acha que encomendou o serviço? A Lauren?

\- Eu não sei, Jensen. Pode ser tanto ela como os irmãos dele. Eles não deram nomes, só exigiram que eu me afaste dele.

\- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? Não vai mesmo denunciá-los? Você conseguiu identificar alguém?

\- Eles estavam encapuzados, e eu não saberia dizer muito sobre eles, de qualquer jeito. Vou fazer exatamente o que pediram. O que mais eu posso fazer? Eu não posso e nem quero deixar a cidade, Jensen. O Thomas ainda nem se acostumou direito com a nova casa, isso não seria justo com ele.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu não acho que você deveria ceder à chantagem. Por que não fala com o Jeffrey? Ele ainda deve estar aqui no hospital.

\- Como assim, ainda deve estar no hospital? - Jared estranhou.

\- Ele estava aqui antes, eu achei que ele pudesse ser o mandante da surra, e… Eu sei que foi um pensamento idiota, mas foi o que me passou pela cabeça, não precisa me olhar desse jeito.

\- Jensen, eu já não estava vendo o Jeffrey, isso não vai ser um problema. Ele quem foi atrás de mim lá na oficina, então eu só preciso fazer com que ele pare de me procurar.

\- E como você pretende fazer isso?

\- Eu tenho um plano. Só preciso chamar ele aqui.

\- Jared, ele… eu não quero defendê-lo, mas ele parecia mesmo arrasado quando viu você nesse estado. Se você falar com ele, talvez ele possa resolver isso, e…

\- Não. Ele não pode saber a verdade, Jensen. Eu não posso arriscar, é da vida do meu filho que estamos falando.

\- Eu sei - Jensen passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

\- E depois, o que ele poderia fazer? Você acha mesmo que ele enfrentaria os irmãos ou a Lauren por minha causa? - Jared forçou uma risada.

\- Eu não o conheço, não sei o que ele faria, mas ainda que indiretamente, ele é o responsável por isso.

\- Só me deixe-me resolver do meu jeito, Jensen. Okay? Confie em mim.

\- Eu tenho outra escolha? - Jensen se aproximou e o abraçou. - Só espero que tudo dê certo.

\- x -

Jeffrey foi até a cafeteria do hospital, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Não iria ficar lá, na sala de espera, discutindo com o amigo arrogante e petulante de Jared. Como ele tivera a ousadia de acusá-lo pelo que aconteceu?

Quando voltou, ficou aliviado ao ver que Jared estava acordado e de ter a oportunidade de falar com ele a sós.

\- O que você faz aqui? - Jared perguntou assim que o empresário entrou no quarto.

\- Quem foi que fez isso, Jared? - Morgan ignorou a pergunta e foi logo ao ponto. Se aproximou e tentou tocar o rosto do moreno, que se esquivou do toque. - Você me prometeu que havia quitado todas as suas dívidas - Completou, desapontado.

\- Não tem nada a ver com traficantes, desta vez.

\- Então quem foi?

\- Eu me meti com o cara errado. Ele tinha um namorado ciumento, foi só isso. Você deveria ver o estado do outro cara - Jared tentou sorrir.

\- Jared…

\- Jeffrey, é melhor você ir, okay? O que eu faço da minha vida é problema meu, não tem por que você se preocupar. Só vá cuidar da sua vida, e me deixe em paz - Respondeu, seco.

\- Por que você está agindo desse jeito?

\- Porque eu estou cansado disso tudo, Jeffrey. Não é porque passamos quase um ano juntos que você tem o direito de se meter na minha vida. De vir aqui, ou lá no meu trabalho… Nós tínhamos um contrato, e ele acabou. Eu precisei do seu dinheiro, e sou grato por isso, mas acabou. Eu não quero que você apareça, eu não quero que me ligue mais, eu só quero esquecer que esse ano existiu.

\- Então é isso? Nem uma lembrança boa sequer, foi só um contrato? - A voz de Morgan saiu mais quebrada do que ele queria demonstrar.

\- O que você esperava? - Jared endureceu a voz, embora seu coração estivesse quebrado por dentro. - Que eu fosse me apaixonar por você e aceitar ser seu amante? Logo você, que adorava jogar os meus erros na minha cara o tempo todo? Que me usou como se eu fosse um brinquedo, que me humilhou quando trouxe o Tom pra dentro da sua casa e me fez assistir vocês? Que trouxe o Tahmoh para um threesome, só pra não correr o risco de eu sair sozinho com ele, e você não poder me controlar? Você é patético, Jeffrey. - Forçou um sorriso. - Eu sei que você é acostumado a comprar tudo o que quer, sei que adora estar no controle, mas não vai acontecer desta vez. Você se acha um deus, mas não passa de um homem qualquer, solitário e desesperado por atenção. Eu olho para trás, pra tudo o que vivemos, e tudo o que eu consigo sentir por você é desprezo - Ao ver o olhar desolado de Jeffrey, Jared se sentiu a pior das criaturas, mas precisava manter aquele teatro, então continuou. - Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, eu me sinto livre. Agora, por favor, só vá embora e não volte nunca mais.

Jeffrey ficou ali parado por um instante, apenas o olhando e tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir. Engoliu em seco e saiu do quarto, se sentindo tão perdido e tão pequeno, como nunca se sentira em toda a sua vida.

_**Continua...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

Jensen voltou para o quarto de Jared logo depois que Jeffrey saiu, e percebeu que seu amigo não parecia nada bem.

\- Eu não sei o que você disse a ele, mas... Jeffrey saiu daqui arrasado.

\- Só falei o que era necessário. O melhor jeito de atingir o Jeffrey é ferir o seu ego. Com certeza ele não irá mais me procurar - Jared falou num fio de voz. Internamente, tinha que admitir que embora tivesse exagerado, parte do que havia dito a ele era um desabafo.

\- Oh Jay - Jensen tocou no ombro do amigo. - Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Sei o quanto deve ser difícil pra você.

\- Está tudo bem, Jensen. Talvez seja melhor assim, eu finalmente coloquei um ponto final nessa história.

Jensen ligou para o seu irmão, e como Thomas já estava dormindo, acharam melhor que ele ficasse por lá até o outro dia. O loiro dormiu em sua própria casa, pois Jared insistiu que não precisava de companhia, e voltou ao hospital logo cedo, pela manhã.

Ajudou Jared a ir para o chuveiro e tomar banho, ficando ligeiramente assustado com os hematomas que ele tinha pelo corpo. Depois do banho, um enfermeiro trocou os curativos e lhe deu a medicação, e Jared tomou seu café da manhã, com certa dificuldade, enquanto conversavam.

\- Pronto pra outra? – Doutor Hartnett entrou no quarto e o examinou mais uma vez, depois do café.

\- Se eu disser que sim, estou liberado pra voltar pra casa? – Jared forçou um sorriso.

\- Ainda não. Preciso refazer alguns exames. Mas talvez eu te libere no final da tarde, se não houver nenhuma complicação.

\- Ookay – Jared fez uma cara feia.

\- Jared, e sobre o boletim de ocorrência? – Joshua perguntou.

\- Eu não vou registrar queixa alguma, Josh - Jared respondeu, já sem paciência.

\- Olha, não é porque eu sou seu amigo que vou fechar os meus olhos pra isso. Foi uma agressão, e eu tenho regras a seguir, aqui no hospital.

\- Regras? - Jensen perguntou, se metendo na conversa. - Então ele é obrigado a registrar queixa porque você tem regras a seguir? Que diabos de regras são essas?

\- São normas do hospital. Não minhas. Mas eu não irei burlar nenhuma norma, só porque você acha que eu devo - Joshua respondeu, aborrecido.

\- E você ainda diz que ele é seu amigo? - Jensen olhou para Jared e balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Que tipo de amigo é esse?

\- Caras - Jared levantou as mãos, interferindo. - Vocês estão parecendo um casal de velhos brigando, por favor.

Ambos se entreolharam, um pouco sem graça e Jared continuou. - E Josh, você pode até chamar os policiais, mas eu vou manter a história do atropelamento. Isso deixa você feliz?

\- Eu preciso de um café - Hertnett anotou algo no prontuário de Jared e saiu do quarto, furioso.

\- Ele é um idiota - Jensen reclamou.

\- Ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele, Jensen.

\- Isso não o torna menos idiota - O loiro bufou. - E ainda tem o mesmo nome que o meu irmão. Bom, por falar nele, eu vou até lá pegar o Thomas. Você quer que eu o traga aqui?

\- Não, eu não quero que ele me veja desse jeito. Ele pode ficar com medo, ou… Sei lá.

\- Ele vai ver você em casa de qualquer jeito, Jay. Mas ok, eu concordo que hospital não é lugar para crianças. Eu voltarei à tarde, então. Você vai ficar bem, aqui sozinho?

\- Vou sim - Jared sorriu. - Obrigado, Jen.

O loiro parou para comprar café antes de ir embora, e encontrou o doutor Hertnett sentado em uma das mesas, com um livro em uma mão, e um copo de café na outra. Jensen o observou por um instante, pela primeira vez reparando no quanto ele era lindo. Lembrou-se da discussão no quarto de Jared e se sentiu mal, pois sabia que, naquela situação, provavelmente teria agido da mesma maneira.

\- Hey - Jensen se aproximou, depois de pegar o seu próprio café. - Eu só queria dizer que eu entendo e sinto muito pela nossa discussão... lá no quarto.

\- Oh. Agora você entende? - Hertnett levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Posso? - Jensen apontou para a cadeira na frente do médico.

\- Claro.

\- Eu não sou médico, mas trabalho como assistente social. Teve uma situação em que, mesmo sendo o melhor amigo do Jared, eu coloquei o meu lado profissional em primeiro lugar. Foi no automático, sabe. Eu nem pensei direito, e me arrependi muito depois, mas aconteceu. Não tinha como voltar atrás. O que eu tinha dito estava dito.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Depois que Jared foi preso, e mesmo quando estava em liberdade condicional, o filho dele ficou em um lar provisório. Eu não sei se você conhece essa história.

\- Eu soube sobre o filho e sobre a prisão, porque, você sabe… - gesticulou. - As pessoas falam. Mas não tive contato com ele desde que ele saiu da faculdade, então não, eu não sabia.

\- Bom, eu estava em contato com essas pessoas que cuidaram do menino, até pra me certificar que o Thomas estava sendo bem cuidado, então… Um dia apareceu um casal os visitando e eles se encantaram com o garoto. Foi amor à primeira vista, sabe? Coincidentemente, eu estava lá neste dia e os conheci e pensei… Por que não? A vida do Jared estava uma bagunça e eu pensei que ele pelo menos devesse saber que havia essa possibilidade, entende?

\- E você disse a ele?

Jensen passou as mãos pelos cabelos. - Sim, eu disse e nós tivemos uma briga feia. Ele me deu um soco, que foi até merecido, o meu namorado se meteu na briga, e foi aquela coisa - O loiro forçou um sorriso. - Então, eu entendo você. Eu entendo que você esteja tentando fazer o que é certo, mas… Jared recém teve a guarda definitiva do filho de volta, e… Eu acho que isso só iria complicar a sua situação. Mas se você acha mesmo que tem que fazer, então…

\- Bom, na verdade eu acabei de registrar o seu prontuário como atropelamento e não vou chamar a polícia.

\- Não? - Jensen o olhou, curioso.

\- Eu não costumo burlar as leis, não me olhe desta maneira - Josh sorriu, um pouco sem graça, e de repente Jensen pensou que era a coisa mais adorável que já tinha visto.

\- Eu não estou te julgando, eu só achei que…

\- Que eu não seria corrompido tão facilmente? Cara, não faça eu me sentir pior do que já estou. Na verdade eu só não fiz, porque eu devo uma ao Jared.

\- Oh - Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Jared era muito amigo do meu namorado na época, eles estudavam na mesma turma, enquanto eu fazia medicina, na mesma universidade. Eu geralmente saía com eles pra beber, depois das aulas. Eles tinham uma turma grande de amigos, e depois de um tempo, eu acabei me tornando amigo do Jared também. Ele era bastante popular, sabe? - Joshua sorriu.

\- Eu imagino - Jensen sorriu também.

\- Então teve uma noite em que fomos todos a um bar, eu e meu namorado já estávamos com problemas, então ele bebeu demais e de repente cismou que eu estava de olho em um cara da banda.

\- E você estava? - Jensen levantou as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Não. Eu sempre fui muito certinho, sou do tipo romântico e fiel - Confessou. - Mas achei aquilo tão absurdo, que comecei a rir, então meu namorado, bêbado, se aborreceu ainda mais e começou a levantar a voz e a discutir na frente de todos... Acho que foi a maior humilhação que eu passei em toda a minha vida. Então eu me levantei pra ir embora e ele foi atrás de mim até o estacionamento, onde partiu pra agressão física.

\- Uau!

\- É - Josh balançou a cabeça. - Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes e eu não era como hoje, sabe - Hartnett sorriu, um pouco sem graça - Eu era alto e magrelo, nunca tinha precisado usar de força física pra me defender, então...

\- Ele foi um covarde.

\- Sim, ele foi. Minha sorte é que o Jared deve ter percebido que havia algo errado e nos seguiu até o estacionamento. Eu já tinha levado um soco e estava com o nariz sangrando, então ele se certificou de que eu ficaria bem e levou o meu namorado pra casa. Depois de socar a cara dele, claro - Joshua riu.

\- Jared sempre foi bom de briga - Jensen concordou.

\- Sim, mas parece que isso não o ajudou desta vez, não é?

\- Não - Jensen suspirou. - Ele também é muito bom em se meter em encrencas - Brincou. - Acho que ele atrai esse tipo de coisa.

\- E você é um bom amigo.

\- Eu tento. Ele já fez muito por mim, também. Nós temos uma longa história.

\- Quem sabe um dia você possa me contar? Minha folga é na quarta, eu terei a noite livre - Joshua o olhou, esperançoso.

\- x -

Jared gargalhava, segurando as costelas, devido à dor.

\- Você realmente não existe, Jensen.

\- Se eu soubesse que ia rir de mim, não teria te contado - O loiro fez bico, emburrado.

\- Desculpa - Jared deu uma última risada. - Mas você saiu daqui de manhã xingando o cara, e agora está aí suspirando e com um encontro marcado? Sério?

\- Não é um encontro, eu nem sei aonde vamos, na verdade, ele ficou de me ligar pra combinarmos. Talvez ele só queira ser meu amigo? - Deu de ombros.

\- Oh sim, eu aposto que ele só quer ser seu amigo - Jared riu novamente. - Jensen, para. Eu sei que você ainda está traumatizado por causa do Matt, mas dê uma chance a si mesmo, vai? O Josh é um cara legal. Uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci.

\- Você devia ouvir seus próprios conselhos, sabia?

\- Ora, cala a boca - Jared resmungou.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? Quero dizer, você me responde com toda a sinceridade?

\- Faça.

\- Você e o Joshua… Vocês já…?

\- Não.

\- Nem uma vez? Nem tentou? - Jensen precisava saber.

\- Não. Não que ele não fizesse o meu tipo, mas ele era namorado de um amigo meu, então… É algo que eu sempre respeitei - Jared sorriu. - Apesar de que, o meu amigo era um babaca, e bem que merecia um par de chifres - Brincou.

\- É, o Josh me contou.

\- Humm… vocês já parecem bem íntimos. Foram mesmo tomar um café, ou estavam se pegando no banheiro?

\- Cala a boca, Jay - Jensen deu risadas. - Agora vamos. - Jared havia ganhado alta, então o loiro o ajudou a se vestir para levá-lo para casa.

No caminho, passaram pela casa do irmão de Jensen para pegar Thomas, que já estava na porta, os esperando.

\- Papai! - O garoto saiu correndo na direção de Jared e se agarrou em suas pernas, assim que o alcançou.

\- Hey amigão - Jared se ajoelhou, para poder olhá-lo, hesitante pela reação do filho quando visse seus ferimentos.

\- Papai tem dodói - Thomas colocou sua mãozinha no rosto do pai, onde ainda estava um pouco inchado e com hematomas.

\- Sim. Papai se machucou, mas logo, logo vai ficar bom - Jared segurou a mão gordinha do filho e a beijou.

O garoto envolveu seus bracinhos no pescoço de Jared, o abraçando com força, e apesar da dor nas costelas e ombro, Jared não o afastou. Sentiu seus olhos queimarem, segurando as lágrimas. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Jensen ficou assistindo à cena, emocionado. Jared agradeceu Joshua e Alice, por terem tomado conta do menino e foram embora.

\- x -

Quando Tracy foi com seus três filhos até a casa de Jeffrey, no final da tarde de domingo, quase não reconheceu o seu próprio irmão. Ele estava o tempo todo sentado no sofá, com a TV ligada, mas dava pra perceber que sua mente estava longe dali.

Ele não se incomodou nem mesmo com as crianças correndo pela casa, nem com Meg, sua sobrinha mais velha, subindo no seu colo, ou colocando tic-tacs no seu cabelo, e dizendo o quão lindo e fofo ele ficava.

\- Tio Jeff, nós podemos dar uma volta com a limusine? - Julian, o sobrinho do meio, perguntou.

\- Claro, eu vou pedir pro Travis levar vocês depois, okay? - Respondeu, ainda olhando para a TV.

\- Onde está o Jared? Ele não pode levar a gente? - Foi a vez de Ian, o mais novinho, perguntar, e só então Jeffrey olhou para eles.

\- Jared não trabalha mais aqui. Na verdade o tio Jeffrey não tem mais motorista, mas o Travis pode quebrar um galho - Respondeu calmamente.

\- Ahh. Sem o Jared não tem graça - O menino se sentou com os braços cruzados, emburrado.

\- É... e eu queria fazer tranças no cabelo dele - Meg reclamou.

\- Okay… por que vocês não vão até a cozinha pedir pra Judith preparar um lanche? - Tracy sugeriu e as crianças consordaram, deixando ela e o irmão a sós por um momento.

\- O que está havendo, Jeff? - Tracy se sentou ao seu lado, preocupada.

\- Nada - Ficou em silêncio por um momento, e só então continuou. - Você acha que eu sou uma pessoa desprezível?

\- O quê?

\- Eu sei que exagero às vezes. Eu faço as coisas sem pensar, seja por ciúmes, ou pra provar que eu tenho tudo sob controle, mas… Droga! - Jeffrey passou as mãos pelo rosto, suspirando.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Jared. Eu sei que errei, e… Okay, algumas vezes eu até cheguei a ser cruel, mas sempre estávamos na mesma página, entende? Se eu provocava de uma maneira, ele devolvia a provocação de outra. Mas as coisas que ele me disse na sexta, foi como… Como se ele quisesse me ferir. Como se ele realmente quisesse isso. A não ser que…

\- Meu deus, Jeff. Por que vocês homens, são tão complicados? - Tracy fez cara de indignada. - Eu nem me espanto de ele ter fugido deste relacionamento maluco com você.

\- Ele estava mentindo - Jeffrey teve um estalo.

\- O quê?

\- Ele mentiu sobre a surra, tenho certeza que mentiu, mas… Por que essa necessidade repentina de me afastar? Quero dizer, quando eu fui até o oficina e o beijei, ele não quis, mas ao mesmo tempo ele quis, entende? E de repente...

\- Que oficina? Quero dizer, você o beijou? Eu estou completamente perdida aqui.

Jeffrey gargalhou e de repente voltou a ficar sério. - Tem alguma coisa errada. Eu posso ser um cretino, mas eu o conheço, e…

\- Você não pode simplesmente aceitar um fora, não é? - Tracy bufou.

\- Em outras circunstâncias, eu até aceitaria. Não sem lutar, é claro - Jeffrey sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Quando ele estava saindo com aquele _bombadinho da academia_ \- Jeffrey falou com desprezo na voz. - eu até podia entender. Ele tentava me afastar, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me queria por perto. E essa foi a reação quando eu o beijei lá na oficina, como se ele sempre estivesse travando uma luta interna.

\- Jeff… Você é meu irmão, e é um cara lindo e pode até se achar irresistível, mas…

\- Se você disser que eu me acho um deus e que sou só um cara comum, desesperado por atenção, a nossa conversa acaba aqui - Jeffrey falou, puto, se lembrando das palavras de Jared.

\- O que eu quero dizer, é que as pessoas tem outras prioridades, Jeff. Você me disse que Jared recuperou a guarda do filho, isso quer dizer que ele está recomeçando, e é meio óbvio que você não faz mais parte dessa nova vida. Talvez você tenha que se conformar com isso, ou então…

\- Ou então…?

\- Ou então mande a Lauren e nossos irmãos pro inferno e assuma o que sente por ele.

\- Isso seria em vão, neste momento. Acho que um dos lados já venceu a luta interna que ele travava, e eu não faço parte dele.

\- Então por que você simplesmente não segue em frente e o deixa em paz? - Tracy não conseguia compreender.

\- Porque ele é único, Tracy. Ele é único, e…

\- Você o ama.

\- Tinha algo a mais nos olhos dele. Além da mágoa e da raiva, tinha algo mais… Mas se realmente houver alguma coisa errada e ele não quis me dizer, eu vou descobrir.

\- x -

Jensen estava extremamente ansioso. Doutor Hartnett havia ligado na noite anterior, e combinaram de se encontrar em um restaurante japonês.

Jensen não conhecia o local, mas ao entrar, percebeu que o ambiente era bastante descontraído, mas também notou que a maioria dos frequentadores eram casais.

A mesa que Joshua havia reservado ficava em um canto, e tinham bastante privacidade ali, mas ainda assim Jensen estava nervoso. Jared tentara lhe tranquilizar, já que Jensen passara lá todos os dias para se certificar de que estava bem, mas quando Josh chegou, alguns minutos atrasados - Ou seria Jensen pontual demais? - o coração do loiro começou a bater mais forte.

Ele estava ainda mais lindo sem o jaleco do hospital. Vestia uma calça jeans preta um tanto justa e um suéter azul com gola V. Jensen poderia ficar apreciando a visão durante toda a noite, mas quando o homem se aproximou e estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-o, com aquele sorriso tímido no rosto, Jensen só conseguia pensar em levá-lo pra casa e tirar todo o atraso desde Las Vegas.

\- Gostou do ambiente? - Joshua perguntou, ao se sentar.

\- É perfeito - Jensen sorriu. - Você costuma vir aqui?

\- Não. Na verdade, foi indicação de um colega de trabalho. Eu não conheço quase nada na cidade. Desde que me mudei só tenho trabalhado e tentado organizar o meu lugar, então… - Sorriu, um pouco sem graça. - Eu também não tenho muitos amigos, aqui. Foi bom ter reencontrado o Jared, e… você sabe, conhecido você.

\- Se mudou recentemente? - Jensen ficou curioso.

\- Três meses. Eu não tinha nada me prendendo, então me inscrevi para algumas vagas em vários lugares e quando me chamaram no hospital, eu não pensei duas vezes.

\- Que bom que aceitou a vaga aqui - Jensen falou num impulso e só então se deu conta, corando.

Joshua riu. Uma risada tão gostosa, que Jensen pensou que era o seu novo som preferido. Estava ficando patético, não estava? Seria cedo demais para isso?

Embora tanto Jensen, quanto Joshua estivessem um tanto nervosos no início, a conversa fluiu com muita facilidade. Descobriram ter muitos gostos em comum, como músicas e filmes, e Josh parecia gostar muito de viagens, assim como Jensen. Ele lhe contou algumas de suas aventuras e Jensen conheceu um pouco até mesmo sobre Jared na época de Stanford, quando ele e Josh eram amigos.

Bom, pelo menos sua amizade com Jared não seria um empecilho desta vez, como fora com Matt. Jensen percebeu que sua mente já estava indo um pouco além, afinal, mal o tinha conhecido, mas não podia negar que estava cada vez mais encantado com aquele homem. Já não bastava ser lindo, ele também tinha que ser pefeito?

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**Resposta às reviews sem login:**

**Helena Candido:** Que bom que gostou. Obrigada! Abraços.

**Anaas:** Sim, já que a intenção era machucar, Jared aproveitou e jogou algumas verdades na cara. Kkk. Jeffrey amadurecer? Humm… vamos ver, né? Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

Morgan tamborilava os dedos sobre o tampo da mesa do seu escritório, pensativo...

Tinha ligado para Tracy logo pela manhã e ela o chamara de insuportável; disse que ele precisava tratar suas variações de humor e também tinha dito mais algumas coisinhas que Jeffrey preferira ignorar.

Travis, que estava substituindo Jared como motorista temporariamente, tinha quase sido demitido, depois de Jeffrey encontrar papéis de bala e pegadas de crianças dentro da sua limusine. Que culpa ele tinha de trabalhar com pessoas incompetentes?

"_O senhor me autorizou a levar as crianças para passear naquele dia."_ Jeffrey balançou a cabeça. Detestava pessoas que apenas seguiam ordens, sem questionar. Travis deveria ter percebido que Jeffrey não estava no seu juízo, quando sugerira aquele passeio com as crianças.

Ou será que estava apenas acostumado com a teimosia de Jared, e agora sentia falta de alguém que contestasse suas ordens?

Jared. Maldito… Por que ele não lhe saía da cabeça?

\- Com licença, senhor Morgan. O senhor mandou me chamar? - Brock Kelly entrou no escritório, um tanto receoso, depois de ter sido chamado por Amy, a mais nova secretária.

\- Sim, por favor, sente-se - O empresário apontou para a poltrona em frente à sua mesa. - Como vai o trabalho? - Jeffrey perguntou para puxar conversa, não era como se estivesse realmente interessado.

\- Vai bem, eu… Tive alguns contratos para analizar esta semana, e…

\- Brock… - Posso te chamar de Brock, certo?

\- Claro - O mais novo estranhou.

\- Então… Brock. Será que eu posso confiar em você pra algo um tanto… privado e confidencial? - Jeffrey se recostou na cadeira, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do seu subordinado. Jared dissera que ele era de confiança, Jeffrey iria confiar nos seus instintos.

\- Sim, senhor. Mas do que se trata?

\- Você frequenta o escritório do Steve, não é mesmo? Será que em meio a alguma conversa, por acaso, você ouviu ele mencionar o nome do Jared?

\- Do Padalecki?

\- Sim.

\- Não, eu… Eu não o vi mais por aqui, será que…?

\- Ele não trabalha mais pra mim há algum tempo. Mas foi por escolha dele, você não precisa se preocupar - Morgan acrescentou ao ver a cara de espanto do seu funcionário. - Imagino que você e Jared não tenham mais contato, desde que ele… se demitiu?

\- Não, a última vez que falei com Jared, foi aqui na empresa. Nós nunca fomos exatamente amigos, apesar de termos acertado nossas diferenças, então…

\- Entendo. Eu gostaria que você fosse visitá-lo - Jeffrey foi direto ao ponto.

\- O quê? Eu, é... eu nem mesmo sei onde ele mora.

\- Eu posso te dar o endereço, isso não é um problema.

\- Okay, mas… Por quê? - Brock não estava entendendo nada.

\- Jared foi espancado - Jeffrey suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Ainda era doloroso lembrar.

\- O quê?

\- Ele disse que se meteu em uma briga, mas eu tenho certeza que está mentindo. Que ele está escondendo algo, e eu preciso descobrir o que é.

\- Bom, eu… Eu não sei se posso bater na porta da casa dele e perguntar isso. Quero dizer, nós não temos nenhuma intimidade, não é como se…

\- Okay… - Jeffrey ponderou. Jared logo saberia que era coisa sua, talvez não fosse mesmo boa ideia. Então esqueça a visita, mas eu preciso de um outro favor. Tudo o que você fizer, será muito bem recompensado.

\- Senhor Morgan, não é uma questão de dinheiro, mas é uma situação um tanto... complicada. Qual seria esse favor? - Brock estava com medo de descobrir.

\- Eu preciso que você fique atento a qualquer pista, qualquer palavra, ou qualquer documento que prove que os meus irmãos possam ter algo a ver com o que aconteceu com Jared.

\- O senhor acha que…? Mas por que eles teriam algo com isso?

\- Achar não me adianta nada. Eu preciso de provas. Preciso que você verifique cada gaveta, que acesse o computador deles, e-mails, arquivos, qualquer coisa…

\- Mas senhor, eu… Eu posso perder o meu emprego, se eles descobrirem - Brock parecia assustado.

\- Então faça sem que eles descubram - Jeffrey sorriu.

\- x -

Jensen foi até a casa de Jared, na sexta-feira, logo depois do trabalho, como era de costume. Brincou com Thomas por algum tempo e depois foi para a cozinha, onde contou a Jared sobre o seu encontro com o doutor Hartnett.

\- Eu não te contei pra você ficar rindo da minha cara – Jensen falou, bravo.

\- O que você quer que eu diga? Sério que não rolou nem um beijo sequer? Cara… Vocês parecem duas virgens – Jared zoou.

\- E se ele só quiser a minha amizade? Eu posso ter entendido errado - Jensen se encostou no balcão, suspirando.

\- Pela minha experiência, amigos a gente leva pra um bar, e não pra um restaurante chinês - Jared rolou os olhos.

\- Japonês.

\- Pior ainda. Jensen... você é tímido e ele também, mas alguém vai ter que tomar a iniciativa, você sabe disso, não? E desde quando você é tão inseguro? O que tem a perder?

\- É... eu fui um idiota. Fiquei esperando a hora certa, e por fim a noite passou e não fiz nada. Nem sei se ele vai querer sair comigo de novo.

\- Ele não seria tão burro - Jared riu. - Olha pra isso. Não é uma das coisas mais nojentas que você já viu? Como alguém pode comer isso? – Jared estava preparando banana amassada com aveia, para Thomas comer.

\- Eu gosto. Mas se você acha nojento, por que está fazendo?

\- Porque o pestinha gosta e está aqui na lista de comida saudável que a irmã do Chad fez pra mim.

\- Comida saudável, é? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que ia levar ele pra comer hambúrguer, amanhã.

\- Uma vez por semana ele pode comer bobagens - Jared se defendeu.

\- Mas vocês já não comeram hambúrguers ontem?

\- Vai ficar contando, agora? - Jared bufou, fazendo o loiro rir.

\- Você acha que eu devo ligar pra ele? - Jensen observava Thomas comer, fazendo uma lambança com a colher.

Jared começou a rir e Jensen o encarou, puto.

\- Certo, eu sou a piada do dia - rolou os olhos.

\- Uma pena que eu estava preso e não tive a chance de ver você se apaixonar pelo Matt também. É divertido.

\- Idiota! - Foi a vez de Jensen bufar. - Foi diferente. O Joshua é… Eu não sei explicar, eu nem sei se estou me apaixonando por ele, ainda é muito cedo, mas… Sabe quando você conhece alguém e pode ficar horas e horas conversando sem nunca se cansar? Ou quando você sente aquele frio na barriga só de pensar nele, ou… fica querendo ouvir o som da sua voz, querendo ver o seu sorriso e essas coisas ridículas de comédia romântica? É meio assim que eu me sinto.

\- Eu estava pensando em pedir uma pizza, o que você acha?

\- Não estou com fome, mas acho que é uma boa ideia - Jensen sorriu, de repente se sentindo um idiota.

\- Você não quer levar o Thomas pra se limpar enquanto eu peço? - Jared sugeriu.

\- Eu tenho cara de babá, por acaso? - Jensen brincou, mas pegou o menino no colo e o levou para o banheiro.

Neste meio tempo, Jared ligou para Joshua Hartnett, pois sabia que era sua noite de folga, o convidou para vir até ali, e só então ligou para a pizzaria.

Meia hora depois, Josh bateu na porta e Jared foi atendê-lo.

\- Hey. Que surpresa você ter vindo, eu acabei de pedir uma pizza - Cumprimentou o amigo.

\- Surpresa? Mas foi você quem me cha…

Jared pigarreou, cortando-o. - Hey Jensen, olha quem apareceu - Jared chamou o loiro e piscou, com um sorriso safado no rosto. - Sabe, eu acabei de lembrar que prometi levar o Thomas pra dar uma volta, então… Aproveitem a pizza - Jared pegou o um casaco e a mochila do seu filho e foi saindo.

\- Mas Jay… - Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

\- Ah, só… se usarem a minha cama, troquem os lençóis depois, por favor - Jared piscou e saiu, deixando um Jensen totalmente sem graça e Joshua com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

\- Jared sendo Jared - Joshua deu risadas, olhando para Jensen.

\- É, ele… ele adora deixar as pessoas sem graça - Jensen riu, ainda constrangido.

Por sorte, o entregador de pizza chegou em seguida, quebrando o gelo.

Jensen pegou cervejas no refrigerador e ambos se sentaram no sofá da sala. O embaraço logo desapareceu e a conversa fluiu, como se fossem velhos amigos.

\- Sabe, eu… não sabia que você estava aqui. Jared me ligou e ele falou tão rápido que eu nem sei se entendi direito, até fiquei pensando que ele não estivesse bem, ou algo assim - Joshua falou.

\- Ele ligou enquanto eu fui cuidar do Thomas, foi uma surpresa pra mim também - Jensen corou ligeiramente.

\- Mas foi bom, porque eu… Confesso que eu queria muito ver você, mas estava na dúvida se deveria te ligar, ou…

\- Mesmo? - Jensen sorriu. - Porque eu tive a mesma dúvida. A noite de quarta foi ótima, mas o tempo passou tão rápido e eu… eu estava um pouco nervoso, então…

\- Eu também - Joshua confessou e se aproximou, sentando bem próximo ao loiro. - E eu não me perdoei por ter terminado a noite sem ao menos… - Seus rostos estavam há centímetros de distância. - Sem ao menos te beijar - Doutor Hartnett venceu o restante do espaço entre eles e selou seus lábios.

O beijo começou suave, e foi se aprofundando aos poucos. Suas línguas explorando a boca um do outro, se descobrindo… Jensen enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos um tanto compridos de Joshua, e gemeu ao sentir a barba curta dele roçando na pele do seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

As carícias foram se intensificando e de repente Jensen se viu deitado no sofá, com Joshua deliciosamente encaixado entre as suas pernas.

\- Espera - Hartnett parou de repente.

\- Eu… uh… fiz alguma coisa errada? - Jensen perguntou, receoso.

\- Não, eu só… - sorriu, sem graça. - Me desculpe, mas eu não queria que fosse… que fosse desse jeito - O doutor voltou a se sentar no sofá, puxando Jensen consigo.

\- Desse jeito…? - Jensen ainda estava um tanto atordoado, sem entender.

\- Na casa do Jared, com ele podendo voltar a qualquer hora, isso é tão… - Joshua não sabia como explicar. - Eu só queria que fosse… especial.

\- Oh deus… você é romântico - Jensen pensou em voz alta.

\- Isso é ruim? - Josh franziu o cenho.

\- Isso é maravilhoso - Jensen sorriu e o beijou.

\- Me desculpe por ter quebrado o clima, mas eu não moro muito longe daqui, e o meu apartamento é pequeno, mas você é muito bem vindo - Hartnett falou, intercalando beijos no rosto e no pescoço de Jensen.

\- Eu sou? - Jensen sorriu com malícia. - Você vai na frente e eu te sigo com o meu carro - O loiro pegou as chaves e foi saindo.

\- x -

Jared passeava com Thomas pelo shopping center mais próximo da sua casa, quando recebeu uma mensagem de Jensen em seu celular:

"_Fomos pro apartamento do Josh. Valeu pela ajuda."_

E então veio outra, logo em seguida:

_"Você sabia que ele é romântico?"_

Jared gargalhou. - Acho que o tio Jensen se deu bem - Olhou para o seu filho, que sacudia o potinho de mm's, fazendo barulho. - Mas eu não devia estar te falando isso. Pra você, se dar bem é ganhar um monte de balinhas. Eu sinto falta desse tempo. Ou talvez não muito - falou quando um moreno sarado passou por eles, lhe encarando.

\- x -

Na semana seguinte, Jared saíra para entregar o carro de um cliente da oficina, e estava há apenas duas quadras de distância, quando um cachorro cruzou a frente do automóvel. Foi tudo muito rápido... Jared meteu o pé no freio e tentou desviá-lo, então sentiu o impacto e ouviu o grito do animal.

Abriu a porta do carro e foi correndo até onde o cão estava estirado no chão. Apesar do desespero, tentou manter a calma e ficou aliviado ao ouvir o animal gemer e se mexer brevemente.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Jared tirou a jaqueta que vestia e envolveu o animal, que era um pastor alemão de médio porte, e o carregou até o banco traseiro do carro.

\- Aguenta firme, amigão - O moreno dirigiu o mais rápido que pode até a clínica veterinária mais próxima.

\- O que houve com ele? - Amelia, a veterinária de plantão, o conduziu até a sala de exames, onde ele deitou o cão em uma das macas.

\- Eu não sei… Ele surgiu do nada e eu o atropelei.

\- Ele não é seu?

\- Não. Eu não faço ideia de quem seja, ele só… Oh meu deus, ele vai ficar bem, não vai? - O coração de Jared batia forte, e suas mãos tremiam.

\- Eu preciso examiná-lo, para saber a extensão dos ferimentos e tirar um raio-x, pra ver se fraturou algum osso.

\- Certo.

\- O senhor pode aguardar na recepção, eu o chamarei assim que tiver alguma notícia. - Quando Jared continuou ali parado, a mulher continuou. - Ele vai ficar bem, o senhor pode ir.

\- Eu… é… Eu preciso ir devolver o carro que é de um cliente, e… - Jared olhou no relógio. - E tenho que pegar o meu filho na escola, mas eu volto em seguida, ok?

Jared ficou tão atordoado por ter ferido o cachorro, que somente quando voltou para a oficina, se deu conta do estrago que havia feito no carro. O para-choques estava torto e tinha um leve amassado na lataria. Abriu a porta traseira e percebeu que, embora tivesse colocado a sua jaqueta, o estofamento estava um pouco sujo de sangue. Definitivamente, o universo só podia estar conspirando contra ele.

Pensou em pegar uma esponja e produto para limpar, quando ouviu os gritos do seu patrão.

\- O que diabos você fez?

\- Eu… atropelei um cachorro - Jared deu de ombros. Sabia que estava encrencado.

\- Atropelou um cachorro? Com este carro? Você está ficando maluco? O que eu vou dizer pro cliente? - Kurt Fuller praticamente gritava.

\- O cachorro apareceu do nada, não é como se eu tivesse… - Jared tentou explicar, mas Kurt o interrompeu.

\- Eu não quero saber! Primeiro você aparece pra trabalhar todo machucado, como se tivesse entrado em uma briga de rua, e agora destrói o carro de um cliente por causa de um cachorro? Você vai pagar por isso e está demitido!

O homem continuou gritando e reclamando, e Jared usou todo o seu autocontrole para não dar um soco na cara dele e fazê-lo calar a boca. Ao invés disso, xingou mentalmente, pegou suas coisas e foi embora, sem dizer uma palavra.

Precisava pegar Thomas na escola e, no caminho, pensou em ligar para Jensen. Mas então se lembrou do quanto o loiro estava feliz, e não quis estragar sua felicidade com notícias ruins.

De repente se lembrou de Jeffrey, e pensou que deveria ser praga dele. "_Você prefere trabalhar nessa oficina, sem futuro algum, do que trabalhar para mim." _Não, não deveria estar pensando em Jeffrey, mas a sua mente era uma maldita vilã.

Sua felicidade não durou muito. Agora estava novamente desempregado, e isso não era nada bom. Só Jared sabia o quanto havia lhe custado arranjar um emprego e teria que começar do zero novamente.

\- Pai! - Thomas gritou de longe quando viu o moreno se aproximar, e correu em sua direção.

\- Hey amigão - Jared o pegou no colo e o braçou forte. Era tudo o que precisava naquele momento. - Já se despediu da professora?

\- Tchau professora! - O menino gritou, abanando. - Tchau Emily - gritou também para uma menina de longos cabelos negros que estava próxima a eles.

\- Humm. Quem é a Emily? - Jared perguntou, quando o colocou de volta no chão, e caminhavam até o carro. - Uma nova amiguinha?

\- Minha namorada - Thomas falou, orgulhoso de si mesmo. - Ela é bonita. E pediu se eu quero ser seu namorado - O menino falou simplesmente.

\- Oh, ótimo. Agora o meu filho de três anos tem uma namorada, enquanto o seu pai… - Bufou, frustrado, e deu risadas.

\- Nós vamos na casa do tio Jensen? - Tom perguntou, animado, quando viu que Jared fez outro caminho.

\- Não, nós vamos ver um cachorrinho que se machucou, antes de irmos pra casa, okay?

\- Por que o cachorrinho se machucou? - Thomas franziu o cenho.

\- Porque… ele deve ter se perdido, atravessou a rua correndo e foi atropelado por um carro.

\- Coitado. Ele vai ficar bem?

\- Ele vai sim. Já tem uma doutora cuidando dele. Por isso não se pode atravessar as ruas sem olhar para os lados, está vendo?

\- Eu sei. Só segurando a mão do papai - Thomas respondeu e Jared o olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, sorrindo e pensando que a vida é muito mais simples quando se é criança.

Entraram na clínica e a doutora Amelia veio atendê-lo.

\- Por um momento, eu pensei que você não fosse voltar - comentou.

\- Pensou? - Jared franziu o cenho.

\- Não me leve a mal, não é nada pessoal. Mas a maioria não volta, e eu acabo generalizando. Me desculpe - A doutora sorriu, sem graça.

\- Bom, acho que eu não sou como a maioria, não é? - Jared sorriu. - Como está o garotão?

\- Venha, você já pode vê-lo. É seu filho? - Amelia apontou para Thomas, que a observava, um tanto encabulado.

\- Sim. ele não gosta muito de médicos - Jared riu. - Venha. Vamos ver como o cãozinho está - Pegou o menino pela mão e o levou até a sala de atendimento.

\- Ele fraturou uma pata, que nós imobilizamos com uma tala, e tem algumas escoriações pelo corpo, mas nada muito grave. No momento ele está sedado, para não sentir dor, mas logo ele poderá voltar para casa. A propósito, nós localizamos o seu dono - Amelia apontou para um senhor que acabou de entrar na sala. - Senhor Thompson, este é Jared Padalecki - os apresentou.

\- Padalecki. Eu conheço você - Senhor Thompson sorriu e apertou sua mão, e Jared o reconheceu imediatamente. - Eu procurei o Skoob por todo lugar. Quando me disseram que um cão havia sido atropelado naquela rua, eu só torci para que ele estivesse bem.

\- Eu sinto muito. Ele surgiu do nada e eu tentei desviar, mas não deu tempo. Então eu o trouxe para cá imediatamente.

\- Eu estive lá na oficina. Acho que você se encrencou por causa do meu garoto. O seu patrão parecia bem zangado.

\- É, ele ficou - Jared fez uma careta.

\- Presumo que não trabalha mais pro Jeffrey Dean Morgan...

\- Não. Há algum tempo, já.

\- Bom, obrigado por ter cuidado do meu garoto. Eu não sei o que faria sem ele. A propósito, eu já paguei pelo estrago causado, não quero que você seja prejudicado.

\- Está tudo bem - Jared sorriu. - Agora que ele está em boas mãos, nós já vamos indo - Jared olhou para Thomas, que estava entretido com alguns filhotes de cachorros. - Se eu conseguir tirá-lo dali.

\- x -

No dia seguinte, Jared estava em casa, cuidando do jardim, quando Jensen apareceu por ali.

\- Eu estava passando pelo bairro e dei uma parada na oficina pra falar com você, quando soube… Por que não me ligou? - Jensen abriu os braços, indignado.

\- Que diferença isso faria, Jensen? Aquele emprego era mesmo uma porcaria e o Kurt, ele… Ele é a pessoa mais detestável que eu já conheci. Sério, eu tive vontade de enfiar a mão nas fuças dele - Jared falou, aborrecido.

\- Ainda assim, você podia ter me ligado.

\- Eu sei.

\- Jared, não é porque eu estou namorando, que as coisas mudaram entre nós. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- Eu sei, Jensen - Jared suspirou, largando as ferramentas. - Eu só não liguei, porque não quis estragar o seu momento. Você estava todo feliz, porque finalmente descobriu que o Joshua tem um pau enorme, e…

\- Vai se foder, Jared! - Jensen deu um soco no braço do amigo, brincando. - Eu não conto mais nada pra você.

Jared gargalhou. - Está tudo bem, Jensen. Eu posso conseguir outro emprego. Não vai ser fácil, mas eu posso.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso, e apesar de estranhar o número, o moreno atendeu.

\- Ou talvez não seja tão difícil assim - sorriu, animado.

\- O quê? Quem era? - Jensen estranhou.

\- O senhor Thompson. Ele é o dono do cachorro que eu atropelei, e ex cliente da empresa do Jeffrey. Disse pra eu passar na empresa dele amanhã, e que tem uma proposta de emprego pra mim.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Review sem login:**

**Anaas:** Jensen merece muito ser feliz, né? Sou suspeita pra falar, mas acho ele e Joshua muito fofos… rs. Jeffrey não vai sossegar até descobrir a verdade, resta saber o que ele vai fazer com ela, né? Obrigada por comentar. Abraços!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Ligações Perigosas**_

_**Capítulo 24**_

Na manhã seguinte, conforme combinado, Jared foi se encontrar com o senhor Thompson. O homem lhe mostrou parte da empresa, que era uma indústria de motores elétricos de grande porte e o apresentou à sua secretária e à equipe com quem trabalharia diretamente.

Conversaram durante algum tempo em seu escritório, e Jared percebeu que, embora a situação da empresa fosse crítica, Thompson ainda tinha muito entusiamo e não estava a ponto de desistir.

\- Eu só não entendi muito bem - Jared comentou quanto teve a oportunidade. - Eu atropelei o seu cachorro e o senhor está me oferecendo um emprego? Por quê?

\- Na verdade a culpa foi minha, por ter me descuidado e o deixado fugir. Quando eu fui até a oficina, soube que você foi demitido por causa disso, e... Eu sou uma pessoa justa. Ou tento ser – Thompson sorriu.

\- Como o senhor conseguiu localizar a oficina, afinal? – Jared ficou curioso.

\- A dona da casa em frente, anotou a placa do carro. Eu localizei o dono e ele me disse que o seu carro estava lá. Logo depois, eu recebi a ligação da clínica. Meu telefone estava na parte interna da coleira.

\- Oh. Eu devia ter pensado nisso.

\- Você o socorreu. Não é todo mundo que faz isso. Mas na verdade, não é apenas por isso que eu te chamei aqui. Eu tive outras reuniões com o Jeffrey Morgan, depois daquele dia em que nos conhecemos, no restaurante.

\- Eu soube.

\- Eu vou te dizer, Morgan é um sujeito bastante frio, mas falava de você com certo… orgulho. Ele me mostrou todo o levantamento e análise que você fez da minha empresa. Não apenas das dívidas e dos impostos, mas você fez uma análise minuciosa do seu potencial, e do montante de investimento que precisaria para que ela voltasse a funcionar a pleno vapor. Eu fiquei um tanto impressionado. Nem mesmo o meu contador ou as empresas de assessoria que contratei, fizeram isso por mim, e olha que eu pagava bem caro pelas suas horas. Tenho a impressão que eu vivo cercado de pessoas incompetentes, a começar pelos meus filhos - bufou.

\- Eu fiz o que pude com os dados que me forneceram, mais um comparativo com outras empresas do mesmo ramo, mas o senhor sabe que o Jeffrey manipulou os números, pra parecer que o negócio era vantajoso pro senhor, não sabe? - Jared não se sentiria bem consigo mesmo se não fosse honesto. Analisara muitos contratos que Jeffrey não queria que os seus irmãos tivessem acesso, mas era Morgan quem manipulava alguns deles em seu benefício.

\- Sim, claro que eu sempre soube que que a intenção dele era jogar na minha cara o quanto eu estava falido e me convencer a vender a empresa – Thompson riu. - Morgan é um homem implacável quando se trata de negócios, mas ele é também um dos melhores. E se você era o seu braço direito, então…

Jared se conteve para não rolar os olhos ao ouvir que tinha sido o braço direito de Jeffrey, quando nunca fora mais do que um pedaço de carne para ele. Talvez fosse melhor não pensar nisso agora.

\- Mas eu preciso expor a situação, antes que você crie expectativas - Thompson continuou. - A situação da minha empresa está ainda pior. As dívidas continuam se acumulando, e… Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Que se eu tivesse vendido a empresa para ele, eu poderia estar aposentado, livre de todo esse estresse, e com muito dinheiro, mas…

\- Eu o entendo, na verdade.

\- Entende? - O homem mais velho fanziu o cenho.

\- Às vezes é difícil desapegar de algo que fez parte de toda a sua vida - Jared comentou. Realmente entendia, seu pai sempre fora assim, apesar de a oficina que possuia geralmente não dar lucro algum, ele insistia em mantê-la. Fazia parte de quem ele era.

\- Morgan ia fechar a minha empresa e vendê-la em partes, para fazer dinheiro. Eu sei que se não conseguir um investidor, eu terei que fechá-la, mas eu sou persistente. Tenho esperanças de que ela sobreviva, pelo menos enquanto eu viver. Talvez não seja por muito tempo - Thompson brincou. - E por isso eu pensei em contratá-lo. Eu ainda quero reerguer esta empresa, Jared. E qualquer ajuda é bem vinda. Pode parecer bobagem, mas eu acredito que as coisas não acontecem por acaso.

\- É um emprego temporário? - Jared quis saber.

\- Enquanto a empresa não quebrar de vez e eu estiver por aqui, você está empregado.

\- Quando eu começo? - Jared sorriu. Estava desempregado, e não era como se tivesse muitas opções, então não custava nada arriscar.

\- x -

Jeffrey tentava se concentrar na papelada que precisava assinar, balanço da empresa, contratos de novos clientes, quando Brock Kelly entrou em sua sala de repente.

\- Senhor Morgan, eu... Eu encontrei algo, e acho que o senhor deveria saber.

\- O que é?

\- O senhor Steve saiu por um tempo, e então eu olhei em seus arquivos e gavetas, e acabei encontrando isso – Brock entregou a Jeffrey um envelope.

\- Sente-se – Morgan o olhou. Brock estava pálido, parecia a ponto de desmaiar de nervoso.

Jeffrey abriu o envelope e o seu coração afundou.

\- Mas que filho da puta! – Socou o tampo da mesa, com raiva. Era a confirmação daquilo que já suspeitava.

Haviam dezenas de fotos, tiradas em dias e lugares diferentes. Algumas de Jeffrey, outras de Jared, de Jared com o filho, e algumas de ambos, no dia em que Jeffrey fora até a oficina.

Uma onda de náusea o atingiu, ao pensar que estiveram sendo seguidos o tempo todo, e que Jared havia sido espancado e ameaçado por causa dele.

\- Eu… uh… - Eu vou ficar com isso, você pode… - Jeffrey estava totalmente desconcertado. As emoções à flor da pele.

\- Não seria mais seguro colocá-las de volta no lugar? - Brock sabia que aquilo não iria acabar bem. Pelo menos não para ele.

\- Só… me deixe sozinho - Jeffrey apontou para a porta.

\- Senhor… eu sei que não é uma boa hora, mas… - pigarreou. - Eu não sei o que o senhor vai fazer com esta informação, mas o Steve com certeza vai acabar descobrindo que fui eu, então…

Jeffrey abriu uma gaveta e pegou de dentro dela um cartão, o entregando a Brock, que o olhou, sem entender.

\- Ligue para este número e fale com o senhor Smitt, diga que fui eu quem lhe indicou. Ele me deve alguns favores e com certeza terá uma boa colocação pra você. É uma grande empresa de consultoria jurídica, mas você já deve conhecer.

\- Obrigado, senhor Morgan - Brock não conseguiu esconder a surpresa. Jamais esperaria por aquilo.

\- Eu pretendia dar isso pro Jared, mas… Não acho que ele vá aceitar qualquer ajuda vinda de mim - Morgan constatou, com certa tristeza. - Boa sorte - Apertou a mão de Brock, que agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu da sala, sem dizer mais nada.

Naquele mesmo dia, Jeffrey marcou uma reunião com seu pai e seus irmãos, ali na empresa.

Todos o aguardavam na sala de reuniões, quando finalmente Jeffrey chegou e parou de pé, diante da mesa.

\- O que é isso, Jeff? Por que tanto mistério? - Steve perguntou. - Não me diga que está adiando a data do casamento mais uma vez - Havia sarcasmo em sua voz.

\- Não haverá nenhum casamento.

\- O quê? - O pai de Jeffrey pensou não ter ouvido direito.

\- Eu trouxe comigo a pauta da reunião, pra vocês darem uma olhada… - Abriu o envelope com as fotos e foi distribuindo-as pela mesa, na frente dos seus irmãos e pai.

\- Jeffrey… - Seu irmão mais velho tentou argumentar, mas se calou.

\- Eu, particularmente, gosto mais desta - Colocou por último a foto de ele e Jared se beijando. - Foi um bom ângulo. Eu sequer sabia que era tão fotogênico - Sorriu, com frieza.

Tracy se segurava, para não rir diante da situação.

\- O que você quer com isso? Matar o nosso pai do coração? - Steve levantou o tom de voz.

\- Eu só quero deixar claro que a brincadeira acabou. Eu estava disposto a me casar e fazer o que todos vocês queriam, mas isso aqui? - Mostrou a foto de Jared com o filho no colo. - Isso foi a coisa mais baixa que vocês já fizeram, e eu pensei que nada mais me surpreenderia.

\- Seu "motorista" foi chorar no seu ombro? - Seu irmão mais velho debochou.

\- Eu descobri por mim mesmo.

\- Vamos lá, Jeff. Foi apenas um susto, vocês estavam dando muita bandeira.

\- Um susto? - Deu risadas. - Eu vou deixar bem claro aqui… Não vai mais haver porra de casamento algum, e se algum de vocês chegar perto do Jared ou deste menino, ameaçá-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa, eu coloco essa empresa a baixo.

\- Você não faz ideia do que isso vai te custar, não é? - O pai de Jeffrey falou, espumando de raiva. - Sem este casamento, você não vai ver a cor da sua herança.

\- Pois vocês podem pegar esta porra dessa herança e enfiar onde o sol não bate. Vocês ultrapassaram todos os limites desta vez. Eu tenho 43 anos, e não vou deixar que continuem controlando a minha vida. Fodam-se todos vocês! - Jeffrey deu um batido em cima da mesa, recolheu as fotos e saiu, deixando a todos abismados.

\- Eu avisei - Tracy se levantou, não contendo uma risadinha e saiu da sala também.

\- x -

Jeffrey decidiu que era hora de deixar tudo em pratos limpos, então foi até o apartamento de Lauren. Não sabia qual seria a reação da garota, mas já não podia mais continuar com aquilo.

\- Oi amor. Que surpresa - A garota o abraçou e beijou. - O que você faz aqui a essa hora?

\- Eu tive um dia terrível, e… - Jeffrey se sentou no sofá da sala e suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos.

\- Quer uma bebida? - Lauren nunca tinha visto Jeffrey tão abatido.

\- Uísque, por favor - Esperou até que ela voltasse com a bebida para continuar. Nem sabia por onde começar.

\- O que houve, meu amor? - Lauren se sentou ao seu lado e segurou sua mão, preocupada.

\- Eu estive no escritório, e… As coisas que eu descobri… Quero dizer, eu sempre soube que os meus irmãos eram capazes de qualquer coisa, mas… O que fizeram com o Jared, eu…

\- Oh, então você soube - Lauren exclamou, surpresa.

\- O que você disse? - Jeffrey se virou para olhá-la.

\- Eles só queriam… O Steve achou que você fosse d-desistir do casamento, e… - Gaguejou, nervosa, percebendo que havia falado demais.

\- Você estava sabendo? O tempo todo? - Olhou-a, incrédulo.

\- Eu não sabia que eles iriam machucá-lo, era pra ser apenas um susto, e…

\- Um susto? O que vocês todos tem com a palavra susto? Você devia tê-lo visto no hospital, todo quebrado e com o rosto arrebentado. Dos meus irmãos eu podia esperar qualquer coisa, mas você, Lauren…

\- Não é como se eu tivesse direito a voto, você conhece a sua família. O que você esperava? Que eu fosse honesta com você? Assim como você foi comigo todo esse tempo? Mantendo o seu motorista como amante, dentro da própria casa?

\- Ora, não se faça de vítima. Ou você vai querer me dizer que não foi tudo uma armação pra cima de mim, desde o início? Vai querer me dizer que eu ter conhecido você em um jantar na casa do Steve foi realmente coincidência? Eu posso ter aceitado tudo porque foi conveniente, mas não pense que algum dia, você me enganou. A não ser agora, claro, porque eu jamais imaginei que você desceria tão baixo - Jeffrey bebeu um gole grande do uísque e se levantou.

\- Espere - Lauren o seguiu, com lágrimas nos olhos. - O que eu vou dizer pros nossos convidados?

Jeffrey não disse nada, apenas forçou uma gargalhada e saiu.

\- x -

Morgan dirigia de volta para sua mansão, quando parou o carro no acostamento da estrada, tentando se acalmar.

De certa forma, sentia-se aliviado por ter tirado todo aquele peso das costas. Sua vida inteira tinha sido uma mentira e há tempos estava cansado de fingir que estava bem com aquilo.

Jared sempre tivera razão. Tinha muito dinheiro e poderia viver o resto da sua vida sem se preocupar com mais nada, não precisava se submeter àquilo.

Na verdade, talvez só quisesse afrontar os seus irmãos, não desistindo da sua parte na empresa e no restante da herança do seu pai. Mas agora, parando para analisar, qual era o sentido daquilo? Quanto da sua vida havia sacrificado em nome do dinheiro?

Ao mesmo tempo, mesmo sem ter qualquer escrúpulo quando se tratava do seu trabalho e de aumentar a sua riqueza, jamais seria capaz de fazer o que a sua família fizera. Eles tinham machucado Jared, e isso era algo que não podia perdoar.

Jared…

\- Seu teimoso, filho de uma puta! - Jeffrey esbravejou, ainda sentado dentro do carro.

Estava puto, não apenas com sua família, mas também com Jared por não ter lhe contado a verdade.

Ligou o carro e foi até a oficina onde o moreno trabalhava, querendo tirar aquela história a limpo, mas ao não encontrá-lo, dirigiu até a casa dele.

\- Jeffrey? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Jared ficou surpreso, e ao mesmo tempo assustado, quando o empresário bateu na sua porta. - Qual a parte do "ficar longe" você não entendeu?

\- Ora, cale a boca e me deixe entrar - Jeffrey passou por Jared feito um furacão.

\- O quê? - O moreno o encarou. Era muita afronta. - Você está na minha casa.

\- Oh, você não precisa mais se preocupar - Morgan falou com ironia. - Eu vim lhe trazer isso - Entregou-lhe o envelope com as fotos.

\- O que é isso? - Jared o olhou, desconfiado.

\- Veja você mesmo.

Jared abriu o envelope, e sentiu seu estômago afundar ao ver as fotos que os seus agressores haviam lhe mostrado, e mais uma quantidade de outras.

\- Como você…?

\- Eu tenho as minhas fontes. O que eu preciso saber, é… Por quê?

Jared apenas o olhou, tentando entender.

\- Eu posso ter sido um cretino muitas vezes, ou na maior parte do tempo, mas você acha mesmo que eu permitiria algo assim? Que eu ficaria de braços cruzados, sem fazer nada?

\- Jeff…

\- Por que eu tive que saber disso pelos outros, Jared? E não por você? - Estava realmente puto. - E lá no hospital, aquele circo todo…

\- Eu não podia arriscar. Foda-se o que fizeram comigo, mas eles ameaçaram o meu filho, Jeff.

\- Não podia arriscar? Não podia confiar em mim, você quer dizer.

\- Isso também - Jared confessou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos do outro.

\- Droga! - Jeffrey riu, nervoso, passando a mão pela própria barba. - Talvez tenha sido a oportunidade que você precisava pra se livrar de mim, não é? Pra fazer com que eu me afastasse de uma vez da sua vida.

\- Dizer aquilo tudo não foi divertido pra mim também - Jared tentou justificar. - Ou talvez até uma parte daquilo tenha sido, mas eu precisava… Uma hora isso teria que acabar, Jeff. Você sabe disso.

\- Certo - Jeffrey forçou um sorriso, embora estivesse se sentindo derrotado. - Talvez eu mereça mesmo tudo isso. Só espero que isso te faça feliz - Jeffrey falou, puto, e foi saindo. - Mas antes de ir, eu preciso… - Agarrou Jared pela cintura, o imprensando contra a parede e tomando a sua boca num beijo quente e possessivo. - Dizer adeus - completou, quando finalmente suas bocas se separaram.

Jared ainda ficou ali parado, sem fôlego, com o coração disparado e olhando para a porta da casa, que foi fechada com força excessiva, até ouvir o carro do empresário de afastar.

\- Porra, foi só um beijo, você não tem nada que ficar todo animado - Xingou, apertando o próprio pênis, que começara a ficar duro.

Quanto mais Jared o conhecia, mais Jeffrey o surpreendia. Só não saberia dizer se aquilo era algo bom ou ruim.

_**Continua…**_

* * *

**N/A:** Eu costumo ser bastante objetiva, não vejo necessidade de detalhar cada passo dos personagens, e creio que algumas coisas ficam subentendidas. Mas parece que nem todos pensam igual, então mencionei neste capítulo a maneira que Thompson localizou a oficina em que Jared trabalha. Nem sempre o que é óbvio pra mim, também é óbvio para quem lê. Espero ter ajudado.

E pra quem não se lembra, o senhor Thompson apareceu no segundo capítulo da fanfic, por isso ele se lembrou do Jared.

*Essa fanfic não tem beta, então se encontrarem erros, por favor relevem, ou então me comuniquem para corrigi-los, okay? Resolvi postar este capítulo curtinho, ou então provavelmente levaria mais um mês para terminá-lo. Nem sempre a inspiração ajuda. Sorry.

Beijos!

* * *

**Review sem login:**

**Anaas:** Jensen merecia se dar bem, né? Ele é muito gente boa, precisa de alguém que esteja a sua altura. Acho que Jared quer muito vê-lo feliz também. Quanto ao Jared se dar bem, está difícil, né? kkk. Realmente… tem muito J nesta fic. Hehehe. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos!


End file.
